PROBLEMAS DE JUEGO PROBLEMAS DE AMOR SEGUNDA PARTE
by Cecishida
Summary: Miyoko tomó la desición de que quería a Fubuky, pero sus sentimientos comienzan a ser confusos y parece que aún siente algo muy fuerte por Kazemaru ¿habrá sido un error?  ahora desde FFI. dejen reviews
1. REENCUENTROS

**PROBLEMAS DEL JUEGO PROBLEMAS DE AMOR SEGUNDA PARTE.**

Kaze-chan: huy… que original nombre, he te luciste.

Yo: lo se pude haber le puesto algo diferente pero quiero que quede claro que es la continuación.

Fubuky: ¿no lo pudiste hacer mas obvio?

Yo: -.- todos se creen críticos

**Hola como están me tarde un poquito me tome un descansito pero no los abandone hasta les regale un one shot pero bueno ya estoy ansiosa por escribir la segunda parte de este fic así que se termino la espera, soy mala pero no tanto a por cierto me di cuenta de que la mayoría de ustedes querían la pareja de Miyoko y Kazemaru (incluyéndome) así que para esta parte hay una sorpresa para todos ellos así que me disculpo por adelantado si en algunos capítulos soy mala con Fubuky o Kazemaru (es necesario)**

Kazemaru: ya por favor estoy ansioso

Yo: yo también por eso la hago de emoción.

Bueno ya basta de eso continuemos

Ningún personaje de los súper once me pertenece y por escribir no me apagan absolutamente nada solo lo hago por diversión mía y de ustedes

**REENCUENTROS.**

_Han pasado tres meses desde que terminó la lucha contra el instituto alíen. Los jóvenes que habían formado parte del equipo más poderoso de la historia regresaron a sus respectivas escuelas para disfrutar una vez más del fútbol._

La pelinegra daba cortos pasos alrededor de la cancha sin dejar de apoyar el celular en su oído. En ese momento la voz del otro lado de la línea era una prioridad y el entrenamiento del equipo raimon había pasado a segundo plano.

-habla mas fuerte Fubuky-kun no te escucho bien.

-debe… ser… la… señal… espera… volveré… a llamarte.

La joven lanzó un suspiro de resignación. ¿Por qué en Hokaydo nunca había señal? Seguramente tendría que ver el hecho de que nevara toda el año. Bajo el celular de su oído al escuchar que su novio había colgado.

-¡Miyoko pon atención!

La pelinegra ignoró el milésimo grito de Goenji. Sus ojos avellanas estaban clavados en su pequeño celular color violeta en espera de que Fubuky volviera a llamarle, mientras tanto el resto del equipo intentaba practicar y pasaba a su lado a gran velocidad intentando no chocar con ella como ya lo había hecho Kabeyama y Kurimatsu.

-¿otra vez esta distraída?

Preguntó Endo con notoria preocupación en su voz.

-tenle paciencia Endo, sabes que ella no es así en todas los entrenamientos.

Kazemaru miró a Miyoko recorriendo la cancha con pasos vacilantes, obviamente su mente estaba en otro lado, para se más exactos en Hocaydo.

-¿que le sucede?

-Bueno Endo hoy el día 20 de este mes.

-¿y?

El castaño elevó una ceja confundido, esos temas nunca habían sido su fuerte.

- el día veinte y veintiuno de cada mes ella esta así por que…

- el día 21 cumple meses de novia con Fubuky

Someoka se integró a la plática interrumpiendo bruscamente a Kazemaru.

-y como siempre le esta llamando para ver si podrán verse ese día ¿no es así?

- si, es cierto.

Kazemaru bajó la cabeza titubeante, no le gustaba darlo por hecho, era como desearle el mal a Miyoko.

-y como los dos meses pasados no podrán ir ninguno de los dos a ver al otro, Miyoko se deprimirá y pasara ese día contigo, ¿sabes algo Kazemaru?, tu eres el que esta con ella todo el tiempo, hasta cuando cumplen meses de novios ella y Fubuky esta contigo, ¿estas seguro que no es novia tuya?

El peliverde le dedicó una mirada de molestia a Someoka, no era la primera vez que tocaba ese tema y ya lo tenía arto.

-paso ese día con ella para no verla triste, no es su culpa ni de Fubuky que no puedan verse.

-si claro, pero podría apostar de que ya tienes planeado algo para este mes.

Un leve sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Kazemaru. No podía mentir y decir que no tenía algo ya planeado para subirle el ánimo a la pelinegra, pero es que definitivamente parecía que no podrían verse ni cuando cumpliera un año de novios. La rabia hizo que le quemara desde el estomago hasta la garganta solo de imaginarse que tendría que seguir siendo amigo de Miyoko a pesar de sentir aun algo muy fuerte por ella.

-¿lo ves?, No es necesario ni que me contestes Kazemaru.

-dejemos ya ese tema ¿quieres Someoka?

Someoka sonrió triunfante.

-esta bien, pero sabes que tengo razón.

-¿Miyoko esta así por Fubuky?

Kazemaru lanzó un suspiro, Endo era algo lento con esas cosas.

-así es Endo

Miyoko seguía caminado de vez en cuando por la cancha sin prestar atención alguna al entrenamiento y sin despegar la mirada un minuto del celular.

Goenji frunció el ceño molesto, la paciencia lo abandonó y para hacerla reaccionar pateo el balón directo hacia ella.

-¡Miyoko!,** ¡tornado de fuego**!

La joven levantó la vista de golpe y pateo el balón redirigiéndolo hacia Endo.

-**¡lluvia celestial!**

El balón se acercó a la portería a gran velocidad dejándole a Endo solo unos segundos para reaccionar.

-**¡puño de la justicia!**

La técnica de Miyoko venció a la de Endo y el balón entró a la portería llevándose al castaño de paso.

-¡Endo!

El gritó de Miyoko fue automático y en un instante ya estaba arrodillada junto al capitán

- lo siento tanto Endo, ¿te lastime?

Endo se enderezó y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-no, ¡pero no cabe duda de que eres una gran goleadora Miyoko!

-tu nunca cambias Endo.

Miyoko le dedicó una amplia sonrisa a Endo y le tendió su mano para levantarlo. El castaño la tomó e hizo un ligero esfuerzo para levantarse justamente cuando el celular de Miyoko comenzó a sonar. La pelinegra sin pensarlo dos veces soltó a Endo dejándolo caer al piso para contestar.

-¡auch!-Se quejó Endo al azotar contra el piso.

Kazemaru no pudo evitar soltar una risa mientras ocupaba el lugar de Miyoko para ayudar a Endo.

-será mejor que tomemos un descanso Endo

-si creo que tienes razón.-Dijo el castaño entre risas levantándose con ayuda de Kazemaru.

-¿Qué tal se escucha ahora?

Una sonrisa involuntaria se coló en la boca de Miyoko.

-ahora te escucho perfectamente Fubuky-kun.

-genial, ya sabes que como siempre aquí esta nevando, ¿como va todo por haya?

-excelente, estábamos entrenando pero nos tomamos un descanso por que como no ponía atención casi mato a Endo

La risa de Fubuky sonó al instante,

-¿enserio? No puedo regañarte por que yo tampoco pongo atención a mi entrenamiento por hablar contigo, pero bueno, vayamos al asunto de cada mes, para mi desgracia no puedo ir Miyo-chan tengo asuntos con el equipo.

-no te preocupes-La pelinegra hizo un esfuerzo para esconder la decepción en su voz-yo tampoco puedo ir a Hokaydo Fubuky-kun el entrenador Hibiky me citó temprano en el gimnasio.

-¿el entrenador Hibiky?, ¿no te dijo para que?

-no, me gustaría ir a verte pero no puedo quedarle mal al entrenador.

-no te preocupes cielo, sabes que no hay ningún problema ya será otro día pero por ahora tengo que colgar o mi equipo se molestará si me tardo mas.

-si no te preocupes.

-adiós Miyo-chan te amo, hablamos en la noche.

-yo también te amo Fubuky-kun.

La chica bajo su celular con un aura de tristeza cubriendo su mirada. Reprimió el llanto con todas sus fuerzas mientras caminaba a donde estaba el resto del equipo.

-¿Y bien?-Preguntó Kazemaru de inmediato.

-no puede venir.

Kazemaru la abrazó de inmediato al verla tan triste, no tenía caso preguntar más.

-tranquila podrán compensarlo viéndose otro día, y yo estaré contigo mañana para que no estés sola ¿de acuerdo?

-gracias Kaze-chan.

La chica frunció ligeramente el ceño al ver, aun abrazada de Kazemaru, a Endo platicando con una chica de cabello violeta.

-¿Quién es ella?

-al parecer Fuyupe-Respondió Someoka riéndose notoriamente de la situación.

-la verdad no te conozco-Dijo la pelimorada con seguridad

-vamos, no finjas, soy Endo el chico al que le gusta el fútbol ¿ya te acordaste de mi?

La joven pelivioleta, negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

-lo siento mucho, pero no tengo idea de quien eres, talvez me confundes con alguien mas, me gusta mucho el fútbol por eso los estaba observando.

-¡Fuyuka!

La mirada de la joven de inmediato se dirigió al hombre de cabello castaño.

-papá

El hombre miró a todo el equipo por un momento.

-vámonos a casa

-si

La chica comenzó a caminar hacia su padre y antes de irse volteó por ultima vez hacia Endo

-nos vemos después chico que le gusta el fútbol.

La joven dijo eso y continúo su camino.

Miyoko se acercó a Endo que mantenía su vista hacia donde la chica de cabello violeta se había ido.

-¿la conoces?

-bueno al menos eso creía, recuerdo que solía jugar mucho con ella en primero de primaria.

-¿primero de primaria?

Someoka se integró a la conversación. (Es igual de entrometido que Lika :D)

-de seguro no se acuerda de ti niño que le gusta el fútbol-Dijo Someoka de forma burlona.

-no te preocupes Endo ya se acordara de ti no eres un chico fácil de olvidar- Miyoko le sonrió levemente para levantarle el ánimo- bueno ya me tengo que ir, tengo tarea que hacer. adiós chicos.

-espera Miyoko.

La pelinegra se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Kazemaru

-te llevo a tu casa

Miyoko sonrió como agradecimiento.

-gracias Kaze-chan.

-que raro que ustedes dos se vayan juntos

Miyoko miró a Someoka por encima del hombro de Kazemaru con total desaprobación.

-que raro tu comentario Someoka.

Dijo la pelinegra molesta mientras ella y el peliverde comenzaban a caminar.

* * *

La joven cerró la puerta sin dejar de contemplar al peliverde que permanecía de pie frente a su casa, Kazemaru siempre se había visto muy lindo con el uniforme de la secundaria y ese día no era la excepción. La joven le sonrió sin saber exactamente por qué.

-lamento haberte hecho esperar Kaze-chan

Kazemaru se encogió de hombros.

-no hay problema, supongo que es cierto que todas las mujeres se tardan muchísimo en arreglarse

-ja-ja que gracioso.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del joven.

-lo siento era una broma, pero valió la pena la espera te vez tan hermosa como siempre

- si claro, lo dices por que eres mi amigo.

-no, lo digo por que es la verdad, para mi siempre te vez hermosa

Insistió el peliverde, Miyoko le retiró la mirada al sentir que sus mejillas enrojecían ligeramente.

Vámonos ¿quieres?

Miyoko comenzó a caminar con la cabeza abajo por si el leve sonrojo no había desaparecido aún. Con el rabillo del ojo miró a su lado para asegurarse que Kazemaru estuviera caminado junto a ella.

-¿también te citó el entrenador Hibiky Kaze-chan?

-si aunque no me quiso decir para que

-lo supuse, a mi tampoco.

-creo que a Endo y a Goenji también los llamó.

Miyoko lo miró por fin a los ojos.

-¿enserio? Entonces debe de ser algo para el equipo de fútbol.

El peliverde asintió con seguridad. La joven guardó silencio resto el camino mientras miraba el piso con tristeza.

-¿estas bien?

Preguntó Kazemaru con notoria preocupación en su voz.

-si…

El peliverde se adelantó y se puso enfrente a ella para obligarla a detenerse.

-dije que si estas bien

Miyoko medió sonrisa.

-soy mala para fingir ¿verdad?

-si, te conozco demasiado, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es por Fubuky?

-si, es Fubuky-kun me duele mucho no verlo, pensé que podría con eso de verlo de vez en cuando y hablarnos por teléfono diario pero me hace falta, ¡quiero verlo ya!, me estoy desesperando.

La pelinegra apretó sus puños con impotencia. Sus ojos avellana estaban nublados por la tristeza. El peliverde se acercó a ella y como reflejo la abrazó, la comprendía perfectamente, el veía su dolor cada vez que no podía estar con Fubuky o cuando lo necesitaba a su lado, había veces que llegaba a sentir un gran odio hacia el peliblanco solo por ver a su pelinegra así.

-cálmate Miyoko, todo va a estar bien.

Dijo Kazemaru con toda seguridad, de inmediato sintió que las manos de Miyoko se aferraban más a el

-¿y si no Kaze-chan? Que tal si ya no puedo con esto, que tal si ya no soporto estar lejos de Fubuky-kun, que tal si…

-¿Qué tal si?

-me voy a Hokaydo

La frase le cayó al peliverde como balde de agua helada, hizo un gran esfuerzo por recuperar el aliento y seguir con la conversación

-Miyoko, quisiera tener la fuerza para decirte que te vallas, que si amas a Fubuky lo sigas, pero no puedo, ni tampoco tengo ningún derecho de decirte que te quedes, así que lo único que quiero pedirte es que lo pienses y la decisión que tomes yo la apoyare.

-gracias Kaze-chan, te quiero.

"Te quiero" cuanto no daría el peliverde por que lo que le dijera a el fuera el "te amo" que le decía a Fubuky cada que hablaba con el.

-yo también Miyo-chan ahora vámonos o llegaremos tarde a la secundaria.

Los chicos no tardaron mucho en llegar a la secundaria, al entrar se encontraron con que el gimnasio estaba lleno de jugadores, no solo de la secundaria raimon, si no tambien varios de distintas escuelas.

-¡Tachimukai!

Gritó Miyoko al distinguir al chico entre los jugadores y de inmediato corrió a abrazar al castaño.

-también me da gusto verte.

Dijo Tachimukai con el poco aire que la pelinegra le había dejado después de lanzarse a abrazarlo.

-si, te extrañamos.

La joven volteo el rostro y se encontró con Tsunami que le sonreía ampliamente, de inmediato soltó a Tachimukai para abrazar al moreno.

-¡Tsunami!

El pelirosa soltó una risa divertida.

-también te extrañe Miyoko

Tsunami correspondió al abrazó con fuerza y la levanto ligeramente del piso.

La chica se separó de él sonriente y volteó su mirada al pequeño peliazul junto a Tsunami.

-a ti no se si saludarte me da desconfianza.

Kogure se encogió de hombros

-no te culpo, me da gusto verte.

-a mi también

-¡Miyoko!

La joven atendió el grito de Kido y de inmediato corrió hacia el.

-quiero presentarte a Sakuma, es mi mejor amigo del instituto imperial.

La pelinegra sonrió ampliamente al joven de cabello plateado junto a Kido.

-mucho gusto soy Miyoko Furinji.

-es un placer, te he visto jugar por televisión eres una chica muy talentosa

-gracias.

-pero eres mas linda en persona.

La sonrisa de Miyoko se ensanchó, con tantos halagos le iban a subir el autoestima al cielo.

-te lo agradezco mucho.

-yo pensé lo mismo.

La chica volteo para buscar al dueño de aquella voz y se encontró con Hiroto, Miyoko se acercó a el de inmediato para abrazarlo.

-es un gusto verte Hiroto.

-igualmente estaba ansioso de volver a verte.

Kazemaru se acercó con una sonrisa en los labios, se alegraba muchísimo de verla de mejor humor. Aunque también sonreía por lo divertido que resultaba ver a la pelinegra repartiendo abrazos emocionada como niña de cinco años en navidad.

-¿abrazos para todos menos para mi?

-Kaze-chan a ti te abrazo diario, pero bueno.

Miyoko lo abrazó de inmediato, siempre le había gustado abrazar a Kazemaru la hacia sentir segura, era muy reconfortante.

-¿y para tu novio?

La joven abrió los ojos de par en par al oír esa voz, de inmediato lo busco con la mirada hasta toparse con su peliblanco con una de esas calidas sonrisas en su rostro y un ramo de rosas blancas en la mano.

-¡Fubuky-kun!

La chica fue a abrazarlo, aferró las manos a la nuca del chico y rompió en llanto.

-me da gusto ver que te cuidaron bien.

-hicimos lo que pudimos.

Contestó el peliverde al verlo allí, sonrió ampliamente al ver a la chica tan contenta definitivamente todo valía la pena solo para verla feliz no importaba la sensación de vació que le había quedado cuando la chica se separó de el tan abruptamente.

-eso espero.

La chica se separó ligeramente para verlo a los ojos.

-Fubuky-kun

-feliz aniversario hoy cumplimos tres meses de novios.

Dijo el joven mientras levantaba el ramo de rosas blancas, la chica solo contestó dándole un dulce beso en la comisura de sus labios.

-eres un tonto ¿por que no me dijiste que venias?

-lo lamento pero quería que fuera una sorpresa.

-no tengo tu regalo aquí, esta en mi casa.

-no hay problema no pienses en eso luego vamos a tu casa, me da mucho gusto verte ¿cuanto tiene que no nos vemos?

-hace mes y medio fue la ultima vez que pudiste venir.

Miyoko sonrió con tristeza, la mitad de lo que llevaban de novios exactamente.

-bueno eso ya no importa, lo importante es que hoy estoy aquí contigo.

La joven lo abrazó con fuerza y escondió su rostro en su pecho, ya no quería pensar por miedo a que no fuera cierto, así se quedó mientras unas últimas lágrimas de felicidad salían de sus ojos.

-esta vez tu llegas tarde Endo

Dijo Goenji al ver entrar al castaño, el capitán se frotó la nuca apenado.

-Si lo siento me quede dormido, hola Tachimucai.

-hola capitán a pasado mucho tiempo

-¿a ti también te llamaron?

-y no fui el único mira por haya

El castaño sonrió ampliamente

-Kogure, Tsunami, Fubuky

-me da gusto saber que esta bien capitán.

Dijo el peliblanco con Miyoko aun aferrada a el.

-me da mucho gusto verte, y veo que a ella también

Fubuky se rió ligeramente.

-si supongo que si.

Endo siguió recorriendo el lugar con la vista para ver quien más había sido llamado

-¡Hijikata! Y te debes ser…

-Mazuro Mukata-dijo el chico de lentes oscuros- de la secundaria Hirokawa (corríjanme si es necesario este no importa por que ni queda pero bueno es necesario)

-¡claro!, tu eras de los que hacían la técnica del triangulo z.

- ¡z!

Mazuro se colocó en la formación en la que se colocaba para formar el triangulo con sus hermanos (evidentemente quedando los espacios de sus hermanos libres)

-sin mis hermanos no es lo mismo.

-cielos Hijikata no esperaba verte por aquí.

Dijo Endo mientras miraba al castaño con incredulidad.

-es que estoy muy interesado en practicar fútbol

-¿y tus hermanos?, ¿no será un problema que estés lejos?

Hijikata negó con la cabeza.

-no hay problema, una de mis vecinas esta cuidando de ellos.

-vaya pensé que jamás llegarías

El castaño volteo hacia donde provenía la voz.

-¡Hiroto!

-un placer verte de nuevo Endo.

-igualmente tenía tanto que no sabía de ti

Endo le sonrió ampliamente,

-tengo una pregunta Endo

Tsunami se acercó al capitán.

-¿no sabes por que nos citaron aquí?

-bueno, la verdad yo tampoco se por que estamos aquí, ¿Dónde esta el entrenador?

-parece que aun no viene

Contestó Kazemaru

-¡Capitán! Anteojos esta actuando muy extraño.

Dijo Kurimatsu con notoria preocupación en su voz.

El equipo entero volteó hacia el joven de lentes.

-desde que llegó dijo que el no es el anteojos que conocemos.

-parece que esta delirando.

Agregó Kabeyama a lo que Kurimatsu había dicho.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte, soy el hermano gemelo de anteojos, quizás me estas confundiendo con el cerebrito de mi hermano.

-que sorpresa.

Dijo Endo con una sonrisa incredula.

-yo te veo igual.

Contestó la pelinegra no muy convencida de lo que el joven decía.

-lo se señorita nos vemos iguales pero soy muy distinto a él, observen.

Anteojos tomó el balón y logró encestarlo de una patada.

-impresionante.

Dijo Miyoko sin mucho entusiasmo, a pesar que el resto del equipo estaba boqui abierto.

-que les pareció, eso jamás lo haría mi hermano.

-Endo-el castaño de inmediató se giró hacia Kido- mira también llamaron a Sakuma

-veo que citaron a jugadores de grandes habilidades eso significa que algo bueno va a suceder.

Endo sonrió al oir las palabras del peliplateado.

-así es Sakuma me da gusto verte aquí.

Un silenció tensó inundo a los chicos mientras un joven de cabello peliverde entraba al gimnasio

-cielos, ese tipo tiene un aura siniestra

Dijo Shadow bastante perturbado.

-oye Hiroto, ¿Quién es el?

Preguntó Endo al ver que el pelirrojo era el único que no estaba extrañado.

El peliverde se rió de forma altanera

-que falta de respeto, en la tierra existe un dicho que dice en tan solo tres días un hombre puede llegar a cambiar demasiado, ¿que les parece?

-¡ya se quien eres!

Gritó Endo sin estar muy convencido.

-es Lezel.

Completaron todos los chicos en el gimnasio.

-¿Cómo?, ¿el capitán de tormenta géminis de instituto alíen?

Pregunto Fubuky al reconocerlo.

-ya basta ese era mi sobre nombre de extraterrestre, mi verdadero nombre es Ryuuji Midorikawa así que no lo olviden ¿esta bien?

El peliverde sonrió amistosamente,

-¡¿crees que se nos olvidara que destruiste nuestras escuelas?

Dijo gritando Mazuro amenazante.

-en verdad lo lamento, no fue mi intención destruir tu escuela, veras, me esforcé mucho por crear un extraterrestre que fuera real y creo llegue demasiado lejos.

-Se comporta como otra persona.

Murmuró Kazemaru para si mismo.

-bueno lo pasado, pasado y lo mal hecho perdonado espero que podamos ser buenos amigos

-otra vez con sus proverbios.

Se quejó Kurimatsu sin prestar atención a las disculpas de Midorikawa.

-yo digo que tiene razón, todo en el pasado y empecemos de cero, me presento Miyoko Furinji.

Miyoko le ofreció su mano y el peliverde de inmediato la tomó.

-te había visto por televisión pero es un placer conocerte en persona.

-igualmente.

-¡ah!, casi lo olvido, amigos quiero presentarles a alguien.

Dijo Endo y comenzó a correr hacia la puerta donde un joven de cabello verde vestido completamente de blanco se encontraba de pie, observando a su alrededor tímidamente y bastante nervioso.

(Puros conflictos ya tengo tres peliverdes, no esto era más fácil solo con Kazemaru pero bueno son lindos y me da gusto que entren en mi historia sigamos:D )

Endo se paró junto al peliverde y lo tomó por el hombro.

-chicos, él es Toramaru Utsunomiya. a él también lo llamó el entrenador Hibiky

-pueden llamarme Toramaru.

Dijo el joven haciendo una reverencia.

-¿Qué posición juegas?

Interrogo Kido de inmediato.

-cualquiera menos portero, sería un honor jugar en su equipo lo digo enserio.

-y para nosotros sería un honor jugar contigo.

Contestó la pelinegra sonriente.

-oye Endo, hay un tipo que tiene horas de haber llegado y no me agrada en lo absoluto.

Dijo Tsunami señalando un rincón del gimnasio hacia un joven de cabello violeta que se peinaba en silencio (soy sincera Tobitaka me caía muy mal pero después de unos capítulos me cayó bastante bien es un buen chico)

-¿lo conoces?

Preguntó Tsunami a Endo que miraba al chico fijamente.

-no tampoco lo conozco.

-vamos chicos si esta aquí es por algo, hay que presentarnos.

La pelinegra comenzó a caminar hacia él junto a Endo.

-mucho gusto, me llamó Miyoko y él es Endo, el capitán de nuestro equipo.

-¿de casualidad te llamó el entrenador Hibiky?

Preguntó Endo sin dejar de mirar al chico

-si, y a ti que.

Someoka se acercó molesto al escuchar la respuesta del joven.

-¡¿que no te enseñaron modales en tu casa?

-a mi nadie me dice que tengo que hacer.

Contestó el pelimorado amenazante.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres?

Dijo Someoka con notable furia en su voz.

-no, vale la pena Someoka, tranquilízate.

Dijo Tsunami mientras evitaba que Someoka golpeara al chico.

-no te enojes, solo queríamos saber tu nombre.

Le dijo la pelinegra para que se calmara, el chico de cabello violeta lanzó un suspiro de fastidio y luego continúo peinándose.

-Soy Seiya Tobitaka.

La joven sonrió.

-así me gusta más, es un placer Tobitaka.

-si es un gusto conocerte.

Dijo Endo con una sonrisa.

El pelimorado se encogió de hombros.

-si como sea.

La puerta del gimnasio se abrió de par en par y entró el entrenador Hibiky junto a Natsumi, Haruna y Aki.

-¿ya están todos reunidos?

Dijo el entrenador Hibiky de inmediato. Los chicos comenzaron a acercarse para escucharlo mejor cuando un balón a toda velocidad estuvo apunto de golpear a Kido, este de inmediato reaccionó y lo pateo de regreso, todos los chicos voltearon a ver hacia donde había venido el balón.

-¡Fudo!

Gritó Kido con Furia en su voz.

-Fudo, ¿por que hiciste eso?

Le reclamó Sakuma con el mismo tonó que Kido.

Miyoko frunció el ceño, ella lo había visto antes, el había formado parte del nuevo instituto imperial, había observado ese partido y él solo era un patán que utilizaba técnicas prohibidas, si la memoria no le fallaba por su culpa Sakuma y el portero del instituto imperial se habían lastimado.

-no te enojes Kido-Una sonrisa altanera se dibujo en la boca de Fudo- solo quería saludarlos, tienen un pésimo sentido del humor.

-¿entrenador usted llamó a ese sujeto?

Interrogó Sakuma bastante molesto.

-perfecto, ahora si estamos todos- el entrenador Hibiky prosiguió sin prestar atención a la pregunta de Sakuma- chicos pongan mucha atención, están aquí para la selección de representantes de Japón.

Endo levantó una ceja confundido.

-pero… ¿a que se refiere?

-este año se llevara acaba el torneo de fútbol frontera internacional- comenzó a explicar el entrenador- o mejor conocido por sus siglas FFI, se trata de un gran torneo de soccer a nivel mundial y entre ustedes elegiremos a los mejores que nos representaran orgullosamente.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Endo.

-a nivel mundial… ¡esto es increíble amigos iremos al torneo juvenil!

-¡si!

Gritaron todos los presentes con la misma emoción que Endo.

-nivel mundial.

Murmuró Sakuma para si mismo.

-¡nos enfrentaremos con los mas fuertes!

Replicó Hiroto.

-¡hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo!

Añadió Goenji con el mismo entusiasmo.

- ¡no puedo esperar ni un segundo más!, ¡primero las nacionales, luego el universo solo nos falta ser los mejores a nivel mundial!

Gritó Someoka con tonó de liderazgo provocando inmediatamente las risas de Kogure.

-no te adelantes Someoka todavía no somos los mejores del universo.

-entrenador ¿que hay de Toko y Lika?

Preguntó Miyoko después de preguntárselo así misma durante un buen rato.

-bueno Miyoko ellas son bastante buenas desgraciadamente aún no alcanzan a cubrir lo necesario para este equipo, además, la mayoría de los seleccionados de todos los equipos son varones (¿han visto a alguna chica en algún equipo?), si no es que todos ellos lo son, se piensa que hay una diferencia de fuerzas entre chicos y chicas, pero yo no lo creo, así que tienes que dar todo de tu parte para quedar en el equipo y demostrar lo contrario, ¿de acuerdo?

La joven asintió con determinación.

-de acuerdo, lo haré por Lika y Toko.

Natsumi dio un pasó al frente y tomó la palabra.

-todos pongan atención, ya han sido convocados pero aun falta que sean seleccionados de los 22 aquí elegiremos a 17.

Haruna prosiguió después de una breve pausa.

-primero que nada necesitamos dividirlos en equipos de once, el día de mañana jugaran un partido y analizaremos sus técnicas para elegir a los seleccionados.

Natsumi dio un vistazo a las listas en sus manos y continúo.

-en cuanto escuche su nombre pasen a formar parte de su equipo, Endo será capitán del primer equipo y Kido del segundo, los integrantes del primero serán Fubuky, Mazuro, Someoka, Sakuma, Tsunami, Hijikata, Hiroto, Tobitaka, Kabeyama y Miyoko.

La pelinegra bajó la cabeza decepcionada.

-yo quería ser del equipo de Kido.

Endo la fulminó con la mirada.

-que malvada eres Miyoko.

- jajajaja, cálmate Endo era broma, además, será divertido jugar contra Kaze-chan y a lado de mi Fubuky-kun.

Dijo la joven mientras tomaba al peliblanco del brazo. (nota mental no dejar que Miyoko se junte con Lika se le está pegando las mañas nada mas falta que grite "querido")

Haruna revisó su lista y añadió.

-y en el equipo de Kido estará formado por Tachimukai, Toramaru, Fudo, Midorikawa, Kogure, Goenji, Kurimatsu, Shadow, anteojos y Kazemaru.

El entrenador Hibiky los miró con una expresión de seriedad un momento.

-Muy bien chicos prepárense, los veo mañana a primera hora.

-¡si!

El gritó colectivo resonó en el gimnasio casi en automático.

Los chicos comenzaron a retirarse en pequeños grupos platicando sobre el campeonato de FFI, mientras tanto, cierto peliverde veía una escena con una profunda tristeza, su pelinegra abrazada de Shiro Fubuky, una combinación extraña de sentimientos lo invadió ¿eran celos, coraje, envidia? Simplemente no tenía idea alguna, solo sabia que era una sensación que le quemaba desde el estomago hasta la garganta, sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal al ver que la joven besaba al peliblanco y sintió una dolorosa punzada en el corazón.

-¿estas bien Kazemaru?

El joven dirigió su mirada hacia Someoka con los ojos llenos de tristeza.

-no, solo es que… hoy la iba a llevar al cine y luego a cenar y…le iba a recordar que la amo, le iba a decir que aún la amo profundamente, que yo sería incapaz de dejarla sola tanto tiempo pero ahora…

Una lágrima salió de sus ojos rojizos y resbaló por su mejilla. Someoka lo miró comprensivo y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-será mejor que nos vayaamos ¿quieres?

El joven regresó la mirada por última vez a los chicos que se abrazaban felices y asintió débilmente con la cabeza.

-si

* * *

**Y listo primer capitulo un poco simple y largo pero termine les prometo que volveré a tomar mi ritmo es que creo que el descansito en vez de ayudarme me perjudico a bueno ya saben comentarios sugerencias REVIEWS**

**Endo: Proverbio del capitán: este… pero si no dije ninguna frase inspiradora bueno pero me da gusto regresar :P**


	2. FFI

Hola como están lamento mucho la tardanza saben que no me gusta tardarme nada pero me fue imposible escribir antes ya saben exámenes mi hermano se rompió una pierna no si a mi me pasa de todo pero bueno no tengo pretextos prometo buscar el tiempo para escribir pero en cuanto salga de vacaciones actualizare como antes (casi diario) bueno ya basta sin mas el capitulo 2.

**Fútbol Frontera Internacional.**

La noche había caído en Inazuma, lo único que iluminaba aquel parque solitario era las pocas luminarias que rodeaban a los dos jóvenes que estaban sentados en una pequeña banca, brindándoles un poco de luz en aquella oscuridad. La pelinegra recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su novio, si por ella fuera pasaria el resto de su vida en esa posición, pero... jugar fútbol seria bastante incomodo.

-¿no crees que esto es un poco extraño?

El peliblanco lo meditó un momento.

-mmmm… que parte.

-bueno, el hecho de que sean las 11 de la noche y sigamos en el parque.

-si creo que si, pero debes de admitir que es mas bello así.

La joven sonrió ligeramente mientras recorría el lugar con su mirada, definitivamente Fubuky tenía razón se veía mas hermoso de noche, con las estrellas y la luna iluminando el cielo y aquellas luminarias que solo los dejaban ver con su luz amarillenta el movimiento de los árboles con el helado viento, además de que no había más que ver, todo ya estaba tranquilo ninguna persona iba al parque a las 11 de la noche, se rió ligeramente, bueno casi nadie.

-¿como te la pasaste sin mi estos tres meses?

La chica miró al peliblanco al escuchar su pregunta ¿Cómo podía preguntar eso? era evidente que lo había extrañado demasiado, que había estado apunto de irlo a buscar aunque… esa no era toda la historia.

-te extrañe Fubuky-kun tenía el enorme deseo de tenerte a mi lado, me sentí bastante sola y de no ser por Kaze-chan me hubiera ido a buscarte al día siguiente de que te fuiste el me apoyo y estuvo conmigo cuando más lo necesite.

-supongo que se lo agradeceré cuando lo vuelva a ver.

El ceño de la joven se frunció ligeramente, ¿por que lo decía de ese modo?, ¿acaso estaba celoso?

-¿pasa algo?

-no nada, estoy contento de que alguien halla estado contigo este tiempo ¿y… que hicieron mientras no estuve?

La chica sonrió divertida obviamente estaba muy celoso.

-¿a caso siento algo de celos en tu voz?

El peliblanco se sonrojo ligeramente.

-he… no para nada solo quería saber que cosas habías hecho sin mi.

La chica se rió al ver el nerviosismo con el que le contestó el peliblanco.

-por favor Fubuky-kun dime ¿estas celoso?

El albino suspiro resignado.

-bueno si un poco.

-Fubuky-kun no tienes por que estarlo, Kaze-chan solo es mi amigo, yo te respete durante estos tres meses, al igual que Kaze-chan me respeto a mi, y por otros chicos no te preocupes te fui completamente fiel.

-¿Hasta con el pensamiento?

Dijo el peliblanco en son de broma ya mas tranquilo.

-no exageres jajajajaja solo bromeo sabes que te amo Fubuky-kun

(no me hagan bilis (en otras palabras no hagan corajes) queridos lectores de este fic que aunque parezca que la relación de estos dos es el paraíso, recuerden que nada es perfecto y lo que mas lo parece es lo que menos lo es, soy mala :D)

-y ¿yo tengo algo de que preocuparme?

Interrogó la pelinegra sonriente.

-he… que lindo esta el cielo ¿no crees?

Miyoko lo fulmino con la mirada.

-no tienes de que preocuparte yo solo tengo ojos para ti.

-¿y para las chicas de la escuela de Kogure?

El peliblanco se puso algo nervioso (si vieron el capitulo cuando se integra Kogure al equipo van a saber de que les hablo (capitulo 35) las chicas que se acercaban a Fubuky para decirle donde quedaban las cosas en esa escuela y solo le decían "es un placer ayudarte")

- no, ni siquiera me acordaba de ellas, por cierto ¿quien te dijo de ellas?

-Kogure, además dijo que te habían mandado saludar algo así como "Kogure saluda al guapísimo chico de cabello blanco que vino a la escuela con el equipo raimon ¡era tan lindo!"

-¿a dijeron eso? Pues solo les hable por que necesitábamos ayuda.

Contestó el peliblanco aun más nervioso, maldito Kogure ya se lo imaginaba riéndose de que lo metería en problemas con Miyoko.

-aja, también le pregunte a Toko y dijo que estabas coqueteando con ellas.

Maldita Toko ahora también ella quería meterlo en problemas.

-en serio linda ellas no significan nada para mi, no se ni sus nombres, por supuesto que no te debes preocupar por ellas yo te amo a ti Miyoko.

Dijo el peliblanco mientras se acercaba y le daba un dulce beso en los labios.

-no tienes por que preocuparte, solo estaba jugando, quería ver como reaccionabas

Una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en los labios de la pelinegra.

-no hagas eso ya me tenias muy angustiado.

Fubuky lanzó un suspiro de alivio, por lo menos Miyoko era menos celosa que el.

-Kogure lo hizo para que te regañara o algo parecido pero le falló por que no soy celosa, en lugar de eso quise jugar contigo para ver como reaccionabas.

El peliblanco miró el cielo por un momento pensativo.

-¿crees que estemos listos para jugar a nivel mundial?

-no lo se, pero se que si nos esforzamos lograremos lo que sea pero…

La pelinegra se quedó callada un momento.

-ahora que lo pienso nos tenemos que esforzar mucho para el partido de mañana, será una dura competencia, hay jugadores muy fuertes y recuerda que si en este momento estamos juntos es por que nos convocaron para el campeonato.

-tienes razón si alguno de los dos no queda nos volveremos a separar, Miyoko yo prometo dar todo de mi para mañana yo quiero estar a tu lado y sería un sueño jugar con contrincantes de todo el mundo.

-si sería toda una experiencia jugar contra los mas poderosos del mundo, yo también te prometo que daré todo de mi para mañana, nuestro equipo ganara.

El peliblanco se rió ligeramente.

-es cierto estamos en el mismo equipo.

-claro que si, me encantara jugar a tu lado tuvimos suerte, pero el que no tuvo mucha fue el pobre de Kido.

-cierto el va a tener que jugar con Fudo.

-si pero yo se que Kido sabrá salir adelante y quedara en la selección de Japón.

Fubuky miró su reloj de pulsera.

-y si nosotros queremos quedar será mejor que vallamos a dormir es la una de la mañana.

-tienes razón ¿te quedas en mi casa?

El peliblanco la miró pícaramente.

-¿me esta haciendo una propuesta indecorosa señorita Furinji?

-no, pero si lo ve así señor Shiro Fubuky será mejor que se quede en la caravana relámpago con todos los demás jugadores.

-mmm prefiero la propuesta indecorosa.

La pelinegra se rió a la par que se levantaba de la banca.

-vamonos ¿quieres?

* * *

-¿Ya están todos?

Preguntó Natsumi con su libreta en la mano.

-creo que si ya somos 22.

-he… Endo si ya somos 22 es más que obvio que ya estamos todos.

-ups creo que tienes razón Miyoko.

Los chicos del equipo de Kido se fueron al vestidor mientras el de Endo se cambiaria en el gimnasio.

Aki entró con una gran caja cargando.

-muy bien chicos aquí están los nuevos uniformes de todos.

Dijo mientras sacaba un uniforme color anaranjado (el de Endo) y otro color azul turquesa.

-¡así que estos son los uniformes para las nacionales de Japón!

-así es.

Los chicos de inmediato tomaron sus uniformes y comenzaron a desvestirse, (O.O) Miyoko y Aki se sonrojaron de inmediato y se voltearon hacia la pared (lo se muchas de ustedes dirán que envidia jajajajaja)

-he… chicos

Los chicos terminaron de cambiarse y dejaron la ropa que se quitaron en el piso.

-siento que este es un momento importante.

El joven volteo a ver a la pelinegra que aun estaba sonrojada.

-Miyoko ¿aun no te cambias?

-he… no

-hay lo siento pero que tonto soy eres una chica como vas a cambiarte enfrente de todos nosotros

-Eso iba a decir antes de que ustedes empezaran a desvestirse, Miyoko tú te cambiaras en el salón 3 ya deje tu uniforme allí de ¿acuerdo?

-hay de verdad lo sentimos nos emocionamos de más.

-no hay problema iré a cambiarme los veo en un momento.

Dijo la joven mientras salía del gimnasio junto a Aki

-pero que confiancitas.

-Jajajajaja tranquila se emocionaron de mas, bueno aquí esta salón 3 adelante.

La pelinegra le sonrió y entro a cambiarse.

**En el gimnasio.**

-me encantaría llevar este uniforme y jugar a nivel nacional.

-si Fubuky pero primero tendrás que ser seleccionado.

-no perderemos.

Someoka se integro a la conversación de Hiroto y Fubuky.

-si vamos a competir entre nosotros como rivales.

-si

Mientras, Sakuma miraba su camiseta sonriente.

-definitivamente este es el mejor día de mi vida (confieso que ya me da miedo escribir de este peliplateado jajajajajaja)

-el mío también.

Contesto Mazuro tomándose fotografías con su teléfono celular

-ya estoy ansioso esto será muy divertido.

-¿pareces muy tranquilo Endo?

Interrogó Goenji mientras se quitaba la camiseta (O.O)

-si se que de esto depende la selección pero saldré a dar todo de mi, además de que será muy divertido todos aquí son grandes jugadores.

-tienes razón nosotros también saldremos a hacer lo mismo ¿verdad chicos?

-¡si!

Todos excepto Tobitaka y Fudo contestaron a Goenji.

-con estos uniformes llegaremos a la cima del Mundo.

-¡si!

Los chicos estaban terminando de cambiarse (solo les faltaba la camiseta a uno que otro) cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡KOGURE!

Miyoko entró totalmente furiosa al vestidor azotando la puerta, vestida con un uniforme de porrista con los colores de raimon.

-¡donde esta mi uniforme!

Kogure comenzó a reírse al ver a la joven vestida así pero al verla que se acercaba de manera muy amenazante y con mirada inquisidora de inmediato comenzó a correr.

-¡ven acá voy a matarte!

-no espera era broma, solo una broma, ya te lo daré pero cálmate por favor ¡ayúdenme!

El chico corría a toda velocidad alrededor del Gimnasio perseguido por Miyoko.

-esa fue una pésima idea.

Dijo el peliblanco mientras veía con toda tranquilidad a su novia perseguir a Kogure

-no del todo

Fubuky volteó a ver a Goenji al escuchar su comentario.

-¿de que hablas?

-bueno Miyoko se ve muy linda de porrista

-jajajajaja tienes razón.

* * *

Ambos equipos salieron al campo y se reunieron en sus respectivas bancas.

-¿ya vieron cuanta gente vino a vernos jugar?

-es natural de aquí saldrá la selección de Japón

La pelinegra recorrió el publicó con sus ojos hasta que se topo con un chico que le llamó la atención.

-¿de que escuela son ellos?

-¿los del uniforme negro?, son de mi escuela el instituto imperial.

Le contesto Sakuma de inmediato al escuchar su pregunta.

-¿acaso ese chico se llama Genda?

-si es el portero de mi escuela ¿lo conoces?

-claro que si desde que tenía 6 años ¡GENDA!

El joven desde las gradas escucho el grito y volteo su vista a la pelinegra, sonrió ampliamente y levanto su mano en forma de saludo.

-enserio lo conoces, jamás te menciono

-es natural tiene casi tres años que no lo veía.

-Muy bien chicos préstenme atención, equipo hoy jugaremos como nunca den lo mejor de si.

-¡si!

**Equipo de Kido.**

-recuerden que somos rivales pero debemos trabajar en equipo utilicen todo su potencial para sobre salir.

-¡si!

-Empecemos el partido.

Todos los jugadores entraron en la cancha.

_Bienvenidos fanáticos de los maravillosos súper once esta vez vamos a presenciar un partido para la selección de los jugadores que representaran a Japón en el torneo de FFI vamos a presenciar un verdadero despliegue de habilidades de las súper estrellas que están reunidas en la cancha, Endo es el capitán del equipo A y Kido el capitán de equipo B les deseamos suerte a ambos equipos._

Suena el silbatazo

_Y comienza el partido._

_Hiroto tiene el balón y se dirige a la portería de tachimucai_

_-_¡Shadow, Toramaru cúbranlo!

-Someoka

_Someoka tiene el balón pasa la defensa de Fudo, pero esperen Kazemaru logra robar el balón._

-bien hecho Kaze-chan

-¡MIYOKO TU ESTAS EN NUESTRO EQUIPO!

-ups lo lamento Someoka la costumbre.

-Kido toma el balón

_Kazemaru da un pase a Kido, avanza burlando a Sakuma y da un pase a Goenji , el número diez logra burlar la defensa rápidamente y se dirige a la portería de Endo._

-aquí voy Endo.

-vamos

-tornado de fuego

-mano fantasma

_Endo logra detener la técnica de Goenji._

-bien hecho

-¿listos chicos a contraatacar?

_Miyoko tiene el balón y logra pasar Shadow, pero parece que los defensas no los dejaran pasar_

-¡Fubuky-kun!

_Fubuky recibe el balón y da un pase a Someoka_

-impacto dragón

-mano invencible g4

_Tachimucai logra detener el balón y da un pase a Kido para comenzar el contraataque, pero las defensas quieren bloquear a Kido._

-¡Fudo!

_Fudo recibe el baló pero parece que Sakuma no lo dejara pasar._

_-_no me lograras pasarme a mí.

_Y con una barrida logra robarle el balón y Miyoko lo recibe_

-¿Qué te pareció_?_

-no es nada de que enorgullecerse

-Fudo por favor mantén tu defensa.

-voy a decirte algo Kido este partido no es para ganarse, en la única persona en la que estoy pensando hoy es en mi

-¡que idiota!

-no dejes que te moleste Sakuma, enfócate en el juego.

-tienes razón, no voy a perder.

_Miyoko tiene el balón y le da un pase a Hiroto logra pasar las defensas y parece que va a tirar._

-Navaja meteoro

_¡Gol! Tachimucai no logra detenerlo, es un gol a favor del equipo de Endo._

-yo estoy realmente también de delantero, ¿Por qué tengo que estar pegado al centro campista como si me gustara?

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Fudo al escuchar a Mazuro.

_Fubuky tiene el balón._

-Kazemaru, Kogure vengan más adelante.

Los chicos dudaron un momento al escuchar a Fudo

-¡háganlo!

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y avanzaron

-¡Fudo no puedes dar ordenes sin mi aprobación!

-da lo mismo.

_Mazuro esta avanzando hacia la portería_

-aquí viene.

-Kazemaru ve a bloquear a Fubuky.

El peliverde obedeció.

-¡pase aquí dame el balón!

El peliblanco dio el pase y Fudo se limito a dar un paso al frente.

-muy bien tornado en…

Suena el silbatazo.

_Y es un fuera de juego._

-que no puede ser, deben estar bromeando.

-le tendió un trampa.

Kido observo a Fudo con incredulidad.

S_e reanuda el partido con el equipo se Kido con la posesión del balón, Kogure le da un pase a Fudo y el cruza la cancha a toda velocidad._

-¡Tobitaka no lo dejes pasar!

-como si me pudiera detener.

_Fudo lanza el balón hacia arriba y este se dirige a toda velocidad hacia la portería_, _Pasando a Endo pero Tsunami apenas logra sacar el balón y evita el gol_

-gracias Tsunami.

Endo le tendió la mano para levantarlo.

-contrólate, esto es como estar al borde del agua te sacara de la ola si lo subestimas.

-si

-no importa Tobitaka

El joven miró a Endo por un momento y luego le dio la espalda mientras se peinaba.

-Tobitaka ¿he?, yo me mostré cauteloso por que no tenía datos sobre el pero supongo que no era necesario.

-¿te diste cuenta hasta ahora Kido?

Dijo Fudo mientras le daba la espalda

_Goenji tiene el balón y tirara hacia la portería_.

-tormenta explosiva.

-puño de la justicia.

_¡Gol! El partido queda empatado._

-eso fue impresionante, no esperaba menos de Goenji.

-Mi turno.

_Miyoko toma el balón y cruza el campo a toda velocidad hacia la portería de Tachimuca, logra burlar las defensas del equipo de Kido._

-¡lluvia celestial!

_¡GOL! El impacto del tiro de Miyoko fue impresionante y lleva a su equipo a la cabeza_

-¡si!

-bien hecho princesa.

-gracias Kaze-chan

-eso fue excelente linda.

-te lo agradezco mucho mi amor

-así se hace Miyoko.

Grito Endo desde su portería.

_Y termina el primer tiempo con el equipo de Endo a la cabeza, la batalla por un lugar en la selección de Japón_.

Los equipos se repartieron en sus respectivas bancas.

-todos están jugando muy bien chicos, sigan dando todo de si hasta el final del juego.

-¡si!

-esto es tan divertido todos son tan talentosos

El peliblanco se rió al escuchar a su novia.

-sonaste exactamente igual a Endo.

-jajajaja supongo que si.

-aquí tienes

Dijo anteojos ofreciéndole una botella de agua a Kabeyama.

-anteojos ¿por que estas haciendo el trabajo de un asistente del equipo?

-no soy el ayudante del equipo, yo el gran anteojos acompañara a la selección de Japón seré el consejero de tácticas.

-si lo único que haces es anotar los goles que lleva cada equipo.

Kogure comenzó a reírse hasta que se topo con la mirada molesta de Haruna

-Kogure tu que haces aquí tu banca esta del otro lado.

Dijo mientras lo arrastraba agarrándolo de su camiseta hacia su banca.

_Y comienza la segunda mitad los jugadores están jugando cada vez de una forma mas feroz, luchando por un lugar en el equipo._

_Kurimatsu tiene el balón pero se topa con Fubuky que no lo dejara pasar._

-dribleo fantasma

_Esto es increíble Kurimatsu pasó fácilmente a Fubuky con su técnica._

-Kido

_Kurimatsu da un pase a Kido, el le da el balón a Goenji, el número 10 tira a la portería de Endo._

-El muro.

_Pero Kabeyama logra detener el tiro y ahora Sakuma es quien tiene el balón, logra pasar a Kurimatsu pero se topa a Kogure de frente._

-ciclón sónico

_Y le logra robar el balón a Sakuma, Toramaru recibe el balón y le da un pase a Kazemaru_, _el_ _número 2 se dirige a la portería pero parece que Tsunami no lo dejara pasar_.

-yo no voy a perder.

El peliverde se deslizo a una velocidad impresionante y el viento que dejó a su paso lanzó a Tsunami por los aires.

_Kazemaru tira hacia la portería, pero Endo logra detener su tiro._

-¡buen disparo!

-la próxima vez lo conseguiré.

-bien hecho Kazechan no cabe duda que eres un excelente jugador.

Dijo la pelinegra mientras pasaba corriendo a su lado.

-gracias princesa.

_Kido tiene el balón y corre hacia la portería._

-vamos Goenji.

El rubio asintió y acelero el paso hacia la portería.

-Kabeyama, Hijikata, Bloqueen a Goenji.

_Kido burla a los jugadores y da un pase a Toramaru, Tsunami intenta quitárselo pero Toramaru se las arregla para pasar el balón a Midorikawa._

-aquí voy asteroide destructor

_El tiro pasa a toda velocidad a Tobitaka y Endo no logra detenerlo, es un ¡gol! El partido queda empatado._

_El equipo de Kido se dirige nuevamente a la portería para atacar, Miyoko intenta bloquearlo._

-técnica de la ilusión.

_Y logra burlar a Miyoko y le da un pase a Shadow._

-tornado oscuro.

-maldita sea ya lo tengo este es el momento.

Tobitaka lanzó una patada al aire y el viento que provoco logro eliminar toda la fuerza del tiro llegando débilmente a las manos de Endo.

-¿que fue eso?

Se pregunto a si mismo Tobitaka sin entender lo que pasaba.

_Casi termina el segundo tiempo y los jugadores intenta desesperadamente anotar un gol, ¿se acabara el partido en un empate?_

-chicos tiene que dar todo hasta el final para no tener ningún arrepentimiento.

Grito Endo lanzándole el balón a Tsunami.

-gran tsunami.

-no lo dejen pasar.

_Kazemaru, Kurimatsu y Kogure bloquean el tiro con su cuerpo, Sakuma recibe el balón y le da un pase a Hiroto._

-¡vamos Fubuky!

El peliblanco recibió el balón

-Lobo legendario

-mano invencible G4.

_¡Gol! La técnica de Fubuky fue demasiado fuerte para la de Tachimucai y al partido a finalizado los ganadores son el equipo de Endo._

-bien hecho Fubuky-kun

-gracias linda.

-no cabe duda que tus tiros son aun mas poderoso de los que los recordaba.

Los dos chicos al igual que el resto del equipo se dejaron caer al piso agotados.

-me divertí muchísimo todos son grandes jugadores.

La chica sonrió mientras observaba a todo el equipo en el piso jadeando de agotamiento simplemente habían dejado todo en la cancha, su sonrisa se ensancho mas al ver a Kazemaru a su lado.

-jugaste de una manera extraordinaria Kaze-chan fue todo un reto seguirte el paso estoy orgullosa de ti.

-Gracias Miyoko todo esto es resultado de nuestro entrenamiento.

-¿entrenamiento?

El peliblanco levanto una de sus cejas sin comprender.

-si hemos estado entrenando juntos.

-por fin cumplió su promesa de ayudarme a entrenar.

La joven se rió ligeramente.

-si aunque no necesita mi ayuda es un gran jugador.

-jajajaja pero mira quien lo dice tu gol fue excelente, y también lo hiciste muy bien Fubuky.

-si

Contesto el peliblanco con cierta molestia en su voz, así que Kazemaru y Miyoko habían pasado juntos los tres meses que estuvo ausente, los miro con inconformidad, definitivamente eso no le gustaba nada.

Ambos equipos esperaban los resultados de su prueba nerviosos.

-me pregunto quienes terminaran siendo mis compañeros de equipo.

Dijo anteojos (bueno su gemelo) de forma altanera.

-solo los mas fuertes sobreviven es la ley natural del mundo.

-nadie sabe todavía si ustedes serán los que sobrevivan.

Interrumpió Kogure su conversación a la vez que se reía de ellos.

El entrenador Hibiky llego junto al hombre de cabello castaño del día anterior.

-¿el papá de Fuyupe?

Interrogo Endo al verlo allí.

-antes de darles a conocer los resultados del partido de selección, permítanme presentarles al entrenador del equipo nacional de Japón.

El hombre castaño dio un paso al frente.

-yo soy el entrenador del equipo nacional de Japón, Kudo Michiya, encantado de conocerlos.

-¿Por qué no puede ser el entrenador de la selección nacional el entrenador Hibiky?

Pregunto Endo un poco inconforme

-Kudo sacara sus poderes mejor que nadie, el es el indicado para el puesto, así es como se ha decidido.

Endo miro por un momento al entrenador Hibiky y luego asintió con la cabeza convencido de sus palabras.

-voy a anunciar a los miembros del equipo que nos representara a nivel mundial.

Dijo el entrenador Fudo mientras volteaba a ver el cuaderno que tenia en sus manos.

Miyoko que sostenía la mano de su novio la apretó con fuerza de nerviosismo, el peliblanco la miro comprensivo y le sonrió calidamente.

-tranquila todo estará bien.

El entrenador prosiguió.

-Yuto Kido

-¡si!

- Shuuya Goenji

-¡si!

- Furinji Miyoko

La joven lanzó un suspiro aliviada.

-¡si!

-Kiyama Hiroto, Shiro Fubuky

-¡si!

-¡si!

-Ichirota Kazemaru, Yuuya Kogure, Jousuke Tsunami

-¡si!

-¡si!

-¡si!

-Raiden Hijikata, Tachimucai Yuuki, Midorikawa Ryuuji.

-¡si!

-¡si!

-¡si!

-Akio Fudo

-Toramaru Utsunomiya, Tobitaka Seiya

-¡si!

-¡si!

-Heigorou Kabeyama,

-s-i

-Felicidades Kabeyama.

-soy un representante.

-tu eres la estrella de la esperanza entre los alumnos de primer grado de la secundaria raimon

-Teppei Kurimatsu.

-¿y-yo?

-y el ultimo integrante (puse que los seleccionados eran 17 para meter a Miyoko y no sacar a nadie para que no se me confundan)

-Satoru Endo.

-¡si!

-estos son los diecisiete elegidos.

Miyoko abrazo de inmediato a Fubuky emocionada.

-lo logramos

-jugaremos a nivel mundial.

Se separó de el sonriendo, miro al resto de los seleccionados que estaban muy contentos inclusive Kabeyama y Kurimatsu lloraban abrazados siguió recorriendo todo con su mirada hasta que se encontró a la persona que buscaba.

-¡Kaze-chan!

El peliverde volteo al escuchar su voz

-Felicidades.

Dijo la joven sonriente mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello el joven se quedo quieto un momento y luego correspondió abrazándola.

-gracias felicidades también princesa.

Mientras Someoka apretaba sus puños de impotencia mientras el resto de los rechazados mira el piso desilusionados.

-¿me eliminaron al igual que a los demás? (¡si! No se ni por que te convocan ups me proyecte lo siento jejeje)

Dijo Mazuro entre lágrimas.

-yo no estoy en la lista me siento tan inútil.

Anteojos abrazo a su hermano mientras este rompía en llanto.

-no llores aquí esta tu hermano para apoyarte

-eso es bastante raro

Dijo Miyoko mientras Haruna y Aki solo asintieron con la cabeza

-Kido

El joven volteo a ver a su amigo Sakuma.

-buena suerte halla afuera, tu eres nuestro orgullo (se que alguien me matara por no cambiar eso de que Sakuma no quede al principio lo lamento no puedo justificar 18 jugadores).

Mientras le extendía la mano a Kido este de inmediato la tomo.

-Sakuma

El joven volteo a sus espaldas para encontrarse a la pelinegra.

-fue un placer jugar contigo eres muy talentoso.

-te lo agradezco Miyoko igualmente.

-no hay de que eres un gran chico fue un gusto conocerte y cuando regreses a tu escuela ¿puedes saludar a Genda por mi?

-claro le dará gusto saber de ti.

-gracias

-¿conoces a Genda?

Pregunto Kido con una ceja levantada.

-si desde los seis años es una larga historia que te contare luego.

Someoka y Shadow se acercaron a Endo.

-Endo disfruta de la naturaleza y lucha por nosotros también ¿de acuerdo? Contra el mundo

-Someoka… ¡si!

-a partir de hoy ustedes están representando a Japón como su selección, los que son elegidos tienen la responsabilidad de llevar acabo los sentimientos de los que no lo son.

Endo y el resto se quedaron en silencio un momento por las palabras del entrenador Hibiky

-escuchen ¿están listos para las nacionales?

Cuestionó el entrenador kudo.

-¡si señor!

El equipo completo se reunió en un círculo (como antes de cualquier partido)

-finalmente estaremos enfrentando al mundo

-ha sido un duro camino, este es nuestro primer paso hacia el campeonato

Contesto Kazemaru a las palabras de Goenji.

-estoy deseando saber que tipo de jugadores nos vamos a enfrentar

-si.

Dijo Kido al oír las palabras de Hiroto.

-después de todo somos los representantes de Japón, ¡y luego sin duda alguna seremos los mejores del mundo!, ¡hagámoslo! ¡Somos la selección de Japón!

-¡si!

Contestó todo el equipo a Endo, su capitán

Y listo si lo se esta muy simple y muy apegado a la historia original pero era necesario por eso me quedo un poco largo por que quería que quedara el equipo para en el siguiente capitulo poder comenzar con lo bueno, ¿Por qué metí a Genda en la historia? ¿ LauriiiSakuJ97 me matara por no meter a Sakuma desde el principio sabiendo que podía hacerlo? ¿Actualizare más rápido esta historia? Todas estas respuestas las tendremos… ahora mismo metí a Genda por que lo adoro, obvio que me asesinara, y si ya actualizare mas rápido jajajaja bueno la única que no conteste bien fue la primera Genda tiene una razón muy especifica por la que entrara a mi historia (no sean mal pensados nada que ver con que les haga competencia a Kaze-chan y a Fubuky-kun) y les tengo muy buenas noticias me ilumine y ni Kaze-chan ni Fubuky-kun se quedara solito es una promesa, bueno aprovecho para contestar 2 reviews.

* * *

**kazi-chan love: ups lamento la tardanza prometo no tardarme en los próximos capítulos (lo intentare por que luego hay cosas que se salen de mi control y ni aunque me quede despierta toda la noche no termino) gracias por leer :D**

**inazumaXBLexpres: me encanto tu mensaje nada como una fan loca para una escritora loca jajajaja y como ya te prometí Kaze-chan no se quedara solito (lo quiero demasiado para dejarlo solito gracias por tu comentario :D.**

Si no le conteste a alguien lo lamento muchísimo no se ni que tengo en la cabeza pero bueno gracias a todos por sus comentarios es lo que me hace seguir escribiendo, recuerden comentarios, sugerencias, peticiones de one shot (aun acepto lo se me estoy tardando en actualizar y me quiero echar mas trabajo encima no hay problema hago todo mejor bajo presión) Reviews, adelante Endo y hasta el próximo capitulo.

A y una preguntota ¿cuantos años tienen los chicos? ¿Cómo 14? Ya se que Tsunami es mayor y tiene 15 creo pero me urge saber las de los demás por favor confiare en ustedes

**El proverbio del capitán: si nos esforzamos lograremos lo que sea es todo :P**


	3. ENTRENAMIENTO

Hola ahora no me tarde tanto pero aun así disculpen la tardanza bueno se me va a complicar un poco esta segunda parte por que en donde yo veía súper once los repitieron -.- y como saben mi fic se basa en la misma historia del anime, pero ya ni modo buscare los capítulos para no tardarme pero bueno sigamos que si no esto va a seguir siendo tardado sin mas les dejo el capitulo 3.

**ENTRENAMIENTO.**

La pelinegra cerró la puerta tras de si mientras caminaba por el pasillo y echaba un ultimo vistazo a su uniforme definitivamente el uniforme de la selección de Japón era mas lindo que el de raimon iba a extrañar el otro fueron buenos tiempos pero nada como un nuevo reto, levanto la vista y abrió la puerta del comedor, se sorprendió al ver a todos (menos a Endo) allí.

- buenos días veo que están emocionados.

Dijo sonriente mientras entraba al comedor donde todos los chicos esperaban ansiosos a que Aki les sirviera el desayuno, la pelinegra tomo asiento junto a Kazemaru y Fubuky.

-por supuesto que estamos emocionados es nuestro primer entrenamiento como seleccionados de Japón.

-si yo ni siquiera tengo hambre.

-a eso si que no tienes que desayunar Kaze-chan recuerda que tenemos un nuevo entrenador y no conocemos sus métodos necesitaras energía.

-si mamá.

Contesto Kazemaru con tono burlón.

-pues si es necesario… cállate y come hijo o estarás castigado.

-jajajajaja de acuerdo.

-si Kazemaru no querrás que te acuse con tu papá Fubuky ¿o si? (esta bien eso ya no le gusto mucho a Kaze-chan)

-no hay problema Tsunami déjalo solo es un niño.

Hiroto, Kazemaru, Miyoko y Fubuky comenzaron a reír con fuerza.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Pregunto Aki mientras empezaba a servirles el desayuno.

-nada olvídalo ¿ya prepararon el desayuno? Me hubieras despertado antes pude haberlas ayudado.

-gracias Miyoko pero no es necesario tu encárgate de entrenar.

-así es Miyoko aunque también podrías prepararnos algo alguna vez cocinas delicioso.

-si prometo que les cocinare algo.

-¿Qué tal esta noche?

-no presiones a tu madre.

Los chicos comenzaron a reírse nuevamente mientras Aki solo las miraba sin comprender.

-por cierto Aki ¿y Natsumi? No la he visto, ni siquiera estaba en el partido de selección.

-bueno es que Natsumi se fue un día antes del partido de selección.

-¿Qué? Pero por que no me avisaron.

-fue algo de improviso pero mando a decirles que los apoyaba en el torneo.

-mmmm supongo que la llamare más tarde.

Dijo la pelinegra comenzando a comer. Aki miro su reloj un poco molesta.

-no puedo creer que Endo siga dormido con su permiso iré a despertarlo.

-no te preocupes adelante.

Aki salió del comedor.

-Endo puede ser muy dedicado a los entrenamientos pero eso de levantarse temprano no se le da.

-bastante cierto cariño.

Los chicos siguieron desayunando.

-Mas por favor

-yo igual.

-esta bien esperen un momento.

-¿me equivoco o ese es su cuarto plato?

-no, no te equivocas.

-estoy acostumbrada a ve comer así a Kabeyama pero no me lo esperaba de Midorikawa.

-jajajaja creo que consiguió competencia.

-bueno será mejor que salgamos a calentar ¿no creen chicos?

Dijo Hiroto mientras se levantaba.

-si

Los demás chicos lo imitaron y comenzaron a salir del comedor.

-oigan esperen yo aun no desayuno.

Dijo Endo llegando por fin al comedor.

-no te preocupes Endo que a esos dos todavía les falta para que terminen.

La pelinegra señalo la meza de Kabeyama y Midorikawa que continuaban sentados con 10 platos vacíos en su mesa

* * *

-Ya estoy ansiosa me muero por empezar

-tranquilízate linda apenas son los entrenamientos ya me imagino como estarás en el primer partido.

-jajajaja lo siento pero no puedo esperar.

-¡chicos!

El equipo completo volteo hacia donde provenía el grito.

-es Toramaru

Endo camino hacia el chico que jadeaba por el esfuerzo que había hecho.

-lo lamento todos los semáforos estaban en rojo.

-si te quedaras aquí por las noches no tendrías problemas.

Midorikawa y Kabeyama se integraron a la conversación.

-además la comida es muy buena.

-y mira que ellos saben de eso.

Dijo la pelinegra mientras se acercaba a los chicos.

-lo siento pero no puedo dormir aquí estoy acostumbrado a dormir en casa.

-¿en serio?

El joven se sonrojo ligeramente ante la pregunta de Endo.

-buen si

-seguramente tu mamá te canta canciones para dormir por las noches.

-que idiota.

Dijo la pelinegra molesta a Fudo.

-No te preocupes que diga lo que quiera

-Tsunami tiene razón si prefieres quedarte en tu casa adelante puedes quedarte cuando quieras estamos en confianza.

Miyoko le sonrió mientras lo tomaba del hombro.

-¿Por qué alguien como Fudo abra sido elegido para el equipo nacional?

Los chicos estaban a punto de contestarle a Kazemaru cuando el entrenador y Fuyupe llegaron, los chicos se colocaron en fila para escucharlo.

-creo que ya todos están familiarizados con ella pero aun así se las presentare, ella es mi hija Fuyuka. Nos acompañara como administradora del equipo (traducción lo mismo que hacia Natsumi) a partir de hoy

-¿administradora?

-soy kudo Fuyuka encantada de conocerlos a todos.

-nunca antes he sido administradora así que no estoy segura de hacer un buen trabajo.

-vas a estar bien si tienes dudas pregúntame a mí.

-gracias Satoru-kun

-¿te acuerdas? Me llamabas así cuando íbamos en primero de primaria

-realmente no me acuerdo de eso, pero Satoru-kun es fácil de pronunciar así que decidí llamarte así.

-entonces era eso.

-¿esta bien?

-por supuesto que esta bien, es bueno tenerte en el equipo.

-bueno, antes de comenzar el entrenamiento para las preeliminares déjenme decirles una cosa, con su condición actual no tendrían ninguna oportunidad contra el mundo.

Los chicos se sorprendieron al escucharlo

-¿Qué pasa con esas caras? No me digan que pensaba que estaban a nivel del resto del mundo, si se enfrentaran a ellos sería como soplar trazos de papel al aire.

-¿trozos de papel?

-me dieron instrucciones de entrenarlos desde abajo hacia arriba por ese motivo, estoy seguro que muchos de ustedes no estarán de acuerdo en como hago las cosas, pero no dejare ninguna queja desapercibida, con que hagan exactamente, lo que diga será suficiente para mi, especialmente para ustedes Fubuky, Goenji Kido y Endo no creo que alguno de ustedes sea titular, si quieren mantener su puesto como titular tendrán que entrenar como si la vida se ele fuera en ello y Furinji.

La chica se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre.

-eso también iba para ti, además de que eres la única mujer en el equipo quiero que una cosa quede claro, no tendré ninguna consideración contigo entrenaras a la par de todos ¿entendido?

La joven asintió con la cabeza.

-bueno eso es todo a la cancha.

Los chicos se colocaron en la cancha para comenzar un partido de entrenamiento.

Suena el silbatazo (este me va a costar trabajo eso de no tener narrador)

Kido y Midorikawa comenzaron a pelear con el balón por unos momentos pero al final Kido es el que lo consigue.

-imposible como supo que iría a la derecha.

-Kazemaru.

-Kazemaru recibe el baló y comienza a corre a toda velocidad.

-no cabe duda que kaze-chan se ha vuelto muy veloz

**En la banca.**

-El es kazemaru es realmente veloz.

Dijo Aki al ver a Fuyupe quedar con la boca abierta.

**En la cancha.**

Kazemaru se topo de frente con Tsunami.

-no te dejare pasar.

Y en efecto el joven consiguió robarle el balón al peliverde, Tsunami le dio un pase a Hiroto.

-muy bien Endo aquí voy.

-tira

-navaja meteoro

-puño de la justicia G2

El balón salió disparado hacia el otro lado.

-enserio que eres bueno Hiroto

-igual tu Endo

**En la banca.**

-Todos se ven en buena forma.

**En la cancha.**

El balón se dirigió hacia Tobitaka, el pateo con fuerza pero no le atinó al balón de inmediato para disimular saco su peine y comenzó a peinarse mientras silbaba.

**En la banca.**

-todos excepto Tobitaka lo hizo otra vez

**En la cancha.**

(Que agotador ya que se callen los de la banca jajaja) A Kazemaru lo rodearon Midorikawa, Kogure y Hiroto, el peliverde se quedo quieto un momento sin saber que hacer.

-es nuestro.

-Kazemaru pásasela a Hijikata.

El peliverde obedeció de inmediato, Toramaru rápidamente le robó el balón, corrió a toda velocidad hacia la portería y en el último momento le dio un pase a Midorikawa, el peliverde de inmediato tiró hacia la portería.

-no lo dejare pasar el muro.

El balón salió disparado fuera de la portería, y Tsunami lo recibió.

-bien hecho Kabeyama.

-Kabeyama

El entrenador entro en la cancha.

-¿he hecho algo malo entrenador?

-estas todo el tiempo defendiendo, mi equipo no necesita alguien cuyo único objetivo es defender, Kazemaru.

-¿si?

-¿por que se la pasaste a Hijikata?, ¿Por qué te dirige Kido?, ¿no puedes jugar decentemente sin las ordenes de Kido?

-se equivoca.

Miyoko avanzo hacia el entrenador en defensa del peliverde.

-Kaze-chan obedece las ordenes de Kido no por que no juegue bien sin ellas sino que Kido era el estratega de raimon es natural que lo escuche.

-¿me estas cuestionando Miyoko? Lo pasare por alto esta vez pero escúchame no quiero protestas solo hagan lo que les diga ¿de acuerdo?

El entrenador salió del campo.

El entrenamiento continuó con los gritos del entrenador de vez en cuando "deja de holgazanear Hijikata, Kurimatsu ponla en tu propio movimiento"

* * *

-Por fin se acabo

Dijo Endo dejándose caer en la mesa

-quien hubiera dicho que sería tan difícil

-estoy completamente derrotado.

-hey Midorikawa, Kabeyama acaban de comenzar los entrenamientos

-bueno si Hijikata pero…

-Endo ¿Qué piensas del Entrenador?

-¿Qué pienso Hiroto? Bueno, es cierto que es distinto a lo que estamos acostumbrados, pero pienso que es un buen entrenador, estoy seguro de que todavía hay mucho en lo que podemos trabajar, solo así podremos jugar contra el mundo.

-yo no estoy muy segura Endo…

* * *

-Bien vamos de nuevo.

Grito el entrenador Kudo

Kido le dio un pase a Kazemaru.

-¿piensas que eres muy talentoso?

Fudo hizo una barrida hacia Kazemaru quitándole el balón y haciéndolo caer al piso.

-Kazemau

-Kaze-chan.

Miyoko corrió a ayudar a su amigo.

-Kaze-chan ¿estas bien?

-si no te preocupes Miyoko

-Fudo por que hiciste eso

Le grito Kido molesto.

-buen trabajo Fudo.

Los chicos se sorprendieron al escuchar a el entrenador Kudo.

-¿de que esta hablando? Pudo lastimar a Kaze-chan.

-suficiente quedas fuera de este entrenamiento

-¿Qué?

-ya te pase una protesta Miyoko pero no tendré otra consideración contigo hoy no entrenaras con el equipo quiero que corras alrededor de la cancha.

-cuantas vueltas

- todo el entrenamiento.

La joven se molesto y estuvo apunto de seguir discutiendo pero opto por obedecer comenzando a correr alrededor de la cancha.

El entrenamiento continúo durante unas horas hasta que los chicos se tomaron un descanso (Excepto Miyoko)

-chicos ya tengo que marcharme, los veré mañana.

-Ahora que lo pienso hizo lo mismo ayer.

Dijo Hijikata a Goeji mientras veían a Toramaru irse.

Midorikawa tomaba agua para reponerse, volteo su mirada hacia el entrenador que hablaba con Fudo, trago saliva definitivamente eso no le gustaba nada.

-bien continuemos, Miyoko.

-si

-creo que fue suficiente regresa al entrenamiento.

La pelinegra tomo un trago de agua y regresó al entrenamiento jadeando.

Midorikawa avanzo con el balón cuando volteo su mirada y se encontro con Fudo tratando de boquearlo.

-"no pienso perder con alguien como tu, voy a mantenerme como titular sin importar que" (" es pensamiento)

-Midorikawa por aquí.

Dijo Tsunami acercándose a el joven lo ignoro y continuo su camino, pero Fubuky lo alcanzó y le quito el balón.

-hey Midorikawa ¿que estas tratando de hacer?, te pedí un pase

Midorikawa le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar.

-¿Qué diablos? Espera

-tranquilo Tsunami dale un descanso

Le grito Hijikata evitando que Tsunami llegara a enfurecerse más.

-ese no se parece en nada al Midorikawa que nosotros conocemos

-tienes toda la razón Miyoko.

* * *

-¿Qué pasa? parece que el entrenador Fudo les bajo el animo, los entrenamientos acaban de empezar chicos.

-bueno definitivamente no fue nuestro día

Dijo la pelinegra totalmente agotada.

-bueno chicos tomen un descanso y coman.

El entrenador Hibiky le servio un plato con comida a Miyoko, Endo, Kazeru, Kabeyama y Kurimatsu.

-Rairaken ramen es el mejor gracias entrenador.

-este charsiu esta en su punto (ustedes dirán ¡¿Qué? Yo también pero ni modo es Japón y ellos comen eso por eso prefiero la comida mexicana por lo menos la puedo pronunciar jajajaja)

-Miyoko el entrenador me dijo que no has estregado tu permiso para quedarte en la concentración del equipo.

La joven sonrió con tristeza.

-no creo entregarla nunca no tengo quien la firme, a menos que papá regrese.

-esa no fue mi intención Miyoko pero necesitamos el permiso para que te sigas quedando en la escuela y luego si pasamos la final regional para que viajes con el equipo.

-¿alguna idea?

-bueno, pensé en que nombraras un tutor temporal que tome decisiones sobre ti durante el torneo y pueda darte autorizaciones.

-suena bien ¿y de quien estamos hablando?

-el que estará con ustedes todo el tiempo es el entrenador Kudo así que el sería el idóneo.

-¡¿Qué? No esta loco entrenador Hibiky además no creo que acepte.

-ya lo hizo, solo falta tu autorización y tu firma.

La chica tomó el papel que el entrenador Hibiky le extendió, lo miró un momento sin decir nada.

-lo pensare, no va a creer lo que hizo ese "entrenador" se puso a gritarle a Kaze-chan puras estupideces, estuve apunto de gritarle al tipo ese pero me contuve ¿Cuál es su problema? Lo único que esta haciendo es separarnos la prueba es como se comporto Midorikawa hoy.

Todos los presentes se quedaron callados durante mucho tiempo ninguno podía negar que lo que Miyoko había dicho era totalmente cierto.

-bueno entrenador Hibiky ya tenemos que irnos o anochecerá gracias por la comida estuvo deliciosa como siempre.

-gracias entrenador Hibiky en cuanto tome una decisión le traeré el permiso-

Los chicos salieron del restaurante y comenzaron a caminar hacia la escuela raimon, Endo Kabeyama y Kurimatsu se adelantaron mientras Kazemaru y Miyoko se quedaron rezagados.

-hay algo que no entiendo.

-¿dime Kaze-chan?

-te metiste en problemas por mi pero pareciera que no te molesta en absoluto el hecho de que ese tipo te pusiera a correr.

-no fue mucho.

-Miyoko, fue de 7 de la mañana a 5 de la tarde entrenaste menos de una hora.

La joven miro sus piernas temblorosas, Kazemaru tenía razón pero simplemente el hecho de que lo hubiera ofendido a el dejaba muy atrás lo que le hiciera a ella.

-pues por alguna razón me molesta más lo que te hizo a ti.

Kazemaru se quedo callado un rato ¿Qué significaba eso? Será que… sacudió su cabeza levemente era una locura, estaba buscando señales en donde no las había, miro a Miyoko por un momento pero la bufanda en su cuello le hizo caer en la realidad, esa maldita realidad.

-¿Por qué no vino Fubuky?

-bueno, estaba muy cansado pero yo quería venir al restaurante del entrenador Hibiky, por extraño que parezca no había venido nunca.

La joven se coloco enfrente de Kazemaru haciéndolo que se detuviera, quedando el arriba de la banqueta y ella abajo.

-Kaze-chan ¿soy la única loca?

-¿de que hablas?

-pareciera que el entrenador Kudo nos quiere destruir desde adentro no he dicho nada para no preocupar a Endo pero, no se lo no le halló un porque a lo que hace, ¿y tu Kaze-chan?

El joven se quedo callado pensativo, volteo su mirada un momento y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al ver un auto a toda velocidad hacia ellos, el peliverde reacciono rápidamente jalando a Miyoko hacia el para subirla a la banqueta.

La pelinegra cerró los ojos con fuerza al escuchar el auto y sentir el viento que produjo al pasar a unos centímetros de su espalda, Kazemaru tragó saliva al tenerla tan cerca, abrazada de la cintura, uso toda la cordura de su ser para no besarla.

Miyoko abrió lentamente sus ojos, aun aterrada y lo primero que vio fueron los calidos ojos rojizos de Kazemaru a unos centímetros de ella y no solo eran sus ojos era su rostro, sus labios y su tibia respiración, un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la joven, y su corazón se desboco, miles de pensamientos pasaron por su mente hasta que uno coherente la hizo reaccionar "Fubuky", bajo sus manos del pecho de Kazemaru para darle una señal de que la soltara, el peliverde entendió y la soltó lentamente con toda la pesadez del mundo y maldiciéndose mil veces, por que tenía que ceder, por que no luchaba por su pelinegra, una sonrisa ácida se coló en sus boca, por que no era suya era de Shiro Fubuky y el, el era su amigo y punto.

-¿estas bien?

-s-i me… distraje

-Miyoko yo…

-Fubuky-kun debe de estar preocupado por mi.

La chica comenzó a correr dejando a Kazemaru en silencio y aun peor totalmente confundido.

(Lo se muchos de ustedes amaron y odiaron este momento pero solo fue una probada de lo que pasara (tal vez no en este capitulo) pero va a pasar)

* * *

Miyoko camino en silenció por ese pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Fubuky, tragó saliva necesitaba que todo tuviera sentido, necesitaba ver a su peliblanco.

Abrió la puerta lentamente hasta toparse con el recostado en la cama completamente dormido, estaba exhausto el entrenamiento había sido mucho para el, cerró la puerta y entro a su cuarto (enfrente del cuarto de Fubuky) dejándose caer en la cama viendo el techo, eso era una locura, era como si la respiración y la mirada de Kazemaru se le hubiera metido en la piel aun las sentía, calentándola por dentro, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara, que su mente perdiera la cordura, sacudió la cabeza con fuerza ¿que pensaba?, ¿que le pasaba? Fubuky ya había regresado ya no había explicación alguna para ese tipo sentimientos, estaba conciente de que desde un día después de que el peliblanco se había ido, sentía algo en su corazón al ver a Kazemaru y así había sido durante esos tres meses pero gracias a que el peliverde mantuvo su distancia y no insistió todo estuvo bajo control, por eso era su desesperación de que Fubuky regresara, de volver a verlo para que su corazón dejara de enloquecer ¿podía ser posible que sintiera eso al tener cerca al peliverde y luego al hablar todas las noches con su peliblanco todo quedara enterrado? Pues así había sido, como si no existiera, como si no pasara nada, cuando la calida voz del peliblanco sonaba a través del teléfono a varios cientos de Kilómetros (¿exagero? No se pero de que esta lejos Hokaido esta lejos) todo quedaba olvidado, su mente recobraba la cordura pero al colgar…

Y ahora, que carajo le pasaba el peliblanco ya había regresado ya no había por que dudar y eso… eso había sido mas fuerte que nunca era como regresar a su primer beso a ese maravilloso momento donde surgieron sentimientos hacia el peliverde… acaso ¿aun estaban allí?, lanzó un suspiro al menos tenía toda la noche para ordenar sus pensamientos

* * *

Fudo corría con el balón a toda velocidad.

-hey pásamela, pásamela

El chico continúo su camino sin siquiera mirar a Kogure

-¿Qué te sucede por que no me das un pase?

**En la banca.**

-Soy yo en el equipo el ambiente esta muy tenso.

-me pregunto si todo estará bien a este ritmo.

-anteojos ¿te importaría acompañarme por unas cosas al súper mercado?

-bueno… si no hay problema supongo.

**En la cancha.**

-necesitan condición quiero que corran alrededor de la cancha.

-¡si!

Los chicos comenzaron a correr, y lo hicieron durante varias horas hasta que Kabeyama no pudo más y comenzó a jadear.

-Kabeyama ¿todo bien?

Miyoko comenzó a correr hacia atrás para verlo de frente.

El chico se detuvo exhausto

-Kabeyama continua no dije que descansaras.

-animo Kabeyama sigamos.

Miyoko continúo corriendo de espaldas y el Kabeyama corrió un poco más, pero su cuerpo no dio para más cayendo al suelo.

-Kabeyama…

-no te detengas Miyoko y tu Kabeyama levántate.

La chica continúo corriendo y Kabeyama se levanto para continuar completamente exhausto.

* * *

-¿Qué el entrenador Kudo termino con el equipo de fútbol?

Dijo Endo sorprendido de las palabras de Haruna

-no hay duda de eso Endo, nos enteramos en la sala de la asociación de fútbol

-¿asociación de fútbol?

-bueno Aki veras algunas cosas pasaron.

-hace diez años el entrenador Kudo fue entrenador del instituto Sakurazaky

-¿instituto Sakurazaky?

- si, ese año el instituto Sakurazaky ganó las finales de fútbol frontera por muchos puntos de diferencia, pero justo antes de la final el entrenador Kudo causo un accidente y el equipo se tuvo que retirar, en los registros no había datos específicos, sin embargo miramos información del entrenador Kudo después de instituto Sakurazaky y nos encontramos con un extraño rumor, Kudo Michiya es un entrenador maldito.

Los chicos se quedaron todos en silencio.

-Endo…

El chico no pudo reaccionar y contestarle a Hiroto se quedó en silencio. Cada quien se fue a su habitación había sido demasiada información.

Miyoko se quedo sola en el comedor sentada en una de las mesas en silencio, suficiente tenía con su mente loca que por fin había logrado aclarar la noche anterior y ahora… eso.

-Miyo-chan

La chica levanto la vista solo Kazemaru la llamaba así, y eso solo cuando la veía triste, sonrió ligeramente ¿por que siempre estaba allí para cuidarla?

-¿Qué piensas de eso?

Dijo el peliverde mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Qué pienso? Que a Haruna y Anteojos se le da muy bien chisme

-jajajaja sabes que no me refiero a eso

-No se la verdad es algo raro pero tal vez sea cierto yo tenía mis sospechas

-¿Qué haremos?

-bueno, seguir entrenando es nuestro sueño pero hay que ser cautelosos por que si se atreve a lastimar a alguno de ustedes se las vera conmigo.

-sonaste como Lika.

-¿Por qué por cuidarlos?

-no por que quieres golpearlo.

-jajaja creo que tienes razón.

Fubuky entro al comedor.

-princesa iba a dar una vuelta ¿vienes?

-si Fubuky-kun, adios Kaze-chan dijo la joven a la par que se levantaba

-adiós Miyo-chan

* * *

El equipo estaba reunido esperando al ultimo del equipo para comenzar el entrenamiento, Kabeyama pero en lugar de aparecer el llegó Aki un poco angustiada

-¿Qué sucede Aki?

-Kabeyama no contesta por mas fuerte que golpee su puerta.

-yo hablare con el.

Endo se fue a buscar a Kabeyama.

-tranquilícense el lo convencerá "solo espero que Kabeyama este bien"

* * *

El entrenamiento había comenzado y Kabeyama corría cn todas sus fuerzas con el balón.

-¡vamos Kabeyama!

Le grito Endo desde la portería.

-no voy a rendirme

Kabeyama comenzó a correr a gran velocidad dejando atrás a Kogure y a Toramaru

-por que me gusta el fútbol

-puedes hacerlo

-te ves bien Kabeyama "ninguno va a rendirse"

Dijo Endo al verlo correr con más ánimos y fuerzas.

* * *

Para todos los fans en el país del fútbol buenas noches (a caray aquí también es de noche jajaja casualidad) esta es la apertura de las tan esperadas preeliminares de FFI va a empezar la lotería para las alineaciones de los equipos.

El equipo raimon miraba la televisión a la espera de su turno ligeramente nerviosos, por extraño que parezca cierto peliverde le daba más importancia a la pelinegra que Fubuky tenía abrazada por la cintura.

El FFI tiene 5 primeras preeliminares en 5 áreas de todo el mundo. Y el equipo ganador de cada área se reunirá en la isla Liocott, allí es donde la lucha por la cima del mundo se llevar acabo.

En las preeliminares de Asia incluyendo a Japón hay 8 equipos.

El primero en elegir es el equipo de Corea dragones de fuego, por su abrumador poder los dragones de fuego son aclamados como los más fuertes de Asia ¿Qué resultado tendrán en la lotería?

Dragones de fuego tienen el 3-A, los siguientes son el equipo de Australia, olas grandes representa a este país.

-por lo que recuerdo Corea y Australia son los favoritos para ganar.

1-B, el equipo de Australia tiene el 1-B, el equipo nacional de Qatar, Leones del desierto, tiene el 2-B, el equipo nacional de Arabia Saudi, la barracuda 4-B, el siguiente es el equipo de Inazuma Japón los súper once, ¿Quién será su oponente, Australia, Qatar o Arabia Saudi?, y tiene el 1-A su primer oponente es olas Grandes de Australia, el partido es en dos días, este será un partido emocionante.

-con uno de los favoritos al comienzo, pero no importa a quien nos enfrentemos no retrocederemos.

Endo se levanto al escuchar las palabras de Hijikata

-con el partido contra Australia en la mente empezaremos a entrenar mañana.

-¡si!

* * *

-¡¿QUE!

-¿no entrenar?

-es una orden, a dos días de nuestro encuentro contra Australia, no los dejare salir al campo a entrenar.

-¿y eso de que servirá?

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí ya tengo casi completo el siguiente capitulo en cuanto lo termine (espero que sea hoy) lo subiré por que entre semana se me esta haciendo imposible (maldita preparatoria) bueno maldeciré luego comentarios felicitaciones sugerencias peticiones de one shot **REVIEWS**

**Proverbio del capitán: Miyoko: es nuestro sueño y hay que seguir luchando por el**

**Endo: espera un segundo yo soy el capitán**

**Miyoko: si lo se pero mi frase era mejor tienes que esforzarte o te quitaran el trabajo**

**Endo: -.- que remedio es todo :P**

.


	4. CUATRO PAREDES

**Hola me avente un maratón y he escrito todo el día pero no importa lograre dejarle 2 capítulos en un día bueno sin más el capitulo 4**

**Cuatro paredes.**

_-Cada uno de ustedes tiene sus habitaciones personales, son libres de entrar y salir de ellas pero no pueden salir del edificio._

¿Qué función podía tener no entrenar? Simplemente no tenía sentido y era aburrido una prueba más de que el entrenador quería sabotearlos. La pelinegra bufó molesta, sin tan siquiera lo hubiera sabido antes de que el entrenador se convirtiera en su tutor podría haberse escabullido de aquello. Definitivamente no lo iba a aceptar, como fuera iba a salir de esa habitación. Se levantó de la cama con decisión y abrió la puerta apenas unos centímetros para asegurarse que el pasillo estuviera vació, miró hacia ambos lados e inmediatamente en ese instante dos puertas de las habitaciones de los chicos se abrieron.

-Endo, Kazemaru-dijo la joven con una sonrisa en los labios, al parecer no era la única que se había hartado de la situación.

Los jóvenes salieron de sus habitaciones justamente cuando la puerta del cuarto de Tsunami, Kido, Midorikawa y Hiroto se abría.

Kido sonrió al ver a todos en el pasillo

-al parecer todos tuvimos la misma idea.

Tras pasar unos minutos ideando un plan improvisado para salir de la secundaria los 7 se dirigieron a las escaleras liderados por Endo. Los chicos bajaron silenciosamente formando una hilera e intentando no encontrarse con el entrenador.

-¿A dónde van?

Los chicos dijeron un respingo por el susto y de inmediato miraron al entrenador que leía placidamente junto a la escalera.

-Entrenador…-murmuró Miyoko sin atreverse a decir más.

-Entrenador por favor déjenos practicar-Kido dio un paso al frente antes de continuar hablando- nuestro partido con Australia es el primer partido oficial para este equipo.

-debemos entrenar para mejorar nuestras habilidades-añadió de forma desesperada Midorikawa al darse cuenta que el entrenador había ignorado las palabras de Kido.

-si perdemos las preeliminares estamos eliminados automáticamente de la competencia-agregó Hiroto esperando que mencionando aquello el entrenador cambiaria de opinión, pero no fue así, el entrenador continuo en su misma posición despreocupada sin prestar atención a las suplicas de los chicos.

Kido Frunció el ceño y apretó los puños con furia.

-¡Usted tiene un pasado en el que provocó la caída de la secundaria Sakurazaky! ¿También quiere destruir nuestro equipo?

El entrenador levantó la vista enfocando a Kido con hostilidad.

-¡no voy a permitir que nadie desobedezca mis ordenes!, si no me vas a escuchar te sacare del equipo.

Miyoko se abrió los ojos como plato al escuchar la amenaza del entrenador ¿Qué sacaría a Kido del equipo?, definitivamente estaba demente.

Los chicos volvieron a subir las escaleras cabizbajos. Los jóvenes continuaron en silencio hasta llegar nuevamente al pasillo en donde el entrenador no pudiera oírlos. (En lo personal amo este capitulo)

-¡quiero entrenar!-Gritó Endo con enfado.

-el entrenador verdaderamente es un maldito.-Murmuró Midorikawa más para el que para que sus compañeros lo escucharan, y aun así recibió un asentimiento de cabeza general como respuesta.

-el equipo de la secundaria Sakurazaky se vio obligada a renunciar por culpa del entrenador Kudo ¿no es así?, tal vez incluso con nosotros…

Hiroto se quedó en silencio, la idea de que por la necedad del entrenador se truncara su sueño de jugar a nivel mundial no le hacia ninguna gracia.

-¡Hoo dios!, ¡dejen llorar de una vez!-ordenó Fudo apoyado en la puerta de su habitación, a veces la actitud tan mediocre del equipo de verdad lo fastidiaba.

-Fudo-Dijo Kido con tonó molesto, lo que menos necesitaba en ese instante era otro enfrentamiento con el castaño.

-si van a perder la confianza solo por que no pueden entrenar en 2 días, ¡dejen el equipo!, con esa actitud solo son un estorbo.

Tras decir eso Fudo les dio la espalda y entró a la habitación.

-idiota!-dijo Miyoko tras escuchar el azote de la puerta del castaño.

* * *

Los chicos entraron al comedor completamente desanimados, ya llevaban varias horas encerrados lo cual resultaba frustrante pero sobretodo resultaba muy aburrido. El equipo se sentó en sus lugares habituales, exceptuando a Endo que, estaba tan distraído que se sentó en la primera mesa que encontró, siendo esta la que normalmente ocupaban solo Miyoko, Fubuky, Kazemaru, y Midorikawa, y de vez en cuando Tsunami y Hiroto

-quiero entrenar-Murmuró Endo por milésima vez ese día sin despegar los ojos de la mesa.

-yo también Endo-Miyoko se estiró sobre la mesa para tocar su mano- pero sabes que nos lo prohibieron, no podemos hacer nada.

Kabeyama se llevó un gran bocado de fideos a la boca.

-como no he podido abrir el apetito, no tengo nada de hambre.

-si Kabeyama se nota- Dijo Aki divertida y con una gota en la cabeza.

Tobitaka se levantó de su mesa y camino hasta Aki para entregarle su plato completamente vacío.

-gracias por la comida-dijo el pelimorado de manera cortante y continuó su camino para salir del comedor.

-Tobitaka ¿regresaras a tu habitación?

Preguntó Kazemaru con cierta curiosidad, la mayoría estaba más que fastidiados de estar encerrados, en cambio Tobitaka parecía ansioso por regresar a su cuarto lo cual resultaba algo bastante extraño.

El pelimorado se detuvo y lanzó un suspiro de fastidio sin mirar a Kazemaru.

-soy libre de hacer lo que quiera, eso no es asunto tuyo.

-bueno si pero…-Kazemaru se quedó en silenció, no tenia ningún caso discutir, Tobitaka tenía razón, lo que él hiciera o dejara de hacer para nada era asunto suyo.

-él tiene una pésima actitud-Dijo Kurimatsu sin darse cuenta que Tobitaka seguía en la habitación.

Kabeyama asintió con la cabeza ante las palabras de Kurimatsu.

-concuerdo contigo.

Tobitaka les dedicó una mirada amenazante a Kabeyama y Kurimatsu, y de inmediato estos comenzaron a comer más rápido asustados e intentando evitar la mirada de pocos amigos del pelimorado.

-es un patán.

Aseguró Miyoko, La pelinegra levantó la mirada esperando que el chico reaccionara de la misma forma con ella que con Kurimatsu y Kabeyama, pero no fue así. El pelimorado se volvió hacia ella e hizo una reverencia en forma de disculpa.

-lamento si te di esa impresión.

La chica se sorprendió al escuchar su respuesta y se quedó en silencio sin saber como corresponder a tal acto de cortesía.

-Tobitaka-dijo Endo para llamar la atención del pelimorado-¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos a charlar un rato? Ninguno de nosotros sabe mucho de ti todavía.

-capitán, te agradezco que te sientas así pero no soy nadie que valga la pena conocer, si me disculpan.

Tobitaka dijo eso y de inmediato continúo su camino para salir del comedor, dejando a todos los que aun se encontraban allí bastante sorprendidos.

-parece que sabe cuando debe ser amable- Kazemaru frunció el ceño confundido- pero yo realmente no lo entiendo.

-si, yo tampoco-Contestó la pelinegra igual de confundida que el chico.

-tiene los modales de un gangster-aseguro Haruna mientras recogía el plato que Fudo no se había dignado a levantar.

Aki elevó una ceja.

-creo que exageras Haruna.

-no del todo

Los chicos que quedaban en el comedor volvieron la vista intrigados hacia Miyoko

-¿de que hablas?-Preguntó Endo por todos los presentes.

-los gangster son rudos, no hablan de su vida y suelen ser agresivos, pero con sus superiores y las chicas suelen actuar como caballeros, así es Tokitaka, a mi no me amenaza aunque lo ofendí y es más amable con Endo que es el capitán que con Kaze-chan

Aki levantó las cejas sorprendida

-interesante, ¿pero de donde sacaste todo eso?

-bueno-Miyoko tomó un sorbo de jugo antes de responder-de una película que vi.

A todos les apareció una gota en la cabeza. (Clásico en un anime)

-entonces debe ser información fidedigna-Dijo Haruna con cierta diversión en su voz.

-¡chicos!

Gritó Anteojos mientras entraba corriendo al comedor.

-he obtenido información del equipo de grandes olas.

El equipo entero miró al chico con sorpresa.

-¿en serio?-preguntó Miyoko con incredulidad.

Endo se levantó de la mesa y colocó su mano en el hombro de anteojos.

-buen trabajo.

El aludido sonrió orgulloso y reacomodó sus gafas.

-déjenme mostrarles mi trabajo como recolector de información.

El equipo entero se reunió alrededor de una gran televisión que se encontraba en el comedor para ver "la investigación" de Anteojos, el chico metió el disco al reproductor y la imagen del equipo de Australia apareció.

-este es el equipo de grandes olas-comenzó a explicar Anteojos.

Endo mantuvo la mirada en la imagen con curiosidad.

-que clase de técnicas tendrán.

En la imagen se veía al capitán de equipo asintiendo con la cabeza a uno de sus compañeros como dándole una indicación, su compañero contestó con la misma señal, y pateo el balón hacia la cámara, dejando la señal borrosa por un momento, la escena que anterior fue remplazada por la imagen del equipo de Australia en la playa, todos los chicos del equipo cayeron al piso (clásico también en los animes)

-he… anteojos ¿Qué se supone que es esto?-Preguntó Endo intentando no perder sus cabales.

-como es de esperarse en un torneo como FFI conseguir información sobre los equipos no es fácil, pero yo, ¡el gran antejos! soy el tipo de hombre que no se por vencido fácilmente, ¡y como no pude grabar su entrenamiento los grabe jugando en la playa!

-no tiene sentido ver lo que sigue.-Dijo Fudo fastidiado.

Fuyupe elevó una ceja

-¿no son unas escenas inútiles?

-no Fuyupe,- Dijo MIyoko mientras se colocaba junto a anteojos- eso sirve de dos cosas, la primer es que si llegamos a perder por lo menos podemos invitar al equipo de Australia a la playa ya que sabemos que les gusta ir, y la segunda es que comprobamos que Anteojos es un estúpido.

Aki y Haruna dieron un paso al frente para tomar la palabra.

-nosotras tenemos un poco de información, desgraciadamente no contamos con imágenes.

El equipo centró su atención en las chicas.

-el equipo de grandes olas aparentemente ama el mar-Dijo Haruna en tonó serio.

-¿el mar?-preguntó Tsunami con gran curiosidad.

Aki asintió y prosiguió con lo que Haruna estaba explicando.

-es un equipo que ha entrenado cuerpo y mente en el océano, su defensa es impenetrable, son fuertes y tiene una técnica desconocida que puede bloquear cualquier tipo de ataque.

-suena interesante.-Dijo Tsunami sonriente.

-¿bloquean cualquier técnica?-preguntó Kazemaru con cierta preocupación en su voz.

Haruna asintió con la cabeza.

-no sabemos que técnica es, pero a menos que logren superarla ganar no será fácil.

-y no olvidemos que se ven geniales en traje de baño ¿o no Anteojos?-Miyoko le dedicó una sonrisa burlona al castaño.

-¡ya perdóname Miyoko!, solo quería ayudar.

Endo se levantó de golpe con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

-¡entre más escucho de ellos más inquieto estoy!, ¡debemos entrenar!

El capitán dijo eso al aire y salió corriendo del comedor, aunque apenas avanzó unos metros cuando se encontró al entrenador Kudo de frente.

-entrenador…

* * *

-y encerrados otra vez.

Dijo Miyoko sentándose en su cama nuevamente, con ese entrenador nadie podía razonar. La pelinegra volteo su mirada a la ventana, ¿ese no era Toramaru? ¿Lo habían dejado salir?, ¡maldito niño afortunado!, y ella allí encerrada, la chica lanzó un suspiro de resignación, bueno al menos su habitación tenía ventana, así no sufriría de claustrofobia, mantuvo la mirada hacia fuera hasta que la figura de dos personas llamó su atención.

-¡Lika!, ¡Toko! –Gritó la joven en cuanto las reconoció.

Toko levantó la vista hasta toparse con Miyoko y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Miyoko!, que gusto verte, ¿Por qué no están entrenado?

-bueno, el entrenador Kudo no nos lo permite.

Toko levantó una ceja confundida.

-¿esta todo bien con ese entrenador?

Miyoko lo meditó unos segundos.

-bueno… no lo creo.

Lika se llevó las manos a las caderas con molestia.

-¡tu no te preocupes Miyoko!, ¡deja que tu amiga se encargue!

La chica peliazul entró a la escuela raimon con pasó firme, hasta encontrarse con el entrenador.

-¡Hey escúcheme "señor entrenador"!

El entrenador volteo su mirada hacia el joven totalmente furioso, la chica al ver su mirada amenazante se aterró y de inmediato cambio de opinión.

-será mejor que los mantenga vigilados los chicos son capaces de cualquier cosa para escaparse, ¡buena suerte!, Ciao

La peliverde salió corriendo del instituto para volver a hablar con Miyoko.

-Le dije que fuera bueno con ustedes-Dijo Lika levantando la cara con orgullo.

Miyoko elevó una ceja con incredulidad

-te aterraste ¿verdad?

-si, un poquito.

Miyoko lanzó un suspiro, ni siquiera la aferrada de Lika había podido convencerlo, el dedicó una amplia sonrisa a las chicas, al menos lo había intentado.

-gracias por intentarlo chicas, fue un gusto verlas

Toko agitó su mano en forma de despedida.

-igual vendremos cuando los dejen "salir a jugar"

Miyoko sonrió divertida.

-ja-ja que graciosa Toko

-solo bromeaba, adiós Miyoko saluda a todos de nuestra parte.

Las chicas comenzaron a caminar hasta que se perdieron de vista. La pelinegra continuó mirando ese campo totalmente solitario, definitivamente era un fastidio estar encerrados. Se levantó de la cama, estaba demasiado inquieta, no tenía ganas ni podía quedarse quieta. Salió de su habitación y caminó hacía la escalera, sabía que era algo inútil intentar escapar, pero como fuera no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer. Se detuvo de golpe al ver a Kazemaru, Hiroto, Endo, Kido y Midorika encaramados en el descanso de la escalera.

La chica ladeo la cabeza sin comprender.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tsunami esta intentando escapar-Contestó Midorikawa sin despegar los ojos del final de la escalera.

Los jóvenes al no ver más a Tsunami subieron para verlo desde la ventana y lo encontraron corriendo fuera de la secundaria.

-imposible!-dijo Hiroto con incredulidad

-vamos chicos, tal vez nosotros también lo logremos-dijo Endo comenzando a correr hacia la escalera, todos los chicos inclusive Miyokolo lo siguieron y bajaron corriendo la escalera tras Endo, pero antes de que bajaran el último escalón se toparon con el entrenador Kudo. Los chicos se detuvieron de golpe frente a él, pero al notar su amenazante mirada se asustaron y subieron rápidamente las escaleras dejando a Miyoko parada frente al entrenador. La chica miró hacia los lados antes de comprender que sus compañeros habían escapado.

-¡que hombres tan valientes!

-¡Miyoko!

La pelinegra se inclinó hacia un lado para ver al joven castaño de uniforme negro que se encontraba tras el entrenador Kudo.

-¿Genda?

El joven entró corriendo hacia el instituto pero se detuvo de golpe al ver al entrenador que aun seguía de pie frente a Miyoko con la mirada impregnada de molestia.

-¿Quién es él?-Preguntó el castaño mientras lo miraba de la cabeza a los pies con detenimiento.

-es nuestro entrenador-dijo Miyoko intentando pasar al costado del mismo pero este no se lo permitió- lo siento genda, se supone que no puedo salir.

Genda elevó una ceja.

-¿ni siquiera a hablar conmigo?

Miyoko reprimió el impulso de darle un empujón al entrenador para correr a abrazar a Genda, definitivamente eso era un pésima idea. Tomó aire y miró los ojos serios del entrenador.

-¿entrenador Kudo?

-conoces las reglas, no puedes salir.

Miyoko lo pensó un momento y volvió a clavar la mirada en los ojos del entrenador, pero esta vez de forma suplicante.

-¿y el puede entrar?

-esta bien, pero solo un momento.

El entrenador Kudo se hizo a un lado y se volvió a sentar en la silla que tenía colocada junto a la escalera.

La joven avanzó los pasos que la separaban del castaño y lo tomó de la mano inmediatamente después se volvió con una sonrisa de agradecimiento hacia el entrenador Kudo.

-gracias.

Dijo la chica y jaló a Genda para que corriera hasta su habitación. Lo hizo pasar y cerró la puerta tras de si, de inmediato lo abrazó por el cuello y el chico le correspondió abrazándola por la cintura (O.O mal pensados, ¡que no!, solo son amigos jajaja)

-¿cuanto tiempo Genda-san?-Dijo la joven con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, definitivamente estaba feliz de volver a verlo.

-¿exactamente? Mmm… fueron 4 años.

-no sabes lo mucho que te extrañe-Le dijo Miyoko al pecho de Genda, por alguna extraña razón desde pequeña le encantaba hundir la cara en su pecho cuando lo abrazaba, podría olvidarse del mundo haciendo eso.

Genda elevó una ceja.

-¿en serio?, Yo pensé que ni te acordabas de mí.

La pelinegra se separó ligeramente de él para mirarlo a los ojos

-¿como me olvidaría de ti?

-bueno, lo hiciste durante 4 años, ¿Cómo esta tu padre?

-bueno… ¿recuerdas el ultimo día que tu y tu papá fueron a mi casa?

Genda asintió con la cabeza.

-claro, el día que le diste a mi papá la renuncia de tu padre.

Miyoko bajó la mirada un momento, no estaba orgullosa de haberles mentido a Genda y a su padre, pero no había encontrado otra opción.

-ese día mi padre desapareció.

Genda frunció el ceño sin entender.

-¿Qué?

-así es, lleva 4 años desaparecido, no fue que renunciara pero no podía decirle a tu papá, habría querido ir a la policía y yo iría a un orfanato.

-¿por que no me lo dijiste a mi?

-no regresaste, y no podía ir a tu casa.

Genda la atrajo hacia si nuevamente.

-perdóname, te deje pasar por eso sola

-no hay problema, no lo sabias, además eso ya no importa ya estas aquí

La puerta se abrió mostrando al entrenador Kudo de pie frente a la habitación.

-suficiente, el joven tiene que irse.

Miyoko le dedicó una mirada de molestia al entrenador un momento antes de sonreírle ampliamente a Genda.

-adiós Genda-san, ¿vas a volver?

El chico correspondió con una sonrisa similar.

-claro, no me has dicho muchas cosas, adiós Miyoko-chan saluda a Kido de mi parte.

El joven y el entrenador salieron cerrando la puerta tras de si, Miyoko lanzó un suspiro. Nada como volver a lo básico, otra vez encerrada y sola. Paso un momento en completo silenció, pero este no duro demasiado, ya que fue interrumpido por el sonido de gritos debajo de su ventana, Se incorporó en la cama y miró hacia abajo para ver de donde provenían.

-¡Tobitaka!

Gritó uno de los cinco chicos reunidos debajo de la ventana. Miyoko elevó las cejas sorprendida, ¿amigos de Tobitaka? Vya que eso era extraño, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al ver que el chico del cabello violeta salir corriendo y yéndose con ellos, eso era una injusticia, a ella no la había dejado salir a ver a Genda. Salió furiosa de su habitación para ir a hablar con el entrenador topándose en su camino con Endo y Kido, que al parecer, tenían las mismas intenciones que ella, eso era bueno, mientras más mejor.

-entrenador Tobitaka…-Comenzó a decir Kido pero de inmediato fue interrumpido por el entrenador.

-me pidió permiso para salir, el estará de regreso pronto, a ustedes 3 no les he dado permiso ¡regresen a su habitación!

* * *

-¿Cuánto dure?

Se preguntó Miyoko recostada en su cama viendo el techo, era inútil, seguirían así durante todo el día (aclaro en el cuarto de Endo esta pasando lo mismo que en el anime y Tsunami esta surfeando en un rió como en el anime jajajaja ya no lo escribo por que sale sobrando) levantó su ceja ligeramente al ver que su puerta se abría, pero no se levantó, se quedó recostada torciendo el cuello hacia atrás para ver quien entraba.

-¿Qué haciendo linda? (¿alguien noto que en capitulo real no sale Fubuky ni una sola vez?)

-mmmm… miro el techo.

Fubuky la miró con cierta diversión.

-¿y que harás luego?

-tal vez intentar escapar, y luego volver a mirar el techo.

-¡Waow!, tu si que sabes divertirte-dijo Fubuky con tono sarcastico

Miyoko le sonrió sin dejar de mirar el techo.

-Claro que se divertirme, ¿quiere acompañarme?

Fubuky fingió pensarlo.

-no, la verdad, no quiero.

El peliblanco entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si, y dio unos pasos hasta llegar junto a la cama quedando allí de pie sin despegar los ojos de Miyoko.

-Aunque te acompañaría si hacemos algo que yo tengo en mente, es algo que te puedo asegurar que es mil veces más divertido que mirar el techo.

Miyoko sonrió ante el tono tan pícaro con el que Fubuky había dicho aquellas palabras.

-¿a si?, ¿Qué?-preguntó la pelinegra con el mismo tono sin despegar los ojos de techo de la habitación.

La cama se hundió ligeramente indicándole Miyoko que Fubuky iba a recostarse junto a ella, o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba hasta que vio que las manos del peliblanco se posaban a cada lado de su cabeza para sostener la mayoría de su peso y el resto su cuerpo se colocaba sobre ella. Un leve sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la chica, estaba conciente de que el peliblanco se refería a eso, pero nunca le había pasado por la cabeza que fuera algo tan… directo, finalmente tras unos minutos de titubeo se relajó hundiéndose en la calidez de los ojos verdes del albino.

-me gusta tu idea…

Dijo joven para mostrarle que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con él pero de inmediato se quedó en silencio al sentir el contacto de sus fríos labios posándose sobre los de ella, su tibia respiración agitada acariciándole el rostro, y ese aroma varonil al que ya se había vuelto adicta hace tiempo. Con la poca movilidad de sus manos le abrió el cierre de la chaqueta del peliblanco. El chico sacó sus manos como pudo arrojando la prenda por el aire. El corazón de ambos de desbocó. Fubuky intentó con toda urgencia quitarle a Miyoko la chaqueta del equipo, pero no quería separarse de ese beso, simplemente no podía, con la mayor torpeza lo consiguió teniendo la prenda el mismo destino que la de él, el piso de la habitación.

En medio de esa locura, de ese calor, de esa pasión desenfrenada, un pensamiento cruzo la mente de Miyoko, maldita mente traicionera que en el momento menos indicado la volvía a meter en esa encrucijada, " Kazemaru" gritó su mente como llamándolo con desesperación, por un momento sus pensamientos se volvieron locos y era como si al que estuviera besando fuera al peliverde. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y su cuerpo se congeló ya no correspondía a las caricias de Fubuky, era como si por un momento estuviera ausente por esa idea que se le había venido a la cabeza o tal vez estaba… ¿decepcionada de que no fuera real? (Auch que fuerte )

-¿estas bien?

Dijo el peliblanco separándose ligeramente de ella, evidentemente Fubuky notó el cambio de su novia así que se detuvo para ver que había sucedido, para ver que estaba mal. Miyoko tragó saliva dolorosamente como si Fubuky hubiera escuchado ese nombre que su mente había gritado, así que para evitar más cuestionamientos, jaló al peliblanco por el cuello de su camiseta para besarlo nuevamente, profundamente, ahogando sus palabras y de paso intentar ahogar la voz en su cabeza, y por un momento lo logró, regresaron sus pensamientos al peliblanco, a ese peliblanco que se supone que ocupaba su corazón pero… la palabra es la correcta se supone.

Un ruido en la puerta llamó la atención de Miyoko que pudo hablar gracias a que su novio había abandonado sus labios un momento mientras le quitaba, la bufanda que había pertenecido Atsuya para besar calidamente su cuello.

-¿escuchaste eso?-Preguntó Miyoko jadeando ligeramente por la falta de aire que aquel beso le había provocado.

Fubuky se separó de ella y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-mmm… no

Dijo eso y de inmediato volvió a lo suyo. Miyoko le levantó la cara por la barbilla para que le prestara atención.

-Fubuky, escuche algo, déjame ir a ver que fue.

Fubuky dejó caer su cuerpo un poco más sobre Miyoko y su lengua comenzó a juguetear con su oreja. Miyoko estremeció ligeramente, se maldijo por lo que estaba apunto de hacer, ya que su mayor deseo en ese momento era corresponder. Lanzó un suspiro y haciendo uso de todo el autocontrol que tenía empujó ligeramente a Fubuky para alejarlo de ella.

-Por favor Fubuky es solo un minuto.

El joven la miró ligeramente molesto pero sobre todo decepcionado, asintió con la cabeza quitándose de encima de Miyoko y quedando mirando el techo en completo silenció. Miyoko se preocupó un momento al verlo así, no era su intención que se molestara, de hecho, ella quería realmente corresponderle, sinceramente no sabía hasta donde hubiera llegado su pequeño "jueguito" sin aquella interrupción. La pelinegra lo besó dulcemente la comisura de los labios y se levantó de la cama, otro ruido se escuchó en la puerta así que la joven acercó su oído para escuchar que, o más bien quien estaba del otro lado.

-Sssssssshhhhhh… Kabeyama deja de golpear la puerta o se darán cuenta de que estamos aquí

¡Que descaro!, se dijo Miyoko para sus adentro, malditos pervertidos, ¿Cómo podían ser tan entrometidos?, de pronto se sintió feliz de haber interrumpido aquello, no le hubiera gustado que algo tan privado se hubiera convertido en un show para quien quiera que los estuviera escuchando.

-lo siento es que Kazemaru me empujó-dijo una segunda voz desde el otro lado de la puerta.

¡Kazemaru!, eso si que no lo había visto venir, un momento ¿Cuántos los estaban espiando?

La chica abrió la puerta de golpee dejando caer a Kurimatsu, Kabeyama, Kogure, Tachimucai, Hiroto, Midorikawa, Aki, Haruna y Kazemaru. (jajajajaa poquitos)

-¡que descarados son!, ¡me esperaba esto de Kabeyama, de Kogure, de Kurimatsu y hasta de Haruna!, pero ¡¿los demás? Y lo peor, ¿tu Kaze-chan?

-si bueno es que…-Dijo kurimatsu con un leve sonrojo en el rostro, de hecho, todos los presentes tenían el mismo sonrojo de vergüenza cubriéndoles las mejillas.

-¡vamos, hablen!-Ordenó Miyoko-, ¡denme una explicación antes de que los lastime y mucho!. ¡y nada de mencionar a una ardilla!

Kazemaru levantó la ceja confundido

-¿una ardilla?

La pelinegra sacudió la cabeza cayendo en lo que había dicho.

-perdonen, la costumbre

Desde que le había dio la idea, Lika se justificaba con la ardilla, pero lo que había entendido es que no servia para cualquier lugar, ¿Qué demonios haría una ardilla en su celular? Como fuera solo eran estúpidas justificaciones para poder espiar.

-yo te explicó.

Dijo Aki mientras se levantaba dejando a todos los demás en el piso.

-queríamos escuchar la conversación de Endo, pero aquí estos tres

Aki señaló a Kabeyama, Kurimatsu y a Kogure,

- nos dijeron que pasaba algo en tu habitación y bueno, ya cuando escuchamos que estaban "haciendo" nadie quiso dejar de escuchar.

La pelinegra se sonrojo con fuerza desviando la mirada hacia el peliblanco en su cama que se reía de la situación con los ojos cerrados y las manos en la nuca.

-tu les preguntaste-Dijo Fubuky en tonó burlón.

-bueno yo… -Dijo Miyoko tartamudeando, no encontraba la forma de explicar que era lo que estaban "haciendo" ella y Fubuky, hasta que de pronto cayó en que no tenía por que explicárselo a nadie-¿la conversación de Endo?

Aki asintió.

-si

-bueno, vamos a escucharlo.

La pelinegra salió completamente sonrojada de la habitación siendo seguida por Fubuky. Caminaron hasta la habitación contigua que era la que pertenecía al castaño. Los chicos abrieron ligeramente la puerta para escuchar a Endo, Goenji y a Kido.

-¿alguna vez han pensado lo que significa ser los mejores del mundo?-Pregunto Endo al rubio y al estratega del equipo- En el torneo de fútbol frontera internacional los mejores del mundo se reunirán para mostrar sus habilidades, todavía no sabemos que tan impresionantes serán o que tipo de técnicas tendrán, y si podemos vencerlos seremos los mejores del mundo, cuando pienso en eso simplemente no puedo quedarme quieto, quiero ver el tipo de fútbol de todo el mundo, el tipo de fútbol donde increíbles chicos juegan con todas sus fuerza para llegar a ganar y decir, que su fútbol es el mejor del mundo, ¡así que debemos desafiarnos nosotros mismos para llegar a ser los mejores del mundo!, ¡vamos a ganar el torneo de fútbol frontera internacional!

-¡seremos los mejores del mundo!-Gritaron los dos chicos que escuchaban a Endo elevando el indice en el aire.

Las palabras de Endo habían sido tan inspiradoras como siempre, tanto así que los chicos que espiaban desde el pasillo entraron a la habitación animados y realizando la misma seña con la mano.

-¡seremos los mejores del mundo!-gritaron todos a coro

-¡chicos!-Dijo Endo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Muy bien, ¡vamos a ganar!

-¡si!-Contestaron todos juntos a su capitán.

Los chicos salieron de la habitación para entrenar en las de ellos como Endo había estado haciendo. Miyoko estaba apunto de entrar a la suya, cuando sintió que una mano se posaba en su hombro.

-Miyoko, ¿no tenemos algo pendiente?

Dijo el peliblanco y la beso ligeramente invitándola a seguir con lo que momentos antes habían comenzado. Miyoko correspondió, incluso estaba apunto de arrastrarlo hacia adentro de su habitación, pero hubo algo que no se lo permitió. Los ojos avellana de la joven se abrieron de golpe al ver a Kazemaru parado en el marco de la puerta de su habitación, tragó saliva al ver la enorme tristeza que su mirada reflejaba. El peliblanco se separó para escuchar su respuesta.

-¿Qué dices?

-yo… tengo que entrenar.

La joven cerró la puerta fuertemente golpeando sin querer la nariz de Fubuky. El peliblanco lanzó un suspiro, genial ahora se sentía excitado y frustrado, al parecer ese día se iría a dormir temprano, pero Kabeyama Kurimatsu y Kogure se la iban a pagar, fue lo ultimo que pensó Fubuky antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación tras de si.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del peliverde que observaba la escena, negó con la cabeza divertido y entró en su habitación para entrenar.

* * *

La pelinegra colocó el balón enfrente de ella antes de patearlo, debía de aprender a controlar el balón en ese espacio tan pequeño.

-¡**Lluvia celestial**!

Pateó el balón con fuerza hacia la pared que, al rebotar no perdió su impulsó y dirigió directo hacia ella, la joven intentó pararlo con el pecho recibiendo un fuerte impacto pero lo consiguió "tal vez ese entrenamiento sería más útil que uno en condiciones normales"

Continuó dominándolo un rato y haciendo una que otra técnica especial de vez en cuando.

El rebote de todos los balones resonaba en la habitación de Fudo, la mayoría de los chicos entrenaba a altas horas de la noche, el joven se llevó las manos a los oídos molesto.

-son tan ruidosos, no puedo dormir

* * *

_**¡Este día finalmente ha llegado!, el primer partido preeliminar de FFI para la región de Asia, el estadio esta completamente lleno no cabe una sola alma más, todos las preeliminares se llevaran acabo en este estadio, y de sus ocho países participantes solo sobrevivirá uno y avanzara en la competencia, ¿Qué equipo se ganara el honor de representar a Asia?**_

-y ahora una declaración de apertura del primer ministro Zaizen antes de que el partido comience-Dijo la voz que resonaba por el sonido de aquel estadio atestado de gente.

-Esta es una ocasión muy especial para los jóvenes ¿Qué país será el más fuerte del fútbol mundial?, el concurso de los sueño FFI decidirá esto, el partido de hoy será con un pasión que muestra el orgullo de los países de cada equipo, espero que ver que todos den un juego magnifico-dijo el primer ministro para finalizar la ceremonia de apertura, para después retirarse con la certeza de que Endo y s equipo darían una maravillosa muestra de sus habilidades.

* * *

-voy a anunciar a los once titulares iniciales,-Dijo el entrenador con su tono serio habitual- delanteros Goenji, Hiroto, Fubuky, centro campistas, Miyoko, Kazemaru, Midorikawa y Kido y por ultimo los defensas Tsunami, Hijikata y Kabeyama (a quien saque pues a Kogure) y el portero y capitán de equipo será Endo.

Los equipos entraron a la cancha para comenzar el partido

_**¡Este es el partido de apertura del torneo FFI de la región de Asia!, la lucha entre el equipo de grandes olas de Australia y el equipo de Inazuma Japón los súper once ¡ya está listos para comenzar!**_

Suena el silbatazo.

_Y comienza el partido, Kido tiene el balón ¿con que clase de jugada nos sorprenderá Kido el genio estratega del equipo?_

Cuatro jugadores del equipo de Australia rodearon a Kido intentando quitarle el balón.

-¿Qué clase de defensa es está? No rompen su formación, en ese caso…

Kido volteo a ver a Goenji pero el capitán de grandes olas lo bloqueo nuevamente.

-no puede ser, tampoco me permitirán dar pases

Volteo su mirada a sus espaldas pero el resultado fue el mismo.

-tampoco me permitirán dar pases hacia atrás ¿podría ser?

-defensa en forma de caja-Completo el capitán de grandes olas

_**La defensa en forma de caja del equipo grandes olas no permite a Kido realizar ninguna jugada, es una técnica de la que es imposible salir una vez dentro, logran robarle el balón a Kido, pero parece que Hijikata y Tsunami lo intentaran recuperar, ¿pero que es esto? acaban de chocar entre ellos parece que los súper once se están moviendo de manera muy torpe.**_

-¡Maldita sea!,si tan solo hubiéramos practicado nuestras posiciones-Dijo Kido dedicándole una mirada de molestia al entrenador Kudo.

_**El equipo de grandes olas se dirige a la portería de raimon**__._

**-¡Mega lodón!** (creo que así es la técnica en español)

**-¡puño de la justicia G4!**

Tras unos momentos de titubeo la técnica de Endo fue derrotada y el balón entró a la portería

_La __**técnica de Endo ha sido vencida el equipo de grandes olas esta a la cabeza…**_

* * *

**Y listo hasta aquí les deje 2 capítulos en un día por que tal vez en la semana no pueda escribir (ya saben tarea, tarea, y mas tarea) además ayer a las 3 de la mañana me desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y una gran idea (¿Quién diría que las grandes ideas llegan así?) pero de esta idea se derivan hasta ahora 6 one shot (más los que se acumulen) así que quiero planear este proyectito en esta semana para empezarlo lo más pronto posible no adelanto nada para que sea una sorpresa (¿me dejan reviews en los 2 capítulos?)**

**Kazemaru:¿no son ellos los que deciden si lo hacen?**

**Volteando a ver a Kazemaru amenazadoramente.**

**kazemaru: bueno, bueno si te los mereces.**

**Yo: :D ese es mi chico pero bueno sugerencias comentarios ****REVIEWS**

**Con esto de subir los dos capitulos de una vez (aun no me la creo) se me olvido por completo lo siento mil gracias a Hito-nechan por darme las edades de los chicos enserio mil gracias sin tu ayuda seguiría investigando (y vean que si investigo para escribir pero de plano eso no lo hallaba) lamento que se me olvidara al subirlo pero te dedico este capitulo para que no te enojes conmigo :D (nota de la autora capitulo correjido y aumentado ustedes dirán si hay diferencia lo que pasa es que no pudía vivir sin mejorarlo asi seguire con los demás capitulos)**

**EL PROVERBIO DEL CAPITÁN: SEREMOS LOS MEJORES DEL MUNDO JA-JA ESTA VEZ TE GANÉ MIYOKO**

**MIYOKO: -.-u PRESUMIDO, ES TODO ;)**

**ENDO: NOOOO ESA ES MI FRASE, ES TODO :P**


	5. el primer reto

Hola semana complicada por eso les deje dos capítulos para que no se me desesperen pero aun así estuve escribiendo en la semana (soy igual de necia que Endo) para subir el capitulo hoy viernes, sinceramente me ha gustado muchísimo escribir para ustedes (sus comentarios me alientan y me ayudan a mejorar) así que no los decepcionare sin mas el capitulo 5

**El primer reto.**

_**El equipo de grandes olas se dirige a la portería de raimon.**_

**-tiburón gigante **

**-puño de la justicia G4**

_**La técnica de Endo ha sido vencida el equipo de grandes olas que ahora esta a la cabeza**_

(Bueno continuemos)

Los ojos de Endo miraron el balón dentro de su portería con incredulidad, había sido un tiro asombroso, las palabras del entrenador no habían sido exageradas no estaban al nivel del mundo pero, tomo el balón entre sus manos, no podía rendirse iba a salir adelante como siempre, su deber era proteger la portería, una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del castaño.

-Eso fue impresionante, estoy muy emocionado de tener la oportunidad de enfrentarme ha estos chicos tan poderosos.

Kazemaru se rió al escucharlo, era clásico en Endo emocionarse al ver contrincantes tan fuertes, después de todo, su espíritu siempre les había dado el coraje para seguir adelante.

-chicos sigamos adelante el partido acaba de comenzar, aun tenemos oportunidad.

Grito Endo regresando el balón a la cancha.

_El equipo de los súper once comienza el contraataque, Goenji tiene el balón pero parece que las defensas de Australia no le permitirán avanzar._

_**En las gradas.**_

_**-**_vamos chicos pueden hacerlo.

-pueden hacerlos Endo, chicos

-adelante Miyoko ¡mátalos! (jajaja conozco chicos que gritan eso en los partidos)

Toko levanto una ceja confundida.

-¿mátalos?

-bueno creo que exagere ¡dales una paliza!

-Lika si no esta boxeando.

-lo siento me emocione de más.

**En la cancha.**

Goenji se detuvo bruscamente al ver a los cuatro jugadores rodeándolo.

-defensa en forma de caja.

_El equipo de grandes olas detuvo a Goenji con su defensa en forma de caja, el capitán de grandes olas logra robarle el balón a Goenji y le da un pase a Reef tira y…_

_Endo logra detener el tiro_

-¡adelante Miyoko!

_Endo le da aun pase a Miyoko pero parece que la jugadora tendrá el mismo destino que Kido y Goenji, ya que ya tiene a los cuatro jugadores a su alrededor._

-defensa en forma de caja.

_Y en efecto logran robarle el balón, el equipo de grandes olas ataca con fiereza, pero Endo esta bloqueando cada uno de los tiros, aun que esto no servirá de mucho si el equipo no logra romper esa defensa._

Kido cerró los puños con Furia, ¿Qué podían hacer? Esa defensa era muy poderosa, la voz del entrenador lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿no lo entiendes todavía?, la llave de la caja esta en ustedes mismos.

Endo levanto una ceja sin comprender

-¿la llave de la caja?, ¿Qué quiere decir?

_Kido tiene el balón._

-"¿Qué quiere decir con la llave de la caja?"

_Y los cuatro jugadores rodean a Kido es la defensa en forma de caja otra vez._

-"no importa donde valla dos de ellos boquean la salida, es como estar encerrado en una caja (-.- ¿será por eso que se llama defensa en forma de caja"?)

Las palabras del entrenador resonaron en la cabeza de Kido "la llave de la caja esta en ustedes mismos", su entrenamiento se le vino a la mente, eso era, de pronto todo tenía sentido.

_Impresionante control de Kido, mantiene la posesión del balón con facilidad en el limitado espacio de la caja._

-¡empujen más!

Los cuatro jugadores se acercaron más a Kido a la orden del capitán.

-"ese entrenamiento…"

-¿Qué pasa por que no conseguimos detenerlo"

Los jugadores se acercaron más chocando entre si dejando un espacio para que Kido diera un pase.

_Increíble Kido logra romper la defensa y le da un pase a Goenji._

Kido miro por un momento al entrenador, prohibir el entrenamiento y encerrarlos en sus habitaciones tenía sentido, lo había hecho para que consiguieran pasar esa defensa.

_Goenji tiene el balón pero los cuatro jugadores lo rodean para bloquearlo es la defensa en forma de caja._

_-_no sean engreídos por que lograron romper nuestra defensa en forma de caja una vez.

_Goenji logra romper la defensa y da un pase a Fubuky, Fubuky va por el gol._

-lobo legendario

-barrera de coral (según me acuerdo así se llamaba la técnica)

_Y detiene la técnica de Fubuky, Goenji recupera el balón y vuelve a tirar._

-tormenta explosiva.

-barrera de coral

_Miyoko retiene el balón, parece que los súper once harán un tercer intento._

-lluvia celestial.

-por favor ¿es todo lo que tienen? Barrera de coral

_El portero de Australia ha parado los tiros de Goenji y de Fubuky y ahora el de Miyoko parece que su defensa es impenetrable_

**En las gradas.**

Toko miro la cancha con preocupación.

-tenían una racha demasiado buena.

**En la cancha**

_Australia hará cambio de jugadores, parece que van a cambiar un defensa y un centro campista. Y se reanuda el partido Midorikawa tiene el balón pero el nuevo jugador en la cancha se interpone en su camino._

-"¿solo uno?, parece que ya renunciaron a la defensa en forma de caja"

-terremoto (estuve buscando el nombre de esta y la siguiente técnica de Australia y no lo pude encontrar si alguien sabe el nombre avíseme por favor)

_Al parecer han cambiado de estrategia, pasaron de la defensa en forma de caja a técnicas individuales._

_El balón es ahora del equipo de grandes olas, Kabeyama intenta detener al jugador de Australia._

-gran salto (-.- lose así no se llama pero se los juro que no encuentro las técnicas y tiene casi un mes que vi este capitulo en español y por supuesto que ya se me olvido el nombre)

**En la banca.**

-¿eso no fue del océano?

-así es Haruna al parecer las reservas han sido entrenadas en la tierra.

Le contesto anteojos sin perder la vista de la cancha.

**En la cancha.**

_Ambos equipos atacan con fiereza pero el partido ha llegado a un punto muerto. Kido tiene el balón, logra pasar a la barrida de los dos jugadores de Australia, ¿pero que es esto? Un tercero intentó una barrida pero parece que lastimo al estratega de los súper once._

-¡Kido!

La pelinegra se acercó corriendo al joven para revisarlo.

-tranquila Miyoko no es nada.

Kazemaru le ofreció su mano para que se levantara y Kido lo hizo de inmediato.

_Kazemaru le da un pase a Kido, pero este no avanza una gran distancia parece que en realidad si se lesiono el tobillo._

Suena el silbatazo.

_Y es el fin del primer tiempo._

Los equipos se fueron a sus respectivas bancas pero para que Kido lograra hacerlo fue necesario que se apoyara en Endo.

-hermano déjame ver.

La joven se acercó para revisarle el pie.

-por favor deja que yo lo revise Haruna tal vez pueda hacer algo para que regrese al juego.

Haruna asintió con la cabeza a las palabras de Miyoko ella podía ayudar a su hermano, por lo visto haber crecido entre canchas de fútbol le había servido para muchas cosas y el saber de lesiones era una de ellas; la pelinegra le quito el tenis a Kido comenzando a revisarle el tobillo.

-lo lamento pero no puedes jugar el resto del partido o te lastimaras más, es solo una torcedura pero no puedo hacer nada para que entres a jugar, Aki por favor véndale el tobillo y colócale hielo.

La joven obedeció inmediatamente.

-¿Qué dices? Esto no es nada.

Endo lo tomó de los hombros para tranquilizarlo.

-Kido se como te sientes, pero no te presiones.

-Voy a sustituirte.

El equipo completo volteó su mirada al entrenador.

-el será la cabeza del equipo en la segunda parte, Toramaru

-si, espero poder cumplir con sus expectativas

Fudo miró al joven molesto debía ser una broma el era mucho mejor que ese niño.

-escúchenme con atención estas son mis instrucciones, Fubuky te quedaras atrás y frenaras los ataques del otro equipo.

-si

-Toramaru, asumirás la posición de Kido, ayuda a interceptar el balón y conectar pases.

-¿esta seguro de que yo tome esa posición tan importante?

-puedes hacerlo

-si

-tómatelo con calma estaremos de atras de ti.

-no es así.

Tsunami se sorprendió al escuchar al entrenador.

-¿va a cambiarme a mi también?

-parece que me desobedeciste y saliste a entrenar

-¿lo sabe?

El equipo regresó a la cancha a esperar el silbatazo.

_La segunda parte esta apunto de comenzar ¿pero que es esto? El entrenador Kudo cambio a Kido por Utsonomiya Toramaru, sin ninguna experiencia previa en FF es un jugador de capacidades desconocidas._

**En las gradas.**

-esto apesta.

Toko volteó al escuchar el quejido de Lika

-este partido se a acabado para nosotros.

-¿Qué estas diciendo Lika? No lo sabemos con seguridad, nunca lo hemos visto jugar.

**En la cancha.**

Tsunami miraba la cancha en completo silencio pensando en lo que el entrenador le había dicho.

**Flash Back**

-Tsunami tienes que anotar gol, con tu nueva técnica.

Endo frunció el ceño confundido.

-¿nueva técnica?

-¿usted sabe sobre eso?, pero no esta perfeccionada.

-no esta perfeccionada por que tu no la has imaginado en tu cabeza, necesitas saber que técnica necesitas para anotar, la respuesta esta en el campo, cada persona tiene un escenario en alguna parte, enséñales que el océano es el tuyo.

**Fin del flash back.**

-el dijo que la respuesta estaba en la cancha.

-¿Qué rayos haces Tsunami? No creo que la cancha te de la repuesta así.

Dijo Miyoko mientras miraba al moreno tirado en el piso con el oído pegado al pasto.

-ven levántate que el segundo tiempo esta apunto de comenzar.

_Suena el silbatazo y comienza el segundo tiempo, con el marcador 1-0 ¿el equipo de Inazuma será capaz de recuperarse?_

_El equipo de Australia tiene el balón, pero Toramaru avanza encabezando la defensa, Jones da un pase, ¿pero que es esto? Toramaru ha interceptado el balón en movimiento_

**En las gradas**_._

-ves justo como te lo dije Toko ¿Por qué eres tan pesimista?

-¡¿QUE? Pero si tu fuiste la que… ha olvídalo.

**En la banca (¡hablan mucho! jajajaja pero complementa la historia)**

Kido miraba el campo con atención.

-el juego de Toramaru ha cambiado por completo el rumbo del partido, en este corto tiempo el entrenador descubrió las habilidades de Toramaru y lo sacó al campo en el mejor momento.

**En la cancha.**

Los ojos de Tsunami recorrían toda la cancha mientras corría atrás de Toramaru

-¿Dónde diablos esta la respuesta?

_Toramaru le da un pase a Goenji._

_-_tormenta explosiva.

-barrera de coral.

_Increíble ha detenido la técnica de Goenji con mucha facilidad_

Tsunami se quedó pensativo por un momento.

_-_La respuesta esta en el campo, esta ola se ve muy difícil.

_La segunda parte esta llena de idas y venidas el tiempo sigue corriendo y hay ataques sin fin pero ninguno ha tenido éxito._

_Toramaru da un pase a Midorikawa, el jugador de los súper once tira a la portería._

-barrera de coral.

_Y ha detenido el tiro_.

Los ojos de Tsunami se enfocaron en el gran muro de agua que se formaba en la portería.

-ya lo tengo.

T_oramaru logra robar nuevamente el balón al equipo de grandes olas._

-¡pásamela!

Toramaru obedeció de inmediato.

-tifón invencible

-barrera de coral.

_Fue un tiro muy fuerte pero el portero detuvo el balón con facilidad._

-jamás anotaras con eso

_Grandes olas contraataca y se dirige a la portería de Endo es la misma situación que el primer gol._

-tiburón gigante.

-ya he visto esa técnica.

_¿Pero que esta haciendo? Endo cierra los ojos._

-puño de la justicia G3

_Lo paró, Endo a logrado detener el tiro._

-el entrenamiento me ayudo, adelante Tsunami.

_Endo le da un pase largo a Tsunami._

-no hay olas que no pueda montar, tifón invencible.

-barrera de coral

-el océano me pertenece.

_¡GOL! Los súper once logran empatar el marcador con la nueva técnica de Tsunami._

-¡bien hecho Tsunami!

Gritó Endo desde la portería.

-así se hace Tsunami.

-gracias Endo, gracias Miyoko pero ahora ganemos el partido.

**En la banca.**

-"el sabe mucho de Tsunami" hemos sido capaces de luchar a la par con Australia gracias a su comando no es el tipo de entrenador que haga un equipo de inútiles ¿Qué le ocurrió al instituto sakurazaky?

-no es necesario que lo sepas

El entrenador le dio la espalda a Kido.

-espere.

-yo te lo explicare lo que pasó hace 10 años

-entrenador Hibiky

-el club de fútbol Sakurazaky era uno de los favoritos para las preliminares de FF, pero un día antes de la final contra el equipo más fuerte, los miembros del club tuvieron una pelea contra su oponente y causaron una lesión.

-el equipo más fuerte ese era…

-así es Kido, el instituto imperial probablemente Kageyama estuviera detrás de todo eso. Cuando el incidente se publicó el club fue suspendido indefinidamente y los miembros perdieron su lugar para jugar fútbol, Kudo se adjudico el accidente y se retiro de la final, como resultado su titulo de entrenador fue suspendido, 10 años después la suspensión por fin se ha levantado y le pedí que tomara el puesto como entrenador, después de todo la pasión por el fútbol de Kudo no se ha debilitado y el ha seguido estudiando todo este tiempo, creo que sus habilidades son excelentes para entrenar a la selección de Japón.

**En la cancha**

_El entrenador Roberto cambia nuevamente de jugadores metiendo a otro centro campista ¿Qué estrategia planeara ahora?_

El jugador entro a la cancha y se colocó inmediatamente enfrente de Tsunami.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?

_Tsunami esta completamente marcado, parece que el entrenador Roberto no dejara que Tsunami anote más goles. El partido se acerca al final con el marcador en un empate, los súper once han logrado empatar ¿lograran ganar el partido si grandes olas no les permite atacar?_

Tsunami seguía luchando para quitarse al jugador de encima.

-mientras yo este aquí no permitiré que anotes.

-eres un cobarde.

-¿Qué dices?

-si eres un hombre, deja de imitarme y ven de frente

_Tsunami logra quitarse la marca del jugador y recibe el balón de Toramaru, pero 5 jugadores le bloquean el camino._

_-_no lo dejen anotar.

-¡Kabeyama!

_Kabeyama tiene el balón pero grandes olas tiene cubierto a todo el equipo de los súper once, no hay jugadores libres, Kabeyama no puede hacer un pase._

_-_¿que debo hacer?

-avanza puedes hacerlo.

Uno de los jugadores se colocó junto a Kabeyama intentando quitarle el balón.

-no perderé contigo.

_Kabeyama logra dejar atrás al jugador de Australia y avanza por la cancha a toda velocidad._

Las palabras del entrenador se le vinieron a la mente a Kabeyama "mi equipo no necesita un jugador que solo piensa en defender"

-así que eso es lo que quería decir, no solo puedo ayudar al equipo defendiendo la portería si no que también puedo hacerlo avanzando por la cancha, ¡Toramaru!

_Toramaru recibe el balón, logra burlar a los defensas de grandes olas y da un pase a Goenji._

-Hélice dinamita.

-barrera de coral.

_¡GOL! Goenji manda a su equipo a la cabeza en el marcador con su nueva técnica, suena el silbatazo y es el fin del partido, el equipo de los súper once gana su primer partido._

El equipo completo estaba feliz por la victoria excepto por un jugador que más bien parecía molesto, Goenji.

-Toramaru, ¿Por qué no anotaste? Podrías haberlo hecho fácilmente.

-pensé que había más posibilidades de que tu anotaras, eso es todo..

El joven le dio la espalda a Goenji y comenzó a caminar.

* * *

-Escúchenme nuestro siguiente partido de las preliminares de Asia ya ha sido decidido, el equipo es Qatar Leones del desierto.

-¿leones del desierto?

-así es Endo

-¿Qué clase de equipo son?

Haruna dio un pasó al frente para contestar la pregunta de Kabeyama.

-este equipo se caracteriza por su gran resistencia y la fuerza de sus miembros inferiores.

-¿no tienes un video de ellos en traje de baño o algo por el estilo anteojos?

-basta Miyoko ya pedí disculpas por eso

El entrenador prosiguió.

-con el fin de luchar contra ellos tendrán que fortalecer sus capacidades físicas básicas, podrán estrenar sus órganos acerca de estos dos puntos hasta nuestro juego con Qatar.

-¡si!

El equipo entero se reunió en un círculo para tomar la decisión sobre su entrenamiento.

-nos pusimos de acuerdo con mucha facilidad ¿pero como entrenamos para ello?

Pregunto Endo a todos los presentes, todos se quedaron callados por un momento hasta que Tsunami habló.

-no hay otra forma más que correr, correr y correr hasta que nuestros músculos se fortalezcan.

-si, entonces vamos a hacerlo.

Gritó Endo animado.

-bueno es más bien *recta para la galera*, pero creo que es nuestra mejor opción.

Miyoko le sonrió a Midorikawa.

-deja los proverbios por favor.

-de acuerdo *al buen entendedor pocas palabras*

-olvídalo, no tienes remedió.

-disculpen.

Los chicos voltearon al escuchar a Toramaru.

-siento interrumpir pero me tengo que ir ahora.

El joven hizo una reverencia y salió del comedor.

-esta bien.

Dijo Tsunami sin alcanzar a decirlo antes de que el joven se fuera.

-lo hizo de nuevo.

-Kurimatsu tiene razón ¿Por qué siempre se va antes de terminar la práctica?

-no tengo idea.

Concluyo Kazemaru

Aki miró a los chicos preocupada.

-parece que todo el mundo esta interesa en saber por que Toramaru se va temprano de los entrenamientos.

-si no se hace algo esto va a afectar la moral del equipo.

Dijo anteojos acomodando sus gafas.

-¡are una pequeña investigación sobre esto!

Gritó el castaño vestido de detective.

-entendido yo también voy contigo

Dijo Haruna vestida de la misma forma

-todo esto tiene que salir a la luz, capitán vamos a investigar a fondo a Toramaru, ¡si encontramos algo nos pondremos en contacto contigo!

La pelinegra cruzó los brazos molesta.

-lo que querrás decir Haruna no es que van a espiarlo, definitivamente son unos entrometidos el debe de tener sus razones.

-es solo una investigación profesional Miyoko, ahora ¡vamonos Aki!

-¿Qué? ¿Yo por que?

-eres nuestra superior tienes que venir con nosotros

Se justifico Haruna antes de salir corriendo seguida por Aki y anteojos.

Miyoko lanzó un suspiro definitivamente no tenían remedió el chisme se les daba a la perfección.

-bueno equipo a lo nuestro, salgamos a entrenar.

-¡si!

El equipo salió corriendo del comedor siguiendo a Endo, Miyoko estaba apunto de salir de la habitación cuando recordó algo de golpe.

-casi lo olvido, ¡Entrenador!

La chica corrió hacia el entrenador que continuaba sentado en una de las mesas del comedor.

-quería darle esto.

La joven le ofreció una hoja de papel y el entrenador la tomó sin siquiera mirarla.

-es el permiso para que usted sea mi tutor durante FFI ya lo firme, le agradezco muchísimo que aceptara esa responsabilidad, bueno lo veo después tengo que entrenar con el equipo.

-¡Miyoko!

La pelinegra se detuvo de golpe al escuchar al entrenador Kudo decir su nombre.

-¿Qué pasa?

-no me gusto para nada tu desempeño en el partido, si quieres volver a ser titular será mejor que te esfuerzas.

Miiyoko se sorprendió al escucharlo decir eso.

-¿Cuál fue el problema?

-tienes unas habilidades y fuerza asombrosas y tu técnica es muy fuerte pero no funcionara contra el mundo, quiero que te esfuerces, se que eres muy hábil para las técnicas especiales así que quiero que consigas una más poderosa no te encasilles con tu técnica de "lluvia celestial".

La chica lo miró un momento en silenció, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-si lo haré entrenador.

* * *

El equipo completo llevaba horas corriendo alrededor de la cancha, hasta que Endo se detuvo por fin.

-bien chicos suficiente por hoy.

Todos los chicos se tiraron al piso exhaustos.

-bueno es el segundo entrenamiento que hago esto pero creo que es mejor si lo hacemos todos juntos ¿no creen?

La pelinegra miró a su alrededor sonriente a los chicos que jadeaban por el esfuerzo.

-hace calor.

-te comprendo cariño tu vives en Hocaydo no estás acostumbrado a estas temperaturas.

El peliblanco miró a su novia que se veía cansada pero no tanto como el y el resto de los chicos y aun a pesar del calor traía puesta la bufanda que el le había regalado.

-puedes quitártela si gustas.

La chica lo miró confundida.

-¿a que te refieres?

El peliblanco le señaló la bufanda blanca en su cuello.

-no es necesario que la traigas puesta todo el tiempo sobre todo si hace tanto calor como hoy, te la di para que Atsuya cuidara de ti pero ya estoy aquí no es necesario.

La chica le sonrió calidamente.

-si no te molesta quiero traerla puesta, no te preocupes Fubuky-kun

-de acuerdo si tu quieres traerla no hay problema.

El quejido de Kabeyama hizo a los chicos voltear hacia el.

-solamente corrimos y fue igual de agotador.

Endo le sonrió divertido a Kabeyama, hasta que notó que Midorikawa continuaba corriendo.

-¡Midorikawa el entrenamiento ha terminado!

El peliverde hizo caso omiso a las palabras de Endo, y siguió corriendo, en ese equipo no solo eran amigos también eran rivales, comenzó a correr con más fuerza, por ningún motivo dejaría que le quitaran sus posición de titular.

* * *

-Gracias por regalarme un minuto de tu tiempo desde que Fubuky regreso no habías salido conmigo.

Miyoko le sonrió al peliverde a su lado.

-si lo lamento es que me emocione de más, definitivamente me alegra que ya estemos juntos.

Una sonrisa ácida se coló en los labios de Kazemaru, ese tema lo detestaba, simplemente por que le recordaba lo que más le dolía.

-si es genial que ya puedan estar juntos, ¿A dónde iban Endo, Aki y Goenji?

Dijo el peliverde para cambiarle el tema.

-ya sabes a espiar a Toramaru, me ofrecieron que los acompañara pero la verdad preferiría que esperaran a que Toramaru hablara con nosotros, es natural que aun no nos tenga confianza.

-Si creo que tienes razón y puedo hacerte una pregunta, ¿adonde vamos?

-bueno…

La pelinegra se detuvo de golpe.

-la verdad no tengo idea.

El peliverde cayó al suelo.

-y cuando pensabas decirme.

-cuando se me ocurriera algo, ¿alguna idea?

-mmmm… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a un parque a entrenar juntos tiene mucho que no lo hacemos?

La pelinegra le sonrió ampliamente.

-claro será divertido, además que tengo que entrenar muy fuerte.

-Kazemaru levantó una ceja confundido.

-¿entrenar muy fuerte? ¿Por qué?

-bueno en realidad…

Miyoko se quedó callada al ver que un chico de cabello rosado se detuvo de golpe frente a ellos.

-pero parece que hoy es mi día de suerte otra chica linda y esta con un solo perdedor (obvio que saben quien es ¿no? El chico que Tobitaka ahuyenta)

El peliverde apretó los puños con fuerza.

-aléjate.

-tranquilo niño nadie habla contigo, que tal que vienes a dar una vuelta conmigo preciosa.

-que tal que te tiras a una alcantarilla idiota.

El chico sonrió de manera altanera.

-¿con que una chica ruda he? No es problema así me gustan más.

El chico agarró con fuerza las muñecas de Miyoko para obligarla a verlo a sus fríos ojos grises.

-vamos linda ¿Por qué pierdes tu tiempo con ese perdedor?, acompáñame a mí.

-¡suéltala!

-Mira niño ya una vez me arruinaron la diversión en este día y no dejare que tu también lo hagas será mejor que te largues.

-¡Sueltala ahora!

-oblígame.

Los ojos rojizos de Kazemaru lo miraron de forma retadora.

-por supuesto pero suéltala primero.

El pelirosa se rió de las palabras de Kazemaru.

-¿en serio? Muy bien.

El chico soltó a Miyoko que inmediato corrió detrás de Kazemaru.

-lo haré a tu modo, primero te daré una paliza y después esa preciosa pelinegra y yo iremos a pasar un rato divertido, ella me gusta más que las dos tontas que iban con ese chico de cabello de picos y el de la banda en la cabeza.

Miyoko frunció el ceño.

-¿chico de cabellos de picos y el de la banda en la cabeza?

Medito lo que aquel chico había dicho, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

-¡hablas de Goenji y de Endo!

El pelirosa se detuvo de golpe al escuchar a la chica.

-¿los conoces? Pero que pequeño es el mundo, pero eso no interesa encontré nueva diversión que Tobitaka no puede arruinar.

-no cantes victoria, Karasu.

El pelirosa sonrió al escuchar esa voz.

-definitivamente hoy es mi día de suerte, tu otra vez y lo mejor sin ese estúpido niño que se entrometa.

Volteo para verlo de frente, pero se encontró con que no estaba solo, tenía a su lado al entrenador Hibiky.

-déjalos en paz.

-olvídalo Tobitaka, arruinaste mi diversión con las otras chicas pero ella no se me escapa, además de que el chico de cabello verde y yo tenemos algo pendiente.

-te pido que te vallas, Tobitaka ni Kazemaru van a pelear contigo.

Dijo entrenador Hibiki a la par que le puso la mano a Tobitaka en el hombro, para tranquilizarlo.

-no me haga reír no le tengo miedo anciano, ¿con que ninguno va a pelear? Entonces supongo que yo gane y tú vienes conmigo.

El pelirosa intentó tomar la muñeca de Miyoko para llevársela con el, pero Kazemaru le dio un fuerte golpe a su mano alejándola de la pelinegra.

-que les parece el niño no es tan cobarde después de todo, esto va a ser divertido.

-¡basta Kazemaru! Te prohíbo que peles.

-pero entrenador Hibiky, yo…

Sus puños se cerraron con rabia.

-no dejare que lastime a Miyoko.

La pelinegra se quedó pensativa al escuchar a Kaze-chan, el estaba dispuesto a pelear por ella.

-déjeme darle una lección entrenador Hibiky.

El entrenador Hibiky negó con la cabeza a Tobitaka.

-no, he dicho que si peleas quedaras fuera de FFI al igual que tu Kazemaru.

-eso no me interesa.

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron de golpe ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo? era su sueño no podía tirarlo a la basura por pelear con ese…

-me estoy aburriendo, así que tendré que ser yo el que comience.

El chico comenzó a caminar de manera amenazadora hacia Kazemaru, y le tiró un fuerte golpee hacia el rostro, Miyoko por auto reflejo cerró los ojos con fuerza y aferro sus manos a los hombros de Kazemaru, pero al no sentir que el peliverde recibiera el impacto abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con que el entrenador Hibiky le sostenía el puño Karasu.

-es la última vez que te lo advierto vete o llamare a la policía.

El chico jaló su brazo para que el entrenador Hibiky lo soltara y se puso la capucha de su sudadera negra.

-lo dejare hasta aquí por hoy, te veo luego preciosa.

El pelirosa subió a su bicicleta y se fue inmediatamente.

-¿estas bien?

La joven asintió con la cabeza al peliverde.

-¿y tu?

-no fue nada, el entrenador Hibiky evito que siquiera me tocara.

La joven inmediatamente lo abrazó en forma de agradecimiento, ¿Por qué se arriesgaba tanto por ella?

-lamento las molestias que les causo Karasu.

Kazemaru miró a Tobitaka extrañado, era la primera vez que era amable con el.

-no te preocupes no fue tu culpa.

-Tobitaka es hora que nos vallamos tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

El joven asintió con la cabeza a las palabras del entrenador Hibiky.

-hasta luego chicos.

-hasta luego entrenador Hibiky y gracias por todo.

El entrenador Hibiky y Tobitaka siguieron su camino dejando a Kazemau y Miyoko solos.

La chica se separó ligeramente de Kazemaru para verlo al rostro aun abrazada de el, frunció el ceño confundida al verlo que sonreía.

-¿que es tan divertido?

-bueno, es la segunda vez que te pasa algo malo cuando salimos juntos a este pasó mejor te pagó un seguro de vida.

-eres un tonto.

-solo bromeo, ¿estas bien?

El chico peliverde acomodo un mechon del negro cabello de la chica detrás de su oreja.

-si estoy bien no me paso nada, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso en tu vida me oíste.

El peliverde frunció el ceño confundido ¿estaba molesta con el?

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso hice algo malo?

-por supuesto que si, ¿que tienes en la cabeza? como te ibas a pelear con el, ¿Qué tal que te lastima?, ¿Qué tal si el entrenador Hibiky te saca del equipo? ¿Qué tal…

-que tal si te hace daño, yo dije que jamás te dejaría sola.

Miyoko se quedó en silenció viendo los ojos rojizos del peliverde que definitivamente hablaban con sinceridad su mente divagó por un momento hasta que esa frase se le vino a la mente "puedes contar con mi apoyo jamás voy a dejarte sola" tenía tanto tiempo que se la había dicho pero recordaba cada palabra aunque no por la razón que ella querría.

-yo voy a estar contigo todo el tiempo.

La joven sonrió levemente.

-mejor nos vamos al parque.

-si creo que tienes razón.

* * *

(¿Un poco largo? Pero prefiero hacerlo así por si me tardo otra semana en actualizar)

-no te presiones ya llevas horas tirando.

La joven miro la portería de manera retadora que demonios le pasaba no lograba visualizar una técnica ni si quiera las que ya sabía como, relámpago o lluvia celestial le salía bien.

-ustedes son de los súper once.

Miyoko salió de sus pensamientos al ver al grupo de pequeños niños alrededor de Kazemaru.

-creo que ya nos reconocen.

El peliverde sonrió calidamente a los niños que los rodeaban.

-yo vi su partido contra Australia lo hicieron genial.

Miyoko rió ligeramente con las palabras de la pequeña niña de cabello violeta, al menos ella no pensaba como el entrenador.

-bueno es muy bueno escuchar eso de tu parte.

Uno de los niños frunció el ceño confundido.

-pero que hacen ustedes dos solos ¿y el resto del equipo?

-no seas tonto ¿Qué no se te hace obvio? ellos dos son novios.

Miyoko se sonrojo fuertemente al escuchar a la pequeña (jajaja ¿a quienes me recuerda esa niña?)

-bueno pequeña eso no es así…

-¿no? Pero si hacen una linda pareja.

¿Por que todos decían eso? si no era con Fubuky era con Kazemaru

-¿A caso tienes no tienes una hermana que se llame Lika?

La niña la miró sin comprender.

-bueno, olvida eso, veras…

-Yuki

-Yuki, Kazemaru y yo solo somos amigos.

-¿en serio?

Miyoko lanzó un suspiro, pero que niña tan necia.

-Kazemaru díselo tú por favor.

-veras Yuki, Miyoko es mi mejor amiga y yo no soy su novio…Soy su amante.

-¡QUE!

La pelinegra se exaltó al escucharlo y se sonrojo fuertemente, su corazón latio con fuerza.

-no, no, no, nada de eso yo tengo novio…

-claro por eso el es tu amante.

La niña le sonrió inocentemente.

-no me refiero a que el y yo solo somos amigos ¿dile Kazemaru?

-si solo estaba jugando.

La niña lo miró confundida, pero prefirió dejar ya ese tema.

-¿podemos ver uno de sus tiro?

-claro me encantaría mostrarles y que me dieran su opinión.

La pelinegra tomo el balón entre sus manos y se puso frente a la portería.

-Lluvia celestial

El tiro entró con una gran fuerza a la portería dejando a los niños completamente sorprendidos.

-¿Y que les pareció?

Los niños se quedaron callados boquiabiertos

-eso fue ¡increíble!

Miyoko los miró en silenció eso no ayudaba de mucho para mejorar.

-verán, si es un buen tiro pero no es lo suficiente fuerte, la ventaja que tiene mi técnica era la ilusión óptica que la acompañaba pero los porteros a nivel mundial ya no caen tan fácil en ello por que son muy hábiles.

-talvez si no fuera una lluvia.

Miyoko frunció el ceño confundida al escuchar a Yuki

-¿que no fuera una lluvia?

-si en lugar de ser lluvia fuera algo más poderoso como una tormenta o un tornado.

* * *

La mirada de Miyoko llevaba pensativa todo el camino hacia la secundaria raimon, la frase de la pequeña niña le daba vueltas en la cabeza, "si en lugar de ser lluvia fuera algo más poderoso como una tormenta o un tornado"

-¿que te pasa Miyo-chan? ¿Es por lo que dije en el parque? Solo era una broma ya estabas muy estresada por lo del nuevo tiro y se me hizo buena idea jugar con esa pequeña para subirte el animo no es como si verdaderamente fuéramos amantes…

-¡pero que gran idea!

El peliverde comenzó a toser nervioso.

-Miyo-chan ¿de que hablas? ¿Acaso estas bromeando?

-no, en realidad para ser la idea de una niña es bastante buena.

El peliverde se sonrojo con fuerza.

-Miyo-chan ¿es en serio? Pero… ¿y Fubuky?

Miyoko levantó una ceja confundida.

-¿y que importa Fubuky en este asunto?

El peliverde la miró completamente sorprendido eso era una locura, aunque no era tan mala idea, sacudió su cabeza para volver a la realidad, tenia que mantener la cordura.

-claro que Fubuky importa.

La pelinegra lo miró como si hubiera enloquecido

-si tu lo dices, yo en realidad no le veo relación.

-Miyoko es una locura.

-¿Por qué? me encantaria llevar esa idea a la practica en este instante ¿que dices?

Kazemaru podría jurar que había dejado de respirar, ¿que queria que empezaran a ser amantes ya?, por un momento sintió que el corazón se le saldria del pecho.

-¿que dices Miyoko? ¿aqui?

Miyoko lo miro con extrañesa ¿que le parecia tan raro?

-bueno tal vez no aqui, en la cancha de la secundaria raimon es lo más idoneo

La mente del joven comenzó a imaginarse "eso" definitivamente se estaba convirtiendo en un pervertido, sacudio su cabeza nuevamente, obviamente amaba a Miyoko y si era una oferta muy... "tentadora" pero Fubuky era su amigo y el respetaba a la pelinegra, ella no era una chica para "un rato" o para esconderla el jamás haria eso, tenía principios sobre cualquier cosa.

-yo insisto Miyo-chan eso de ser amantes es una completa locura

Los ojos de la pelinegra se abrieron de golpee ¿que le estaba diciendo?, ¿que fueran amantes?, su corazón latio con fuerza y sus manos temblaron con nerviosismo... ¿por que demonios estaba considerando la idea? sacudio fuertemente su cabeza, su mente decia locuras, por alguna razón siempre que estaba a solas con ese peliverde su mente parecia perder la razón... además ¿de donde había salido ese tema?

-¡AMANTES! ¿De que hablas? Yo decía que lo de la técnica no era mala idea.

Kazemaru lanzó un suspiro de alivio, aunque en el fondo un poco decepcionado, le daba gusto solo fuera un mal entendido.

-no olvídalo fue un ligero error de comunicación ¿Qué idea?

Miyoko lo miró sin comprender ¿error de comunicación?.

-la de que mi lluvia celestial sea más poderosa si es como una tormenta o un tornado ya tengo la técnica visualizada.

-si pero la practicaras después ya es de noche y es peligroso que sigas en la calle

La pelinegra miró el cielo, y en efecto, ya había oscurecido se había distraído tanto que ni siquiera lo había notado.

-si creo que tienes razón.

Tragó saliva intentando calmar sus mano que aun temblaban con nerviosismo, eso de los "amantes" había sido bastante extraño y tal vez aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, no le había sonado tan mala idea, sacudió su cabeza, demete, simplemente se estaba volviendo demente ella jamás haria eso tenía principios, le urgia hablar con alguien de eso tal vez alguien más le encontraria lógica a esos sentimientos tan extraños, le hacia falta que alguien le dijera que demonios estaba pasando pero ¿a quien decirselo?... su opciones eran Toko y Lika, que obviamente se escandalisarian y acabarian diciendoselo a todo el equipo, otra opción la menos indicada era Kazemaru, lógicamente quedaba descartado, que se supone que le dijera, "Kaze-chan algo muy extraño me pasa creo que jamás deje de estar enamorada de ti y ahora aunque tengo a Fubuky aqui me estoy confundiendo y mucho" no definitivamente no era una opción, al parecer la unica persona que le quedaba era... Genda...

* * *

Y hasta aquí espero que les gustara (me costo un poco de trabajo en realidad lo escribí 2 veces) tuve un bloqueo creativo pero bueno ya saben comentarios, sugerencias, felicitaciones **reviews**

**El proverbio del capitán: no debemos rendirnos saldremos adelante como siempre; es todo :P**


	6. ¿Psicólogos o psicólocos?

Hola primero que nada mil disculpas lo admito me he estado tardando casi una semana entre capitulo y capitulo (no me asesinen recuerden que aun es ilegal) y ustedes saben que no me gusta tardarme pero estoy en fin de semestre y parece que a los maestros se les ocurre dejar la tarea que no dejaron en seis meses (¬¬) no tengo justificación voy a intentar escribir entre tarea y tarea, también se que la historia se estaba tornando mmmm…. Cual es la palabra ¿lenta? Y ya que todos quieren llegar a la parte de Kaze-chan bien pues para los que no lo notaron cambie un poquito el final del capitulo anterior solo para ayudarme a que la historia sea más rápida y les tengo 2 regalos como disculpa de mi parte bueno no adelanto más continuemos con el capitulo 6.

**¿Psicólogos o psicólocos?**

**(Que titulo me avente pero ya entenderán de que se trata)**

_Bienvenidos fanáticos de los maravillosos super once hoy presenciaremos el segundo partido de las preeliminares de Asia, el juego es entre el equipo de Inazuma, los súper once contra Qatar leones del desierto._

_Tenemos la suerte de contar con muy buen tiempo hoy, el sol esta en pleno apogeo, así que la temperatura es como este partido caliente, caliente, caliente._

-¿listos? Entremos.

Los chicos estaban apunto de entrar al estadio cuando un grito llamo su atención.

-¡Toramaru-kun!

-¿Nonomi-chan?

Miyoko, levanto una ceja al ver que la chica se acercaba con una gran caja cargando.

-¿Quién es ella?

-es una amiga de Toramaru.

Contesto Aki inmediatamente a Miyoko.

-es una chica hermosa.

Fubuky tragó saliva al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, definitivamente se acababa de meter en un problema.

-si es muy bonita.

Su ceño se frunció con extrañeza al oír a la pelinegra, parecía que no le había preocupado en lo absoluto, pero en realidad no sabía hasta que punto eso era bueno.

Toramaru corrió hacia Nonomi.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-el de hoy es un partido importante ¿verdad? Así que prepare una caja de almuerzo para todos.

Los ojos de Kabeyama y Midorikawa se iluminaron inmediatamente al ver que la joven abría la gran caja mostrando la comida que les había preparado.

-se ve delicioso, de veras que ahora si estoy motivado.

-¿no se te olvida algo Hijikata?

El chico miró a Miyoko confundido.

-esta bien yo lo haré, hola mi nombre es Miyoko Furinji es un gusto conocerte y gracias Nonomi a nombre de todos estos groseros.

-no fue nada ahora coman lo que les prepare y ganen este partido.

-¡si!

* * *

_Los miembros de los súper once, el equipo de derrotó a Australia en su primer partido están alineados en el campo, frente a ellos esta el equipo de Qatar leones del desierto encabezado por su capitán Bjorm Kaile, este equipo esta formado por jugadores que se caracterizan por sus extraordinarias habilidades físicas y sus técnicas individuales._

_Ahora ¿Cómo lucharan los súper once?_

**En las gradas (¬¬ comenzamos con lo difícil)**

-Gracias por traerme aquí.

Dijo la mamá de Toramaru sonriéndole al entrenador Hibiky.

-bueno me entere que el restaurante estaría cerrado el día de hoy.

-esta seguro que mi niño va a estar bien, no ha sido capaz de entrenar correctamente.

-para mi el será la clave para ganar este partido

**En la cancha.**

Suena el silbatazo.

_Y comienza el partido, Hiroto corre por la cancha a gran velocidad con el balón en su poder, pero Zach Abdullah avanza ferozmente hacia Hiroto, el jugador de leones del desierto se barre para quitarle el balón,¿Qué es esto? Hiroto evita fácilmente al jugador con un salto y le da un pase a Kido_.

Un jugador se paró enfrente de Kido para bloquearlo.

-no te dejare pasar.

_Increíble Kido vence al jugador de Qatar y logra darle un pase a Goenji._

**En la banca.**

-¡se acercan a la portería! Allí van nuestros súper once con su maravilloso juego en equipo.

Aki sonrió al escuchar a anteojos.

-no están perdiendo ninguna oportunidad para avanzar.

-pero los leones del desierto son realmente torpes con sus jugadas

**En la cancha.**

_Dos jugadores intentan quitarle el balón a Goenji pero logra salvar el balón dándole un pase a Fubuky._

-lobo legendario.

El portero logro sacar el balón de la portería con un golpe.

_Tan cerca, pero se pierde el gol, pero aun tienen una oportunidad si logran tomar el tiro de esquina de Kazemaru._

El peliverde lanzó un suspiro y miró un momento el balón frente a el.

-¡esta es mi nueva técnica especial!

_Kazemaru a pateado el balón demasiado alto ¿es un mal lanzamiento?_

El balón dio un giro cambiando su trayectoria hacia la portería.

-¡¿Qué!

¡_Increíble dirigió el balón directamente desde la esquina directamente al gol!, Los súper once toman la delantera_.

-eso fue… ¡increíble Kaze-chan!

-gracias Miyoko.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste sobre tu nueva técnica especial?

-era una sorpresa.

**En la banca.**

-¡Muy bien!

Gritaron Aki y Haruna al mismo tiempo mientras Anteojos se acomodaba las gafas.

-un tiro que realiza un gran arco y luego cae en picada al gol, lo llamare…

-¡tiro en forma de banana!

Anteojos calló al piso (yo también al escuchar el nombre por primera vez, es una gran técnica para que Fuyupe la llamara así ¬¬)

-¡no es justo ¿por que nombraste la técnica? ese es mi trabajo!

**En la cancha.**

_Qatar esta atrás en el marcador por un punto ¿Qué harán para contraatacar? , El jugador de leones del desierto corre a toda velocidad con el balón pero Midorikawa le bloquea el camino._

-¡apartare al que se meta en mi camino!

-Hay un dicho que dice, cuando hay voluntad hay una manera.

_Midorikawa logra robarle el balón al jugador de Qatar._

-"¡este es el resultado de mi entrenamiento!"

-¡deténgalo!

-Fubuky

-¡marquen al chico de cabello blanco!

_¿Estarán los súper once apunto de ser detenidos?, ¿Qué es esto? Fubuky hace un cambio brusco y deja pasar el balón ¡es un engaño!, Miyoko la chica del equipo recibe el balón._

_-_mi turno ¡tornado celestial!

La chica pateó el balón hacia arriba con movimientos similares a los del tornado de fuego (solo similares no idénticos ya saben, al igual que hay un tornado en reversa y un tornado oscuro), y luego lo pateó con gran fuerza haciendo que un brillante resplandor blanco rodeara el balón y se dirigiera con una gran fuerza a la portería, para que luego la chica cayera al piso sobre su espalda.

_¡Gol! La nueva técnica de Miyoko consigue el segundo gol, el equipo de los súper once a logrado ganar ventaja a los leones del desierto._

La pelinegra continuaba tirada en el piso mirando el cielo, solo escuchando los gritos del estadio y de sus compañeros cuando alcanzo a distinguir la silueta de Goenji y la de Kazemaru.

-¿estas bien?

La chica le sonrió ampliamente a Goenji.

-por supuesto fue mi primer gol del torneo, pero no practique el aterrizaje.

Goenji comenzó a reírse mientras la levantaba del piso.

-no te preocupes te ayudare después con eso.

-Lo conseguiste fue una técnica asombrosa.

-si para ser la idea de una niña de 6 años fue muy buena.

-¡Yo la hubiera nombrado mejor!

La chica lanzó una risa al escuchar a Anteojo, de verdad que era terco.

-¡lo siento se lo debía a Yuki!

-bien hecho linda.

El peliblanco corrió hasta Miyoko, que le correspondió con una sonrisa.

**En la banca.**

El entrenador cruzó los brazos y sonrió ligeramente para ser una técnica que le había pedido de un día para otro había sido muy buena, aunque no era todo su potencial, ninguno había explotado todo su potencial aun, levantó la mirada al implacable sol, por el momento tenia otras cosas por las cual preocuparse.

**En la cancha.**

_¡No queda mucho tiempo por delante!_

**En la banca.**

Haruna miraba su cronometro, esperando que el tiempo del partido terminara..

-la primera mitad casi termina.

-sin embargo estoy sorprendido de ver como los leones del desierto corren tanto.

Aki se quedó mirando a los jugadores después de escuchar los palabras de Anteojos, tenía toda la razón parecía que aun les quedaba mucha energía.

**En la cancha.**

Suena el silbatazo.

_Y el primer tiempo ha terminado, ¡los súper once tienen una ventaja de 2 puntos!_

Ambos equipos fueron a sus respectivas bancas.

-hay que mantener este ritmo en la segunda mitad.

-s-seguro

Contesto Midorikawa por todo el equipo a Endo completamente agotado, el castaño los observo por un momento y todos jadeaban por el gran esfuerzo que habían realizado además de que el sol no les ayudaba demasiado.

Fubuky volteo su mirada a su novia que parecía igual de cansada que el y observo que a pesar de el sol aun llevaba la bufanda puesta, era demasiado, se acercó y comenzó a quitársela del cuello.

-¿Qué haces Fubuky-kun?

-ya te dije que no es necesario que la tengas puesta todo el tiempo el calor esta insoportable

Miyoko sonrió para sus adentros, si el peliblanco supiera que a ella se le estaba volviendo muy necesaria.

-¡Aki, ¿puedes cuidar esto?

La chica asintió con la cabeza y se la llevó.

**En las gradas.**

-creo que no será necesario que Toramaru salga a jugar.

-yo no pensaría eso.

La mujer se quedó intrigada por las palabras del entrenador Hibiky pero prefirió no darles importancia.

**En la cancha.**

_Ahora la segunda parte esta apunto de comenzar, ¿los súper once serán capaces de mantener su ventaja ante sus oponentes los leones del desierto? ¿Pero que es esto? Qatar ha cambiado su alineación en una agresiva para el segundo tiempo con tres delanteros._

Suena el silbatazo.

_Y comienza la segunda mitad, el equipo de Qatar avanza a toda velocidad._

-Midorikawa hay que detenerlos!

-Déjamelo a mí.

El peliverde comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas para mantenerle el paso a Kido y llegar contra el delantero de los leones del desierto.

_El jugador de Qatar consigue quitarse a Midorikawa y a Kido de en medio._

El peliverde lanzó un grito y cayó al piso.

-¡Midorikawa!

Grito Endo desde la portería.

-detenlo Hijikata.

_El jugador de Qatar a pasado al defensa de los súper once y tira hacia la portería._

-puño de la justicia G3.

_Endo consigue detener el gol, pero el balón sigue en el juego, Kazemaru lo saca fuera del juego para evitar más peligro, pero los súper once están siendo atacados desde el comienzo de la segunda mitad._

Endo se quedó completamente sorprendido.

-¿Cómo pudo pasar tan fácil desde el área de penalti?

_¡Midorikawa parece estar lesionado!_

El equipo completo corrió hacia el peliverde.

-¿estas bien?

Grito Endo inmediatamente al verlo en el piso completamente adolorido.

-¿Qué te pasa estabas jadeando desde antes de empezar?

Dijo Kido arrodillado a su lado.

-tranquilo Mido-chan déjame revisarte.

La pelinegra se arrodillo frente a el y lo hizo que se enderezara ( Midorikawa también estaba arrodillado)

El peliverde asintió con la cabeza, la pelinegra colocó primero una mano sentir sus latidos y luego recargo su oído en el pecho del chico, haciendo que Fubuky y Kazemaru abrieran los ojos más de lo normal y se sonrojaran levemente,

-Mido-chan ¿te duele algún músculo?

-las piernas, es más ni siquiera me responden.

La joven asintió con la cabeza.

-si bueno verás Midorikawa tienes un fuerte dolor muscular y taquicardia al parecer que se deriva a tu exceso de entrenamiento, tranquilo no es nada grave de hecho es muy común en los futbolistas profesionales lo vi cuando era niña, solo necesitas descansar y recuerda que no debes de exigirte demasiado.

-parece que estoy pagando el precio por no descansar después del entrenamiento y eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, lamento arrastrarlos conmigo, no era mi intención perjudicar al equipo.

-no digas eso, no nos perjudicaste jugaste de una manera impresionante solo recuerda el dicho que dice "el que mucho abarca poco aprieta" no te excedas Mido-chan que te puede perjudicar esto no fue grave pero por algo como esto pudiste quedar fuera 3 meses (es cierto he…)

El joven asintió con la cabeza y sonrió calidamente a la pelinegra

-¡cambio de jugadores!

Se escuchó el grito del entrenador mientras Kido y Endo llevaban al peliverde a la banca y Kurimatsu entraba para remplazarlo.

_El equipo de Qatar hace un saque de banda pero inmediatamente Kurimatsu lo roba._

-Bien chicos vamos a marcar otro gol.

Grito Kurimatsu pero al voltear hacia atrás se dio cuenta del enorme trabajo que les costaba a Fubuky, Goenji, Hiroto y Miyoko seguirle el paso, estaban completamente agotados.

Endo se quedó completamente en silencio al darse cuenta de eso, y continúo mirando al resto del equipo solo para darse cuenta de que estaban en el mismo estado.

-no se trata de Midorikawa, todos están más lentos en la segunda mitad ¿Por qué?

El capitán de leones del desierto sonrió al ver a los súper once completamente agotados.

-Han caído en la trampa, ¡chicos ya es tiempo de avanzar!

-¡si!

_El capitán de leones del desierto ha robado el balón y se dirige a toda velocidad a la portería de Endo, ya pasó la defensa de Kido, a pesar de los goles que recibieron al principio su resistencia no ha bajado en lo más minimo._

Hiroto de colocó frente al jugador para bloquearle el camino.

-¡no te dejare pasar!

_El jugador de Qatar logra pasar a Hiroto con gran facilidad, pero aun queda Kabeyama y Tsunami, el jugador da un pase para burlarlos._

-no pasaras

_Tsunami salta para evitar la cabecita del jugador de Qatar, ahora los tenemos frente a frente peleando por el balón, pero esperen un segundo, el jugador de leones del desierto a vencido a Tsunami lanzándolo hacia la portería con todo y balón, ¡GOL!_

Endo se levantó completamente adolorido después de recibir el impacto del cuerpo de Tsunami.

-que poder… ¡Hey Tsunami!

Endo lo apoyo en su cuerpo para que el joven pudiera enderezarse. El capitán de leones del desierto de paró frente a Endo.

-Aquí es donde comienza nuestro fútbol, hemos sido entrenados bajo el sol abrasador y los campos de arena, de esto hemos ganado unos músculos altamente capacitados, por eso somos tan fuertes, no hay ninguna oportunidad de que nos ganen con solo haber empezado a entrenar ayer.

Endo Medito lo que el capitán de Qatar decía.

-su plan era acabar con nuestra resistencia es por eso que todos están tan agotados, también esta el día caluroso de hoy.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Kaile.

-ustedes son como viajeros que vagan en el desierto por error, todo lo que hacemos ahora es esperar que se seque y se mueran.

_La fiereza de los ataques de Qatar leones del desierto ha llevado a Hiroto y Tsunami a sus limites, lamentablemente estos jugadores serán remplazados por que no pueden continuar, en el lugar de Hiroto entrara Tachimucai como centro campista y el lugar de Tsunami lo ocupara Tobitaka (¬¬) como defensa_

-cuento con ustedes Tachimucai, Tobitaka.

Grito Endo desde la portería.

_Qatar se ha acercado a los súper once con un punto en el marcador ¿lograrán empatarlo?_

_Goenji da la patada de salida para continuar el juego, y le da un pase a Shiro Fubuky, pero un jugador de Qatar logra robarle el balón con una barrida mandándolo al piso de la cancha._

El peliblanco se levantó con mucho esfuerzo.

-aun no… aun no me han vencido puedo seguir adelante.

_Kido logra robar el balón_**.**

**-¡**pásamelo a mí!

_Kido le da un pase a Fubuky, el delantero de los súper once se dispone a tirar._

-¡lobo legendario!

-¡tormenta de arena!

_El portero de Qatar detienen con gran facilidad el tiro de Fubuky_

-¿es todo lo que tienes?

-de ninguna manera…

El peliblanco cayó al piso totalmente agotado, su esfuerzo había sido demasiado.

_Pero que es esto, inclusive Fubuky parece estar completamente exhausto en estos momentos._

-¡Fubuky-kun!

Miyoko corrió inmediatamente al ver a su novio en el piso (no se enojen quieran o no le preocupa pero sigan leyendo tendrán buenas noticias para este capitulo) dejándose caer de rodillas para ver si estaba bien, ¡maldita sea! por que siempre tenía que pasarle algo malo a su peliblanco.

-Fubuky-kun aguanta por favor.

-Parece que ha llegado a su límite.

Miyoko levanto la vista de manera agresiva hacia el capitán de Qatar, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era escuchar al contrarió, pero de algo estaba segura si ese chico se atrevía a decir alguna estupidez sobre el pobre de Fubuky-kun le iba a dar una lección que jamás iba a olvidar.

-hay que reconocer que lo hizo bastante bien a estas temperaturas.

-¿Qué dices?

Intervino Endo.

-vamos a ser los ganadores, lentamente todos están en sus extremos no tardaran en llegar a su limite, ¿Cuánto creen que pueda soportar su juego a nuestros ataques?

Miyoko se distrajo al ver que el peliblanco se enderezaba débilmente, por lo menos estaba conciente, la chica se levantó y apoyo a Fubuky en su hombro para ayudarlo a levantarse y llevarlo a la banca.

**En la banca.**

-Cambie de jugadores.

Dijo Fudo en voz baja.

-cambio de jugadores.

El chico sonrió ligeramente comenzando a levantarse, por fin, ya era hora de que lo metieran a jugar, el gran Akio Fudo no estaba hecho para la banca.

-sale Shiro Fubuky y entre Toramaru Utsumiya.

El joven abrió los ojos sorprendido seguramente era una broma, otra vez lo estaba dejando fuera para meter a ese niño.

Miyoko llegó por fin a la banca y sentó a su novio allí.

-regresare pronto, por ahora voy a seguir con el partido.

Fubuky le sonrió ligeramente a la pelinegra.

-no te preocupes estoy bien.

La joven lo miró por ultima vez regresó a la cancha corriendo.

**En la cancha.**

_El entrenador Kudo cambia a Fubuky por Toramaru, no queda mucho tiempo del partido ¿lograra Toramaru ser la diferencia en este partido?._

_El portero de Qatar hará un saque de meta para continuar con el partido, el capitán de Leones del desierto recibe el balón y da un pase inmediatamente.¿pero que es esto? Toramaru acaba de entrar a la cancha y ya logro robar el balón, y ahora esta dispuesto a atacar, burla a las defensas de Qatar de una forma impresionante y ahora Utsumiya esta frente a la portería, y da un pase hacia atrás, pero un jugador de Qatar intercepta el balón y da un pase largo hacia la portería de Endo, pero Tachimucai logra quitarle el balón, parece que ha salvado la situación._

_**En la banca.**_

-eso estuvo cerca.

Dijo Aki al ver la jugada de Qatar.

-son solo un grupo de inútiles.

Todos en la banca voltearon hacia Fudo al escucharlo.

-las cosas no serían así si me hubiera metido a jugar.

-si tienes algún problema puedes irte.

Fudo abrió los ojos más de lo normal al escuchar al entrenador, así que prefirió quedarse callado para evitarse problemas.

**En la cancha.**

_Kazemaru tiene el balón, los súper once tienen la oportunidad de contraatacar, Kazemaru da un pase a Kido pero el estratega esta bloqueado parece que no habrá quien reciba el pase, esperen un momento Toramaru dio un gran salto y salvo el balón, su atrevida hazaña ha roto la defensa de Qatar._

-ahora Toramaru tira.

Le grito Goenji desde la media cancha.

Una imagen de su niñez apareció en la mente de Toramaru, la cual lo hizo detenerse de golpe y en lugar de tirar darle un pase a Goenji.

-Tornado de fuego.

-tormenta de arena.

_El portero de Qatar detuvo el tiro, los súper once no logran anotar._

-Toramaru, ¿Por qué no tiraste a la portería?

Toramaru se quedó un momento en silenció al escuchar la pregunta de Goenji.

-pensé que si te lo pasaba a ti tendríamos más oportunidad.

-tuviste una oportunidad muy clara ¿Por qué no tomas tu tus decisiones?

Toramaru bajo la cabeza ligeramente.

-no puedo ser el que se luzca.

-¿Qué quieres decir Toramaru?

_Qatar hace un saque de meta y continuamos con el partido,_

**En las gradas.**

-¿Qué sucede? Por fin esta jugando a lado de Goenji en lugar de solo verlo por televisión, pero no parece feliz, ¿es por que me ha tenido que ayudar con el restaurante que ha tenido problemas para jugar?

-no, Toramaru tiene mucha fuerza hay un razón diferente por la que no se atreve a tirar, el problema probablemente se encuentra en su mente todavía, el era un muchacho con habilidades excepcionales para el fútbol, se convirtió en un patrón que el anotara una gran cantidad de goles para el equipo ¿es eso cierto?

La mujer medito las palabras del entrenador.

-si

-y el sería el único que anotara goles del equipo, pero eso también significó que sus compañeros no tuvieran ningún reconocimiento lo cual causo que lo rechazaran por ello, fue entonces cuando Toramaru comenzó a darle el balón a sus compañeros reprimiendo sus habilidades para que el resto pudiera lucirse.

-Incluso cuando tenía una oportunidad ideal para anotar…

-así es, se reprime a sí mismo de nuevo, de este partido dependerá que Toramaru vuelva a disfrutar del fútbol o no, el problema es que el no se da cuenta de que ahora tiene compañeros que pueden manejar sus habilidades reales.

**En la cancha.**

_El equipo de Qatar se dirige con fiereza a la portería de Endo, pero no queda mucho tiempo de la segunda mitad y los súper once están cerca de la victoria._

-los detendré

_Logran pasar a Miyoko mandándola al piso y están frente a la portería._

-tiró espejismo

-puño de la justicia G3

_Endo manda el tiro de Kaile a volar fuera de la cancha._

-estas bien Miyoko.

-si lo lamento Endo.

Dijo la pelinegra apoyada en Kazemaru había sido un golpe bastante fuerte..

**En la banca.**

Aki se levantó se golpe de la banca ya estaba ansiosa estuvieron apunto de empatarlos.

-vamos todo el mundo pueden hacerlo.

-ya falta poco tiempo.

Dijo Haruna sin quitar la vista del cronometro.

**En la cancha.**

_Estamos en el tiempo de compensación y Qatar hará un tiro de esquina, Kaile saca el balón y da un pase parece que harán un ataque directo._

-Lo detendré.

Dijo Endo al ver que el jugador pateaba el balón, pero inmediatamente un segundo jugador hizo un remate de cabeza dejando a Endo si poder hacer nada.

_GOL Qatar logra anotar dejando este partido empatado, a unos minutos de que se termine la segunda mitad._

Miyoko apretó sus puños ligeramente no podían dejar el partido empatado ya no estaban en condiciones para aguantar un tiempo extra.

-¡Maldita sea!

Gritó Endo mientras golpeaba el piso con rabia, lograron alcanzarlos cuando ya estaban tan cerca.

_Los súper once ha sido alcanzados en el marcador ¿lograran recuperar su liderzgo en el tiempo restante._

-Goenji.

Dijo Toramaru mientras le daba un pase al rubio, otra vez estaba cediendo su oportunidad, el equipo entero avanzó por la cancha encabezado por Goenji y Toramaru.

-vamos chicos, no se rindan al ataque.

-¡si!

Contesto el equipo entero a las palabras de Kido.

_Los súper once van al contraataque pero sus movimientos parecen muy lentos y pesados._

**En la banca.**

Anteojos medito la situación mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

-¿llegaran al tiempo extra con ese ritmo? Todos están en sus límites.

**En la cancha.**

_Toramaru tiene el balón avanza hasta la portería y le da un pase a Goenji._

El rubio se quedó quieto al recibir el balón lo estaba haciendo otra vez, ¿en que demonios estaba pensando? Apretó sus puños con furia y pateo el balón con fuerza hacia Toramaru mandándolo al piso (Así hace reaccionar a la gente Goenji ¿se han dado cuenta? Es una gran forma)

-¿Qué estas haciendo Goenji?

-¿Qué demonios esta pasando con tu juego?

El chico desvió la mirada de los ojos molestos del rubio.

-nos queda poco tiempo de partido, ¡tenemos que jugar lo mejor posible!

-este es mi mejor juego, la gente anota cuando yo la ayudo, es mejor así, de esa manera no les voy a robar el crédito a ninguno de ustedes, todos vamos a poder disfrutar del fútbol.

-¡no digas Tonterías! Esa clase de fútbol no es divertido en lo absoluto, mira.

El chico recorrió el equipo entero con sus ojos

-los miembros de este equipo son los mejores jugadores de Japón y…

El rubio le señaló el equipo de Qatar.

-estamos compitiendo contra el mundo, estamos aquí para luchar contra ellos y ganar, ¡no te olvides de eso!

El chico apretó sus puños con impotencia.

-así es Toramaru para conseguir nuestra meta todos tenemos que dar todos lo que tenemos en la cancha, de lo contrario no ganaremos, ¿tienes más confianza en tus compañeros de equipo?

Toramaru se quedó un momento en silenció al escuchar a Endo.

-compañeros de equipo…

-así es pon todo de ti en este partido, lo haremos todos juntos en equipo.

-capitán.

-Toramaru.

El chico volteó su mirada hacia Kido.

-ninguno de nosotros es tan débil para no saber estar a la altura de tu juego.

-así es Toramaru correremos a tu lado, no detrás de ti, por más fuerte que seas no permitiremos que nos dejes atrás.

Dijo Miyoko mientras ayudaba a Toramaru a levantarse.

-¿es enserio? ¿De verdad no se molestaran si uso todas mis habilidades?

Goenji sonrió ligeramente al escuchar su entusiasmo.

-prueba y sorpréndenos Toramaru.

-de acuerdo.

_El equipo de Qatar reanuda el partido con un saque de banda, leones del desierto avanza hacia la portería de los súper once ¿inazuma será capaz de cambiar el flujo del juego?, Kazemaru logra robar el balón y da un pase a Kido, los súper once tiene oportunidad de contraatacar._

-Toramaru

_Toramaru recibe el balón, el jugador de los súper once pasa a las defensas de Qatar con una velocidad impresionante._

**En la banca.**

Fudo se levantó de golpe al ver a Toramaru moverse tan rápido.

-¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?

Miró al entrenador que parecía no tener ninguna reacción con los movimientos de Toramaru.

-¿usted sabía que el tenía esas habilidades?

_**En la cancha.**_

_Toramaru avanza por la cancha a gran velocidad._

_-_este juego tiene otro objetivo.

**En la banca.**

-la flexibilidad de su cuerpo para esquivar es increíble, jamás pierde el equilibrio incluso cuando cae, eso es solo parte de su talento.

La quijada de Fudo calló ligeramente de sorpresa, ¿podía ser posible que ese niño fuera tan hábil?

-usted conoce sus capacidades y lo envió a este tipo de situación…

Hiroto reflexiono sus palabras y continuó.

-ya veo, con el fin de conseguir que jugara a su máximo potencial, la mayoría de equipo tenía que ser derribado por el agotamiento, para que ello ocurriera teníamos que ser entrenados para en la resistencia ¿no es así?

El entrenador Kudo siguió mirando la cancha sin prestar atención.

-los jugadores presentan cada uno sus habilidades para jugar de titular, cada equipo tiene sus condiciones que cumplir para que logre ganar.

**En la cancha.**

_Toramaru le da un pase a Kazemaru para burlar a las defensas, Kazemaru le regresa el balón._

-lo tengo "todos están corriendo junto a mí"

-adelante Toramaru.

-¡si! "tengo amigos que van a luchar a mi lado ¡aquí mismo!"

_Toramaru llega a la portería._

-este es el poder que he guardado por tanto tiempo ¡Tiro del tigre!

-tormenta de arena.

_¡GOL! Toramaru lleva a su equipo a la cabeza y se termina el partido, Inazuma gana y procede a la final de Asia._

Kido miró escéptico el gol de Toramaru.

-es sorprendente.

Endo parpadeo varias veces para reaccionar ¿ese era el verdadero poder de Toramaru? Era simplemente increíble.

**En las gradas.**

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la mamá de Toramaru.

-estoy tan feliz por ti Toramaru tu tienes tan buenos amigos ahora.

**En la cancha.**

-¿hemos ganado no?

Dijo Toramaru aun parado frente a la portería sin creer lo que sucedía.

-ese fue un gran tiro Toramaru, así es como se siente cuando se sufre por la victoria, sin embargo aun te falta mucho para que estés a nuestra altura Toramaru.

Dijo Goenji llegando hasta el chico seguido por todo el equipo.

-no he mostrado todas mis habilidades aun

Dijo Toramaru completamente confiado

-¿pero tu…

-ganemos el próximo partido también, después de todo estas solo fueron las preeliminares de Asia.

Miyoko levantó una ceja mientras se colocaba entre Goenji y Kido.

-soy yo o tuvo un repentino cambió de personalidad.

-eso esta bien me gusta más asi

Dijo Endo mientras tomaba los hombros de la pelinegra.

-¿pero como es que alguien como el no jugó en fútbol frontera?

Toramaru escucho a Kido y de inmediato se dio la vuelta para contestar.

-no pude.

-¿Por qué?

Cuestiono Endo inmediatamente.

-bueno… soy un estudiante de sexto de primaria.

El equipo entero se quedó completamente sorprendido.

-¡EN PRIMARIA!

-Ya veo

Dijo ateojos acomodándose las gafas.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

le preguntó Aki inmediatamente.

-Fútbol frontera es un torneo para jóvenes de secundaria…

Fuyupe se levanto para completar las palabras de anteojos.

-pero el fútbol frontera internacional es más flexible con las edades debido a que tiene que tomar en cuenta las diferencias culturales.

-así que jóvenes de quince años o más jóvenes pueden participar en este, ya veo por que no supimos nada de Toramaru en fútbol frontera

Dijo Haruna al escuchar las palabras de Fuyupe.

-no es justo eso lo iba a decir yo

Dijo Anteojos en forma de berrinche comenzando a llorar.

-¿estas en primaria?

Pregunto Endo aun sorprendido de lo que Toramaru había dicho.

-así es pero si me toman a la ligera me robare el puesto de goleador estrella antes de que ustedes lo sepan, algún día voy a ser mejor que tu Goenji.

-parece que tienes un nuevo amigo Goenji.

Dijo Endo mientras sonreía.

-así es

-bueno Toramaru déjame decirte que tendrás que esforzarte mucho en superar a Goenji-san, es un gran jugador que no se supera fácilmente.

-no creo que sea tan difícil.

Dijo Toramaru guiñándole el ojo a la pelinegra para mostrarle que era una broma.

-presumido

Dijo Goenji con un falso enojo mientras pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros de Miyoko.

-ya lo veremos, solo recuerda que si lo logras Goenji jamás se quedara atrás.

* * *

-listo chicos espero que les guste es una de mis especialidades, es su premio por jugar tan bien el día de hoy.

Dijo Miyoko mientras le servia una copa de helado a Tachimucai.

-¡Yo también quiero!

-¡y yo!

Gritaron simultáneamente Kabeyama y Midorikawa.

-primero quiero que lo prueben y luego les sirvo ¿si?

Los chicos hicieron cara de disgusto inmediatamente, como le gustaba torturarlos, si era obvio que si la pelinegra lo había hecho iba estar delicioso.

El chico castaño tomo una cucharada del helado, quedándose en silencio.

-y ¿Qué tal?

Dijo Miyoko esperando su reacción era el postre favorito de su papá estaba segura que les iba a encantar.

-bueno… es un sabor… inusual

La pelinegra levantó una ceja, "lo inusual" era casi lo mismo que lo feo y lo horrible.

-nuestro turno.

Dijo Midorikawa, mientras el y Kabeyama se llevaban una gran cucharada a la boca seguida por un terrible grito.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡tiene picante!

La pelinegra levantó una ceja nuevamente, ¿picante? Pero si ella no… Kogure, de inmediato volteo a ver al chico que reía con la botella de picante en la mano.

-¡Kogure!

Fue lo último que le dejo escuchar antes de que el chico cayera al piso por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, la joven lanzó un suspiro, ese chico no tenía remedio solo esperaba que solo arruinara una copa.

-bueno por favor Haruna, Fuyupe, Aki y Anteojos ayúdeme a servirles a los chicos.

Miyoko probo de una de las copas ya servidas para asegurarse que nadie más fuera "victima" de Kogure.

-bien parece que todas las demás están bien.

La chica tomó la copa que más helado tenía y la llevó a la mesa de Toramaru.

-esta es para ti, gracias por ayudarnos a ganar.

Dijo la joven poniendo la copa en la mesa y dándole un beso en la mejilla al chico, dejándolo completamente sonrojado y provocando las risas de todo el equipo.

La pelinegra tomó su asiento habitual (entre Fubuky y Kazemaru) al ver que ya todos los chicos tenían sus copas servidas.

-esto es delicioso Miyo-chan, ¿que es?

La pelinegra le sonrió ligeramente al peliverde, esa era la reacción que ella quería.

-helado de chocolate blanco con coco.

-pues simplemente te luciste, solo le falta algo.

La joven frunció ligeramente el ceño al escuchar a Fubuky.

-¿Qué?

-yo también quiero un beso como el de Toramaru.

La pelinegra de inmediato le beso la mejilla a su novio.

-pero yo no lo quería en la mejilla.

-te tardaste dijiste que como el de Toramaru.

Le gustaba torturar a su novio además, de que por alguna razón recientemente se le había hecho muy incomodo besar a Fubuky frente a Kazemaru, le daba la impresión de que al peliverde le dolía y mucho, eso la hacia sentirse terriblemente mal, odiaba que su peliverde sufriera, solo esperaba que Genda llegara pronto para que le ayudara a aclarar todo.

-y ¿para mi?

La joven negó con la cabeza divertida y beso la mejilla del peliverde a su lado.

-yo quiero uno de esos

Dijo Tsunami desde el otro lado del comedor.

-lo siento se acabo la promoción.

El equipo completo comenzó a reírse.

-bueno no pueden negar que lo intente.

-bueno en fin ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta linda?

La pelinegra asintió con la cabeza a Fubuky mientras tomaba una cucharada de helado.

-bueno en el partido cuando Midorikawa se lesionó tu… bueno… le tocaste el pecho ¿eso era necesario?

La pelinegra lo miró seriamente.

-claro que no, quería ver si tenía un pecho musculoso y resulto que si.

-¡QUE!

Gritaron Kazemaru y Fubuky al mismo tiempo.

-no sean tontos claro que era necesario, solo díganme ¿Cómo le iba a escuchar el corazón en un estadio lleno de gente gritando?

-bueno si tienes razón.

-par de pervertidos aun que lo de que Midorikawa tiene el pecho musculoso es cierto.

Los chicos se sonrojaron levemente.

-solo bromeo no se pongan así.

El peliverde cambio el tema para disimular su sonrojo.

-¿Dónde aprendiste cocinar así?

-bueno, mi papá no sabía cocinar nada hasta el agua se le quemaba, así que yo aprendí desde pequeña, o de otra forma hubiéramos comido pizza todos los días durante 4 años, en fin, este es el postre favorito de mi papá y para ser sincera no lo había preparado desde que desapareció, pero ahora tengo a 16 hombres a quien cocinarles.

-diecisiete.

Corrigió inmediatamente anteojos.

-bueno si diecisiete pero no creo que el entrenador quiera.

-¡YO HABLO DE MI!

-ya se pero no pienso prepararte nada a ti.

Dijo la chica para molestar al castaño

-Aquí esta Miyoko, adelante puedes pasar.

La joven se levantó de inmediato al ver a Genda entrar al comedor junto al entrenador.

-viniste

La chica corrió y lo abrazó inmediatamente le urgía alguien con quien hablar.

-te hice una promesa.

-Kojiro cuanto tiempo.

-Kido hola como estas.

-lamento interrumpir pero me urge hablar con Genda adiós.

Dijo la joven jalando a Genda hacia la salida del comedor.

-¿Qué hay de mi?

Protestó Fubuky inmediatamente.

-descansa, aun estas débil igual tu Midorikawa.

El peliblanco lanzó un suspiro al ver que su novia se iba, que remedio lo mejor era que se fuera a dormir y se preocupara luego de donde se conocían Genda y Miyoko.

-bueno Kazemaru me ire a dormir te veo luego.

Dijo Fubuky levantándose de la mesa.

-no tienes de que preocuparte solo son amigos.

El peliblanco le sonrió ligeramente y también salió del comedor, el peliverde quitó la sonrisa de su rostro lo malo era que ella y Fubuky no eran solo amigos eran novios por mucho que le pesara.

-¿estas bien?

El peliverde levantó la cabeza al ver a Midorikawa con su copa de helado en una mano y una bolsa de frituras en la otra mano.

-bueno… yo no lose.

El peliverde se sentó junto a Kazemaru esa era su oportunidad para saber que le pasaba a ese chico que de vez en cuando tenía un dolor terrible reflejado en sus ojos.

* * *

**(bueno desde aquí veremos la historia desde dos puntos la platica de Midorikawa y Kazemaru y la de Genda y Miyoko, cada quien con su psicólogo o psicoloco ya desde aquí entenderán el titulo bueno sigamos)**

**MIYOKO Y GENDA.**

-Haber Miyoko-chan, déjame ver si te entendí, cuando tu entraste a raimon todos te odiaban bueno la mayoría, incluso Lika te llamó zorra, y el que más te apoyo fue Kazemaru luego te empezaste a enamorar de el y luego te besó, pero el se fue lo que te hizo que te enojaras con el y no permitió que asimilaras tus sentimientos luego, Fubuky te ayudo a sobrellevar su ausencia, poco a poco te enamoraste de el y te pidió que fueras su novia, no le respondiste por que aun te quedaba la duda de Kazemaru y al regresar el era "el nuevo Kazemaru" capitán de los emperadores de la oscuridad y te lastimó a ti, a Fubuky, a Endo, bueno, a todo el equipo, pero luego volvió en si, al final decidiste que querías a Fubuky después de besar a Kazemaru y no dejarlo si quiera decirte que te amaba.

-bueno si eso es en resumen ¿tu que piensas?

El joven se recostó en la cama de Miyoko.

-Bueno yo creo que sería una gran novela.

Los ojos de la pelinegra lo miraron amenazadoramente.

-lo lamento veo que es algo muy serió para ti, pero bueno ¿hay algo más que deba saber?

-bueno -la chica se recostó sobre la cama junto a Genda- si hay algo… verás cuando Fubuky se fue yo empecé a sentir algo más por Kazemaru otra vez.

-¿no habías decidido que querías a Fubuky?

-si, por eso mismo lo ignore, pensé que era resultado de que Fubuky no estuviera, pero no lo fue, por eso llevo todo el tiempo la bufanda que el me regalo para no hacer una locura.

-por cierto, ¿y tu bufanda?

La joven miró su cuello, se le había olvidado por completo que Fubuky se la había quitado, pero no era problema el peliverde no estaba allí.

-la tiene Aki, pero dime ¿tu que opinas?

-bueno, ninguno me gusta para ti, no tiene que ofrecerte -El castaño sacó su celular- llamare a Sakuma el es de buena familia y lo conozco desde la primaria.

La pelinegra le quito el celular demasiado tarde ya que ya escuchaba al peliplateado por la bocina del celular ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Tenía ya un problema con dos chicos para que anexara a un tercero.

-¿Genda?

-no habla Miyoko

-es raro, el número es el de Genda.

-si bueno yo le pedí que te llamara Por qué… quería… saludarte.

-de acuerdo-dijo Sakuma con notable confusión en su voz.

-bueno adiós no te quito más tu tiempo espero verte pronto.

-igual adiós.

La pelinegra bajó al celular de su oído al escuchar que Sakuma colgaba.

-¿no te gusta Sakuma? Por que tengo más amigos del instituto imperial, claro que el idóneo era Sakuma-kun.

La chica se levantó de la cama completamente alterada ¿que le sucedía?

-no es que no me guste Sakuma es un chico guapo y muy agradable, pero ya tengo a alguien de hecho, ¡son 2!

-pero no creo que ellos puedan cuidarte yo quiero que estés con alguien confiable.

La pelinegra medito sus palabras, ya comprendía por que insistía tanto.

-no necesito que actúes como mi papá, yo ya tengo uno.

El castaño bajo la cabeza por querer cuidarla se le había ido la mano.

-lo lamento Miyoko-chan

* * *

**MIDORIKAWA Y KAZEMARU.**

-bueno ese es un problema bastante grave, Kazemaru pero recuerda que el amor sincero no espera ser correspondido., no espera elogios, ni declaraciones. El amor verdadero no pide nada y lo da todo .El que ama puede renunciar, perder, dar su propia vida nada mas por ver feliz al que ama.

Kazemaru parpadeo varias veces no esperaba que Midorikawa fuera tan profundo.

-¡estampita gratis!

Grito Midorikawa, al sacar una calcomanía de su bolsa de frituras. Una gota apareció en la cabeza de Kazemaru, era demasiada belleza, pero ese no era el punto, el hecho era que Midorikawa le estaba diciendo que si amaba a Miyoko renunciara a ella.

-¿crees que la debo de olvidar…?

-claro que no, eso sería tonto después de todo ¿Cuántas veces te enamoras tan profundamente de alguien? Y recuerda *en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale*

* * *

**MIYOKO Y GENDA.**

-bueno ya te platique mi historia ahora dime ¿que me pasa?

Dijo la pelinegra con un tonó de tristeza, odiaba tener tantas dudas en su cabeza.

-bueno te contesto con otra pregunta ¿Qué sientes por Fubuky?

-lo quiero con toda mi alma.

Contesto la pelinegra inmediatamente.

-es curioso, no dijiste que lo amabas

-pero yo… si lo amo.

-yo creo que para solucionar todo, primero tienes que regresar a la primera pregunta que te hiciste ¿a quien quieres?

La pelinegra tragó saliva mientras se sentaba en la cama otra vez ¿a quien quería?

-además hay algo que no entiendo aun, ¿elegiste solo con un beso? ¿Y que lo que había vivido antes de eso? ¿no importa?

* * *

**MIDORIKAWA Y KAZEMARU.**

-pero… y ¿Fubuky? No le puedo hacer eso.

Midorikawa se quedó pensativo un momento.

-veras Kazemaru, suena mal que te diga esto pero no debes de ceder, si Fubuky es tu amigo, pero ¿Quién estaba antes con Miyoko? Por lo que me platicaste tu, no la dejes ¡lucha por ella! Recuerda aquel dicho que dice *la esperanza muere al ultimo*

* * *

**MIYOKO Y GENDA.**

-Si así elegí

Dijo la pelinegra después de un largo silenció

-bueno no creo que sea la forma correcta-el castaño miró su reloj ya eran las 6 de la tarde-ya tengo que irme Miyoko-chan

-pero antes de irte ¿dime que me recetas doctor?

Dijo la pelinegra en son de broma (ya sabe con eso de que estaba de "doctor corazón")

-bueno, tengo una teoría sobre ti y Fubuky pero el tiempo me dará la razón mientras, te receto que… beses a Kazemaru y me llames por la mañana.

-¡QUE!

-mira, si un beso te aclaro la mente la primera vez, tal vez otro lo vuelva a hacer, ya sea para saber que amas a Fubuky o que en realidad…

-pero hay un pequeño problema ¡SOY NOVIA DE FUBUKY!

-¿y? ¿Qué es un beso en estos días? (yo he oído eso antes ¬¬)

Miyoko se quedó completamente alterada, era natural que el lo viera así, era un casanova total, desde los nueve años había tenido más de 20 novias pero… ¿ella podía hacer eso?

-tengo que irme, o la entrenadora se molestara.

Miyoko levantó una ceja confundida.

-¿entrenadora? No sabía que el instituto imperial tenía club de fútbol desde que Kido se fue no tenían según me parece.

Genda le desvió la mirada inmediatamente.

-bueno no es del instituto imperial pero es algo parecido.

La chica frunció el ceño sin comprender.

-en fin, gracias por escucharme, espero verte jugar pronto.

-no te imaginas que tan pronto, adiós Miyoko-chan.

La joven mantuvo su mirada sobre la puerta por la cual se había ido Genda ¿Qué quería decir con que no se imaginaba que tan pronto?

* * *

-¡Tornado celestial!

-muy bien ya estas aterrizando mejor.

Dijo Goenji tomándola por las muñecas para evitar que la pelinegra cayera de espaldas.

-¿veo que estas mejorando?

Dijo el peliverde acercándose a los dos chicos.

-que bueno que estas aquí Kazemaru ¿podrías practicar con Miyoko? Tengo que ir a casa a ver a mi hermana.

-No hay problema yo me encargo Goenji.

-gracias, adiós Miyoko

-Goenji no…

La chica no termino de hablar, cuando el rubio ya se había ido dejándola sola con el objeto de su confusión, Kaze-chan.

-bueno yo creo que… fue suficiente por hoy

Dijo la pelinegra dándose la vuelta dispuesta a salir corriendo, pero el peliverde se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y la jaló del brazo para acercarla a el, pero había exagerado, por que Miyoko si quedó cerca de el, pero más de lo debido, de hecho tenía sus manos sobre el pecho de Kazemaru, el chico inmediatamente la tomó por la cintura para evitar que se fuera, un recuerdo se les vino a la mente.

**FLASH BACK**

El anochecer se acercaba y el equipo descansaba mientras cenaba al aire libre menos dos Integrantes Kazemaru y Miyoko.

El peliverde Corría alrededor de la cancha a su máxima velocidad, el cansancio ya era notorio en su rostro pero no debía parar con lo que había pasado en el partido era mas que suficiente para darse cuenta de que no estaba a la altura del equipo, cayo exhausto al piso jadeaba para respirar cuando escucho a su lado una voz

- ¿que haces Kazemaru?

El chico volteo la cabeza a donde provenía la voz y se encontró a la pelinegra de ojos castaños arrodillada a su lado

-todo es inútil jamás lograre estar a su altura simplemente es inútil

El joven golpeo el suelo con rabia, Miyoko frunció el ceño

- ¿de q hablas ?

- ¿No te das Cuenta?, no puedo lograrlo, por mas que me esfuerce jamás seré tan Fuerte como Endo Goenji o Fubuky ni siquiera se por que sigo aquí

- levántate

La joven sonaba muy molesta así que el joven obedeció inmediatamente

- Escúchame Kazemaru tu eres tan fuerte como todos los jugadores aquí y tal vez puedas ser mas fuerte que ellos pero no con esa actitud, si te derrotas de esa manera no lograras nada

-Tú no entiendes

- no claro que entiendo el problema no es que no tengas la capacidad, el problema es que ni si quiera tu confías en ti, la confianza es algo fundamental para llegar a ser un gran jugador.

Kazemaru seguía con la mirada abajo obscurecida por los mechones de cabello que caían en su rostro y sin poder pronunciar una palabra

- ¿sabes que? , me voy, no puedo ayudarte si tienes esa actitud

La joven se dio la vuelta para irse pero más tardo en hacerlo que en sentir un leve tirón de su brazo hasta quedar pegada al ágil cuerpo del chico, su corazón se desboco, y simplemente no pudo moverse ni decir nada, se quedó quieta mirando los ojos rojizos del joven cada vez más cerca, hasta que se ahogó en ellos, hasta que no pudo hacer más que cerrar los ojos y ladear la cabeza hasta por fin sentir el calido contacto de sus labios...

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**

Kazemaru se quedó mirándola, allí estaba el momento perfecto para volver a luchar por ella, como la primera vez que la había besado, pero ¿se atrevería? Midorikawa había sido muy convincente, pero no sabía si valía la pena meterse problemas, o el arriesgarse a que la pelinegra se molestara, tenía que pensar lo más rápido posible, el peliverde se sumergió tanto en sus pensamientos que jamás sintió las manos de Miyoko sobre sus hombros abrazando su nuca, si, ya esta decidido la iba a besar sin importar que… , el chico dejo de pensar al sentir la leve presión que ejercían los labios de Miyoko sobre los suyos ¡LO ESTABA BESANDO! El chico parpadeo varias veces sin comprender, en efecto lo estaba besando era un beso tímido y frió pero un beso al fin, la chica se separó levemente del chico permitiéndole al peliverde ver el rostro de su pelinegra, abrió los ojos más de lo normal al verla así, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza como esperando un regaño o un reclamo de su parte, sonrió ligeramente, que tontería, el jamás la regañaria, ¡carajo! la amaba tanto, que nunca haría nada para lastimarla, tomo con suavidad la barbilla de la joven y ladeo su cabeza para acercase a ella lentamente, La pelinegra abrió lentamente los ojos al no escuchar palabra alguna de Kazemaru solo para notar sus ojos rojizos muy cerca de ella y su respiración acariciando su rostro, cerró los ojos al sentir que Kazemaru profundizaba el beso tornándose más apasionado, los chicos aferraron sus manos al cuerpo del otro como si después del beso el mundo se acabara, pero… así era el mundo en el que estaban juntos se acababa despues de que se separaran, y regresarán a la realidad en la que cierto peliblanco era al que le correspondían esos besos, pero eso no importaba en ese momento, lo único que interesaba era la persona frente a ellos, aquella persona que en ese momento besaban desesperadamente, que acariciaban con urgencia, y que temían perder de un momento a otro.

No muy lejos de allí…

El chico sonrió ligeramente, pero quien diría que la chica pelinegra no era la niña buena que aparentaba ser, y que decir del peliverde jamás se lo hubiera imaginado, pero allí estaban frente a el viéndole la cara de imbesil a Fubuky, se recargo en el árbol a sus espaldas sonriendo con malicia, si no iba entrar a jugar iba a encontrar otra forma de divertirse y ese par se lo habían dejado tan fácil al gran Akio Fudo, se dijo regresando su atención a la "escena" que le brindaban esos dos

* * *

**por fin termine espero que les haya gustado (si no igual diganme yo lo corrigo) yo creo que ya saben cual es su primer regalo por tardarme ¡si! el beso de Miyoko y Kazemaru, y el segundo bueno empiezo por explicar que para este fic hay planeado un lemon bueno más que planeado contemplado, asi que para compensarlos lo dejare a su eleccion dejen en su review si lo quieren o no y en base a la mayoría ya se decidira confieso que este capitulo si me costo mucho trabajo pero en fin ya prometi escribir más rapido asi que que les parece si votan hasta el proximo domingo.**

**inazumaXBLexpres: gracias por tus ideas lo voy a contemplar y tal vez haga uno de navidad (de paso que sea mi regalo de cumpleaños ya que cumplo el 27 de diciembre) gracias por leer en serio.**

**bueno hasta la proxima y nos leemos pronto.**

**Midorikawa: ****el amor sincero no espera ser correspondido., no espera elogios, ni declaraciones. El amor verdadero no pide nada y lo da todo .El que ama puede renunciar, perder, dar su propia vida nada mas por ver feliz al que ama, es todo :P**


	7. comienza la diversión

**Hola lo siento mucho me tarde otra semana en subir el capitulo mil disculpas cosas ajenas a mi control, pero en fin decidí darles una semana más para que decidir si va a haber o no lemon en esta historia (yo tomare el resultado que sea), aprovecho para agradecer a todos los que leen esta historia por sus comentarios y a los que leen y no dejan comentario igual (yo lo he hecho no se preocupen los entiendo) bueno sin más capitulo 7**

**COMIENZA LA DIVERSIÓN.**

-¡sácame de esto, aun no puedo creer la locura que hice Genda ¿Por qué te hice caso? Yo sabía que ese "consejo" era una pésima idea!

Gritaba Miyoko mientras caminaba de un lado a otro con el celular violeta en su oído, simplemente sentía que había perdido la cabeza, y todo gracias al "consejo" de su amigo Kojiro Genda.

-más despacio Miyoko-chan, no te entiendo absolutamente nada, además, ¿no crees que no son horas para hablar por teléfono?

-me dijiste que te llamara en la mañana.

-si eso dije, pero no me refería a ¡LAS 3 DE LA MAÑANA!

-deberías de ser más especifico además, eso no me interesa ¡tu me metiste en esto, ahora sácame!

El castaño separo su celular ligeramente de su oído, la chica parecía bastante alterada, no dejaba de gritar, el problema era que no recordaba de que consejo estaba hablando la pelinegra.

-y… ¿me puedes refrescar la memoria? ¿De que consejo estamos hablando?

Miyoko se indignó, ¿Cómo que no recordaba el consejo que le había dado? A ella ya le había causado suficientes problemas para que ni siquiera se acordara de lo que le había dicho.

-bien, ayer me dijiste que besara a Kaze-chan

-¿en serio lo hiciste? La verdad es que yo pensé no que te atreverías.

Eso era lo único que le faltaba, ahora resultaba que no hablaba en serio y era una broma, iba a ir directo a su casa y lo asesinaría.

-bueno, pero lo hice y…

- ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Sirvió de algo? ¿Te aclaro la mente?

Miyoko lanzó un suspiro ya estaba volviéndose lo suficientemente loca para todavía tener que contestar tantas preguntas.

-no me dijo nada no se lo permití.

-¿no se lo permitiste? De que hablas Miyoko

-bueno después de- la joven respiro profundamente antes de continuar- el beso, yo me acobarde y salí corriendo.

-¿de verdad?-el castaño comenzó a reírse, ya la imaginaba huyendo de Kazemaru.

-si vuelves a reírte te juro que te romperé el brazo y en tu vida vas a volver a parar un balón ¡me escuchaste Kojiro!

El castaño tragó saliva de verdad que estaba enojada ese "Kojiro" era señal de que hablaba muy en serio.

-esta bien ya, lo siento, pero cálmate por favor, vas a despertar a todo el equipo y no querrás que se enteren de lo que hiciste, ahora dime ¿por qué saliste corriendo?

-por que si me quedaba allí estaba segura que lo iba a volver a besar.

-¿y por que no lo hiciste?

-no me pregustes eso, tu y yo sabemos que jamás debió de haber pasado.

Genda suspiro, y prefería "huir de sus deseos" que afrontar las cosas, su amiga era una terca y cuando decidía que algo era malo era casi imposible sacarla de esa idea.

-en fin, no me contestaste ¿te sirvió de algo?, ¿te aclaro la mente?

La pelinegra se quedó en silenció.

-no me sirvió de nada, sigo igual de confundida o más.

-Miyoko-chan, dices que no sirvió por que no te dio la respuesta que esperabas, tu querías que la confusión se fuera de tu cabeza y pudieras regresar a tu vida diciendo que amas a Fubuky, el problema aquí es que si sientes algo por Kazemaru y tarde o temprano vas a tener que aceptarlo y afrontarlo aunque tu mente diga una cosa tu corazón tiene la ultima palabra.

-¿y que se supone que haga?-dijo la pelinegra dejándose caer en su cama por que no podía estar tranquila, ahora tenia ese problema.

-bueno Miyoko eso ya no te lo puedo decir yo, la ultima decisión es tuya ¿Qué piensas hacer?

La pelinegra miro un punto imaginario en el techo; ¿Qué iba a hacer? Definitivamente a ella también le gustaría saberlo, medito un momento todo lo que había sucedido, no, tenía que acabar con esa locura lo mejor era olvidar todas esas tonterías, Fubuky no se merecía eso, no le podía ver la cara a su peliblanco.

-voy a olvidar el asunto, ese beso fue algo que jamás debió de haber sucedido y jamás volverá a suceder, Fubuky es mi novio y yo lo amo sobre cualquier cosa, no lo pienso lastimar Genda.

El joven lanzó un suspiro eso se temía, Miyoko tenía miedo y mucho pero eso era algo que ella tenía que resolver por su cuenta por más que la quisiera no podía interferir en eso.

-amiga mía respeto tu decisión pero tu y yo sabemos que no es la correcta.

-no es así, yo estoy muy segura de mis palabras (mentira) además tu vas a estar conmigo mañana para apoyarme ¿no es así Genda-san?

-heee… Mi-chan.

Eso ya le daba mala espina "Mi-chan" era solo para cuando le diría algo malo y no quería que se enojara con el.

-no puedo, tengo entrenamiento.

-no me puedes hacer eso no creo tener la fuerza de ver a Kazemaru a la cara, además ¿Qué le diré a Fubuky?

-nada, no creo que sea necesario que el se entere.

-¿seguro que no puedes venir Genda-san? te necesito.

-no, mi entrenamiento comienza a las 5 de la mañana y terminamos a las 4 de la tarde

-¡¿TANTO?, tu entrenadora esta loca.

-no lo creo necesitamos ganar nuestro primer partido, ya esta muy cerca así que no hay que tomárselo a la ligera.

-Y ¿podré verlo? desde hace 4 años que no te veo jugar.

-seguro que lo veras en primera fila Mi-chan

La joven sonrió para sus adentros, era muy bueno que su amigo tuviera tantos ánimos para jugar, tenía mucho talento, era tan fuerte como Endo o Tachimucai.

-estoy ansiosa por verlo.

-si supongo-dijo el castaño bostezando.

-perdóname ya te dejo dormir, tienes que levantarte temprano mañana.

-no hay problema sabes que siempre estoy para ti, adiós Miyoko-chan.

-buenas noches Genda-san

La joven bajo el celular al escuchar que su amigo había colgado, por lo menos ya sabía que iba a hacer el día siguiente pero… ¿si Genda tenía razón? ¿Y si sentía algo por el peliverde?, además ese beso no había sido cualquier cosa, se toco los labios levemente con la punta de los dedos, aun podía jurar que sentía la tibieza de su labios y que decir de sus caricias, era como si se le hubieran metido entre la piel y la calentara por dentro, desde que "eso" había pasado no lograba enfocar en su mente en otra cosa que no fuera el momento en el que la había besado, en ese momento en el que el tiempo se congeló y solo había la entrega total de parte de los dos, sería que… ¿amaba a Kaze-chan? Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza para volver a la realidad, no ya estaba tomada la decisión, Fubuky no se merecía eso, aunque como iba a ver a Kazemaru después de lo que había pasado, ella lo había besado primero, el no tenia culpa alguna, ella era la que había ocasionado todo ese problema, aunque, Kazemaru la había besado después, acaso… ¿seguirá enamorado de ella? Cerró sus ojos un momento aun recostada en su cama.

Se exaltó al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta, ¿alguien había escuchado sus gritos? Estaba en problemas, Genda tenía razón había exagerado… pero y si fuera… ¿Kaze-chan?, la pelinegra tragó saliva, sintió como su corazón comenzó a martillar con fuerza en su pecho, se levantó de su cama con todos los nervios del mundo y tomó la perilla de la puerta; tomó una ultima bocanada de aire y abrió la puerta de golpe esperando ver los ojos rojizos de Kazemaru, pero para su propia alivio y mala suerte, por que era un problema más, se encontró con los ojos verdes de Fubuky.

-Fubuky-kun-dijo con notorio escepticismo en se voz

-¿te desperté princesa?

La chica trató con todas sus fuerzas de quitar la cara de terror al verlo allí, colocando en sus labios una sonrisa no muy sincera.

-no te preocupes no hay ningún problema ya estaba despierta.

-¿puedo pasar?

¡NO!, Fue el primer pensamiento de la pelinegra, no estaba con la mente lo suficientemente clara para tener a Fubuky en su habitación, pero era su novio no le podía hacer eso.

-claro, pasa Fubuky-kun

Dijo la chica moviéndose para que el peliblanco pudiera entrar.

-te traje esto se te olvido pedírselo a Aki y luego desapareciste con Genda así que me la dio a mi.

-gracias.

La chica tomó la bufanda blanca que el chico le ofrecía, ya era demasiado tarde, su recordatorio no estaba cuando debía de estarlo, la chica le sonrió ligeramente sentándose junto a el en su cama.

-y-y… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

La chica sonrió con nerviosismo, acaso… ¿podría ser posible que la hubiera visto con Kazemaru?, tragó saliva, no, no podía ser ¿Qué le iba a decir si así era?

-¿cla-ro dime Fubuky?

-tu y Genda parecen muy buenos amigos ¿de donde se conocen?

Miyoko lo miró sin comprender, otra vez parecía estar celoso ¿Por qué dudaba tanto de ella?, bajo la mirada con tristeza al entender su propia pregunta, tenía toda la razón de dudar, después de todo el día anterior ya lo había traicionado, no importaba lo que dijera Genda eso era traicionar la confianza de Fubuky.

-¿princesa?

La pelinegra lo miró dolorosamente por un momento, no podía decirle si sin tener razones el era celoso, si le daba una razón lo iba a lastimar y mucho, definitivamente jamás iba a hacer alguna tontería como la del día anterior.

-si perdona ¿quieres saber de donde nos conocemos Genda y yo?

-si

La chica inmediatamente abrió el cajón del buró junto a su cama tomando una foto, y volviendo a cerrar el cajón.

-toma allí esta la respuesta que necesitas.

El joven la tomó entre sus manos observándola por un momento, sonrió ligeramente al reconocer a la pequeña niña que entonces tenía seis años, de grandes ojos color avellana y largo cabello negro con la cara pintada con líneas de color violeta, y a su lado, un niño de la misma edad de cabello castaño y de ojos grises, con el rostro pintado con líneas de color naranja.

-Genda es una persona muy especial para mi, es como mi hermano mayor aunque somos de la misma edad el siempre a cuidado de mi, veras Fubuky-kun, cuando mi papá y yo nos quedamos a vivir en Inazuma, el tenia mucha desconfianza, supongo que ya sabia que alguien quería hacerle daño, a veces pienso que el sabía perfectamente quien era su enemigo y que planeaba hacer, pero supongo que jamás lo sabré, en fin, al sentir eso mi padre era demasiado sobre protector conmigo, yo no solía salir demasiado a la calle de hecho, cuando empecé a ir a la escuela, iba de la escuela directamente a mí casa.

Un día mi papá invito a cenar a nuestra casa a su jefe Kosuke Genda, como el y mi papá eran amigos vino con su hijo Kojiro Genda para que yo tuviera con quien entretenerme, el fue mi primer amigo, y para serte sincera fue el único que tuve antes de conocerlos a ustedes, es algo curioso del fútbol de el vivía mi padre y de eso vivo aun, gracias a el Genda y yo nos hicimos amigo, por raimon conocí a grandes amigos incluso tu y yo nos conocimos por el fútbol, creo que siempre será parte de mi vida.

La joven volteo hacia su novio que aun miraba la fotografía con mucha atención.

-No creo que sea necesario que te diga quienes son ellos ¿no es así? Esa foto la tomo mi papá la primera vez que Genda fue a mi casa.

Fubuky sonrió para sus adentros.

-¿Por qué la pintura?

-pintura de guerra, estábamos jugando fútbol y yo lo había visto en una película, entonces se me ocurrió pintar a Genda y el me pinto a mí, con la idea de que así seriamos "más fuertes"

-supongo que por eso aun la usa Genda.

La joven sonrió ligeramente.

-cada jugador tiene su toque personal hasta en el uniforme, y ese es el de Genda, claro que la única que sabía la razón hasta hoy era yo.

El chico continuó mirando la fotografía había algo muy extraño en ella pero no podía decir exactamente que era, solo sabía que se trataba de algo sobre Miyoko.

-el significa mucho para ti ¿no es así?

-si, es un gran amigo, por eso me dolió mucho pasar por la perdida de mi padre sin que el estuviera conmigo.

El peliblanco miró los ojos de Miyoko, ya sabía que era lo que le había llamado tanto la atención de la fotografía, en ella sus ojos eran brillantes, transmitían felicidad, en cambió su mirada ahora parecía estar siempre oscura por alguna razón a pesar de su sonrisa en el fondo siempre parecía que algo andaba mal ¿Miyoko era verdaderamente feliz?

-pero eso ya no importa el ya esta conmigo al igual que todos ustedes, así que no tienes de que preocuparte Fubuky-kun, como te dije Genda es como mi hermano y entre nosotros jamás pasaría algo de otro tipo, por el no tienes que ponerte celoso.

Fubuky se sonrojo ligeramente, al parecer había sido demasiado obvio el motivo de su pregunta.

-lamento si dudo de ti, no se que me pasa es como si sintiera que tu y yo no deberíamos estar juntos a pesar de que queremos estarlo, eso hace que me preocupe demasiado por cosas que en realidad no tienen importancia.

El chico se acercó ligeramente para besar a su novia, pero la joven por reflejo se retiró evitando al peliblanco.

-si, bueno ya es muy tarde será mejor que te vallas a descansar.

El chico la miró totalmente confundido.

-si creo que es lo mejor, que descanses.

Fue lo ultimo que dijo Fubuky antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de si.

La chica se quedó completamente en silenció, ¿Por qué no había podido besar a Fubuky?, ¿Genda se molestaría si lo volvía a llamar?

* * *

El peliblanco iba camino al comedor, aun pensativo, ¿Qué había sucedido la noche anterior?, según el no había dicho nada malo, ¿entonces por que Miyoko se había retirado en lugar de dejar que la besara?

-¡Amigo albino!, ¿Qué tal dormiste?

Fubuky miró con extrañeza a Fudo, ¿desde cuando el era amable con alguien?, definitivamente el Fudo "bueno" le daba más miedo que el normal.

-¿que quieres?

-amigo mío ¿Por qué estas a la defensiva?- Dijo mientras lo abrazaba por los hombros.

Fubuky lo miraba sin comprender ¿Qué demonios quería de el?

-no te conviene pelear conmigo, de hecho yo quiero darte una información que seguramente me vas a agradecer.

-¿información?

El castaño sonrió al escuchar la respuesta tan rápida, de Fubuky, definitivamente eso iba a ser tan divertido.

-si en efecto información, ¿acaso tu no eres novio de Miyoko Furinji, la pelinegra del equipo?

Fubuky tragó saliva, el hecho de que fuera sobre Miyoko, ya le daba mala espina.

-si es mi novia.

-ya veo, es una chica muy bonita, de hecho creo que es una chica que a cualquiera le gustaría tener, aunque sea por un rato.

-¡cuida tus palabras!

El castaño ensancho su sonrisa con malicia, definitivamente ya había encontrado algo perfecto para entretenerse.

-esta bien tranquilízate, no me mal interpretes solo quería resaltar ese punto, adelante.

Dijo el castaño indicándola que pasara al comedor, el peliblanco obedeció, no entendía muy bien que quería Fudo pero su curiosidad era demasiada. Todos los chicos se quedaron mirando a los dos jóvenes que cruzaban el comedor para sentarse en un lugar apartado de ellos.

Miyoko frunció el ceño sin comprender, Fubuky jamás había hablado con Fudo ¿ahora eran amigos?

-no sabia que Fudo y Fubuky se llevaran bien.

Dijo Endo aun mirando la mesa de los 2 chicos.

-yo tampoco Endo.

La pelinegra desvió su mirada al lugar en que siempre se sentaba, lugar que ahora estaba ocupado solo por Kazemaru y Midorikawa, regreso su atención a la platica de Endo, Goenji y Kido, no era sano que pensara en Kazemaru si había decidido dejar todo atrás.

-ya habla Fudo.

-cuidado con el tono albino, ten paciencia, bien, te decía que tu novia es una chica muy linda, apuesto que no eras su único pretendiente.

Fubuky lo miró en silenció.

-no, no era el único que se había enamorado de ella.

-déjame adivinar, a Kazemaru también le gustaba ¿no es así?

Fubuky abrió los ojos más de lo normal, ¿Cómo demonios sabía el eso?

-si, pero… ¿tu como sabes eso?

El chico castaño sonrió de forma altanera.

-ya te dije que tengo información.

-continua.

-bueno ¿no crees que tu novia y su amigo "Kaze-chan" son demasiado cercanos?

El peliblanco lo medito un momento, si era muy cierto, de hecho su novia había pasado más tiempo con Kazemaru que con el.

-si, ¿Qué estas insinuando?

-yo no insinúo nada, solo digo lo que veo, creo que deberías preocuparte seriamente por eso.

Fubuky miró a Kazemaru de reojo.

-acaso tu has visto algo que deba saber.

¡Lotería!, el Albino no era tan idiota como el creía, pero eso era lo de menos, aun no le iba a decir todo, se estaba divirtiendo tanto, además aun le faltaba saber que podía sacar de Kazemaru y de Miyoko con esa información.

-bueno eso es algo que aun no puedo decirte.

Fubuky se alteró, entonces si había algo.

-habla Fudo por favor.

-lo siento Akio Fudo no habla a medias, te lo diré cuando compruebe algunas cosas

El corazón de Fubuky latió con fuerza ¿que demonios estaba pasando?

-ha… si y creo que ayer desaparecio casi todo el día con el portero del instituto imperial… ¿Cuál era su nombre?... ¿Genda?

-aquí tienen chicos desayunen rápido, que ya casi todos terminan.

Fubuky miró a Aki sin expresión esperando a que se fuera para poder continuar con su platica con Fudo, ese chico era una pésima persona pero… no podía negar que el tenía sus sospechas.

-gracias niña ¡adiós!

Dijo el castaño de forma grosera, odiaba las interrupciones. Aki lo miró indignada y continuo su camino.

-¿Qué pasa con Genda?

-¿he? Así, el chico de la cara pintada, ¿no te parece raro que tu novia y el pasaran todo el día encerrados en su habitación?

Fubuky suspiró por lo menos eso si lo podía explicar.

-por eso no hay problema, son amigos muy cercanos, se conocen desde los seis años.

Fudo levantó una ceja, para luego comenzar a reirse de una manera muy escandalosa..

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-el peliblanco lo miró bastante molesto.

-hay disculpa, ¿con que son "amigos cercanos"? de verdad que eres un idiota-Dijo el castaño mientras negaba con la cabeza divertido.

-mira, yo no voy a soportar tus insultó- Fubuky se levantó de la mesa completamente furioso.

-¡siéntate! Aun no he terminado, esto te interesa albino-dijo Fudo completamente calmado.

El joven se sentó nuevamente, ¿Por qué demonios lo estaba escuchando?

-¿Por qué tan seguro que solo son amigos?, déjame adivinar nuevamente, hoy me siento con suerte, Miyoko te lo dijo.

-s-i- dijo titubeante el peliblanco, no tenía idea de por que pero Fudo lo estaba haciendo sentir como un imbésil.

-¿y le creíste?, no seguramente si hubiera sido su novio te lo hubiera dicho, ¡no seas ingenuo por favor!, en el único momento en el que aceptaría que te esta viendo la cara es cuando le remordiera la conciencia, o cuando ya la descubriste.

El peliblanco se mordió el labio, sonaba coherente, ¿Por qué Fudo sonaba coherente? Estaba enloqueciendo, pero el sabía en el fondo, que Kazemaru era una amenaza, y que decir de Genda era muy cercanos, tal vez demasiados.

-yo solo te digo lo que veo y por que no me caes tan mal albino- Fudo se llevo las manos detrás de la nuca y cerró los ojos confiado- no se me hace justo que te vean la cara de lo contrario, yo también iría tras Miyoko, como te dije cualquiera la quisiera tener aunque sea solo un rato.

De alguna manera, Fubuky no le dio importancia alguna a lo que Fudo decía, estaba muy hundido en sus dudas, en sus celos, y lo peor en esa furia que le quemaba la garganta.

-¿tu puedes averiguar si esos dos tiene algo más que ver que solo amistad?

Fudo abrió los ojos con incredulidad, eso no se lo esperaba, era un bono extra, ahora de el dependía que le rompieran la cara a Kazemaru o no, era mejor de lo que tenía en mente el solo quería ver la cara de Fubuky al saber que lo estaban engañando y que se diera cuenta que debía ser un idiota para tragarse que la pelinegra y Kazemaru eran solo amigos, pero eso, eso valía oro.

-por ti amigo albino… por supuesto, pero me debes una-el castaño le tendió la mano sonriendo con su malicia de costumbre.

Fubuky tragó saliva, no sabía si era la mejor idea, pero lo iba a hacer, pero por alguna extraña razón sentía como si le estuviera vendido su alma al diablo, tomó la mano del chico cerrando el trato que le daría la respuesta a la pregunta que se había hecho desde que el y Miyoko se hicieron novios, ¿ ella aun amaba a Kazemaru?

* * *

**Y hasta aquí, lamento que sea tan corta (es corta a comparación de mis capítulos de costumbre) pero para compensar subiré otro el lunes (no tengo escuela ¡al fin descansare!) pero en fin espero les haya gustado (ya saben si no díganme yo lo corrijo) otra vez lamento la tardanza pero, he estado un poco enferma y de remate la escuela (ya saben uno hace la tarea y al recostarse "a descansar" si esta uno enfermo se queda completamente dormido y ya ni tiempo de escribir) pero bueno recuerden dejarme su opinión sobre el lemon (quiero que lo decidan ustedes) bueno, reclamos, felicitaciones, petición de one shot, sugerencias REVIEWS.**

**El proverbio de capitán: pero si casi ni hable… ¬¬ que molesto.**

**Midorikawa: yo me encargo: *****La duda es la herida de la mente en el alma*, es todo :p**


	8. Lo necesito a mi lado

Hola antes que nada de verdad perdonen la tardanza, que locura mil disculpas por hacerlos esperar pero ya fue mala suerte que se descompusiera en diciembre en fin después de todo ya estoy de regreso, veamos en segundo lugar gracias a los que me felicitaron en mi cumpleaños que lindo detalle de verdad se los agradezco :D, en tercer lugar espero que hayan tenido una feliz navidad y un gran inicio de año.

Se que los espante pero seria incapaz de dejar una historia a medias (miren que varias de mis historias favoritas quedaron sin un final) por eso no se preocupen además todavía tengo pendientes varias historias bueno vamos al capitulo.

**LO NECESITO A MI LADO.**

-bien chicos suficiente por hoy pueden retirarse, descansen lo más que puedan el siguiente partido esta muy cerca.

Miyoko lanzó un suspiro aliviada, por fin se había terminado, había sido el entrenamiento más difícil de todos, no daba una, prácticamente estaba jugando como Tobitaka (exagere un poco, no tan mal) necesitaba un largo descanso y un psiquiatra pero eso podía esperar el descanso era aun más necesario.

-¿todo bien?

Miyoko giro de inmediato al escuchar esa voz, no debía pensar en el pero si le el le hablaba como demonios lo hacia ya era tarde para correr ¿o no?

-Kazemaru.

-s-i todo bien.

Completó Miyoko tartamudeando con la cabeza hacia abajo, se sentía mal de solo verlo, no es que se arrepintiera de lo que habían hecho, por más que lo deseaba no se arrepentía de ello, pero sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal, ¿huir todavía seria opción?

-bueno me alegra escuchar eso, te vi algo distraída en el entrenamiento y pensé que te sentías mal, bueno te veo después Miyo-chan.

-si…

La joven miró su celular sin prestar atención a Kazemaru que se iba de allí junto a Midorikawa, bien ya podía asesinar a Genda su entrenamiento había terminado, pulso unos botones y se lo colocó en el oído.

-¿Qué pasa Mi-chan?

-¿termino tu entrenamiento

-si ya terminamos

-me alegra oír eso te veo en mi casa en 20 minutos para asesinarte-sentenció Miyoko con voz dulce.

-he… por el momento no puedo contestarte deja tu mensaje después del bip bipppppppp.

-Genda eso no funciona si ya contestaste otra cosa antes.

-¿a no? mmm entonces… El número que usted marco no existe favor de verificarlo.

-Kojiro.

-esta bien voy para allá.

-bien prometo que no dolerá.

* * *

El castaño esperaba recargado en la puerta con la mirada perdida y las manos en los bolsillos.

-bien viniste pensé que te esconderías.

-esconderme que poco me conoces Mi-chan yo no me escondo además tu y yo tenemos que hablar.

Ahora el la regañaba a ella no era muy brillante de su parte estaba apunto de romperle el brazo.

-cuida tu tono todo esto es tu culpa, jamás debí escucharte.

La pelinegra suspiro profundamente, debía calmarse el no tenía la culpa, las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, llevaba toda la mañana aguantando el llanto y ahora se estaba desquitaba con Genda, si, había sido su idea, pero al final ella lo había hecho por convicción propia.

-perdóname Genda-san.

El castaño sonrió para sus adentros, casi podía ver a la niña de seis años de ojos enormes, le partía el corazón verla llorar estaba desesperada, tal vez no había sido la mejor idea recomendarle eso a Miyoko, levantó la barbilla de la joven con su mano para que lo viera a los ojos.

-cálmate, todo se va a arreglar.

La chica se abrazó de su amigo, ese problema iba más lejos de una traición tenía un origen más profundo, algo más significativo no era solo el hecho de haber besado a Kazemaru eso iba más halla.

-¿lo prometes?

-lo prometo vamos adentro para poder hablar tienes que calmarte.

La chica asintió con la cabeza y abrió la puerta, ambos entraron directo al sofá de la sala, era lo que acostumbraban hacer cuando el iba de visita estaban un rato allí charlando y luego directo a la cancha de fútbol.

-soy una traidora, soy la peor persona en este planeta-la chica guardo silenció un instante-tal vez Lika tenía razón soy una zorra.

-no digas eso por favor ya te dije que un beso no es nada en estos días, si tu y yo nos besáramos no significaría absolutamente nada (raro comentario ¿no creen?).

Miyoko no le presto mucha atención a sus palabras continuaba con su mente perdida.

-no es el beso en si es que… no me siento mal por eso, es más hoy cuando hable con el estuve apunto de… volver a hacerlo, además ayer no pude besar a Fubuky ¿Qué demonios significa eso?

-eso Mi-chan se llama culpa, te sientes culpable.

-Fue la peor idea del mundo.

-Mi-chan ¿has considerado que no eres tu el problema?, tal vez las cosas no son como crees tu y en realidad quieres a Kazemaru y no a Fubuky.

-¡no! No es así Fubuky me necesita eso no es cierto yo lo quiero a el.

Contestó Miyoko a la defensiva sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos

-Mi-chan

-¡el a estado conmigo no como Kazemaru que…

La pelinegra cayó en lo que estaba diciendo le guardaba rencor a Kazemaru y al parecer mucho.

-no como Kazemaru que prometió que estaría a mi lado y se fue.

-Fubuky también se fue.

Agregó Genda para "defender" al peliverde

-pero me llamó todos los días jamás me dejo sola, en cambio Kazemaru…

-Mi-chan esta es una opinión muy personal de todo lo que me has platicado, estas castigando a Kazemaru por irse.

-no es cierto yo quiero a Fubuky, estoy confundida, eso es todo

-¿a quien quieres convencer diciendo eso a mi o a ti?

-no sabes lo que dices, tu no estuviste allí cuando Fubuky me necesito, jamás lo viste en un hospital, tu no estuviste allí cuando el salvo mi vida, tu no sabes lo que vi en sus ojos antes de que me besara por primera vez, tu no puedes decirme que siento por el, no sabes por que decidí que lo quería a el, ¡tu no lo sabes!, ¿Quién demonios te crees para poner en duda que yo quiera a Fubuky o no? Si ya se, hay algo que siento por Kazemaru, pero eso no vale más que nuestra amistad, Fubuky me necesita y yo lo necesito a el.

"Necesitar" era la palabra clave en todo ese asunto, Genda bajo la cabeza pensativa.

-Lo único que se es que soy la peor idiota del mundo por traicionarlo por pensar en Kazemaru en lugar de en el eso si lo tengo muy claro.

-tu sabes mejor que yo que eso era necesario date cuenta por favor tu quieres a Kazemaru

Miyoko se levantó furiosa con lágrimas en los ojos

-no puedes venir a decirme que no se si lo quiero ¿tu que sabes de eso? Si has tenido mil novias pero ninguna dura más de una semana.

-se perfectamente lo que es estar enamorado, y también se que si amo tanto a esa persona no debo decírselo jamás, por que yo solo la lastimaría no tiene caso que lo haga, en cambio tu Mi-chan eres egoísta te castigas y castigas a Kazemaru por un rencor estúpido cuando en realidad no quieres a Fubuky.

El sabía que a veces era egoísta pero jamás lastimaría a esa persona como ella lo hacia.

Miyoko abofeteo a su amigo indignada, sus palabras le calaban en el fondo de su alma.

- date cuenta de algo la mejor persona que ha entrado a mi vida es Fubuky, no pongas en duda que siento por el.

El joven suspiró no tenia caso discutir ahora no lo iba a aceptar el sabía que por dentro estaba vacía, ¿Por qué se aferraba a Fubuky?, solo esperaba que lo aceptara antes de que Kazemaru se olvidara de ella, el quería su felicidad y si Fubuky lo era iba a arreglar las cosa como fuera.

-lamento haberte incomodado yo solo quiero que estés bien.

Miyoko se tranquilizo y volvió a sentarse.

-Lamento haberte abofeteado es que yo…

-no es necesario te entiendo yo te ayudare para que todo este bien con Fubuky.

-gracias.

Tranquila pensaré en algo.

* * *

No muy lejos de allí…

Fudo Miraba las hermosas fotos que había tomado ese día, la pelinegra y el de la cara pintada en la puerta de la casa de Miyoko abrazados, una de el sosteniéndole la barbilla como a punto de besarla, y una ultima entrando a la casa, una sonrisa malévola apareció en su rostro lo único que tenia que hacer era esperar a que salieran la diferencia de la hora en que los tomo entrando y en la que los tomo saliendo diría todo, si entraron a platicar o a verle la cara al albino, definitivamente sentía pena por el, claro aun era muy divertido, causarle problemas a la niña pelinegra pero que le vieran la cara a ese pobre y con dos chicos , era demasiado hasta para el, solo le faltaba darle pruebas al Albino de lo que vio el día anterior, bastaba solo con decírselo pero un foto tenía más impacto, eso iba más con el gran Akio Fudo.

Bien hasta aquí ¿Por qué? tengo un terrible bloqueo mental (creo que eso me pasa por dejar de escribir tanto tiempo) no me convenció mucho el capitulo pero bueno espero que les guste (si no ya saben me dicen yo quito y corrijo) bueno gracias por leer nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

**Endo: voy a renunciar otra vez no dije nada eso no es justo.**

**Midorikawa: deja que yo me encargue "****¿Te sientes sólo?... ¡Hazte esquizofrénico!"**

Yo: ¿esa es tu frase inspiradora?

Midorikawa: que también tengo bloqueo mental.

Yo: ¬¬ mejor no discutimos, eso nos leemos pronto


	9. ¿qué sientes por mí?

Hola, perdonen la tardanza pero es que me clave mucho con mi tarea (no soy fan de la tarea pero adivinen que me dejaron, claro escribir una historia) pero en fin decidí tomarme un descanso y escribir para ustedes (que se lo merecen más que mi maestra jeje), además de que este no fue un muy buen día para mi y escribir sirve para desahogarme. Ya se que les prometí un Endo Aki si lo haré es una promesa y les juro que ya lo empezare (les soy sincera lo que más trabajo me cuesta son los inicios, por que después escribo facilísimo), también tengo planes de alguno de Digimon y uno de resident evil pero bueno eso será después, ya no interrumpo más disfruten del capitulo.

**¿Qué sientes por mí?**

Apresuró más su paso, tenía que llegar antes de que todos se despertaran o comenzarían los interrogatorios, primero Endo, luego Aki, y al final Fubuky, o ¿era primero Fubuky? Bueno lo que menos interesaba era el orden, pero el hecho de que estuviera fuera tanto tiempo y que no llegara a dormir podía meterla en problemas, sobre todo con el entrenador, ¡diablos! Se le había olvidado por completo el entrenador seguro se molestaría por que no le había avisado, miro su reloj de pulsera, 4 de la mañana, aun faltaba para que amaneciera, tenía que darse prisa antes de que alguien notara su ausencia.

Le debía una a Genda-san le había dicho exactamente que hacer para solucionar todo, que haría sin el, aunque le debería una disculpa por desobedecerlo e irse a la secundaría raimon en la oscuridad, bueno tendría justificación el dijo "Miyoko quédate a dormir en tu casa, ya es de noche y puede ser peligroso, mañana por la mañana le explicaras al entrenador" técnicamente las 4 de la mañana ya no era de noche así que no había ningún problema.

El aire helado comenzó a soplar con más fuerza, calando hasta los huesos de la chica y alborotando su cabello negro, nunca se le había hecho tan largo el camino hacia la secundaria, probablemente era por que apenas distinguía las calles en la oscuridad de no ser por las luminarias de la calle estaría prácticamente a ciegas, definitivamente ciudad Inazuma era muy tétrica de noche, o más bien de mañana, debía de grabarse eso para defenderse cuando Genda-san la regañara.

La chica se sumió un momento en sus pensamientos, las palabras del castaño comenzaron a llegarle a la cabeza, "primero tienes que hablar con Kazemaru, no se merece que lo estés lastimando así, se clara", solo esperaba tener el coraje de hacerlo, Genda lo decía muy fácil pero al estar parada frente al peliverde y mirar esos ojos rojizos, las cosas podrían ser muy difíciles, "después tendrás que decirle la verdad a Fubuky y pedirle una disculpa, si en verdad tu crees que lo que hiciste fue tan malo, el tienen que saberlo", ¿y luego?, solo esperar que el peliblanco decida si quiere seguir con ella o prefiere buscar alguien que si lo aprecie, suspiro profundamente, como fuera lo tenía que hacer, la conversación entera se le venía a la mente, era mejor que poner atención a aquel oscuro camino, su ceño se frunció ligeramente al recordar una frase de Genda, frase a la cual no le había dado la atención que merecía por que en ese momento solo sentía su propio enojo e indignación "se perfectamente lo que es estar enamorado, y también se que si amo tanto a esa persona no debo decírselo jamás, por que yo solo la lastimaría no tiene caso que lo haga" ¿Genda estaba enamorado?, ¿de quien?, ¿por que nunca se lo había dicho?, ¿Cómo no había dado importancia a esa frase?, bueno, conocía esa respuesta, por que luego el le dijo egoísta y luego ella lo había abofeteado, pero eso era algo que prefería olvidar y que no le enorgullecía para nada, la próxima vez que lo viera sería para tratar ese asunto.

Sonrió ligeramente al ver la secundaria raimon frente a ella, por fin, solo era cuestión de que llegara a su cuarto y se evitaría muchos problemas con el entrenador Kudo, siguió su camino, pero con un paso normal, ya no tenía caso que corriera 5 minutos más no hacían ninguna diferencia.

Miyoko se detuvo de golpe al distinguir a alguien en la oscuridad, parpadeo varias veces para asegurarse que el cansancio o la noche no le estuvieran jugando una broma, ¿era Midorikawa?, no eran horas de entrenar, lo medito un momento, lo mejor era no molestarlo, además de que no le convenía para nada que la viera llegando a esa hora, siguió su camino cubriéndose entre la oscuridad hasta llegar a la puerta de la secundaria, misión cumplida, lo mejor es que intentara dormir un poco, antes de que dieran las seis de la mañana, ese seria un largo día.

* * *

-¿y bien?, ¿Qué querías decirnos Kido?

Preguntó Miyoko al ver a todo el equipo reunido alrededor de su mesa.

-después de los partidos contra Qatar y Australia creo que todos hemos comprendido lo difícil que es la competencia a nivel mundial, si queremos llegar más lejos tenemos que estar preparados, necesitamos nuevas técnicas especiales.

-¿nuevas técnicas especiales?

Kido asintió con la cabeza antes de proseguir con su explicación

-así es Endo, necesitamos nuevas opciones de ataque si queremos llegara más lejos en el campeonato.

La pelinegra, se mordió el labio inferior, el tenía razón, pero no sabía si ella sería de utilidad, últimamente estaba distraída, era como si su talento con las técnicas especiales se estuviera esfumando, tal vez solo eran las preocupaciones y los problemas que recientemente la aquejaban.

-Kazemaru.

-¿si?

-¿recuerdas el partido de selección?, aquella vez hiciste algo impresionante para poder superar la defensa de Tsunami.

Kazemaru frunció el ceño ligeramente.

-¿Cuándo supere la defensa de Tsunami?

-si, yo lo recuerdo- las miradas de todos se dirigieron a Endo- fue una ráfaga de viento muy poderosa.

Tsunami rió ligeramente.

-dímelo a mí por supuesto que lo recuerdo, me mando al piso, con solo ese viento.

-si logras controlar ese viento, podría convertirse en una técnica muy poderosa, ya he hablado con el entrenador y esta de acuerdo en que entrenes por tu cuenta.

Kazemaru asintió con la cabeza.

-ya veo, encontrare la forma de controlar ese viento para realizar esa técnica.

-confío en que lo conseguirás. Hijikata, Fubuky ahora ustedes, me gustaría que intentaran perfeccionar una técnica combinada, creo que podríamos tener un gran resultado si combinamos la velocidad de Fubuky y la fuerza de Hijikata

Hijikata sonrió ampliamente.

-ya veo, con que mejorar nuestra ofensiva, cuenta con nosotros, ¿no es así Fubuky?

-si

-técnicas combinadas, eso suena muy interesante- el moreno observo a su alrededor buscando un compañero de entrenamiento- ¿Qué tal si probamos tu y yo Kabeyama?

Kabeyama se aterró.

-¿Quién yo?

-si, ¿que te pasa? acaso no quieres o que.

-no, no es eso.

-bueno entonces esta decidido ¿Qué te parece Kido?

-Tsunami y Kabeyama es una combinación muy interesante

Kabeyama lanzó un suspiro de resignación.

-¡si!, ¡haremos la mejor técnica especial de la historia! ¿No es así Kabeyama?

-si, claro.

Kogure comenzó a reír.

-no creo que esa pareja dure mucho.

-por extraño que esto suene, esta vez creo que tienes razón.

Dijo Miyoko, recargando su barbilla en la mano.

-¿ningún plan para mi?

Kido lo medito un momento.

-bueno, en realidad si.

Miyoko sonrió para si misma, eso le pasaba por hacer preguntas.

-desde que entraste a Raimon me di cuenta de tu habilidad con esta clase de técnicas, la facilidad con que logras dominarlas es impresionante y su fuerza asombrosa, así que creo que una técnica combinada seria perfecta para ti, solo tengo un problema.

-¿Qué pasa?

-creo que te acoplarías con cualquiera de nosotros y en realidad no sé con quien deberías comenzar.

La pelinegra bajo la cabeza pensativa.

-ya veo.

-así que por favor escoge a alguno de nosotros para practicar una técnica.

La joven miro a cada uno de sus compañeros, era una decisión muy difícil, sus primeras opciones eran más que obvias, Fubuky o Kazemaru, pero ambos ya habían recibido indicaciones específicas de Kido así que ya no eran opción, el resto, aun eran muy buenos candidatos pero todos eran igual de fuertes, era una decisión muy difícil.

-no lo se, es muy difícil elegir, es que todos son excelente jugadores.

-yo quiero practicar con ella.

El silenció lo rompió Goenji completamente decidido.

-claro si te parece buena idea Kido y si tu Miyoko estas de acuerdo.

El castaño sonrió ligeramente.

-ya quiero ver el resultado de esa combinación.

Ambos chicos miraron a la pelinegra igual que el resto del equipo, esperando su respuesta.

-es que, bueno lo que pasa es…-se quedó en silencio un momento viendo a Goenji que le sonreía ampliamente, no le podía decir que no al rubio, el era muy buen amigo, solo esperaba no herir a nadie-claro será divertido.

Endo se levantó con el ánimo de siempre

-bien, ya sabemos que hacer a…

-chicos.

Aki interrumpió a Endo con notable preocupación en su voz.

-¿Qué pasa Aki? te vez alterada-preguntó Miyoko completamente extrañada.

-¿alguno ha visto ha Fudo?

* * *

Su profundo sueño fue violentado abruptamente por un pequeño golpe en las costillas, maldigo por lo bajo, ¿Qué no sabían respetar?, opto por ignorarlos, le dolía terriblemente el cuello, no tenía ánimos de entrenar, además, ni caso tenía, nunca salía a jugar, ¡al carajo con ellos!

La paz le duro poco, ya que un segundo golpe en el mismo lugar pero de mayor intensidad lo hizo enfadar, de acuerdo, ¿querían que se molestara?, ya lo habían conseguido, abrió los ojos con pereza, ¿Qué demonios?, ¿eso era un árbol?, comenzó a tentar el pasto sin siquiera mirarlo, no había botellas, eso era buena señal, no se había emborrachado para estar dormido en… ¿y en donde carajos estaba?, hizo lo mismo con su otra mano solo sintiendo el pasto sobre el cual estaba recostado, bueno tampoco había una chica, eso ya no era tan buena señal pero en fin, se enderezó un poco, aun con el intenso dolor de cuello, no podía recordar que había echo antes y como se había quedado dormido en ese lugar, comenzó a repasar lo hecho el día anterior cuando alguien volvió a golpearlo en las costillas, de inmediato volteo hacia donde provenía la agresión con una mirada amenazante, levantó una ceja confundido al ver a una anciana bajita con un bastón en la mano.

-buenos días, quien quiera que sea.

Dijo Fudo más por obligación que por gusto.

La mujer se limito a verlo de una manera extraña casi como viera a un extraterrestre o algo parecido

Volteo hacia el otro lado para ignorar a la anciana y encontró su celular, en ese momento recordó todo, levantó la cabeza y allí estaba la casa de la pelinegra, si, ya lo recordaba, el de la cara pintada se había ido a las tres de la mañana lo había fotografiado y luego reposo un rato antes de irse, bueno el reposo duro más de lo planeado, maldita pelinegra le había costado dormir a la intemperie pero daba lo mismo, ya tenia las pruebas suficientes para el albino. Otro golpe lo hizo regresar la mirada hacia aquella anciana.

-¿le importaría?-dijo Fudo notablemente irritado

La mujer solo, lo miró fijamente sin respuesta.

-seria tan amable de… ¡dejar de golpearme!

Miro la hora en su celular, ya era tarde, probablemente se llevaría un buen sermón pero, valía la pena, había obtenido material vali…, sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando sintió que la anciana le tocaba el cabello.

-se puede saber ¿Qué carajo esta haciendo?-su paciencia se había agotado esa mujer era una terca.

La mujer contesto con otro golpe como si lo que estuviera allí recostado fuera un animal extraño, o incluso un perro muerto que le causaba demasiada curiosidad.

Ya lo había artado, que importaba que fuera una maldita anciana se lo había ganado.

* * *

Las piernas le temblaban ligeramente, estaba demasiado nerviosa, tenía que calmarse o nunca lograrían hacer esa técnica bien, ya llevaban varias horas intentando sincronizarse pero siempre se adelantaba o se atrasaba, respiro profundamente tenía que concentrarse, tenía que olvidarse de que nunca logro realizar una técnica de ese tipo cuando entrenaba con su padre, claro que ese fue su ultimó entrenamiento con el, después simplemente desapareció

-¿lista?

Preguntó Goenji completamente serio.

-si.

-cuando tu digas Endo

-bien, ahora

Los chicos corrieron al mismo tiempo hacia el balón al centro de la cancha, a unos pasos ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-tornado de fuego

-tornado celestial.

Parecía que la técnica saldría bien esta vez pero al encontrarse arriba para patear el balón Miyoko se adelanto, provocando que Goenji pateara su tobillo con fuerza, la joven cayó al piso al no poder apoyarse para caer de pie.

-¡Miyoko!

Goenji corrió hacia ella al igual que los que practican cerca (Endo, Fubuky, Hijikata etc)

-perdóname, no me di cuenta de que habías pateado antes ¿estas bien?

-si estoy bien, tu lo has dicho, yo tire antes fue mi culpa tranquilo.

-Miyoko-chan ¿estas bien?

Fubuky de inmediato se agachó para ayudarla a levantarse, pero al intentar apoyar el pie un terrible dolor le recorrió el cuerpo.

-¿te duele?, ¿esta fracturado?, ¿te llevo con un doctor?

Ese era su Fubuky-kun siempre cuidándola aunque a veces exageraba.

-yo se de esto, no esta roto solo necesito caminar un poco eso es todo, para mañana estaré bien.

-intentaremos de nuevo mañana ya sea con Goenji o con alguien más.

(Eso no lo dijo kido con la intención de culpar a Goenji más bien para tranquilizarlo)

-iré a dar una vuelta para relajar el pie.

-¿estarás bien si vas sola?

-si Fubuky-kun, continua entrenando estaré bien.

* * *

La joven daba vueltas en la puerta de la escuela Raimon, ¿Dónde se había metido?, el entrenador ya había preguntado por el, estaba metido en problemas, pero eso no era todo, en cuanto llegara, le daría una buena lección para que aprendiera a ser considerado, sus frenéticos pasos se detuvieron de golpe al ver al castaño aproximarse hacia ella, a bonita hora se dignaba a aparecer.

-buenas tardes.

Dijo Aki con notoria molestia en su voz

-buenas tardes.

Dijo el castaño en forma de burla sin detenerse ni prestarle atención alguna.

-¿se puede saber en donde estabas?

El castaño se detuvo frente a ella.

-mmmm ¿en donde estaba?, tranquila no con una chica, si es lo que te preocupa, no sabía que eras celosa.

Bueno con excepción de cierta anciana loca que le había dado un bastonazo en la cabeza después de gritarle, que se fuera al demonio y dejara de joder, maldita vieja rara, claro que ella no contaba, por que era algo que jamás diría a nadie, no era algo para enorgullecerse ni siquiera por que la viejita pegara tan fuerte.

Aki enfureció, ultima vez que se preocupaba por el, ni era su amigo solo lo hacia para ser amable y el se portaba como un patán.

-¿algo más?

Preguntó el castaño con fastidio.

-sabes que, hazlo que te plazca, si quieres seguir comportándote de esta manera adelante, pero entiende que eres miembro de un equipo, deja de preocuparte solo por ti, ¿tienes una idea de en donde esta Endo ahora?, esta buscándote, solo entreno un rato y se fue con Kogure y otros miembros del equipo por que estaban preocupados por ti, en cambio tu, no creo que te importe para nada ninguno de ellos, los miembros de este equipo buscan el bienestar de sus compañeros, pero tu, tu eres un egoísta, tu buscas lo contrario.

El castaño se quedó allí sin expresión, como si sus palabras le importaran menos que nada.

-¿algo más?

Repitió como si la chica no hubiera dicho absolutamente nada.

- si, el entrenador quiere hablar contigo

-hablare con el luego, tengo algo que hacer antes.

Fudo siguió su camino sin siquiera verla, la chica suspiro, el no era como el resto, tal vez nunca encajaría para jugar bien con el equipo.

* * *

Esta bien había mentido, de nada sirve que camines con un tobillo lastimado, ni te relaja, ni sirve absolutamente de nada, lo único que funciona es el reposo, pero eso sería que Fubuky quisiera quedarse a verla y entonces no tendría justificación, tendría que decirle lo que paso con Kaze-chan de una vez, lo admitía estaba siendo cobarde, pero es que le daba tanto miedo perderlo, no se sentía capaz de hablar con ninguno de los dos, ni con Fubuky ni con Kazemaru, aun que sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo.

Se asomo por la pequeña barandal que daba hacia el lugar en que entrenaba Endo, ni cuenta se había dado que ya estaba tan lejos, ¡genial!, eso era un chiste de mal gusto, sin querer había dado con el lugar de entrenamiento de Kazemaru, sonrió para sus adentros se estaba esforzando mucho, muy bien había estado esperando el momento idóneo y ese era, estaban solos, pero…, no seria amable interrumpirlo.

-Hola.

La chica dio un pequeño saltó asustada, luego se volvió hacia aquel chico que casi le causa un infarto.

-no hagas eso me asustaste, hola Mido-chan.

-lo siento, ¿Qué mirabas?

Dijo el peliverde mientras se asomaba por la barandilla dando con Kazemaru.

El chico sonrió.

-¿viniste a ver a Kazemaru?

La joven se sonrojo ligeramente.

-no, yo paseaba y me lo encontré, por cierto ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

-estábamos buscando a Fudo, pero hace un momento Aki me mando un mensaje diciendo que ya había aparecido.

-que bueno.

La chica regreso la vista al peliverde, parecía bastante agotado y aun así entrenaba duro, así era Kaze-chan perseverante y fuerte.

-se esta esforzando mucho ¿no es así?

-si, se que lo lograra el es capaz de hacerlo.

Contesto la chica sin desviar la vista.

-¿Por qué no vas y lo saludas?

-no, no es buena idea esta muy concentrado no quiero interrumpir.

Esa era la misma justificación que se había dado ella, pero parecía que con Midorikawa no funcionaba.

-vamos le hará bien un descanso.

-no la verdad, no quiero hablar con el por ahora.

Midorikawa levantó una ceja, sin comprender.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Qué no son amigos?

-si, pero, bueno lo que pasa es… hice algo que me parece un poco incomodo se que lo tenemos que hablar pero no creo que sea el momento.

Midorikawa sabía de sobra de que hablaba, Kazemaru lo tenía más que al corriente de la situación, así que si la chica no iba a dar el paso, el le iba a dar un buen empujón.

-*no dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy*, es más yo te ayudare.

La chica lo miro un momento, confundida.

-¿ayudarme?, ¿de que hablas?

-¡KAZEMARU!

El peliverde dio unos pasos torpes antes de detenerse por completo, ese grito lo había sacado de su concentración y casi paraba en el piso, levantó su mirada distinguiendo a los dos chicos.

-¡MIYOKO VINO A VERTE!, ¡DICE QUE QUIERE HABLAR CONTIGO!

La pelinegra se quedó con la boca abierta, Mido-chan había actuado tan rápido, que apenas lo estaba asimilando, se sonrojo fuertemente, y se quedo inmóvil viendo al peliverde.

-vamos salúdalo, no te quedes mirándome, ¡ADIOS KAZEMARU LOS DEJO SOLOS!, suerte.

Dijo Midorikawa y salió corriendo, Miyoko volteo a ver a Kazemaru aun en silenció.

El peliverde le sonrió calidamente.

-hola

La chica soltó una bocanada de aire, que ni siquiera recordaba estar reteniendo y le contestó con una sonrisa similar.

-hola

* * *

-adelante.

Dijo el peliblanco, mientras se quitaba la chamarra del uniforme, la puerta se abrió permitiendo ver al castaño cuya sonrisa causaba escalofríos.

-Hola albino.

-apareciste, estábamos preocupados por ti, ¿en donde estabas?

Este bien ahora todos tenían complejo maternal.

-Haciéndote el favor que me pediste.

El peliblanco bajo la vista.

-si, bueno… lo pensé y creo que fue una pésima idea que dudara así de Miyoko, lamento si te cause molestias, pero confiare en ella, aun así gracias por tu ayuda.

No había recibido un bastonazo para eso.

-me parece algo, mmm… ¿lindo seria la palabra?, creo que si, me parece lindo que confíes en tu novia, pero ya tengo tu respuesta y no es muy favorable para ella, claro que si ya no quieres saberlo esta bien albino quédate con eso, te seguirán viendo la cara de idiota.

El castaño dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación pero la voz de Fubuky lo detuvo.

-espera, ¿de que hablas?

El castaño sonrió, con malicia, esa actitud le gustaba más.

-te haré una pregunta, ¿Dónde estaba tu novia ayer?, o mejor dicho, ¿Dónde paso la noche?

El peliblanco sintió que un escalofrió le recorría la espalda, no le estaba gustando nada el rumbo de la conversación

-después del entrenamiento fue a su casa por unas cosas, le llame a las 7 y dijo que venía en camino, que no la esperara a cenar por que tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza y se iría a dormir temprano.

-¿enserio?- el castaño soltó una risa- que descarada, de verdad que eres tan patético albino.

Fubuky lo miró en silenció.

-Tu noviecita, se fue con el cara pintada desde que termino el entrenamiento, estuvieron en su casa ¿sabes hasta que hora se fue ese tipo?

El castaño prosiguió sin esperar respuesta a su pregunta.

-hasta las tres de la mañana albino, ¿crees que solo platicaban?, ¿y si fue así, por que te mintió?, ¿de que podrían estar hablando que fuera tan serio como para que tu "SU NOVIO" no se enterara? y si no me crees- el castaño le lanzó el celular a la cama-velo por ti mismo- El joven repaso cada una de las fotos con una mirada triste, sintiendo una punzada cada que cambiaba de imagen y veía la hora comprobando que el chico le decía toda la verdad- en lo personal creo que son bastantes idiotas, yo no hubiera ido a su casa, un hotel es una mejor idea, ese chico parece tener dinero así que no creo que le costara nada pagarlo, parece que solo son idiotas.

Los ojos del peliblanco se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas.

-debe se haber una explicación para esto, no estuvimos allí no podemos asegurar nada.

-tienes razón albino, de eso si solo hay especulaciones, pero hay algo que si vi y de lo que estoy completamente seguro.

¿Había más?, el peliblanco tragó saliva, antes de hablar.

-¿Qué?

-¿por quien me pediste esto?

-por Kazemaru

Contestó Fubuky de inmediato.

-correcto, no te dije esto antes por que tenía mis dudas del de cara pintada pero sinceramente la creo capaz, hace dos días vi a tu querido "amiguito", si así se le puede llamar, besando a Miyoko, no habría ningún problema si ella lo hubiera empujado, o abofeteado, o algo parecido, pero no lo hizo, le correspondió y muy bien diría yo

El dedo del peliblanco tembló levemente antes ver la imagen que seguía, ni siquiera se lo había dicho pero ya lo presentía ese chico era bastante oportunista así que no sería raro que aprovechara la situación, por fin se decidió, y allí estaba la prueba irrefútala de que era un imbesil, un nudo se formo en su garganta, apretó sus puños con furia, se levanto de la cama y salió de su cuarto aventando la puerta y en su carrera choco contra Midorikawa.

-¿estas bien te ves alterado?

-¿donde esta Kazemaru?

- en la torre de metal, cuando yo me fui estaba platicando con Miyoko. (UPS hablo de más)

El peliblanco lo miró unos segundos y luego comenzó a correr, lo iba a matar, en cuanto lo encontrara lo mataría.

Midorikawa lo miro sin entender nada, Fudo paso a su lado con una sonrisa de satisfacción, parecía que iba al mismo lugar ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

* * *

-y ¿bien? ¿Que querías decirme?

Preguntó el peliverde para romper aquel silencio incomodo, Miyoko lo miro por un momento.

-sabes igual que yo que tenemos que hablar.

Kazemaru sonrió.

-ya estamos hablando.

La chica bajo la mirada.

-si pero hablar del… beso.

-bueno si quieres, hablamos de eso.

La chica se mordió el labio había practicado mil respuestas para cuando le pidiera una explicación, pero parecía que no lo haría solo la miraba en silenció.

-es más fácil si preguntas por que.

El peliverde la miró fijamente.

-¿y si no quiero saber por que?

Miyoko levantó la vista hacia el ¿Cómo que no quería saber por que lo había besado?

-¿de que hablas?

-bueno, mientras tu y yo nos besáramos, el motivo me importaría un carajo.

Miyoko sonrió involuntariamente.

-no me lo hagas más difícil.

-bien, solo por que me lo pides ¿Por qué fue el beso?

Tomo aire decidida, iba a ser sincera, Kazemaru lo entendería.

-fue una estupidez, alguien me aconsejo que lo hiciera por que estaba confundida y me deje llevar.

-¿alguien te aconsejo? Que dios lo bendiga.

Kazemaru no lo estaba haciendo muy sencillo, pero aun así lo haría, ya estaba decidida.

-ese no es el punto, fue un error y lo sabes.

-no, te equivocas, un error es algo que te arrepientes de hacer y yo con gusto lo repetiría ¿y tu?

¿Qué si lo repetiría?, por supuesto que lo haría, por eso se estaba volviendo loca, apretó la bufanda en su cuello, como si ese pensamiento se alejaría haciendo eso.

-soy novia de Fubuky-la frase salio a su defensa sin dar una respuesta clara-eso lo hace algo malo.

-¿viéndolo así?, tienes razón, si estuvo mal.

-y comprendes que esto no puede volver a pasar ¿no es así?

-claro, prometo respetar eso, somos amigos después de todo ¿no?

Miyoko sonrió y miro a Kazemaru, parecía tranquilo.

-si

A su mente se vino una duda cuya respuesta la tranquilizaría, pero también podía confundirla más, suspiro, no podría vivir sin saberlo así que lo haría

-Kazemaru, tu… ¿Qué sientes por mi?

Esta bien la pregunta sonaba menos fuerte en su cabeza pero al escucharla de su propia voz sonaba muy diferente

-¿Qué siento por ti?-sonrió calidamente- bueno, no te quiero, desde hace tiempo que deje de quererte aunque nunca me dejaste decirtelo, en realidad yo te amo y de algo puedes estar segura no voy a dejar de amarte aun que estés con Fubuky, el es mi amigo y te prometí que te respetaría pero no puedes pedirme que me olvide de lo que siento por ti.

Miyoko sintió la necesidad de correr pero el tobillo y algo en ella, no se lo permitieron.

-¿y tu?, ¿Qué sientes por mi?

Miyoko lo miro, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, a ella también le gustaría saber esa respuesta.

-yo, te quiero mucho como amigo.

Kazemaru bajo la mirada un minuto y luego la levantó más seguro que nunca.

-¿solo como amigo?

Se paralizo, los ojos rojizos del chico le pedían una respuesta que no tenía.

-soy novia de Fubuky

Otra vez esa frase, ya no sabía a quien se la decía si a el o a ella misma.

-bueno, entonces dime que no, necesito una respuesta.

-yo… no puedo.

Miyoko bajo la cara para evadir, sus ojos.

-entonces, ¿si hay algo que sientas por mi?

La joven cerró los ojos rogando que todo fuera un sueño o una pesadilla, que no tuviera que contestarle eso a Kazemaru.

-por favor, no me pidas que te conteste, ¿Qué caso tiene?

-es importante para mí.

La joven suspiro, y regreso su vista al chico.

-yo…

-¡Kazemaru!

Ambos voltearon hacia aquel chico peliblanco, cuyos ojos verdes estaban llenos de rabia, su cuerpo temblaba de furia, Miyoko se asusto por un minuto era como ver a Atsuya otra vez.

-Fubuky.

El peliblanco siguió su camino y justo teniéndole en frente le soltó un golpe al peliverde abriéndole el labio.

-¿Qué haces?

Preguntó Miyoko totalmente asustada.

-¿como pudiste?, mi amigo, mi compañero de equipo, como fui tan idiota.

El chico se acerco a Kazemaru con las mismas intenciones, pero Miyoko se interpuso.

-muévete Miyoko.

Le ordenó el albino con voz fría.

-no.

Contesto la chica tajantemente.

-déjalo Miyoko, entiendo perfectamente su enojo y si así se va a desahogar, por favor vete.

¿Qué se estaban volviendo locos?, Fubuky al parecer se había enterado como fuera, ya lo sabía, y quería romperle la cara a Kazemaru, y al parecer Kazemaru estaba de acuerdo.

-no, basta cálmate Fubuky.

-Miyoko hazte a un lado.

-Fubuky lo lamento, estuvo mal y te pido perdón, pero no me arrepiento de lo que paso.

-¿eso es una disculpa para ti?

Esta bien, coincidía perfectamente con Fubuky ¿que demonios pensaba Kazemaru?

-no, pero es la verdad.

No muy lejos de allí.

Definitivamente era todo un espectáculo, Fudo sonrió ampliamente había valido la pena la molestia.

El forcejeo seguía intentando evitar a la chica entre ellos que por diferencia abismal de fuerzas no podía separarlos.

-¡basta!, ¡los expulsaran del equipo!

Fudo se quedo pensativo, eso era verdad ahora tendría dos puestos y podría salir a jugar, "los miembros de este equipo buscan el bienestar de sus compañeros, pero tu, tu eres un egoísta, tu buscas lo contrario" demonios, se odiaría a los 5 minutos por hacer eso.

El castaño caminó hacia ellos, justamente en ese momento, ya habían empujado a Miyoko fuera del camino, Fudo sostuvo a Fubuky por los brazos evitando que golpeara a Kazemaru.

-fue suficiente albino, no vale la pena que salgas del equipo.

-suéltame Fudo, déjame romperle la cara tu mejor que nadie me entiendes.

Miyoko se paró frente a Fubuky y le colocó la mano en la mejilla para que la mirara a ella, ¿por que se comportaba así?, el no se parecía Fubuky, el jamás se comportaría de esa manera.

-escúchame, yo fui la que besó a Kazemaru, yo lo hice, no sabes cuanto lo lamento, fue un terrible error algo que tu no te mereces, y te pido perdón fui una idiota y eso fue una estupidez estoy muy arrepentida e incluso iba a decírtelo, pero parece que me tarde demasiado, lo siento tanto no quería lastimarte, se que te mereces algo mejor pero yo… yo te amo Fubuky-kun.

La mirada del chico cambió por completo ya no era rabia lo que había en su mirada, ahora era dolor, las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos verdes, el castaño lo soltó ya no había ningún problema y el ya no tenía nada que hacer allí, Fudo comenzó a caminar sin mirar a los chicos que dejaba atrás.

Fubuky se quedo allí en silencio, soltando una que otra lagrima sin dejar de mirar a la chica de cabello negro, por fin reaccionó y le dio la espalda sin decirle una sola palabra, yéndose de allí.

Miyoko bajo la vista, odiaba verlo triste y ahora ella era el motivo de eso,definitivamente había acertado ese había sido un largo día, solo quedaba una pregunta en el aire ¿aun eran novios?

* * *

Intenso capitulo, bueno espero que les haya gustado (si no ya saben estoy a sus servicios) me despido gracias por los reviews, y como siempre digo, sugerencias, peticiones, lo que ustedes gusten decirme reviews, nos leemos pronto, se me olvido decirlo cuando publique este capitulo estamos a unos pocos capitulos del lemon ;)

**El proverbio del capitán: Aki: la fuerza de un equipo esta en la unión de sus integrantes, es todo.**


	10. despues de la tomenta

**Hola disculpen la tardanza pero es que ha sido una semana de locos, pero después de tanto esfuerzo… reprobé el examen y no exente química así que tendré que hacer el primer parcial (¿Por qué tan tranquila?, por que nadie lo aprobó) así que tal vez me siga tardando (no me odien por favor tratare de escribir, entre aprender nomenclatura y las otras cosas del bendito examen, ha, y leer la novela de resident evil 3 (si no lo hago me vuelvo loca con tanta química)).**

**Pero pasemos a cosas más alegres, sin más el capitulo 10.**

**Después de la tormenta…**

**(Parte uno)**

No había sido el mejor de sus días eso era definitivo, de hecho, había tenido días mil veces mejores que ese, dio una milésima vuelta más en su cama, se supone que cuando uno dice la verdad se quita un peso de encima, entonces ¿por qué no se sentía tranquila?, en definitiva su conciencia había descansado eso era un hecho in dudable, pero no estaba tranquila, en ese momento lo que más deseaba hacer era cruzar ese pasillo, abrir la puerta sin si quiera tocar y pedirle perdón mil veces más a Fubuky y por último pedirle, no, ¡exigirle! Una respuesta, la que fuera, pero que le contestara algo, lo medito un segundo, claro que con ese plan su respuesta seguramente seria "¡déjame dormir Miyoko son las 3 de la mañana!", y esa respuesta no ayuda de nada.

Se acercó a la ventana para tomar un poco de aire, no tenía caso seguir intentándolo, esa bendita noche no lograría dormir nada, otra vez era el, miró la escena detenidamente unos segundos, si en efecto, era Midorikawa pero esta vez Hiroto lo acompañaba en su entrenamiento nocturno, ¿Qué le veían a entrenar de noche?, lanzó un suspiro de resignación, en ese momento hasta entrenar en el aire helado de la madrugada le parecía atractivo, lo que fuera para alejarse de esa habitación oscura y solitaria que incitaba a la locura.

Salió de la habitación inmediatamente, algo de compañía de vendría bien, emprendió su camino por los pasillos oscuros de la secundaria y bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, llegó hasta la puerta de la secundaría y la empujó con una sola mano sin detenerse, su carrera se detuvo de golpe al ver parado allí a Endo, mirando a los dos chicos con mucha atención, no se atrevió a hablar, se limitó a escuchar la charla entre el peliverde y el pelirrojo, como el capitán hacia.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Midorikawa?, ¿ya no puedes más?

El peliverde jadeó un par de veces antes de responder, el entrenamiento lo tenía exhausto.

-¡¿Qué más da? Ya no importa lo que haga nadie cuenta conmigo.

Midorikawa mantuvo su posición con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas, mientras miraba las gotas de sudor marcarse en el suelo.

-ahora más que nunca se que fue un error llamar para formar parte de la selección de Japón a un jugador que hasta en el instituto alíen siempre fue de menor rango.

Miyoko lo miró con tristeza, y dio unos pasos casi involuntariamente.

-¿Qué esta diciendo?

Endo la detuvo por el hombro antes de que interrumpiera la conversación de ambos chicos, la pelinegra volteó su mirada hacia el capitán y asintió con la cabeza, ese asunto lo podía manejar mejor Hiroto que cualquiera de ellos.

-así que un error, lo lamento pero yo no lo veo de esa manera.

El peliverde levantó la mirada hacia Hiroto.

-¿no crees que tu juego a cambiado desde que el instituto alíen desapareció?

Midorikawa lo miró casi con escepticismo.

-¿mi forma de juego a cambiado?

Hiroto sonrió ligeramente.

-Hay una gran diferencia entre tu forma de juego cuando eras capitán de tormenta géminis, a cuando todo se terminó, recuerdo perfectamente como mejoraste en cuanto comenzaste a disfrutar del fútbol, te levantabas de suelo cada vez que caías, nunca te rendiste, y fue por eso que pudiste jugar a la par contra los jugadores de epsilon y génesis, por eso mismo te eligieron, por eso estas aquí Midorikawa, así que no te preocupes tanto, solo tienes que tener más confianza, confía en tu estilo de fútbol.

El peliverde se enderezó a la par que una amplia sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-si

Hiroto correspondió a la sonrisa, y le arrojó el balón.

-entonces intentémoslo una vez más.

Una sonrisa similar se dibujó en el rostro de los dos chicos que observaban.

-confianza…

Susurró Miyoko para si misma, ella había dado todo un discurso sobre eso a cierto peliverde y eso los había llevado a…, lo mejor era no recordarlo por el momento.

-¿Cómo esta tu tobillo?

La pelinegra miró inmediatamente al castaño, había olvidado completamente la lesión que tenía, con todos esos problemas hasta el dolor físico se quedaba atrás, miró un momento su pie y giró el tobillo suavemente sintiendo una pequeña punzada.

-esta mejor, para mañana podré entrenar.

El capitán le sonrió ampliamente.

-me alegra.

La chica se sentó en el escalón de la entrada de la secundaria raimon con la mirada fija en los chicos que entrenaba.

-deberíamos regresar a la cama mañana continuará el entrenamiento.

Miyoko lanzó un suspiro pesadamente antes de responder, lo que menos quería en ese momento era regresar a su cuarto.

-ve tú Endo, no tiene caso que yo valla no puedo dormir

El castaño levantó una ceja confundido.

-¿por qué?

La pelinegra lo medito un segundo, no le podía decir a Endo todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, habían tenido mucha suerte para que nadie los viera, además, no tenía caso, el castaño no era el más sabio en ese tema o de lo contrario se daría cuenta de que tiene varias chicas que están locas por el, no, el era ingenuo y pensándolo mejor tal vez le convenía ser así, se evitaba muchos problemas. Le dedicó una sonrisa forzada, no le gustaba mentir pero había casos en los que ya no le quedaba otra opción.

-la emoción de la competencia.

* * *

Era la imagen más perturbadora que había presenciado en toda su vida, prácticamente estaba desecho, no quedaba nada del peliblanco que veía todas las mañanas en el desayuno, sus ojos verdes, ligeramente rojizos por la combinación de insomnio y llanto, estaban perdidos en el plato que Aki había colocado frente a el en cuanto tomó asiento, sus manos se cerraban con furia e impotencia sobre sus piernas y el cabello le oscurecía el rostro haciéndolo lucir completamente diferente, era casi como ver a Atsuya sentado frente a el.

Kazemaru apretó la charola en la que Aki le había entregado un plato idéntico al del peliblanco, la situación no era la mejor y probablemente estaba cometiendo un error, error que pagaría con otro golpe directo en la cara, pero era algo que tenía que hacer.

-Fubuky.

El peliblanco contestó con la mirada fría, una mirada helada que jamás había visto en el.

-¿podemos hablar?

Regresó su mirada al plato, por un momento el peliverde sintió deseos de irse y desistir de ello, pero no lo hizo, se quedó allí esperando una respuesta.

-siéntate.

Dijo Fubuky con una voz cansada, derivada probablemente de la terrible noche que había pasado.

Kazemaru tomó asiento frente a el y colocó su charola en la mesa.

-lo lamento.

El peliblanco levantó la vista y la clavo directo en los ojos rojizos de Kazemaru.

-eso lo escuche ayer, di algo que valga la pena o vete y déjame en paz.

Kazemaru tomó aire, antes de responder.

-Fubuky quiero que me escuches con atención, de verdad lo siento, se que ayer no ayudo mucho mi actitud pero hoy te quiero pedir una disculpa de la manera correcta.

Se mojó los labios antes de continuar, esa inquisidora mirada lo hacia sentir muy incomodo.

-,hice al que no te mereces y estoy muy arrepentido, lo que pasó entre Miyoko y yo fue algo muy indebido, mi intención jamás fue lastimarte, eres mi amigo y yo no me comporte como tal, quiero que comprendas que en ese momento nunca pasó por mi mente que te estábamos afectando, me cegué un instante.

Se quedó en silenció esperando alguna respuesta, lo que fuera, pero no la obtuvo, así que opto por continuar.

-se que esto no justifica nada pero tu bien sabes que yo tuve fuertes sentimientos por Miyoko desde que la conocí y me dejé llevar por ellos y por ultimo, quiero que sepas que prometí que respetaría tu relación con Miyoko, no voy a volver a entrometerme entre ustedes lo prometo- Se sentía como un idiota prometiendo no interponerse en una relación que probablemente ya no existía, pero lo tenía que hacer-y otra vez lo lamento, lo lamento muchísimo.

Se levantó para irse de allí, no podía exigirle que lo perdonara el necesitaba tiempo.

-espera.

El peliverde regresó a su asiento en silenció, no esperaba una respuesta tan pronta.

* * *

¿Qué tan raro sería si se escondía debajo de la mesa?, tragó saliva con nerviosismos sin desviar la mirada de aquello chicos, quería huir de allí, salir corriendo antes de que el peliblanco tuviera una reacción como la del día anterior, pero no podía, no era tan cobarde como para hacerlo, apoyo las manos en las mesas para que le fuera más fácil levantarse e intervenir en la pelea que veía avecinarse. Todo estuvo igual unos minutos, Kaze-chan hablando bajando la mirada con arrepentimiento de vez en cuando, y su Fubuky, bueno ya no sabía si era suyo, pero el lo miraba con frialdad, atento como un lobo dispuesto a saltar en cualquier momento sobre su presa y descuartizarla, pero después de que el peliverde se levantará y volviera a sentar, todo había sido diferente, ahora el Fubuky-kun era el que hablaba, o mejor dicho reclamaba, mientras kaze-chan bajaba la mirada y la levantaba de vez en cuando para responderle, ¿aún seria tarde para esconderse bajo la mesa?, las gesticulaciones de Fubuky se tornaban cada vez más agresivas, podría jurar que la comida en los platos frente a ellos estaba apunto de volar por los aires, o peor, el peliblanco iba a hacer que el que volara por los aires fuera Kazemaru.

¿Por qué demonios había pensado que estar lejos de ellos era lo mejor?, todo sería más fácil si lograra escucharlos, así sabría cuando intervenir, pero desde allí no escuchaba un carajo, se levantó de golpe decidida, ya no podía quedarse más tiempo viéndolos sin hacer nada, iba a separarlos, y si era necesario se llevaría a rastras al peliverde, que al parecer recientemente tenía muchas ganas de recibir una golpiza.

Tomó aire con decisión para ir hacia ellos, pero ni siquiera pudo moverse cuando la discusión de detuvo de golpe y el silenció prevaleció entre ellos, Kazemaru dijo algo más, algo que por más que intentó no pudo escuchar, ya no discutían, se sentó sin comprender la escena, ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

Las miradas de ambos chicos se dirigieron a ella. La pelinegra se petrifico al toparse con los ojos fríos e inquisidores de peliblanco, cuya frialdad se rompió al inundarse de lágrimas, lo miró con tristeza totalmente arrepentida, mientras susurraba involuntariamente su nombré, aunque era algo en vano, al igual que ella no pudo escuchar la platica entre ellos, Fubuky-kun no pudo escucharla y le retiró la mirada mientras asentía hacia Kazemaru.

Miyoko bajó la mirada con tristeza, se sentía la peor persona del planeta por hacer llorar a Fubuky-kun, bueno, probablemente lo era, levantó la vista de nuevo hacia ellos. Kazemaru sonrió y le ofreció la mano al albino, Fubuky de inmediato correspondió y estrechó su mano.

Tardo un momento en procesar la escena que veía, oficialmente, ¡NO ENTENDÍA UN CARAJO A LOS HOMBRES!, el día anterior casi se molían a golpes, de hecho el labio de Kazemaru mostraba lo estúpido que se habían comportado el día anterior, ¿y ahora simplemente se estrechaban la mano?, ya no sabía si reír o llorar, por un momento sintió rabia, ¿hablaba con Kaze-chan? ¿y ella que?, ¿Qué se sintiera como la peor mierda sobre la tierra importaba un carajo?, ¿Qué no quería solucionar las cosa?, ¿Acaso ya no la quería?, tomó aire para calmarse, toda la tensión la estaba volviendo loca, no podía comportarse tan egoísta, sonrió un segundo para auto convencerse, que bueno que los chicos ya arreglaron las cosas, un asunto menos por resolver. Como diría Midorikawa "después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma" recorrió la mesa vacía en la que esa mañana desayunaba y la sonrisa se borro de inmediato, ¿Qué se hace durante la calma?, uno toma aire, da gracias de que todo allá pasado, quizás resuelves problemas que no van directo al punto, intentas ignorar un momento la terrible tempestad por la que acabas de pasar y piensas, tomas fuerzas para volver los ojos a las perdidas para hacer el recuento de los daños, la parte más difícil y quizás la más importante queda aplazada por la momentánea calma, aparto la charola en la mesa violentamente y recostó su frente sobre sus brazos, ¡por ella la calma se podía ir al demonio!, para ella solo era tortuosa y triste espera por una respuesta que tal vez no la favorecía, que ahora pedía a gritos pero al escucharla desearía mil veces regresar a la soledad de la deprimente espera que tanto odiaba, llega la calma y… ¿Cuánto dura?.

Las lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos castaños, en ese momento daba gracias de tener el cabello largo, podía disimular que solo estaba cansada y llorar hasta que se le acabaran las lágrimas. El sonido de unos pasos aproximándose la sacó de su ensimismamiento, su corazón se acelero y su cabeza se levanto de golpe casi involuntariamente, pero inmediatamente regresó a la realidad con la sensación de que le habían arrojado un balde de agua helada, maldijo mil veces a las dos chicas frente a ella, ¿Por qué?, ¿ahora la calma se ensañaba con ella?, sacudió mentalmente su puño con furia hacia el cielo, ¡la maldita calma se las iba a pagar!, oficialmente la calma estaba muerta, pero eso lo tendría que ser después, su asesinato contra algo que ni cuerpo tenía tendría que esperar, por ahora tendría que responder las millones de preguntas que Lika estaba apunto de lanzarle, sonrió casi sin ganas a sus amigas que la miraban atónitas.

-Miyoko, ¿todo bien?- exclamó Toko con notable preocupación, la pelinegra no era un chica que lloraba por cualquier cosa, era una cara totalmente opuesta a la que todos estaban acostumbrados a ver, y que solo habían visto cuando Kazemaru se fue, miró al peliverde por auto reflejo comprobando que no se hubiera esfumado en el aire.

-¡Me extrañaste!- La peliverde se abalanzó sobre ella abrazándola por arriba de la mesa-ya no llores tu amiga Lika esta aquí.

Jamás había sentido tanto la necesidad de golpear a alguien, respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse.

-si te extrañe- definitivamente la tristeza la estaba haciendo mentirosa- pero podrías soltarme por favor.

La peliverde obedeció.

-¿todo bien?- repitió Toko de la misma forma, la chica no era tonta y no se tragaría cualquier cosa como Lika.

-no.

-¡Ho, por dios ¿Qué sucede?- la peliverde casi se sube a la mesa al escuchar a la pelinegra, estaba loca y era dramática, pero era su amiga y se preocupaba por ella.

Miyoko suspiró, se estaba volviendo completamente loca por lo que estaba apunto de hacer ¿de verdad se iba a desahogar con Lika?, desvió la mirada hacia Toko, bueno, ya con la pelirosa incluida en la escena se veía un plan menos desesperado, se mojo los labios antes de hablar.

-es una larga historia…

* * *

**Flash back.**

_Se levantó para irse de allí, no podía exigirle que lo perdonara el necesitaba tiempo._

_-espera._

_El peliverde regresó a su asiento en silenció, no esperaba una respuesta tan pronta._

_-aléjate de Miyoko._

_Kazemaru se quedó frío un momento, debía ser una broma._

_-¿Qué?_

_Fubuky levantó la mirada oscurecida hacía Kazemaru._

_-dije, que te alejes de Miyoko, no le hables, no te le acerques, no la mires, déjala en paz de una vez, ¿entiendes?_

_-no estoy entendiendo…_

_Fubuky suspiro exasperado._

_-¿LA LIGA CON LA QUE TE AMARRAS EL CABELLO TE AFECTA EL CEREBRO?-la voz que reclamaba al peliverde sonaba como la de Atsuya totalmente agresiva-¡olvídate de que existe Miyoko!, así de simple!_

_Kazemaru le mantuvo la mirada sin titubear, a pesar del escalofrío que sus ojos le causaba._

_-no, no lo voy a hacer, no sé quien demonios crees que eres para prohibirme eso, ya no te reconozco, no me esperaba semejante estupidez de tu parte Fubuky, ¿y así dices que amas a Miyoko?_

_Un destello naranja brillo en la pupila del peliblanco._

_-¿yo soy el que hace estupideces?-dio un golpe en la mesa, provocando que los platos en la mesa dieran un saltó-¡yo no prometí cuidar a Miyoko y luego me largue como un imbecil dejándola atrás!, ¡yo no soy un maldito egoísta que la dejo sola!, ¡yo no tome el meteorito alíen y la lastime, yo jamás me olvide de ella, yo no soy tan cobarde como tú! ¿Quién es el idiota Kazemaru?, ¿Quién miente cuando dice que la ama?_

_Kazemaru bajó la mirada, eran cosas de las que no estaba orgulloso._

_-¡claro!, el idiota seguro soy yo, el que la consoló cuando te fuiste el que le salvo la vida en aquel estadio, el que estuve dispuesto a defenderla de ti, yo soy el que no la ama, por eso me escogió __¡a mí!__ Como su novio (eso fue un golpe bajo, marcador, Fubuky 1 Kazemaru 0)_

_-yo no lo hice para lastimarla._

_Se defendió el peliverde._

_-pero lo hiciste, así que ya olvídate de ella, claro que se lo que sentías por ella, pero esa ya no vale nada por que ella me quiere a mí, así que como su novio te pido que te alejes, no te necesita me tiene a mí._

_Kazemaru mantuvo la mirada baja, y se quedó en silenció unos segundos._

_-no lo haré._

_El peliblanco cerró los puños furioso._

_-te, lo estoy pidiendo, antes de obligarte, ¡a-lé-ja-te!_

_-no lo haré, te prometí no interponerme pero no la dejaré sola, ya no, y me importa un carajo que tu seas su novio aún así no lo haré (Fubuky 1, Kazemaru 1)_

_Fubuky tensó todo su cuerpo._

_-¡ERES UN MÁLDITO NECIO!, ¿¡que parte de que me quiere a mí no entiendes!_

_Kazemaru lo miró calmado, ya ni siquiera sus ojos lograban calarle en la mente, no aceptaría esa orden, pasara lo que pasara no lo iba a hacer._

_-que parte de que prometí no interferir entre ustedes no entiendes, ella es mi amiga y no me voy a alejar a menos que ella me lo pida, no me importa a quien le moleste._

_-¡¿me crees idiota? No solo es tu amiga, aún sientes algo por ella, pero te lo vuelvo a repetiré, ¡s mi novia!, así pases toda tu vida pegado a ella, esta conmigo¡ me quiere a mi!, ¡me necesita a mi! Tú sales sobrando. (Fubuky tira a la portería y…)_

_-ya te prometía alejarme, que iba a respetar lo que tienen ustedes dos, ¿y si aún la amo que?, ¿no que te quiere a ti?, ¿a que le tienes miedo? (falla, y le regla el balón a Kazemaru que anota otro gol, marcador, Fubuky 1, Kazemaru 2)_

_El chico se quedó callado un segundo, esperaba otra respuesta del peliverde, en cambio encontró la verdad escondida en sus reclamos._

_-a que aún sienta algo por ti, ¿ahora entiendes?, ¿la vas a dejar en paz? (punto para el peliblanco por dar una razón válida, tenemos un empate)_

_-no._

_Por un momento sintió como si lo abofetearan._

_-¡NO QUIERO ESTAR SOLO, ELLA ME APOYA, ELLA ME DA FUERZA, LA NECESITO A MÍ LADO!_

_-ella es el reemplazo de Atsuya_

_Kazemaru contestó como resorte._

_Un silencio incomodo cubrió a los dos chicos unos momentos._

_-no es Atsuya el se fue, el esta muerto._

_Los ojos de Fubuky regresaron a la normalidad, el aura oscura los abandonó y las lágrimas se abrieron paso._

_-a el lo perdí y no pude hacer nada, a ella de verdad la quiero y no la voy a perder la necesito y me necesita._

_-soy tu amigo y te lo estoy prometiendo, no volverá a pasar nunca, voy a respetar el hecho de que estén juntos, pero escúchame Fubuky, no puedes hacerme eso, no me puedes pedir que me aleje de ella, soy su amigo y eso la lastimaría, y estoy seguro que es algo que ni tu ni yo queremos, confía en mi te lo estoy jurando (punto para Kazechan, tenemos un 3 a 2 favor Kaze-chan)_

_Los dos chicos volvieron la mirada hacia la chica unos segundos, el tenía razón, no le podía hacer eso a Miyoko, tendría que confiar en el no podía hundirse en tanta rabia, le regresó la vista al peliverde y asintió con la cabeza._

_-ya entendí._

_Kazemaru sonrió de medio lado y le tendió la mano a Fubuky._

_-¿amigos?_

_El peliblanco correspondió al saludo sonriendo._

_-amigos._

_Kazemaru desvió sus ojos un momento a la chica con la mirada baja y los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

_-¿Cuándo arreglaras las cosas con Miyoko?_

_El peliblanco soltó su mano y lo miró con tristeza._

_-no lose, a veces pienso que la necesito y la quiero, y otras veces que ya no vale la pena seguir con eso, necesito tiempo._

_Kazemaru, estaba apunto de decir mil cosas, pero se quedó en silencio, el tenía que concentrarse en otras cosas, como en la promesa que había hecho, ahora tendría que olvidarse de Miyoko, y para serse sincero deseaba mil veces que Fubuky decidiera romper con la pelinegra._

_-¿me traes más jugo? (bueno esto ya ni cuenta por que se lo dijo a Aki jajajaja, en fin marcador final Kazemaru gana, bueno, por lo menos la discusión por que por lo demás…)_

_**Fin del flash back.**_

Sus ojos rojizos seguían en el balón, había prometido algo que no sabía si podría cumplir, lo tenía que cumplir, ¿pero en realidad podría olvidarse de ella?, comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo alrededor del balón, era una buena pregunta, una pregunta a la tarde o temprano le daría respuesta.

* * *

**Dejemos hasta aquí la primera parte (ya quiero subir algo para ustedes me siento malvada por hacerlos esperar) espero no tardarme en hacer la siguiente parte, en fin, gracias por los reviews, me animan ahora que me la he tenido que pasar estudiando, (¬¬ me gusta más saber que les está gustando la historia)**

**Y por último ya saben, recomendaciones, felicitaciones, peticiones, etc, etc, Review.**

**El proverbio del capitán: Midorikawa: después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma, es todo :P**

**Pd: Kozuue lamento no haber podido hacer lo que acordamos en este capitulo, pero es que ya llevaba 2 semanas sin publicar nada y me gusta torturar pero no tanto, comencemos a partir de siguiente sabes que aprecio muchisimo tu ayuda atte. ceci-chan**


	11. despues de la tormenta segunda parte

**¡Hola gente!, ya extrañaba escribir, losé, losé,**** soy una mala persona me tarde una eternidad esta vez, (nota mental: no dejar de escribir por que después se me hace terriblemente difícil publicar)de verdad lo siento mucho pero la escuela me ha tenido mortalmente atareada y además me corto la inspiración por completo (Tuve que leer cuatro libros para recuperarla, pero en fin ya estoy de regreso).**

**Aun sigo un poco enterrada en tarea pero decidí que los trabajos**** de química podían esperar, y era prioridad escribir para ustedes (insisto se lo merecen más que mi maestra ustedes si lo aprecian y dejan Reviews por cierto gracias por ellos n.n). En fin como me gusta divagar. Tengo un agradecimiento para alguien que me dio ideas hace ya un buen rato para el fic, pero apenas hasta ahora he podido utilizarlas, pero se lo agradeceré directamente en cuanto las utilice(ya casi), para no adelantar nada (aunque estoy casi segura que ya sabe que hablo de él)**

**Bueno sin más el capitulo.**

**Después de la tormenta…**

**(Segunda parte, iba a ser un solo capitulo pero… ya saben la historia -.-u)**

Su mirada de ojos avellana se perdió en el reluciente azulejo blanco de su cocina, a pesar de que solo llevaba unos días "distanciada" de Fubuky ya lo echaba mucho de menos, podría parecer una tontería pero lo que mas extrañaba eran las pequeñas cosas como la calida sonrisa que le dedicaba cada que la veía, o su compañía incondicional, y quizás eso ultimo era lo que mas extrañaba. Podía esperar que Kazemaru o Genda la decepcionaran en ese aspecto, después de todo, eran sus mejores amigos pero eso no los obligaba a nada, podía esperarlo de ellos, pero no de Fubuky. De cierta forma era reconfortante saber que el estaba allí para ella, aun cuando estaba en Hocaydo bastaba con que lo llamara a cualquier hora del día para poder escuchar su calida voz a través del teléfono siempre mostrando lo mucho que le alegraba saber de ella, pero ahora... bueno ahora eso solo era un dulce recuerdo que contrastaba con lo amargo que resultaba ver aquella mirada fría llena de decepción y reproche, esa mirada que era lo único que el peliblanco le había dirigido en los últimos días, y al parecer, no recibiría otra cosa de él en un buen rato.

Se llevo la mano instintivamente a la bufanda que rodeaba su cuello. "Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta el día que lo ve perdido", esa frase significaba dos cosas, la compañía de Fubuky se había convertido en una necesidad para ella lamentablemente se daba cuenta hasta ahora que ya no la tenia, y también significaba que estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Midorikawa y comenzaba a tener la misma manía de decir proverbios...

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Miyoko dio un respingo por el susto y de inmediato levantó la vista hacia Lika, ¿Por qué demonios chillaba de esa manera?

-he, Lika ¿Qué dijiste? Estaba un poco… distraída.

Un leve sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la pelinegra, la verdad es que no había escuchado una sola palabra del parloteo de Lika, de hecho, se había metido tanto en sus pensamientos después de platicarles toda la historia a las chicas que se había olvidado por completo que estaban allí y solo se había dedicado a asentir cada que lo creía pertinente para parecer interesada.

Lika la miró con un gesto de reproche por un momento, pero de inmediato lo cambio por una enorme sonrisa.

-Dije que era muy romántico.

Miyoko trató de repasar lo poco que había escuchado de la conversación para buscar que le resultaba tan romántico a Lika como para gritar de esa forma y dar pequeños saltos de emoción, pero no lo consiguió, nada de lo que le había dicho la pelinegra era "romántico", así que debía de estar hablando de algo que agregaron después, justamente cuando el suelo de la cocina se había vuelto tan interesante para ella.

-¿Qué exactamente es romántico?

Lika frunció el ceño con molestia.

-¿a que te refieres?, ¿Me estabas escuchando si o no?

-en realidad… no, no la hacia.

La peliazul posó sus manos en las caderas y miró a Miyoko con exasperación.

-¡No lo puedo creer!, ¡llevó hora y media hablando y no escuchaste una sola palabra de lo que dije!

-¡claro que si escuche algo de lo que dijiste!-se defendió Miyoko- dijiste algo así como, Miyoko… y luego… bla bla bla bla y también… Kazemaru… bla bla bla.

Lika enarcó una ceja.

-¿bla bla bla?

-¡esta bien lo admito!, no escuche absolutamente nada.

-¡lo sabia!, esta bien te diré que me parece romántico, ¡pero solo lo repetiré una vez más!-Miyoko asintió-¡TÚ Y KAZEMARU!, ¡ESO ES LO ROMANTICO!

Muy bien, la pelinegra empezaba a tener grandes sospechas de que Lika usaba drogas, por que no recordaba haber dicho nada sobre ella y Kazemaru que mereciera ser calificado como "romántico".

-sigo sin entender Lika, ¿De que hablas?

-déjame explicártelo de esta forma-Lika aclaró su garganta antes de proseguir con un tonó casi poético- _El momento se ha vuelto un poco incomodo después de la partida de Goenji así que decides huir. Giras sobre tus talones para salir corriendo pero en ese preciso momento Kazemaru te detiene y de un tirón te acerca a él. Sus ojos se clavan sobre los tuyos y te estremeces. La cordura se aleja de tu mente conforme el embriagador aroma varonil de Kazemaru te inunda así que te decides y posas tus labios sobre los de él con un movimiento tímido que te provoca una leve descarga eléctrica en todo el cuerpo, pero la cruel y cruda realidad te obliga a poner los pies sobre la tierra y te separas de Kazemaru. El temor se hace presente y cierras los ojos en espera de un reproche de su parte. Pasa un rato y no hay respuesta, abres los ojos para mirarlo y comenzar a lanzar explicaciones que no han sido pedidas pero la cercanía de su rostro te deja sin habla. Su cabeza se ladea ligeramente y sus labios comienzan a rozar los tuyos con dulzura, roce que poco a poco se convierte en un beso más profundo y apasionado. Sus corazones reaccionan martilleando en su pecho mientras sus manos hacen lo propio para aferrarte a ese maravilloso beso…_

Toda la sangre en el cuerpo de Miyoko se le fue al rostro al reproducir la escena en su cabeza, confirmado, Lika usaba drogas. No recordaba haber descrito el beso que ella y Kazemaru se habían dado con esa intención, aunque la descripción de Lika no estaba tan lejos de la realidad. ¡Maldita sea! con esas imágenes en su cabeza no podría ver a Kazemaru sin querer abalanzarse sobre él para besarlo o sonrojarse por querer repetir lo que tantos problemas le había causado

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza para ordenar sus pensamientos, si, el relato de Lika era muy realista, pero estaba omitiendo un pequeño detalle que convertía su escena romántica en algo malo, estaba omitiendo a Fubuky

-no Lika te equivocas, eso no puede ser romántico por que es una traición, te lo recuerdo por si ya lo olvidaste, Fubuky y yo somos novios.

La peliazul se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué es un beso en estos días?

Miyoko frunció el ceño molesta, ¿Por qué todos decían lo mismo?, debía investigar, quizás se había perdido alguna reunión donde se decidió que un beso no era la gran cosa, tenía mucho que decirle a quien había hecho esa propuesta.

-¡para mi si es importante Lika!, además, yo no lo describí de esa forma.

-no, pero creo que yo lo hice muy bien-la peliazul esbozó una sonrisa- ¿acaso fue de otra manera?

La pelinegra titubeó un momento antes de responder.

-fue… algo… lindo debo de admitir.

-¿solo lindo?-dijo Lika con notoria decepción en su voz.

Obviamente a la peliazul un "lindo" le parecía bastante seco, y hasta para Miyoko lo era, un lindo se quedaba corto, muy corto, pero era buena respuesta por que en realidad no pensaba darle ningún detalle a Lika.

-si lindo.

La peliazul frunció el ceño pensativa un momento y después sonrió ampliamente como si hubiera encontrado la respuesta a todas sus dudas.

-entonces si no te gusto, ¿es por que Kazemaru besa mal?

-no, no es eso

Negó Miyoko inmediatamente, por lo menos ella no tenía ninguna queja al respecto, absolutamente ninguna queja.

-¿entonces?

Miyoko abrió la boca para responder pero de inmediato la cerró cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba dando demasiada información a Lika.

-no es asunto tuyo Lika, lo único que importa es que no es romántico y punto.

-¡si lo es!-protestó inmediatamente la peliazul- ¿verdad Toko?

Miyoko y Lika dirigieron la mirada a la pelirosa después de una larga pausa. La joven tenía los ojos cerrados y sostenía barbilla en un puño, pero parecía no darse cuenta de que Lika le hablaba.

-¿Toko me estas haciendo caso?

Repitió Lika con impaciencia pero no obtuvo más respuesta que un leve ronquido.

-Tsunami…-susurró Toko con notable ensoñación en su voz.

Miyoko parpadeó varias veces sin comprender lo que veía.

-Ella esta…

-¡DORMIDA!- completó Lika con gran molestia- ¡TOKO DESPIERTA EN ESTE INSTANTE!

El gritó de Lika no tuvo ningún efecto sobre el profundo sueño de la pelirosa que apenas hizo un leve movimiento de incomodidad.

-Te amo Tsunami…

Miyoko abrió los ojos como platos y le dirigió la mirada a Lika para confirmar que había escuchado bien.

-me quede unos días en su casa-comenzó a explicar Lika- y te puedo asegurar que siempre que se queda dormida empieza a murmurar cosas sobre Tsunami.

Miyoko regresó la mirada hacia Toko que aún dormía profundamente, cosa que no era muy normal después del sonoro gritó de Lika. Examinó a la joven un momento hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, lentamente se acercó hacia ella y de un tirón retiró los audífonos de sus oídos. Toko se despertó abruptamente y de inmediato se enfrento a la mirada inquisidora de Lika.

-¿¡Tu tampoco me estabas oyendo!, ¡lo mismo daría que le hablara a la pared me pone más atención que ustedes!

Miyoko suspiró, estaba segura que hasta la pared terminaría sin escuchar una palabra que la chica dijera, pero en ese momento burlarse de Lika no era tan interesante como lo que Toko había murmurado dormida.

-¿Te amo Tsunami?

Preguntó inmediatamente la pelinegra sin poder evitarlo, ¿Toko enamorada de Tsunami? Si era cierto sería toda una novedad.

-¿Qué?-La pelirosa tragó saliva con nerviosismo.

-bueno, dormida susurraste el nombre Tsunami y después dijiste que lo amabas.

-¿yo?...

-¡si tú!- Afirmó con seguridad Lika- siempre lo hace Miyoko, una vez cuando me quede en sus casa empezó a decir algunas cosas que no eran precisamente aptas para toda la familia, empezó a decir algo así como bésame Tsunami…

Toko de inmediato se abalanzó sobre Lika y le cubrió la boca con ambas manos.

-¡no le creas Miyo-chan!-Suplicó Toko con nerviosismo-esta loquita ya la conoces.

Miyoko asintió después de meditarlo un momento, Toko no quería decirles nada sobre el asunto, por lo menos no aun, y ella no la iba a presionar, suficiente tenía la pelirosa con Lika.

-pero mejor díganme… ¿de estaban que hablando?

Lika jaló las manos de Toko con fuerza para quínaselas de la boca y poder hablar.

-de lo romántico que fue el beso entre Kazemaru y Miyoko, bueno, ¿escuchaste sobre ese beso?-Toko asintió- ¿no te parece algo hermoso?

Miyoko frunció el ceño molesta.

-¡deja ese tema de una vez!, ¡nada de eso hubiera pasado si Genda-san…

-espera ¿Genda-san?, ¿es un chico?

Miyoko asintió exasperada, ¿Por qué carajo la interrumpía para preguntar eso?

-¿y es guapo?

La pelinegra miró a Lika totalmente extrañada, ¿Por qué le interesaba eso?

-si, es guapo.

La peliazul la tomó por los hombros sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡eres muy afortunada!

Miyoko miró a la peliazul como si estuviera loca (de hecho lo esta)

-¿ahora de que estas hablando Lika?

-de que tienes a tres chicos guapos para escoger.

¿Cómo demonios divagaba tanto?, Miyoko, suspiró exasperada, eran las drogas volvió a asegurarse para dar justificar las acciones de Lika

-¡no! ¡Nada de eso!, Genda es…

-si ya se-interrumpió Lika sin prestar atención a lo que Miyoko decía- es otro de tus chicos, ¿otro más además de Kazemaru?, acaso, ¿Fubuky tiene algo de malo?

La pregunta sonaba más hecho para si misma que para Miyoko y por la gran sonrisa que apareció en su rostro la pelinegra se dio cuenta de que había llegado a otra de sus perturbadoras conclusiones.

-¿Acaso es por que a Fubuky no se le…

-¡LIKA!- gritaron las chicas con un leve sonrojo y gesto de horror en el rostro.

-¡era solo una inocente pregunta!- protestó Lika- además, hay pastillas para ese problema. Pero regresando al tema (valla que si le gusta divagar) yo insisto en que eres afortunada, si Fubuky te deja tienes inmediatamente a un remplazó.

-¿remplazó?-dijo Miyoko sin comprender del todo

La peliazul asintió.

-Kazemaru, ese seria algo así como tu primer premio de consolación.

Lika estaba tan orgullosa de su razonamiento que no notó el cuerpo de Miyoko tensarse con rabia indicando que el comentario de la peliazul le había molestado de sobremanera, afortunadamente, Toko si lo hizo.

-¡Kazemaru no es ningún reemplazo!- protestó Miyoko- él es un gran chico es muy lindo, considerado, dulce, es inteligente y aun que a veces llegue a dudarlo es muy fuerte, tan fuerte que transmite seguridad a los que están a su alrededor, un chico así no se merece un titulo de ese tipo, yo ¡jamás!, lo usaría como plato de segunda mesa así que no te refieras a él de esa forma. Y algo te puedo asegurar Lika, si algún día llego a ser novia de Kazemaru no será por que lo use de reemplazo será por que quiero estar a su lado ¿me oíste?

Miyoko se prometió un largo rato analizar el por que de su reacción y de varias cosas que acababa de decir, pero no era ese el momento, estaba segura que Lika le respondería algo sobre ello y estaba dispuesta a darle una buena lección para defender a Kazemaru.

Toko se levantó de un salto y jaló a Lika hacia la salida de la casa para evitar que contestara alguna imprudencia, la peliazul nunca medía sus comentarios y Miyoko podía aguantar la mayoría de ellos, pero cuando Lika lograba colmarle la paciencia las cosas se ponían peligrosas.

-Fue muy lindo verte Miyoko-Gritó la pelirosa mientras arrastraba a Lika para sacarla de la casa- pero ahora Lika tiene que irse a casa, adiós Miyo-chan.

La pelinegra suspiró aliviada al oír la puerta cerrándose, aún no lograba comprender como podía llamar amiga a Lika.

Tenía varios meses que la pelinegra no se quedaba absolutamente sola en su propia casa y la sensación que esta le provocaba era tan dolorosa como la recordaba. Se había ido de allí en parte por su obsesión de pertenecer al equipo raimon, aunque también lo había hecho por que no soportaba recordar a su padre, no es que no lo apreciera, en realidad era todo lo contrario, él era su única familia y lo que más quería en todo el mundo, lo que odiaba era a lo que recordarlo la llevaba, a ser plenamente conciente de que el ya no estaba allí y que probablemente jamás iba regresar. Al entrar en raimon apenas había tenido tiempo para pensar en él y aunque sonara egoísta eso era algo que le gustaba de sobre manera, se evitaba mucho dolor con ello. La batalla contra el instituto alíen fue larga y extenuante, pero llegó a fin, y con ello el inevitable regresó a la misma rutina de siempre, la eterna espera que día a día se volvía más dolorosas, pero aquello no había sucedido.

Gracias a raimon había conocido a grandes amigos, pero sobre todo había conocido a Fubuky, un gran chico que tenía un pasado muy similar al de ella, la soledad había marcado la vida de ambos y en el había encontrado un apoyo. El peliblanco se había hecho su novio y finalmente había regresado a su casa con la mente tan ocupada en Fubuky que el dolor de los recuerdos había quedado atrás, y obviamente ahora que Fubuky no estaba con ella, todo había regresado para atormentarla.

Miyoko miró su casa por última vez antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras de si para regresar al instituto raimon, la pelinegra lanzó un suspiro de resignación, ahora ni su escuela era un consuelo por que allí también tenía muchas razones para estar triste…

* * *

A pesar de desearlo de sobre manera se había arrepentido a los dos segundos de decirle aquello a Kazemaru, ni el mismo comprendía su propia actitud pero aun así lo había hecho, era una estupidez, ¡le había pedido al peliverde que se alejara de Miyoko! Agradecía que el chico fuera tan testarudo y no aceptara la idea que aunque en su momento le había parecido la mejor y su única opción, ahora hasta para el no era más que una reacción desesperada de su parte para no perder a la pelinegra. ¿Qué le pasaba?, jamás había sido celoso por ninguna chica, pero con Miyoko todo era diferente, era un miedo constante de que lo dejará solo y de lo único que había estado seguro toda su vida era que no le gustaba estar solo, nunca había sido capaz de tolerarlo y ahora que Atsuya se había ido lo ultimo que le quedaba era Miyoko.

-¿listo Fubuky?

El peliblanco contestó a la pregunta de Hijikata con un movimiento de cabeza casi automático. No estaba para nada concentrado en el entrenamiento de su técnica especial, peor no podía hacerlo aun lado, después de todo, por eso estaba allí.

Fubuky comenzó a correr para recibir el pase de Hijikata tal y como habían planeado la técnica, el peliblanco se dio la vuelta al avanzar unos metros para recibir el balón pero sus pensamientos seguían tan dispersos que el balón golpeo su rostro mandándolo al piso.

El balón salió disparado hacia Tobitaka que corría alrededor de la cancha (como siempre)

-¡Tobitaka cuidado!

Gritó Endo de inmediato para alertarlo.

El pelimorado reaccionó e intento patear el balón pero levantó la pierna tan rápido que perdió el equilibrio y calló al piso aún con la pierna levantada, a unos centímetros de él el balón se detuvo en una ráfaga de viento perdiendo toda su fuerza y dejando sorprendidos a todos los que miraban la escena.

Los gritos preguntando si Fubuky y Tobitaka estaban bien no se hicieron esperar, de inmediato el peliblanco se levantó y contestó un "estoy bien" general.

Tomó aire para centrar su mente, si no se concentraba iba a terminar lesionándose o lesionando a alguien. No podía seguir así, definitivamente tenía que hablar con Miyoko.

* * *

Su entrenamiento se había alejado por completo de su objetivo, se había convertido solo en patear el balón con toda las fuerzas que tenía, fuerzas que ahora solo se alimentaba del mar de sentimientos que lo aquejaba. Jamás se había sentido tanta impotencia, tanta rabia reprimida y sobre todo, tanta tristeza. Hasta ese momento se había hecho consiente del significado de sus palabras, estaba tan concentrado en recuperar a su amigo que había dejado de lado lo que implicaba su promesa. ¡Se tendía que olvidar de la persona que amaba!, regresar a lo mismo, a limitarse a ver a la pelinegra y tragarse la rabia de que estuviera con Fubuky. Pateó el balón directo al árbol frente a el y ante sus ojos el balon elstall, quedando inútil en el piso bañado de la lluvia de hojas que caían a causa del impacto.

-¿el árbol y el balón te hicieron algo malo?

Kazemaru le dirigió la mirada al chico.

-Ojalá fuera culpa suya Mido-chan, lo preferiría mil veces.

-¿Entonces quien te hizo enfadar?

El peliverde le retiró la mirada y la clavó en el balón que seguía inerte en el piso.

-Estoy enfadado conmigo, por prometer algo que no quiero cumplir, por ceder una vez más y por ser tan idiota como para regresar a la misma situación que tanto odio.

Midorikawa levantó una ceja sin comprender.

-por lo que dices creo que hablas de Miyoko, pero no se como llegaste a todo eso si hace unos días te habías besado con ella y si la memoria no me falla ella llevo la iniciativa.

Una sonrisa ácida se coló en los labios de Kazemaru. Era algo injusto que después de estar tan cerca de tenerla a su lado, siempre terminara perdiéndola.

-si, pero los progresos se fueron al carajo, ya me dejo claro que al que quiere es a Fubuky ¿y sabes que es lo peor de todo?, que le prometí a Fubuky que no me entrometería más, que me iba a olvidar de ella.

El ojinegro caminó hasta el y lo tomó por el hombro.

-Tal vez ya era hora de que te olvidaras de ella.

Kazemaru lo miró directo a los ojos con incredulidad.

-bueno, sabes lo que dicen *un clavo saca a otro clavo* y si hay un proverbio para ello seguramente no es tan mala idea.

El peliverde sonrió de medio lado con los ojos aun llenos de tristeza.

-yo la amo Mido-chan.

Midorikawa tragó saliva, Kazemaru no se lo estaba haciendo sencillo pero el era su amigo y su obligación era ayudarlo.

-ya lo se, pero tal vez llegó la hora de que consideres que talvez todo es cierto y ella ama a Fubuky y no a ti.

Kazemaru bajó la mirada apunto de romper en llanto, pero no se lo permitió, ya se había tragado su tristeza varias veces antes y una vez más no haría ninguna diferencia.

-Kazemaru-kun, no tiene caso que te sigas torturando de esa forma, tal vez el amor esta en otros brazos y no te has dado cuenta, tal vez ella nunca fue para ti. Solo inténtalo, no tiene caso que te destroces.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Midorikawa.

-y si no siempre puedes darle celos.

Kazemaru sonrió involuntariamente, aun no sabía como Midorikawa podía tener tantas facetas a la vez. Pero eso no era lo importante, el punto es que quizá tenía razón y le gustara o no era la única opción que le quedaba. Kazemaru le dedicó una sonrisa casi sin fuerzas al peliverde frente a el.

-lo voy a intentar.

* * *

La sensación de que alguien la veía se hizo cada vez más insoportable, abandonó sus inútiles intentos de meter un gol para localizar que ojos la taladraban de esa forma, recorrió con la vista a los chicos del equipo hasta toparse con los ojos verdes que la miraban incesantemente. La pelinegra no sabía como reaccionar, el chico la había ignorado durante varios días y cuando por accidente llegaba a mirarla lo hacia de una forma tan fría que se veía obligada a bajar la cara para evitar sus ojos, pero esa mirada era diferente, claro que no era misma mirada cálida de siempre, estaba muy lejos de serlo, pero al menos era tolerable. La comisura de los labios de la chica se curvo en una tímida sonrisa, no tenía idea de si era pertinente o no sonreírle pero por el momento no tenía otra idea. El chico le mantuvo la mirada un momento y luego simplemente la desvió sin darle importancia a la joven. La sonrisa de la chica se desvaneció de inmediato, era muy bueno para ser verdad.

-Muy bien, escúchenme todos el día de hoy tendremos un partido de práctica- comenzó a esplicar el entrenador Kudo en cuanto llegó a la cancha- formaran dos equipos y comprobaremos los progresos y debilidades de nuestro equipo.

El equipo entero contestó asintiendo con la cabeza, después de un momento el entrenador prosiguió.

-nombraré a los integrantes del primer equipo…

El entrenador se quedó callado al ver un balón a gran velocidad en dirección hacia Endo, el castaño inmediatamente reaccionó y lo detuvo con bastante esfuerzo. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver al responsable del tiró.

-no esperaba menos de ti Endo

-Desarm…

El jugador pelinegro sonrió ampliamente.

-vamos Endo ese era mi nombre del instituto alíen, por favor llámame Osamu ahora que soy el capitán del equipo de Neo Japan.

Un equipo entero de uniforme blanco se colocó a espaldas de su capitán.

-pero si son jugadores del instituto Zeus, el instituto imperial, la secundaria sobre natural y hasta la escuela gris.

Dijo impresionado Kurimatsu siendo el único que pudo pronunciar palabra ante tal impresión.

-Genda-san…-Murmuró Miyoko con notoria incredulidad en su voz.

La entrenadora de aquel equipo se adelantó un paso haciendo notoria su presencia, causando aún más asombro en el equipo de Inazuma.

-¡Entrenador Hitomiko!

La aludida por el gritó del capitán sonrió satisfecha con aquella reacción.

-Un gusto verte de nuevo Endo.

La entrenadora desvió su mirada hacia el entrenador Kudo.

-el entrenador Kudo Michiya supongo, es un placer, me llamo soy Hitomiko Kira entrenadora del equipo Neo Japan

-encantado de conocerla he escuchado de usted, al parecer fue la entrenadora del equipo que fue nombrado como el más poderoso del mundo.

La entrenadora Hitomiko sonrió ampliamente.

-si ya conoce la historia entonces seré directa, como entrenadora del Neo Japan solicito oficialmente un partido contra el equipo de Inazuma Japan y en el caso que nuestro equipo resulte vencedor ocuparemos su lugar como representantes de Japón.

-¿¡QUE!

El gritó fue automático por parte del equipo de Inazuma Japan.

-y bien-dijo la entrenadora Hitomiko ignorando la protesta del equipo- ¿piensa aceptar nuestro reto?

Un silenció se apoderó de la cancha unos instantes hasta que el entrenador Kudo se decidió a contestar.

-de acuerdo.

El equipo entero de Inazuma Japan se quedó en shock, con excepción de Miyoko que se abrió paso hacia Kojiro Genda sin dar importancia a que los equipos estaban en formación, el chico tragó saliva con nerviosismo esperando cualquier tipo de regaño de parte de su amiga. La pelinegra levantó la vista para lograr ver los ojos grises de Genda. (Genda es un poco más alto que Miyoko)

-Genda-san…

El joven bajó la mirada hacia los ojos avellana de la pelinegra y de inmediato la interrumpió.

-déjame explicarte Mi-chan, yo quería formar parte del torneo de FFI pero no me llamaron, quería tener la oportunidad de demostrar mis habilidades…

El castaño se quedó en silenció al ver la enorme sonrisa que esbozaba la pelinegra.

-¡te vez genial de violeta!

(-.-u)Genda la miró sin comprender, ¿Por qué le decía eso en lugar de reclamarle?

- gracias pero,¿no estas molesta?

La joven le dedicó una amplia y sincera sonrisa.

-Genda-san entiendo perfectamente por que lo haces- Comenzó a explicar Miyoko-tú tienes derecho de luchar por un lugar y defender tu estilo de juego, no te preocupes no estoy molesta, pero no creas que te daré mi lugar tan fácil.

El castaño sonrió y la atrajo hacia el para abrazarla, que la joven se molestara era algo que lo había tenido preocupado desde que acepto formar parte del equipo y esa respuesta lo tranquilizaba mucho. La mirada llena de rabia de uno de los Inazuma Japan llamó su atención de sobre manera y le mantuvo la mirada sin titubear aun abrazado de la chica, no entendía por que Fubuky tenía esa reacción con él, pero si lo que quería era intimidarlo no lo iba a lograr.

-Gracias Mi-chan.

-no me agradezcas, mejor preocúpate por detener mis tiros.

Dijo la pelinegra en un tono falso de amenaza, el castaño soltó una leve risa antes de responder.

-eso esta por verse Miyoko, veamos si logras anotar en mi portería.

Miyoko le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de darle la espalda para colocarse en su respectiva posición como el resto del equipo ya había hecho.

_**La situación se ha puesto muy emocionante, en este partido se decidirá quien se quedará con el puesto de representante de Japón. ¿Cuáles serán los resultados?**_

* * *

**¡POR FIN TERMINE!, *inserte suspiro de alivio* ¿se imaginan que tan largo me hubiera quedado el capitulo si lo hubiera hecho como estaba planeado? (además de que ya seria más de un mes sin actualizar) pero bueno, espero no haberlos decepcionado pero saben que después de que me aviento una buena temporada sin actualizar siempre tardo un poco en retomar mi ritmo, pero bueno de a poco iremos avanzando igual que antes ya casi llegamos al Lemon así que lo preguntare otra vez, ¿quieren o no lemon? Ustedes deciden, bueno los dejo y otra vez mil perdones por la espera.**

**Ya sabes, sugerencias, peticiones, felicitaciones, amenazas de muerte por tardarme tanto, se aceptan un beso y sayo.**


	12. condiciones

**Cecishida: D: Dónde está mi capitulo?! **

**Miyoko: OO tranquilízate…**

**Cecishida: ¡NO! Como si no me costarán trabajo D: pero pero… como rayos desapareció? TwT**

**Miyoko: -.- y yo como diablos voy a saber.**

**Cecishida: T^T**

**Alo Alo minna uu estaba refrescándome la memoria releyendo la historia y me di cuenta que el capítulo de condiciones no está._. en su lugar perdición esta repetido. Lo triste es que es un capitulo con partido .-. y eso solo quiere decir que es de los que más trabajo me dan escribir T^T si algún nuevo lector llega hasta aquí antes de que pueda corregir eso me disculpo :I pero no creo poder reescribirlo por ahora estoy en exámenes Xx ( y ese capítulo está en la compu que se descompuso y que mi padre vendió esta perdido definitivamente) fallas técnicas D: juro que lo rescribiré muy pronto corregido y aumentado. Aunque sigo sin saber que demonios fue lo que paso uu.**

**:'( Cecishida de disculpa, y agradezco que le sigan dando una oportunidad a esta humilde historia, disculpen las molestias los quiero ciao ciao!**


	13. Citas

**¡Konichiwa gente por fin de vuelta! Ya se, ya se quieren torturarme (no lo hagan por favor) lamento la tardanza Gomen nasai u.u, estuve un poco ocupada con el fin de semestre (¿un poco?) pero ya ha pasado mi tortura y les tengo excelentes noticias ¡Ya salí de vacaciones! Así que soy toda suya por dos meses completos :D.**

**Miyoko: ¿a eso le llamas buenas noticias?, más bien suena a tortura.**

**¬_¬ ignoren a cierto personaje que esta enojado por la cita de Kazemaru.**

**Por cierto hablando de la cita de Kazemaru tengo que pedir una disculpa sobre eso.**

**Miyoko. Muchas diría yo.**

**Cecishida: ¡Cállate de una vez o te emparejo Someoka!**

**Miyoko: O.O ¿serias tan cruel?**

**Cecishida: Pruébame.**

**Miyoko: *Traga saliva* bien me callo.**

**Cecishida: n_n buena chica.**

**Bueno pero después de esta breve interrupción, quiero disculparme con Diana-chan, ¿Por qué?, por que le dije que la cita de Kazemaru no seria una cretina (y originalmente no lo era) fue "un cambio de ultimo minuto" pero es que así será más divertido *risa malvada***

**Miyoko: O.O Das miedo.**

**Cecishida: Un_n ya me lo habían dicho.**

**Y casi lo olvido ¡gracias por los reviews! ¡Minna arigatou! (¿se nota que ahora tengo más tiempo de ocio? jajaja creo que si), no sabe como me gusta saber su opinión sobre el fic me animan mucho a seguir, y a los que leen el fic y no dejan review también les agradezco por dedicar un rato de su tiempo a leer esta historia (aunque me gustaría leer su opinión) ;). Bueno basta, estoy demasiado habladora por que estoy feliz, pero ya no interrumpo más y mejor nos leemos al final del capitulo que aun tengo cosas que decirles. Sin más el capitulo 13 (O.O espero que no sean supersticiosos).**

**Citas.**

**-¡Puño de la justicia G5!**

La técnica de Endo consiguió detener el tiro de Fubuky lanzándolo fuera de la portería. El castaño sonrió satisfecho por el nivel que había alcanzado, se había esforzando tanto para conseguirlo que resultaba verdaderamente gratificante. Miró su mano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Esta técnica nos será muy útil en las finales de Asia.

-¿estas seguro?-preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

El castaño se sorprendió al escuchar esa pregunta y de inmediato se volvió para encarar al entrenador que lo miraba con su habitual expresión seria.

-¿crees que van a ganar en las finales de Asia?

-si-contestó Endo con decisión, habían estado entrenando muy duro para ello.

-Te advierto que con él nivel que tienen ahora jamás conseguirán ganar, lo mejor es que disfruten del siguiente partido ya que ese será el último.

Le dijo el entrenador al castaño antes de darle la espalda y comenzar a caminar. Endo lo miró retirarse con incredulidad.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?...

Después de esto Endo se sumió tanto en sus pensamientos que dejó de insistir en prolongar el entrenamiento dándole su esperado fin. Los chicos comenzaron a salir de cancha para retirarse y tomarse el resto del día libre.

La pelinegra miró su reloj, eran las 3 en punto. Tenía tiempo antes de que tuviera que arreglarse para su cita con Fubuky, podría charlar un rato como el resto ya hacia. Miró a su alrededor y se topó con Toko y LIka que la saludaban efusivamente, sonrió divertida y emprendió el camino hacia ellas. Miyoko amplió su sonrisa al llegar a frente a sus amigas, otro día habría salido corriendo para evitar a Lika pero ese día estaba de muy buen humor, bien podía soportar a la peliazul un rato.

-¿Miyoko quieres salir con nosotras esta tarde?-Preguntó Lika con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

La pelinegra negó con la cabeza fingiendo estar triste.

-lo siento no puedo, tengo una cita con Fubuky.

Miyoko se arrepintió de inmediato de habérselos dicho y adivinó fácilmente lo que seguía.

-¿Enserio?, no sabia que ya habían regresado, ¿ha donde irán?

Miyko se mordió el labio, si se los decía era practícame seguro que la siguieran.

-No lo sabemos aun.

-¿A no?-dijo Lika decepcionada-no te preocupes yo soy una experta en el asunto y planeare tu cita de hoy.

Miyoko la miró completamente aterrada.

-¡no!, ¡no es necesario!

-si Lika, no te metas en sus asuntos-comentó Toko apoyando las palabras de la pelinegra.

La peliazul levantó la cara indignada.

-pues si no quieren que ayude no hay problema, hay chicas que si aprecian mi ayuda.

Miyoko elevó una ceja, ¿Quién en su sano juicio le pediría ayuda a Lika si lo único que ella sabía hacer era acosar a Ichinose?

-¿así?, por ejemplo…

-ya lo veras, solo te digo que son la pareja perfecta.

-si claro-comentó Toko con sarcasmo.

-¡Pues si aunque no lo crean!-insistió Lika- y próximamente te conseguiré una cita con Tsunami Toko.

El rostro de la pelirrosa se tornó rojo, estaba apunto de protestar aquello pero la peliazul elevó la mano para que guardará silenció.

-no agradezcas, lo hago por que me encanta ver a parejas felices.

Miyoko rodó los ojos, cuando Lika consideraba a dos personas como "la pareja perfecta" de verdad que podía ser insistente…

-¡Hola chicos les traje el almuerzo!-Gritó Nonomi llamando inmediatamente la atención de todos el equipo que se acercaron sin pensarlo dos veces.

Kazemaru miró a la rubia fijamente, bien, ese era el momento, había pasado mucho tiempo del día anterior eligiendo una cita con Midorikawa, y tras eliminar al equipo entero de las CCC, a unos cuantos chicos que el "contacto" de Midorikawa había confundido con mujeres y por ultimo a las asistentes de raimon (no pregunten por que) habían decidido que Nonomi era una opción perfecta. Era bonita, una chica agradable, quizás pudiera funcionar, se dijo mientras caminaba hacia la joven que repartía la comida con una sonrisa. El peliverde se detuvo un momento dudando, no sabía si en verdad era una buena idea. Miró a Miyoko un momento con tristeza pero de inmediato se reprendió internamente, él y Miyoko eran ya un caso perdido, tenía que intentarlo. Dio un paso más para acercarse a la joven y de inmediato sintió que alguien se abalanzaba sobre él provocando que se cayera al piso.

-¡QUERIDO!-Gritó la joven que se aferraba al cuello de Kazemaru.

Kazemaru elevó una ceja confundido, ¿querido?, ¿Quién demonios era esa?

-¿Que-querido?-Tartamudeó el peliverde.

-¡Desde que te vi supe que éramos el uno para el otro!-Gritó la chica llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Kazemaru trató de zafarse de aquel abrazo sin resultado alguno.

-perdona pero creo que me confundes…

La joven se separó ligeramente para que el chico pudiera verle el rostro y de inmediato la reconoció, ¡Mierda!, era aquella loca del equipo CCC… ¡iba a matar a Midorikawa por eso!

-¿no te acuerdas de mi cariño?-Preguntó la joven confundida.

-si te recuerdo, pero no puedo recordar tu nombre lo lamento.

La castaña sonrió ampliamente.

-No hay problema, pero si serás mi novio será mejor que no lo vuelvas a olvidar, me llamo Midou Reika.

Kazemaru se levantó de un saltó liberándose por fin del agarre de la chica.

-¡¿NOVIO!

La joven amplió su sonrisa.

-bueno tal vez no aun, pero si todo sale bien en la cita de hoy seguramente seremos novios.

-¿Cuál cita?-Preguntó Kazemaru aterrado, era casi como tener una cita con Lika, no, era peor…

El equipo entero miraba la escena sin pronunciar palabra, ninguno lograba entender absolutamente nada.

-¿Quién es ella?-murmuró Miyoko sorprendiéndose del tonó tan molesto de su voz, ¿Qué serian novios?, ¿y por que demonios le importaba tanto aquello?

-es mi amiga Reika-contestó Lika extrañamente orgullosa- ¿apoco no hacen una pareja hermosa?

-¡No!-sentenció Miyoko casi gritando-bueno, es que…

-no seas agua fiesta Miyo-chan, ¡Si hacen una pareja monisima!

-No es cierto.

Miyoko comenzó a caminar en dirección a la pareja pero LIka la detuvo del brazo.

-¿A dónde vas?

-a salvar a Kazemaru, ¿Qué no ves que esa chica casi lo esta ahorcando?, tengo que ayudarlo.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Cómo sabes que él quiere que lo salves?

Miyoko se quedó en silencio ¿Por qué?, era una muy buena pregunta, ¿Como lo sabía que el quería que lo salvara?, definitivamente no lo sabía pero pedía a gritos que así fuera.

-por que… no es una buena chica para él.

-¿Cómo sabes?, ni siquiera la conoces, además, ¿como vas a evitar que salgan juntos?

-Pues…-Miyoko dudó un segundo-le pediré que salga conmigo.

-no lo harás por que tu tienes una cita con Fubuky ¿recuerdas?

Miyoko se quedó quieta y Lika finalmente la soltó. Miró la escena con un mar de sentimientos recorriéndole el cuerpo, ¿acaso estaba… celosa?, negó con la cabeza, no, nunca había estado celosa por nadie, además de que era algo estúpido, ella tenía novio era imposible que estuviera celosa de alguien que no fuera Fubuky. En ese momento Reika besó la mejilla de Kazemaru e inmediatamente las manos de Miyoko se cerraron con fuerza, Si era algo imposible… ¿o no?...

-¡NO, NO, NO, yo no tengo ninguna cita contigo!-Insistió Kazemaru alejándose un poco de la chica.

La joven miró a Kazemaru con los ojos llorosos y el peliverde de inmediato se arrepintió, ¡Mierda!, ¡Estúpida caballerosidad!

-bueno no es eso es…, no llores, tengo que hablar con alguien, dame un segundo.

La joven asintió. Kazemaru de inmediato buscó a Midorikawa, emprendió el camino hacia el y sin previo aviso lo jaló de la camiseta para alejarlo de Hiroto.

-¿Por qué hiciste esto?-reclamó Kazemaru-, Pensé que habíamos decidido otra cosa.

El ojinegro lo miró confundido.

-yo no hice nada Kazemaru lo juro, espera, ¿de que estamos hablando?, ¿de la loca que te tiro al piso?

Kazemaru entre cerró los ojos.

-no, claro que no hablo de eso-Dijo el peliverde sarcástico-, ¡PORSUPUESTO QUE ES POR ELLA!

-en eso no tengo nada que ver.

-pues si no fuiste tu, ¿Quién?

Midorikawa lo pensó unos segundos y luego miró a la chica peliazul que sonreía encantada con la presencia de la castaña.

-ho, ho.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Kazemaru asustado por aquella reacción.

-Me temo que Lika se tomó su trabajo muy en serio y te consiguió una cita.

-¿Lika?, no me digas que Lika…Dios ¿Lika era tu famoso contacto?

-¿Qué otra loca le tomaría fotos a cientos de chicas sin cobrarme nada?, la mayoría las tomó ella y unas cuantas las tomó Kogure pero el si me cobró-Dijo el peliverde recordando con tristeza la cantidad que él peliazul le había perdido por las fotos.

Kazemaru lo miró enfadado, ¿y que demonios le interesaba si le habían cobrado o no?

-lamento que te cobraran, pero ahora dime ¿Qué hago con esta chica?

-He pues… no sé, sal con ella, ¿no querías una cita?

Kazemaru lo miró como si hubiera enloquecido.

-¿no la viste?, apenas me conoce y ya quiere que seamos novios, ¿de verdad crees que iré a algún lado solo con ella?

Midorikawa sonrió divertido.

-¿por qué no?, tal vez hasta te "diviertas" (claro que con el lado pervertido de la palabra)

Kazemaru se sonrojó.

-no iré a ningún lado solo con ella.

-¿Con quien?-Preguntó Reika provocando que los dos chicos dieran un respingo de sorpresa.

-¡con nadie!, solo quería decirte que lamento no poder salir contigo es que yo…yo…, dile por que no puedo Midorikawa-dijo Kazemaru mientras tomaba el hombro del peliverde.

Midorikawa elevó una ceja confundido

-¿Por qué no puedes?-Kazemaru le apretó el hombro-¡Auch!, ¡a si, por que no puedes!-Dijo Midorikawa entendiendo la indirecta-, pues no puede por que… va a salir con alguien más.

La joven ladeo la cabeza y los miró fijamente.

-Claro, entiendo, ustedes dos son…

-¡NO!-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo en cuanto entendieron lo que la chica pensaba, y separándose inmediato lo más posible.

La joven suspiró aliviada.

-que bien, hubiera sido un desperdicio, ¿entonces con quien saldrás?

-no saldrá con nadie-Kazemaru apretó nuevamente el hombro del peliverde-¡Auch!, bueno, lo que quiero decir es que no iba a salir con nadie por que ahora saldrá contigo, ¡Auch! (¿es necesario que lo diga?)

Kazemaru suspiró, ya no había forma de evitar el asunto tendría que salir con Reika, pero por ningún motivo lo haría solo.

-A lo que Midorikawa se refería es que habíamos planeado una doble cita si no te molesta claro.

La joven sonrió.

-Me gustaría tenerte solo para mi querido pero está bien, haré un esfuerzo, ¿nos vamos?

-tengo que cambiarme primero.

Reika asintió.

-esta bien espero.

Kazemaru tomó a Midorikawa por el cuello de la camisa y lo arrastró hasta los vestidores.

-¿doble cita?-preguntó Midorikawa divertido por la desesperación de su amigo-pero si "te quiere solo para ella querido"

-¡si doble cita!-sentenció Kazemaru ignorando las insinuaciones de su amigo-, así que será mejor que llames a Ulvida si no quieres que te cite con Lika para que estemos a mano.

El peliverde lo miró aterrado.

-ya la llamó.

Miyoko miró la escena con incredulidad, ¿de verdad saldría con ella?, simplemente no le parecía posible, era algo tan extraño como lo triste que estaba por ello, era su amigo, debería de estar feliz, entonces… ¿Por qué no lo estaba?

-Les dije que yo era una experta en el tema-Dijo Lika en tono triunfal.

La peliazul recorrió a los chicos con la mirada, ya había juntado a una pareja ahora tenía que averiguar a quien quería conquistar aquella rubia que les llevaba de comer a los chicos, quizás podría ayudarle, aunque si se tratara Tsunami o Fubuky entonces tendría que romperle la cara. Miró hacia la portería y se topó con Fuyupe, de inmediato esbozó una gran sonrisa ya había encontrado otra afortunada que recibiría su ayuda (otra victima mejor dicho)

-¡MIREN!-gritó la joven emocionada llamando la atención de sus dos amigas-¡CONOZCO ESA MIRADA, ES AMOR, ES PASIÓN, ESA CHICA ESTA ENAMORADA!

La joven comenzó a correr en dirección a la pelimorada antes de que Miyoko asimilara todo el asunto.

-no, ¡Lika ven aquí!-Gritó la joven empezando a correr tras ella junto a Toko pero de inmediato se interpuso alguien en su camino que la hizo detenerse.

-¿nos vamos ya?-preguntó Fubuky con una sonrisa.

Miyoko lo miró extrañado ¿irse?, ¿A dónde?, ¡La cita! Se dijo recordando lo que la había tenido de tan buen humor, con todo el asunto de Kazemaru y las locuras de Lika lo había olvidado por completo.

-a… si, solamente me cambio y nos vamos

La joven miró por ultima vez a Lika, no tenía idea de lo que la peliazul haría pero no podía ser algo bueno.

-¡NO LE HAGAS CASO DE NADA DE LO QUE TE DIGA!

Gritó Miyoko rogando por que la pelimorada la escuchara, después de eso salió corriendo para cambiarse, sintiéndose un tanto extrañada ¿por que ya no se sentía emocionada por su cita?

* * *

Miyoko caminaba del brazo de Fubuky con una sonrisa en los labios. Al menos la locura momentánea de aquella tarde ya había pasado y podía relajarse en el parque de diversiones con su novio (coincidencia cruel)

-¿quieres que subamos a alguna atracción?-Preguntó el peliblanco con una amplia sonrisa.

-no por ahora.

Fubuky sonrió divertido.

-si no quieres subir a las atracciones, ¿entonces que hacemos aquí?

Miyoko lo miró con un falso enojo y le sacó la lengua. La pelinegra miró a su alrededor buscando algo que llamará su atención, por fin tras unos segundos encontró algo y llevó a rastras a Fubuky hasta el pequeño puesto de feria.

-¡Mira Fubuky-kun un lobo de peluche!

El peliblanco sonrió por el tonó tan infantil que había dicho aquello y de inmediato amplió la sonrisa al entender por que la joven quería precisamente al lobo entre todos los peluches.

-¿Qué necesito hacer para ganar el peluche?-preguntó el albino sin despegar los ojos de su novia.

El hombre regordete y mal encarado se volvió hacia el peliblanco.

-te doy una pelota y si tiras todas la botellas te lo llevas así de fácil.

Fubuky colocó el dinero para pagar un turno en el mostrador y recibió dos pelotas del hombre. Se detuvo un momento para apuntar al centro de las botellas y lanzó acertando, sin embargo las botellas no se movieron ni un centímetro.

El hombre soltó una risa.

-lo siento preciosa pero tu novio es un debilucho.

Miyoko frunció el ceño molesta, no hacia falta ser un genio para saber que el tipo tenía las botellas arregladas.

-mejor vayámonos Fubuky.

El peliblanco negó con la cabeza. Miyoko lo miró extrañada pero de inmediato lo entendió, el hombre había herido el orgullo de su novio y ahora no se irían hasta que ganará, suspiró con resignación, pasarían un buen rato allí.

-¿le importa sin en lugar lanzar pateo la pelota?

El hombre y Miyoko lo miraron confundidos.

-no, tu pagaste el turno si quieres intentar algo tan estúpido adelante.

Miyoko sonrió divertida, el hombre no sabía el error que acababa de cometer…

* * *

Kazemaru miraba la el lugar aterrorizado, ¿el cine?, ¿Qué iba a hacer hora y media en la oscuridad con Reika a un lado? Definitivamente Midorikawa quería torturarlo.

-no podemos ir a otro lugar-Dijo el peliverde entre dientes tratando de zafarse del abrazo de la castaña.

Midorikawa lo miró comprensivo

-lo siento es que Ulvida quería venir al cine.

-no es cierto, yo quería ir de compras pero en cuanto viste el cine me arrastraste hasta aquí.

El peliverde se llevó la mano a la nuca y soltó una risa.

-bueno, esta bien lo acepto yo era el que quería ver una película.

Kazemaru lo miró molesto, el estaba siendo acosado por una chica loca y Midorikawa se daba el gusto de llevarlos a un lugar que iba estar oscuro y en silencio por hora y media (o más) solo por que quería ver una película, dios definitivamente si iba a matarlo.

-yo también quiero ver una película-dijo Reika rompiendo el silencio incomodo-una romántica por favor.

-claro que no-protestó Midorikawa-nada de películas melosas veremos una de terror.

-Romántica-dijo la joven con una voz que no aceptaba discusiones.

-¡Terror!-respondió el joven igual de tajante.

Ulvida suspiró, ya conocía lo suficiente a Midorikawa como para saber que si no le daban gusto entonces haría berrinche toda la película.

-Reika, si quieres ver una película completa sin que nos corran por que Midorikawa bostece y grite "aburrido", entonces déjalo ver la de terror por favor

La joven bajó la cara rendida

-bien, la de terror.

Después de esto las parejas fueron al mostrador y compraron los boletos. Antes de pasar a la sala los chicos fueron a comprar palomitas para ver la película (¿Qué es una película sin palomitas?)Reika pidió varios dulces, palomitas y refresco grande, caprichos que obviamente Kazemaru pagó a pesar de que el había pedido menos de la mitad de todas esas cosas. En cambio en el caso de Ulvida y Midorikawa todo fue al revés, el peliverde pidió casi todo lo que vendían mientras que Ulvida apenas pidió unas palomitas, el problema llegó cuando la chica del mostrador le cobró a Midorikawa.

-¡¿Cuánto?, es demasiado-se quejó el peliverde.

La joven rodó los ojos.

-si no lo paga todo se queda aquí.

Midorikawa le dirigió una mirada suplicante a Kazemaru.

-yo pago.

Midorikawa le dedicó una amplia sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-gracias Kaze-chan es que Kogure me desfalco-Midorikawa regresó la mirada al mostrador-, he… señorita, mejor que sean palomitas grandes.

Kazemaru lo fulminó con la mirada pero el peliverde le dedicó otra mirada suplicante. Kazemaru suspiró.

-si dénos las palomitas grandes…

* * *

Fubuky sonrió al ver Miyoko con el pequeño lobo abrazado.

-¿Por qué solo le quedaste con el lobo?

-por que me recuerda a ti, además ¿que iba a hacer yo con tantos peluches?, creme que los niños a los que se los regale los querían más.

-No creo que el hombre del puesto piense lo mismo parecía que el de verdad querría quedarse con ellos, incluso lloró.

Miyoko soltó una risa.

-se lo merecía por tramposo, lo que aun no puedo creer es que te diera la mitad de los peluches en un solo turno.

El peliblanco se encogió de hombros.

-Rompí las botellas, supongo que fueron puntos extra.

Miyoko no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

-¿quieres algodón de azúcar?

La pelinegra asintió y el chico fue de inmediato a comprarlo, Fubuky era el chico perfecto, complaciente, dulce, guapo e inteligente, aunque a veces un poco celoso (¿un poco?) entonces… ¿Por qué no se sacaba de la cabeza la imagen de Reika abrazando a Kazemaru?, Bufó molesta con ella misma, por que era una idiota por eso.

-Hola linda.

Miyoko salió abruptamente de sus pensamientos y se volvió hasta toparse con dos chicos, uno de cabello rubio y ojos verdes y el otro de cabello castaño y ojos ámbar.

-Hola-respondió la joven secamente.

-Verás nosotros íbamos a la casa del terror y nos preguntábamos si querías venir con nosotros linda-dijo el castaño galantemente.

Miyoko negó con la cabeza y sonrió a modo de disculpa.

-no quiero, aunque gracias por la invitación.

-Vamos preciosa-Insistió el castaño-no tengas miedo iras con nosotros ¿o acaso nos tienes miedo a nosotros?, no mordemos, a menos que tu quieras que lo hagamos por supuesto.

Miyoko rodó los ojos fastidiada ¿Qué no podían ser más patéticos?

-por mi no se preocupen, MI NOVIO me cuida bastante bien.

El ojiámbar sonrió por la respuesta tan directa.

-claro linda, pero si te aburres ven a buscarnos, te divertirás lo prometo.

-Me muero de la emoción-contestó la joven con sarcasmo.

El joven le dedicó otra sonrisa y ambos se fueron, unos segundos después llegó Fubuky con el algodón de azúcar. El peliblanco le dedicó un arqueó de cejas.

-¿Quiénes eran esos?

-unos chicos que me recomendaron la casa del terror-contestó la chica restándole importancia.

Fubuky asintió sin creerlo.

-¿la casa del terror?, ¿quieres ir?

Miyoko lo miró dudando, nunca le había gustado esa atracción la verdad es que le daba pánico. Tragó saliva antes de contestar.

-bueno.

* * *

La tensión que había invadido a Kazemaru para evitar que Reika se le acercara de más por fin había cedido, aunque no gracias a ella, más bien había sido por la presencia de Midorikawa. El silencio que normalmente se esperaría que hubiera en una sala de cine jamás había existido, debido a las sonoras carcajadas del peliverde, aunque al principio un poco fuera de lugar por que la película era de terror, había acabado por hacer reír a la sala entera quitándole así por completo la presión a la situación.

-¿tu amigo no piensa quedarse en silencio?-Se quejó Reika fastidiada siendo la única que no había seguido el juego de Midorikawa.

Kazemaru sonrió para sus adentros.

-no lo sé, puede ser muy persistente.

La joven bufó molesta, las carcajadas de media sala le quitaban lo romántico al lugar.

-¿no podríamos irnos a un lugar para estar solos?

Kazemaru tragó saliva.

-he… ¿para que? ¿No te gusta la película?

La joven se cruzó de brazos molesta y se volvió hacia la pantalla. En ese momento las risas de Midorikawa se terminaron y las del resto de los presentes también. Reika sonrió encantada y se abrazó del brazo de Kazemaru.

-Quizás la película este volviendo a gustarme.

Kazemaru miró a su amigo desesperado ¿Por qué se quedaba en silencio? Gracias a la luz de la pantalla pudo distinguir que Ulvida y Midorikawa habían encontrado algo todavía más "divertido" que la película. Vaya momento que habían escogido para comerse a besos.

-¿se ve divertido no crees?-murmuró Reika al oído de Kazemaru.

El peliverde se estremeció y de inmediato se volvió hacia ella solo para toparse con que el rostro de la chica a unos centímetros del suyo. La joven le sonrió pícaramente y colocó sus brazos sobre los hombros de Kazemaru. El peliverde carraspeó nervioso y se levantó de golpe alejándose de ella como si quemara.

-tengo que ir al baño.

* * *

-¡Deja de reírte de una vez!-Ordenó Miyoko completamente sonrojada.

El peliblanco se limpio unas pequeñas lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos de tanto reír.

-Lo siento, es que de verdad que eso si que fue divertido admítelo.

Miyoko bajó la cara, ella no le veía para nada lo divertido, casi le causan un infarto allí dentro.

**FLASH BACK. **

_La pelinegra soltó un grito de terror al toparse de frente, en medio de la oscura sala, con un fantasma (mal disfrazado por cierto)_

_-Tranquilizate Mi-chan-pidió el peliblanco intentando que la chica dejará de abrazarse tan fuerte a su brazo._

_-lo siento es… que no me gusta mucho esta atracción._

_Fubuky sonrió divertido._

_-¿no te gusta mucho?_

_-¡bien lo admito!, la odio._

_Fubuky reprimió una risa para no hacer enfadar a la pelinegra._

_-son disfraces Miyoko, por favor no exageres._

_La pelinegra lo miró molesta._

_-¡Ya se que son disfraces!, ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo, cinco?_

_-entonces no entiendo por que te asustas tanto._

_La pelinegra se soltó del brazo del chico y elevó la cara indignada._

_-apareció de sorpresa por eso me asuste._

_-Miyoko._

_-puedo seguir sola desde aquí, gracias._

_La joven comenzó a caminar más rápido para alejarse de Fubuky._

_-ven acá Miyoko, ¿esto es necesario?_

_La joven continuó caminando sin prestarle atención a las suplicas de su novio hasta que se encontró con un grupo de gente, suspiró aliviada, por lo menos no tendría que seguir sola. Avanzó solo unos pasos hasta que fue detenida por alguien que la tomaba por el hombro._

_-Fubuky déjalo ya, nos vemos afuera no insistas._

_No obtuvo respuesta así que solo se quitó la mano del hombro, sabía que eso solo era un berrinche pero su orgullo no la dejaba aceptarlo. No logró dar más de un paso por que alguien le cubrió los ojos._

_-no es gracioso Fubuky-se quejó la pelinegra con voz temblorosa._

_-no soy Fubuky, y esto si que es gracioso._

_La pelinegra soltó un grito al escuchar la voz que en efecto no era la de su peliblanco. Forcejeó para quitarse las manos de los ojos._

_-¡Suéltame!_

_-Tranquila-Dijo la misma voz apunto de soltar una carcajada._

_-¡¿no oíste? ¡Suéltame!_

_-cálmate no voy a hacerte nada malo… a menos que tu quieras-murmuró la voz a su oído y de inmediato fue seguida por las risas de alguien más._

_Miyoko lo ignoró y siguió forcejeando hasta que se quitó las manos de los ojos se volvió con rapidez y sin darse tiempo para reconocer aquellos ojos ámbar soltó una patada acertando justo donde deseaba golpear (una pista, ningún hombre quiere una patada allí)_

_-¡Dios eso si que debe doler!-Comentó el compañero rubio de aquel chico que se doblaba del dolor._

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

**-**vetada de por vida por agredir a los visitantes.

Miyoko le desvió la mirada molesta

-Ya lo repetiste treinta veces, ¿Cuántas más planeas hacerlo?

Fubuky reprimió una nueva risa.

-es que jamás había escuchado que vetaran a alguien de un juego.

-pues ya vez, si lo hacen.

-pobre chico, dudo que quiera volver a verte en toda su vida.

Miyoko sonrió ya había encontrado la forma de voltear el asunto.

-no sé, quizás se lo pregunte y si así es lo convenceré de lo contrario, no era mal parecido.

El peliblanco frunció el ceño molesto.

-no sabes ni como se llama.

-¿estas seguro?

El chico se detuvo de golpe y la miró serio.

-¿le preguntaste su nombre?

La joven le dedicó una sonrisa antes de soltarse a reír.

-ja-ja muy graciosa.

Miyoko le sacó la legua y se adelantó, camino unos cuantos pasos antes de que el chico la alcanzara y la abrazara desde atrás. Miyoko miró el parque buscando que más hacer pero se topó con alguien que no debería estar allí. Rápidamente jaló al peliblanco para esconderlo tras uno de los puestos de comida del parque de diversiones.

-Miyoko ¿Qué…

El peliblanco no alcanzó a preguntar por que la joven le indicó con la mano que guardará silenció, ¿Qué demonios hacia Toko y Lika allí?, esas dos era mucho peor que la casa del terror.

-Miyoko.

La pelinegra miró por primera vez al chico que tenía acorralado contra la pared que la miraba entre confundido y… ¿divertido?, ¿Qué le hacia gracia?, volvió su mirada hacia el grupo gente que los miraba fijamente. La pelinegra tardó un segundo en darse cuenta que ella acorralando a Fubuky contra la pared en medio de los puestos parecía algo mucho más comprometedor de lo que era. Miyoko le regresó la mirada a Fubuky.

-¿quieres ir al centro comercial? Queda cerca de aquí-había tenido suficientes vergüenzas para un solo lugar.

El peliblanco le sonrió pícaramente.

-¿segura?, pareciera que quieres ir a un lugar más privado.

Un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y de inmediato se separó del peliblanco.

-no es eso, es que… tenemos compañía-Dijo señalando a las dos chicas que corrían tras alguien.

El peliblanco miró hacia aquella dirección, e inmediatamente el terror inundó sus ojos.

-¡corre!-gritó antes de tomarla la mano de Miyoko y salir corriendo.

* * *

-no puedo creer que el padre fuera el asesino-comentó el peliverde mientras salía de la sala.

La gente que esperaba afuera para ver la película le dedicaron una mirada hostil. El peliverde se llevó la mano a la nuca y rió con nerviosismo.

-perdón, pero no se preocupen que lo interesante de la película no es el asesino más bien es…

Ulvida le tapó la boca a Midorikawa antes de que hablara de más y terminara siendo apaleado por medio cine.

-una disculpa, que disfruten de la película.- la joven sonrió y jaló al peliverde por el cuello de la camiseta.

-¡QUE TIENEN USTEDES HOY CON MI POBRE CAMISETA!-se quejó Midorikawa mientras era arrastrado fuera del cine.

-no me hagas enojar Midorikawa-sentenció la peliturqueza con la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-jeje perdón.

- he... chicos ¿A dónde vamos ahora?-preguntó Kazemaru con Reika aferrada del brazo

-tranquilo Kazemaru recuerda aquel proverbio que dice *A quien espera su bien le llega" no seas impaciente.

-y tu no has oído uno que dice *tengo a una chica encima que ha estado de aferrada durante hora y media queriéndome dar un beso y si me quedó quieto un momento es muy probable que lo consiga así que será mejor que te muevas"

Midorikawa frunció el ceño pensativo.

-no la verdad no lo había oído, sobre besos me se uno que dice *Un beso legal nunca vale tanto como un beso robado*

-a mi me suena como un proverbio muy sabio-aseguró Reika acercándose más a Kazemaru.

Kazemaru le dedicó una mirada asesina a Midorikawa.

-que tal el que dice *si tu amigo esta siendo acosado no le des ideas a su acosadora*

Midorikawa se cruzó se brazos.

-¿estas seguro que esos son proverbios?, jamás los había escuchado, me se uno que dice *Al amigo que en apuros esta, no mañana si no ya*

-ese si que suena sabio.-contestó Kazemaru intentando que el chico entendiera el mensaje.

Midorikawa ladeo la cabeza pensativo y de inmediato entendió.

-¡Ah!, ya comprendo, ¿alguien tiene hambre?, por que yo si.

-¿tu cuando no tienes hambre Mido-chan? Si fuéramos a comer cada que tuvieras hambre viviríamos en un restaurante-lo reprendió Ulvida, acababa de comerse un kilo de dulces no podía tener hambre aun.

-jeje, entonces ¿adonde quieres ir Ulvida?

La joven lo meditó un momento.

-¿quieres ir a helados Inazuma?, te encanta ese lugar.

A Midorikawa se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¡HELADO! ¡Vamos, yo invito!

-pensé que ya no tenías dinero-dijo Kazemaru entre molesto y divertido.

El peliverde soltó una risa nerviosa.

-la verdad es que aun me queda algo, pero para no quedarme sin dinero no comprare el de Reika.

-¡OYE!-protestó la joven

-bueno es que Kazemaru es mi amigo, Ulvida es mi cita y tu… tu solo me caes mal y ya.

-¡Midorikawa!-lo regaño Kazemaru, no era correcto ser tan directo con la gente.

-¿Qué?, recuerda que *La verdad que daña es mejor que la mentira que alegra*

La castaña le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos a Midorikawa. Kazemaru suspiró, ya lo había dicho pero bien valía la pena repetirlo ¡Maldita caballerosidad!

-no te enojes Reika, yo compro el tuyo.

A la joven se le iluminó el rostro y se abrazó del brazo del peliverde.

-Gracias Kazemaru-kun.

El peliverde sonrió, al menos su acosadora se sabía su nombre.

-bueno ahora si, ¡vamos por helado!

Gritó Midorikawa empezando a caminar con Ulvida abrazada por la cintura. Justo enfrente de una tienda de ropa que había llamado la atención de Ulvida, encontraron un grupo de chicos que les parecieron conocidos, inmediatamente el peliverde soltó a la peliturqueza como si quemara.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-preguntó Kazemaru al reconocer al grupo que se encontraba agazapado tras los arbustos.

Lika sonrió, mientras más publico mejor.

-llegan justo a tiempo.

Los chicos se volvieron hacia donde la peliazul señalaba y se toparon con Fuyuka aparentemente modelando solo para el capitán.

-¡¿QUÉ?-gritaron los dos chicos sin creer la escena.

Lika sonrió orgullosa.

-Ahora vamos a la fase final.

* * *

-¿A dónde quieres ir?-Preguntó Miyoko a su novio, había escogido todos los lugares hasta ahora era su turno de elegir.

-¿Por un helado?

Miyoko le sonrió ampliamente.

-Claro.

-¡FUBUKY!

La pareja se volvió hacia las dos chicas que corrían hacia ellos. Una era pelirrosa con los ojos del mismo color y la otra era una castaña de ojos verdes.

-¿las conoces?-preguntó Miyoko un poco confundida.

Fubuky negó con la cabeza.

-jamás las había visto.

-¡Tu eres Fubuky el de FFI!-Gritó la pelirrosa en cuanto llegó frente a el.

-He… si supongo.

-somos fans tuyas, ¡Te amamos Fubuky!-Gritó la castaña dando pequeños saltos de emoción.

Miyoko sonrió divertida, seguramente esas chicas no tenían la menor idea de quien era ella si no se hubieran atrevido a decir eso, lo más probable es que no conocieran a nadie más del equipo más que al peliblanco.

-¡que tiernas!, ¿oíste Fubuky?, te aman -se burló Miyoko.

El peliblanco les dedicó una sonrisa a las chicas.

-me halagan señoritas pero yo…

-no tienes que decir nada-lo interrumpió la castaña-no arruines este romántico momento hablando.

Miyoko reprimió una risa.

-no exageres Meiko-la reprendió la pelirrosa-aun no sabes si tiene novia o no.

-tienes razón Namiko-la chica miró al peliblanco con seriedad-, ¿tienes novia Fubuky?

El peliblanco les dedicó una sonrisa a modo de disculpa.

-pues si chicas, tengo novia, es más ella esta justo aquí se llama Miyoko.

La pelinegra les dedicó una sonrisa amistosa.

-Hola chicas, lamento romper sus ilusiones.

Las chicas la miraron con decepción.

-Ah ella-dijo Meiko como si acabara de percatarse de su presencia-¿y tienes una relación muy estable?

Miyoko ya no pudo reprimir la risa y soltó una carcajada

-por ahora estamos bien.

Las chicas bajaron la cabeza con tristeza.

-de acuerdo no los interrumpimos más.

Namiko tomó a su amiga del brazo para llevársela de allí.

-¡Adiós Fubuky te amo!-gritó la chica mientras era arrastrada por su amiga.

-Vaya, había escuchado que eras popular entre las chicas pero es la primera vez que soy testigo de ello.

Fubuky sonrió.

-¿celosa?

Miyoko lo meditó, no lo estaba aunque de verdad había deseado sentir celos.

-un poco-Mintió, falta de interés ante unas chicas tan descaradas era en definitiva una mala señal.

-pues no lo estés-Fubuky le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios-, vamos por helado.

La joven asintió de inmediato feliz por que el peliblanco no insistiera con el tema. No tardaron demasiado en llegar a la heladería encontrándose con la curiosa escena que protagonizaban unos chicos sonrojados que se escondían entre los arbustos. Miyoko bufó molesta al reconocerlos ¿Qué no sabían hacer otra cosa más que espiar?

-Lika ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo ahora?

-Shhhhhhhhhh no interrumpas, estamos en el mejor parte.

Miyoko elevó una ceja.

-¿de que hablas?

La joven la jaló para que se escondiera a su lado.

-mira y calla, es tan apunto de consumar su amor.

La pelinegra se volvió hacia la tienda que todos los presentes miraban fijamente. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al encontrarse con Fuyuka dándole de comer helado en la boca al capitán, una escena demasiado comprometedora como para poder ignorarla.

-no es cierto-murmuró para si, ahora entendía por que tanto alboroto, la mayoría consideraba a Endo demasiado inocente como para enamorarse de alguien que no fuera un balón de fútbol por supuesto-espera un minuto, ¿tu tienes algo que ver con esto?

La peliazul sonrió con malicia.

-Tal vez.

-No Lika eso si que no-la pelinegra se levantó-no puedes meterte en la vida de los demás, ¿Qué hiciste para que eso pasara?

-casi nada.

La pelinegra se cruzó de brazos.

-Lika.

-bueno, algo más que nada.

-no se que le dijiste a Fuyuka pero iré a hablar con ella.

La peliazul se aferró de la pierna de Miyoko antes de que empezara a caminar.

-¡No puedes arruinar el momento!, dales cinco minutos por favor.

Miyoko volvió a mirar a los dos chicos que protagonizaban esa escena y no pudo evitar sonreír, que el capitán tuviera una cita era verdaderamente bizarro. Suspiró rendida.

-bien, pero solo cinco minutos.

-¡GRACIAS!-gritó la chica abalanzándose sobre Miyoko para abrazarla.

-¿quieres helado de chocolate o vainilla Kazemaru?

El peliverde despegó los ojos por primera vez de la tienda solo para encontrarse con que Midorikawa ya tenía dos botes de helado en la mano. Kazemaru elevó una ceja ¿en que momento había entrado a la heladería?

-¿de donde sacaste eso?

Midorikawa se encogió de hombros.

-de helados Inazuma obviamente.

-si pero en que momento tu…-suspiró- olvídalo, de chocolate.

* * *

-Me pueden decir, ¿por que carajo tuve que venir?, ¿de quien fue la gran idea de joderme?

Aki se volvió hacia Fudo y lo miró como si estuviera apunto de regañar a un niño pequeño.

-son ordenes de entrenador, este es tu castigo por aquella vez que no avisaste que no llegarías a dormir.

El chico desvió la mirada y comenzó a maldecir por lo bajo.

-¿y por eso merezco que me torturen así?

Haruna le sonrió intentando apaciguar su furia.

-vamos Fudo acompañarnos a hacer las compras no es tan malo.

El chico se llevó las manos a la nuca.

-no, solo es una mierda, supongo que podría ser peor.

Aki lo miró divertida, verdaderamente eso era toda una tortura para él.

-también podrías tomarlo con sabiduría y de buena manera ayudarnos con las bolsas como todo un caballero, pero supongo que eso no va a pasar.

-si claro, y ustedes podría dejar de fastidiarme y cerrar la boca de una maldita vez para que esto sea mucho menos molesto para mi pero supongo que eso no va a pasar.

Aki lo miró con cierta molestia.

-deja esa actitud por un momento Fudo ¿no puedes, aunque sea por un día, preocuparte por alguien que no sea por ti mismo?

El castaño cerró los ojos y esbozó una de sus descaradas sonrisas.

-no, no puedo.

La chica suspiró, ese chico no tenía remedio no tenía caso seguir intentando.

-Oye Aki, ¿esos de allí no son los chicos?

La peliverde parpadeó varias veces para salir de su ensimismamiento y dirigió la mirada hacia donde Haruna señalaba.

-si son ellos.

-¡Vamos!, ¡Si de verdad eres hombre acepta los sentimientos de una chica como debe de ser!-Gritó la peliazul llamando la atención de las dos chicas que de inmediato se acercaron para ver que se traían entre mano.

-¿Quién tiene que aceptar?-preguntó Haruna en cuanto llegaron a su lado.

-¡Cállate y mira!

-¿Mirar que?-preguntó Aki dejando helados a todos los presentes.

Un silenció incomodo cubrió la escena un momento.

-A… Aki-tartamudeó Lika asustada.

La peliverde la miró sin comprender y tras un momento se volvió hacia donde la chica miraba tan atentamente, encontrándose con Endo y Fuyuka.

Fudo analizó la situación y de inmediato entendió por que la tonta peliazul tenía tanto miedo. Sonrió con malicia, ver ese pleito sería verdaderamente interesante. Rápidamente tomó las bolsas que Aki llevaba en las manos para que pudiera entrar a reclamarle a Fuyuka.

-aquí va correr sangre-aseguró el castaño apunto de soltar una carcajada.

Para sorpresa de la mayoría Fuyuka se volvió hacia su dirección encontrándose con el gran grupo que observaba el resultado del plan de Lika.

-ho, ho ¿me descubrió?

-si-contestaron Toko y Miyoko al mismo tiempo.

La joven soltó una risa nerviosa.

-mejor me voy a casa-dijo Lika y de inmediato salió corriendo.

-Parece que Lika le dijo cosas raras a Fuyuka y finalmente la convenció-comentó Haruna entendiendo de golpe todo el asunto.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Aki.

-vamonos Haruna, hay que preparar la cena.

-si pero, ¿no piensas preguntarle al capitán si viene o no con nosotros?, ya esta apunto de oscurecer.

La peliverde negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

-no, él estará bien.

Fudo observó a Aki con desilusión, ¿Qué no pensaba hacer nada para que la pelimorada no le quitara al capitán?

-vaya-la joven miró a Fudo complacida- cambiaste de opinión, creo que a veces te juzgo demasiado pronto.

Fudo miró extrañado a la peliverde que le sonría ampliamente. Miró las bolsas en sus manos y entendió todo, estuvo apunto de romperle su ilusión y regresarle las bolsas pero al ver su sonrisa no se sintió capas de hacerlo.

-¿Ulvida?, ¿tu que haces aquí?-preguntó Miyoko al percatarse de la presencia de la chica.

Todos los presentes le dirigieron la mirada a la peliturqueza. La chica miró instintivamente a Midorikawa.

-yo…- suspiró al ver que el joven negaba con la cabeza-yo vine de compras y me tope con Kazemaru, Midorikawa y Reika.

-¿quieres venir a cenar con nosotros?-preguntó Aki sonriéndole calidamente.

-no, Ulvida ya se iba-contestó Midorikawa por ella

La joven lo miró con el ceño fruncido y notablemente molesta, finalmente asintió y los chicos comenzaron a caminar. El peliverde se acercó a ella para despedirse con un beso ya que los chicos no estaban mirando, pero Ulvida giró la cara rechazándolo.

-te quiero Midorikawa, pero esta situación ya me esta cansando, si no hablas con Hiroto de una vez y le dices lo nuestro yo me encargare de ello.-sentenció la chica seriamente dándole la espalda al peliverde que la miraba confundido.

Kazemaru se acercó a él y le colocó la mano en el hombro.

-¿Qué creer que quiso decir con eso?

-bueno Midorikawa, creo que quedó más que claro.

-supongo *al buen entendedor pocas palabras*

* * *

Fudo miraba absorto a Aki caminar de un lado al otro del comedor recibiendo suplicas de vez en cuando de Midorikawa y Kabeyama para que les sirviera la cena. La chica sonreía con amplitud pero, por alguna razón, el castaño no creía que fuera una sonrisa real. ¿Cómo estaba tan contenta siendo que el capitán ya llevaba casi dos horas "desaparecido" con Fuyuka?, no era lógico, ni siquiera para él, era lamentable ver una sonrisa tan falsa en sus labios para ocultar que de verdad aquello le afectaba. Se levantó de la mesa al verla entrar a la cocina y la siguió sin pensar exactamente lo que hacia. La chica miró un momento el reloj con impaciencia y la que, para Fudo, era una sonrisa hipócrita desapareció para abrir paso a una mirada triste.

-sabes-dijo Fudo provocando que la joven se percatara al fin de su presencia- no deberías estar triste

La chica lo miró sorprendida un minuto.

-¿de que hablas Fudo?

El chico suspiró tratando de mantener el tono amable.

-lo que yo digo es que…, no deberías sentirte mal por que el Baka de Endo saliera con Fuyuka, sabes que todo lo ideo la niña rara de cabello azul. Además, ni que él capitán lo valiera.

Aki parpadeó varias veces sin comprender ¿ese era el mismo Akio Fudo que se portaba como un patán diario con ella?, pareciera que el estuviera…

-¿estas preocupado por mi?

Fudo le retiró la mirada y miró el piso, ¿estaba preocupado por ella?, ¿él, el gran Akio Fudo se estaba preocupando por alguien? Vaya que sonaba raro hasta para el, quizás de verdad le había afectado que la chica lo llamare egoísta.

-supongo que si, soy alguien impredecible ¿no?

-¿Por qué te preocupas por mi?, es decir, no es que me queje pero… yo… no lo entiendo.

El chico la miró un momento en silenció.

-la verdad es que… no tengo la menor idea-respondió sinceramente y salió de la cocina completamente contrariado.

Aki miró como el joven salía de la cocina totalmente confundido, de verdad que había veces que juzgaba demasiado pronto a Fudo…

El resto de los chicos esperaban ansiosos la llegada del capitán para que les sirvieran la comida. Reika había soltado al fin a Kazemaru para poder contarle los detalles de su cita a Lika y Midorikawa se había sentado con Kabeyama, el resto seguía sentado en sus lugares habituales con cara de cachorro hambriento.

-Miyoko.

La pelinegra se volvió hacia el peliblanco que miraba muy atento al castaño del otro lado del comedor.

-¿si?

-¿te importaría si hoy me siento con Fudo?

-por mi no hay problema, adelante.

-Gracias-dijo el chico besándola en la mejilla y levantándose de inmediato para sentarse con su "amigo"

Miyoko miró a su novio alejarse y sentarse junto a Fudo que parecía estar algo… ¿confundido? De haber sido otra persona no habría dudado en sugerir que lo invitara en sentarse con ellos pero era más que claro que ella no era del agrado del castaño. Regresó la mirada a su mesa en la cual solo había quedado ella y Kazemaru. Miyoko trató de reprimir con todas sus fuerzas el preguntarle al chico por su cita con Reika pero la curiosidad la estaba matando.

-he Kazemaru…-Dijo la chica mientras empezaba a revolver la cuchara en el pequeño bote de helado en la mesa.

El chico miró aquello extrañado, pareciera que la chica estaba nerviosa.

-¿dime?

-yo me preguntaba… ¿Qué tal estuvo tu cita con Reika?

-fue algo… interesante, ¿y tu cita con Fubuky?-preguntó intentando mostrar interés

-estuvo bien, -La joven se llevó una cucharada de helado a la boca y después siguió removiendo la cuchara en el recipiente-etto... ¿vas a volver a salir con Reika?

El peliverde sonrió divertido, ¿Miyoko estaba celosa de él?

-tal vez.

La joven no se había atrevido a levantar la cara hacia él desde que había empezado a preguntar sobre su cita con Reika, se había dedicado a ver el helado en la mesa como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Suspiró, ¿Por qué no podía dejar de preguntar tantas estupideces?

-¿ella… te gusta?

Kazemaru pensó la pregunta. No, no le gustaba, aunque…

-es bonita.

La chica se llevó una nueva cucharada a la boca.

-entonces supongo que pronto serán novios, ¿no?

Kazemaru reprimió una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué tantas preguntas Mi-chan?

La chica se sonrojó ¿Qué podía decirle?, ni ella sabía por que el asunto le interesaba tanto.

-por que eres mi amigo, ¿es malo que me preocupe por ti?

-no supongo que no.

-etto… entonces ¿serán novios?

Kazemaru ya no pudo evitar sonreír ya la había torturado lo suficiente.

-no, no será mi novia Miyoko esta medio loca asi que de verdad lo dudo.

Miyoko sonrió y levantó el rostro pero de inmediato cambio su expresión a una de falsa tristeza.

-lamento que no funcionaran las cosas entre tu y Reika.

Kazemaru se encogió de hombros.

-No te preocupes pero, ¿podría pedirte un favor?

Miyoko asintió y se llevó una nueva cucharada de helado a la boca.

-¿dejarías de comerte el helado que Midorikawa me compró?

La pelinegra se dio cuenta al fin de queestaba haciendo por nervios y miró al chico avergonzada.

-gomen.

-ni siquiera lo he probado y tu llevas ya una cuarta parte-comentó el chico con falso enojo.

La chica le sacó la lengua y tomó una nueva cuchara pero esta vez ofreciéndosela a él.

-pues pruébalo de una vez antes de que me lo acabe.

El chico se acercó para llevarse la cucharada a la boca pero Miyoko en lugar de dársela aprovecho su distracción para embarrárselo en la mejilla.

-¡Oye!-se quejó Kazemaru fingiendo enojo.

Miyoko soltó una risa.

-lo siento no puede evitarlo, pero te vez guapo así.

Miyoko rió nuevamente y quitó un poco del helado de la mejilla de Kazemaru para después llevárselo a la boca.

-¿Qué tal?-preguntó Kazemaru divertido.

-esta rico, así sabe mejor, sabe a Kazemaru.

Tomó un poco más de helado de su mejilla y nuevamente se lo llevó a la boca.

-mmm… ¡rico!

-no es que me guste interrumpirte pero podrías…, !dejar de comer helado de mi rostro!

Miyoko rodó los ojos.

-amargado, pero por lo menos déjame quitártelo-dijo mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa para limpiar su mejilla.

El peliverde la miró divertido hasta que se percato que tenía el rostro de la chica a menos de cinco centímetros del de él.

-he… Mi-chan.

La joven pasó una vez más índice por la mejilla del chico hasta que logró quitarle el helado. Le sonrió sin quitar la mano de su mejilla.

-listo-acercó su mano a la boca del chico y le embarró el helado en los labios-ahora pruébalo para que pueda seguir comiendo.

El chico pasó la lengua por sus labios absortó en la mirada avellana frente a él.

-¿y?

-rico, sabe a Miyoko.

La pelinegra le sonrió un momento hasta que por fin se dio cuenta de lo cerca que se encontraba de él, lentamente su sonrisa desapareció tornándose su rostro más serio. Tragó saliva mientras lo miraba fijamente y sin pensarlo siquiera acortó tres centímetros la distancia.

-Miyoko…-murmuró Kazemaru confundido y usando todas sus fuerzas para no acortar él mismo lo que quedaba de distancia.

Miyoko lo miró un momento a los ojos ¿Qué locura estaba haciendo?, Fubuky estaba en esa habitación y él era Su novio no podía comenzar a hacer locuras frente a él. Miró por el rabillo del ojo al peliblanco que charlaba completamente abstraído con Fudo. Suspiró, y miró al resto de los chicos que estaban tan entretenidos pidiendo la cena que no se habían percatado de la peculiar situación que ella y kazemaru protagonizaban. Regresó la mirada hacia Kazemaru y su cuerpo se movió por si solo acortando un centímetro más la distancia.

El peliverde la miró contrariado ¿quería besarlo?, ¿no había dicho que eso estaba mal y que era un error?, ¿Qué le pasaba ahora? Respiró profundamente intentando calmarse o de lo contrario él se encargaría de completar lo que Miyoko había empezado. "prometiste algo Kazemaru ¿recuerdas?" se recordó mentalmente pero… a quien engañaba no quería retirarse, esperaría a que Miyoko se separara de él y si no lo hacia… pues pasaría lo que tenía que pasar.

Miyoko se regaño una vez más tratando de convencerse de alejarse de él pero su cuerpo no le hacia caso, ¡Al carajo con pensar!, se acercó más a Kazemaru y…

-¡Querido! ¿Puedo pedirte algo? (no odian cuando pasa eso)

La interrupción de Reika provocó que los chicos se separaran de golpe inclusive Kazemaru se levantó rápidamente para alejarse lo más posible de Miyoko.

-¿Qué… necesitas… Reika?-preguntó el chico con el corazón martillándole a mil por hora.

La castaña miró de reojo a la chica pelinegra que removía el helado frente a ella con nerviosismo.

-yo ya me iba y me gustaría que me acompañaras a la puerta.

-si con mucho gusto.

-pero ponte un abrigo antes ¿si?, afuera hace frío.-Pidió la chica con voz inocente.

Kazemaru asintió.

-no me tardo-aseguró mientras salía del comedor en busca de una chamarra.

La castaña miró a Miyoko un segundo como evaluándola y después se sentó frente a ella mirándola seriamente.

Miyoko levantó la cara para toparse con Reika, ¿Cómo debía comportarse con ella?, la chica había salido con Kazemaru y él era su amigo así que debía portarse amable con ella ¿no?, era como le había dicho Lika, ella no lo conocía quizás fuera una joven agradable. Además de que tal vez se vuelva novia de Kazemaru, se recordó con demasiada tristeza.

-Hola, creo que no nos conocemos, me llamo Miyoko Furinji.-Dijo la pelinegra sonriendo de forma amistosa.

La chica se cruzó de brazos y la miró de arriba abajo con desprecio.

-nena, no te hagas la tonta conmigo se perfectamente que te gusta Kazemaru a si que dejemos las hipocresías de lado.

Los ojos de Miyoko se abrieron como platos.

-a mi no… bueno, yo tengo novio, así que…

-¡Que bien!-respondió la chica de forma sarcástica- sigue con él, por que Kazemaru me gusta, y escucha esto muy bien nena, cuando a Midou Reika le gusta algo no se detiene hasta conseguirlo.

La boca de Miyoko se abrió ligeramente por la sorpresa, ¿esa era la dulce Reika que había visto en la mañana?, no, no era ella, en realidad era una maldita falsa.

-Ya vine Reika-avisó Kazemaru interrumpiendo la platica.

La chica se levantó volviendo a colocar su dulce sonrisa en los labios.

-no te preocupes Kazemaru ,cambie de opinión ahora quiero otra cosa.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Kazemaru.

La castaña aprovechó que el chico al fin había bajado la guardia y sin que el peliverde se lo esperara se acercó y le robó un beso. El peliverde se quedó congelado al sentir el contacto de los labios de la chica presionando contra los suyos y se quedó completamente quieto con los ojos abiertos de par en par un momento después de que la chica se separó.

El sonido de la cuchara de plástico rompiéndose en las manos tensas de la pelinegra llamó la atención de los dos chicos que la miraron sorprendidos.

-dios, deberías de controlar tu ira nena o terminaras haciéndote daño-comentó Reika con voz dulce.

Miyoko bufó molesta y levantó la cara con una sonrisa por demás hipócrita.

-lo tomare en cuenta querida.

La castaña se encogió de hombros y con una señal con la mano se despidió de Kazemaru. El chico peliverde se volvió hacia Miyoko sin sabe que decir.

-Yo Mi-chan…

La pelinegra lo miró molesta consigo misma ¿no era lo que ella le había pedido que se consiguiera una chica que lo quisiera?, ¿entonces por que estaba tan enojada por ello? ¿Qué derecho tenía de estar tan enojada con él?

Se levantó de la mesa rápidamente desviándole la mirada de sus ojos.

-Tú y Reika hacen una pareja muy linda.

Kazemaru la miró confuso, de verdad que parecía furiosa.

-Miyoko…

-me voy a dormir, se me acaba de quitar el hambre.

Dijo intentaba sonreír y salió casi corriendo del comedor intentando reprimir su inexplicable molestia y tristeza, ¿a quien quería engañar?, estaba furiosa por ver a Kazemaru besando a otra, estaba triste por la idea de que chico saliera con alguien más, ¡si tenía explicación!, sabia perfectamente por que estaba asi, y que dios la perdonara por ser tan egoísta pero se estaba muriendo de celos.

* * *

**¡Odio esa maldita palabra "nena" no la soporto"! ups perdón locura transitoria. Por fin termine, espero que les haya gustado y diculpen si hay algun error.**

**Miyoko: a mi no me gusto ¬¬**

**Cecishida: no seas llorona siempre sufre Kazemaru era tu turno de sufrir.**

**Bueno otra vez lamento la tardanza y una disculpa especialmente para chapiscruz y Midokiya que se que las desespere mucho pero por favor no me odien prometo no volver a tardarme **

**Bueno ya saben, felicitaciones peticiones, regaños , sugerencias, etc, etc, Review**

**Endo: ¡Estoy en huelga!, no diré el proverbio por que casi ni hable.**

**Cecishida: ni que fuera indispensable tu te lo pierdes, entonces Sayo y es todo.**


	14. Asumiendo la realidad

**Cecishida: Dime que te duele por favor, dime que me escuchas por favor, aquí a tu lado estoy, ¡no pienso dejarte ir!, no me dejes solo por favor pues no te podré seguir, después de todo los dos, somos almas gemelas ¿no es así?**

**Miyoko: ¬¬ ya deja de cantar y mejor discúlpate por la tardanza.**

**Cecishida: perdón n_nU, es que amo esa canción además de que me inspira.**

**Hola gente siento mucho, muchísimo la tardanza soy una mala persona u.u pero es que me han pasado una infinidad de cosas y no me he podido centrar en la historia, primero entre en una terrible depresión por estar investigando a los campos de concentración nazi para mi próximo proyecto de vocaloid (u.u hay gente horrible en este planeta). Después, supere mi tristeza pero me entro el espíritu navideño (¿?) y no descanse hasta hacer un fic de navidad (mírenlo por lado amable ya tienen regalo de navidad n_nU). Después el capitulo anterior me dejo con ganas de ir al cine y mis amigos se aferraron hasta que fui con ellos (por cierto tuve un deja vu respecto a lo que escribí jeje).Y ya por ultimo mi cerebro a estado maquinando una infinidad de fics sobre inazuma eleven (por cierto al final tengo preguntas que hacerles al respecto) pero bueno a partir de hoy me dedicare de lleno al fic para que acabemos antes de vacaciones, así que ya basta de divagar (Miyoko: ¿divagar? Nooo si tú jamás haces eso) ¬¬ me callo y vamos al fic.**

**Asumiendo la realidad.**

-el siguiente-pidió Endo preparándose para recibir el próximo tiro por parte de sus compañeros.

Goenji avanzó hacia su posición más serio y cabizbajo de lo habitual, cosa que los chicos no notaron o prefirieron no darle ninguna importancia. El rubio frunció el ceño con decisión y se preparó para tirar.

**-¡hélice dinamita!**

**-¡puño de la justicia G5!**

Endo consiguió sacar de la portería el tiro de Goenji sin mucha dificultad.

-¿Qué te pasa Goenji?-preguntó Endo serio-ese tiro no es para nada lo que esperaba de ti.

El rubio bajó la mirada al piso, sintiéndose verdaderamente mal por el comentario del capitán que, aunado a la actitud que su padre había tenido con él el día anterior lo hacia sentir aun peor.

-¿Qué se puede esperar de mi?-murmuró por lo bajo y simplemente se dio la vuelta para cederle su lugar a otro jugador.

Miyoko logró escuchar el comentario del rubio y lo miró extrañada, ¿le pasaba algo a Goenji?

-¡Vamos Myoko es tu turno!-gritó Endo que estaba completamente concentrado en el entrenamiento.

-¿He?, ah si perdón Endo-la chica dio un paso al frente para colocarse frente al balón-**¡tornado celestial G3!**

-**¡Puño de la justicia G5!**

La técnica de Miyoko se detuvo varios minutos ante la técnica de Endo, pero finalmente también fue rechazada al igual que la de Goenji o Toramaru.

-Bien hecho Miyoko esa técnica fue muy fuerte, pero estoy seguro que puede mejor así que esfuérzate más.

Miyoko asintió y le cedió el lugar a Fubuky. Al menos el que se sintiera tan molesta servia de algo, pateaba el balón con mucha más fuerza, pero era conveniente la dichosa Midou Reika no se apareciera por allí si no quería recibir ese tiro en medio de la cara.

Miró su reloj para comprobar la hora, 3:30, tenía que irse ya si quería llegar a tiempo a su casa para entrenar con Genda-san. De inmediato buscó al entrenador con la mirada y rápidamente se dirigió hacia él.

-entrenador Kudo, ¿puedo hablar con usted?

-adelante- contestó el entrenador sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada

-verá, quería pedirle permiso para salir después del entrenamiento todos los días a partir de hoy para entrenar mi casa.-aguardó un momento la respuesta pero al no escucharla añadió-De verdad lo necesito para conseguir una nueva técnica especial, me concentro mejor entrenando sola.

El entrenador se quedó en silencio unos segundos que para Miyoko fueron eternos, el que pudiera ver a Genda dependería totalmente de esa respuesta de lo contrario tendría que asumir su promesa y despedirse de su casi onii-chan

-de acuerdo.

-pero entrenador tiene que entender que… un momento, ¿dijo que si?

El entrenador asintió.

-si, suena como una propuesta interesante solo procura no excederte en tus entrenamientos.

Miyoko reprimió un grito de alegría y sonrió a modo de agradecimiento.

-se lo agradezco mucho-tomó su mochila de la banca y se la llevó al hombro-le aseguro que la técnica valdrá la pena.

Se despidió del entrenador con una reverencia y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida de la secundaria. Todo marchaba a la perfección, se estaba ahorrando muchos problemas con Fubuky y podría seguir viendo a Genda. Antes de llegar a la puerta se detuvo de golpe al sentir que alguien jalaba su mochila para detenerla. De inmediato la pelinegra se volvió encontrándose con la persona con la que menos quería hablar ese día, Kazemaru.

-creo que tenemos que hablar.-dijo el peliverde con voz que no aceptaba ninguna objeción.

La chica lo miró con fingida sorpresa.

-¿a si? ¿De que?

-de lo que pasó ayer.

Miyoko lo meditó, en parte si quería que el chico le explicara todo el asunto de Reika y por otro lado, ya había asumido que Kazemaru era libre de hacer lo que le viniera en gana.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Miyoko aparentando desconocimiento- ayer pasaron muchas cosas

-el beso con Reika.

-¿y que tengo que ver yo en ese asunto?

Kazemaru la miró exasperado.

-se que te afecto o si no fue así entonces, ¿por que saliste corriendo del comedor? No soy idiota Miyoko.

La pelinegra bajó la cara, no había sido su mejor idea salir corriendo nuevamente había sido demasiado obvia.

-ya te dije que tu y ella hacen una bonita pareja y es todo lo que diré al respecto.

-eso no es lo que piensas, déjame explicarte…

-no-lo cortó- en todo caso la que va a hablar voy a ser yo, escúchame Kazemaru tal vez si me confundió un poco verte besarte con otra chica eso lo admito, pero ¿sabes que? olvídate de ello, no tienes que darme ninguna justificación, yo fui la que te dijo que te buscaras otra chica sin importarte lo que yo pensara, así que se libre de hacer tu vida con la persona que quieras, que por mi no hay ningún problema yo tengo a Fubuky y soy feliz con él.

Miyoko zafó la mochila de la mano de Kazemaru y comenzó a caminar nuevamente.

-¿Por qué nunca me dejas hablar a mi?- La pelinegra se detuvo de golpe al escucharlo-¿no te cansas de mal interpretar las cosas? -preguntó Kazemaru ahora molesto, harto de que la joven siempre tomara las cosas como ella quisiera y no admitiera las cosas como eran.

Miyoko se volvió hacia él dispuesta a responder.

-yo…-suspiró y se dio la vuelta nuevamente-ya te dije, te quiero y eres mi amigo, así que poco importa lo que yo quiera o interprete, lo que me importa es tu felicidad, sal con Reika.

-es que yo no quiero salir con Reika, mucho menos si eso te molesta.

Miyoko se detuvo y se volvió hacia él nuevamente. Lo miró sin entender, preguntándole con la mirada por que estaba dispuesto a hacer eso por ella, pero en cuanto se atrevió a abrir la boca para decirlo el celular de Kazemaru sonó interrumpiendo todo.

-espérame un momento.

La chica asintió.

Kazemaru se llevó el celular al oído irritado por la interrupción, pero al escuchar la voz del otro lado del teléfono deseo con toda su alma no haber contestado. (Para esta parte tomen en cuenta que Miyoko no escucha lo que "ella" dice)

-"Hola querido ¿me extrañaste?"

-Reika.-El rostro de Miyoko se descompuso, ¿Reika?, esa era una broma de mal gusto.-yo bueno, no.

-"¿no?"-preguntó la chica con voz quebrada.

Kazemaru apretó el celular en su mano, lágrimas, definitivamente no podía con eso.

-me refiero a que no puedo extrañarte por que te vi ayer, por que de lo contrario…

Miyoko lo miró boquiabierta, "yo no quiero salir con Reika, mucho menos si eso te molesta" ¡mentira cochina!

-"¿en serio?, ¡que dulce! Como recompensa por ser tan lindo conmigo iré a verte hoy"

-¡No!-gritó Kazemaru de inmediato.

-"¿ya no quieres salir conmigo?"-preguntó la chica nuevamente con voz quebrada.

El chico tomó aire antes de responder, solo tenía que decirle la verdad, eso era todo, un simple no y se zafaría del asunto.

-por supuesto que quiero volver a salir contigo-Cobarde-pero hoy tengo que entrenar me temo tendrá que ser otro día.

-"Oh esta bien"

-Eh… Reika, ¿podríamos hablar después?, es que tengo un asunto por resolver.

-"claro con una condición"

El chico se tensó.

-¿Cuál?

-"Dime que me quieres"

El rostro de Kazemaru se sonrojó completamente y casi por auto reflejo miró a Miyoko que para ese momento ya estaba con el rostro hacia abajo, no podía ver su cara por que su cabello la cubría pero estaba más que seguro de estaba furiosa.

-¿es enserio?

-"¡Si!"

Kazemaru suspiró.

-te quiero Reika-masculló sin despegar la mirada de la pelinegra que apretó los puños a respuesta.

-"¡Yo también! Sayo querido te llamare mañana"

La chica al fin colgó y Kazemaru miró su celular con molestia ¿Quién le había dado su teléfono?, Bufó ante lo obvio de la respuesta, Lika.

-que pareja tan mona, Lika tenía razón.-espetó Miyoko aparentando estar tranquila

-Mi-chan es que…

La pelinegra elevó la mano indicándole que guardara silencio.

-ya hablaste y dijiste lo necesario, ahora dejemos el asunto de una vez.

-no, no lo haré.

-Kazemaru…

-no Miyoko ya me canse de esto, yo te amo y no quiero que te molestes conmigo por un asunto así.

-no estoy molesta.

-si lo estas-el chico dio un paso al frente-estas celosa Miyoko. Y se como se sienten los celos por que yo los siento a diario desde hace tiempo…,-El peliverde bajó la cara un momento pero de inmediato la levantó decidido- se que duelen y yo no quiero que la persona que amo sufra lo mismo que yo.

-¿celos?-repitió en voz baja-te equivocas yo no siento celos de ti por que yo amo a Fubuky. Así que deja de decirme que me amas por que no sirve de nada, déjalo ya, díselo a alguien más, a alguien que se lo merezca.

(Les daré un consejo, jamás hablen con la cabeza caliente se pueden arrepentir de lo que digan)

Kazemaru bajó la cabeza tratando de calmarse, pero no lo consiguió.

-si amas a Fubuky ¿por que tienes celos de mi?-preguntó con voz seria.

Miyoko de inmediato comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-yo no estoy celosa de ti y si lo estuviera solo seria por amistad y nada más, por que…

-espera-la interrumpió-aun tengo otra pregunta, y si amas a Fubuky ¿por que quisiste besarme ayer?

-yo…-Miyoko suspiró-ya tengo que irme o Genda se molestara.

Se quedó estática un momento, ¡demonios!, se suponía que nadie debía saber a donde iba ahora tenía nuevos problemas.

- jamás te obligaría a decirme algo que no quieres.

Miyoko lo miró agradecida por su comprensión.

-gracias, y Kazemaru, por favor no le digas a nadie que voy a ver a Genda.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó extrañado por la petición.

Miyoko soltó pequeña risa de amargura.

-lo tengo prohibido.

-espera ¿prohibido?, ¿Fubuky te lo prohibió?

Y como si el chico hubiera escuchado que lo mencionaron apareció de inmediato corriendo hacia ellos, Miyoko podía verlo sobre el hombro de Kazemaru pero prefirió esperar hasta que él llegara allí y optar mejor por no contestar la pregunta.

-Miyoko-gritó el peliblanco mientras corría hacia ella con una sonrisa en los labios- ¿vas a salir?

La joven le correspondió a la sonrisa y asintió.

-iré a mi casa a entrenar.

El peliblanco saludó con un gesto con la cabeza a Kazemaru y se siguió de largo dándole la espalda. Kazemaru puso los ojos en blanco a respuesta.

-que bien ¿quiere compañía?

-Oh no te preocupes necesito entrenar a solas un rato, mejor quédate a entrenar con Hijikata su técnica necesita perfeccionarse.

Kazemaru sonrió a las espaldas del chico y se cruzó de brazos, con la mirada parecía preguntarle a Miyoko "con que mintiéndole a tu novio ¿no?". La chica lo miró con un dejo de molestia sobre el hombro de Fubuky, ¿Por qué se metía en sus asuntos? ¿Por que no mejor iba a ver a la "señorita" Reika? ¿No que tanto quería volver a salir con ella?

-de acuerdo-contestó Fubuky después de un rato de pensarlo-entonces supongo que te veo más tarde.

La chica asintió con una sonrisa para él.

El peliblanco se inclinó le dio un corto y calido beso en la mejilla. Miyoko miró al chico frente a ella después de que se separara, luego miró a Kazemaru y sin pensarlo dos veces acorto un paso la distancia entre ella y Fubuky y le dio un beso en los labios de forma desperada. Sus manos se aferraron en la chaqueta del chico y lo atrajo un poco más hacia si para profundizar aquel beso que Fubuky, a pesar de que le había tomado desprevenido, correspondió sin pensar. Cuando sus pulmones le imploraron por aire Miyoko se vio obligada a separarse e inmediatamente le dirigió la mirada a Kazemaru. Una sonrisa de estúpida satisfacción se apoderó de su rostro al ver la reacción del peliverde.

-Adiós Fubuky te amo-Dijo dándose la vuelta para irse-Ah, y adiós Kazemaru.

La chica corrió hacia la salida perdiéndose de vista de los dos chicos.

Fubuky se volvió hacia Kazemaru con una sonrisa.

-vaya supongo que hice algo bueno para merecer eso ¿no crees?

El chico asintió en automático, si, o Fubuky había hecho algo bueno para merecer eso, o él había echo algo muy malo para que eso pasara.

* * *

Para Akio Fudo la amabilidad solo representaba una cosa, debilidad, y si de algo estaba seguro el castaño era de que no le gustaba sentirse débil ante nadie, no importaba que persona fuera esa así que, obviamente, Aki estaba incluida. Para él que la chica le hubiera interesado, aunque solo fue un instante, representaba un terrible error, algo que jamás debió de haber pasado, eso lo sabia, pero algo quedaba sin responder para el joven castaño ¿Por qué lo había hecho?, ¿Qué tenía de especial Aki?, ¿Qué la hacia diferente a toda las demás idiotas?

Se llevó las manos a la nuca, y cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse.

-Buenos días Fudo-lo saludó la joven mientras le extendía una botella con agua.

El castaño abrió los ojos aun furioso para toparse con la amistosa sonrisa de Aki. De inmediato bufó y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

-¿estas enojado Fudo?- preguntó Aki confundida.

-no-contestó el castaño secamente.

La chica miró el piso un momento confundida, el día anterior el chico había sido muy amable y ahora distaba mucho de serlo.

-Bueno es que te comportas muy diferente a…

El chico elevó la mano para que guardara silencio, lo menos que quería era que le recordaran su muestra de debilidad.

-eso jamás paso, tómalo como un error, fue locura momentánea, estaba muy cansado, o alguien puso droga en mi bebida tómalo como quieras no paso ni volverá a pasar.

Aki frunció el ceño, que Fudo dejara atrás su momentánea amabilidad no le hacia ninguna gracia.

-nada tiene de malo que seas amable de vez en cuando.

El castaño la miró exasperado ¿Por qué insistía?

-bien ¿quieres saber la verdad? Me porte así para agradarte y que nos "divirtiéramos" un rato en mi habitación pero ya cambie de opinión así que olvídalo perdiste tu oportunidad-dijo sin importarle que aquello hiciera quedar mal o que fuera una completa mentira. Para Fudo parecer un patán era mucho mejor que verse débil.

Aki abrió la boca ligeramente, con sorpresa e indignación. Se aseguró de que nadie hubiera escuchado semejante estupidez y después respiró profundamente para calmarse, de ninguna manera iba a seguirle el juego al chico, aunque ganas de arrancarle su maldito pelo bicolor no le faltaban. Finalmente dejó la botella a su lado sin mirarlo directamente.

-debes tener sed el entrenamiento fue duro-dijo y se dio la vuelta con toda la dignidad posible.

El castaño la miró alejarse un poco arrepentido, pero solo un poco ya de inmediato recobró su macabra sonrisa. Así estaba mucho mejor, Akio Fudo no necesitaba nada de los idiotas (¬¬ ya veremos)

* * *

Genda recibió el balón entre sus manos con mucha facilidad, lo miró con curiosidad un momento y luego le dirigió una mirada seria a la chica frente a él.

-¿Qué quieres preguntarme?

La chica se sonrojó ligeramente, era verdaderamente obvia.

-¿Cómo supiste que quería preguntarte algo?

Genda se encogió de hombros.

-te conozco, ¿Qué pasa?

-es que-negó con la cabeza-no es nada es una estupidez.

El castaño entre cerró los ojos.

-pregunta de una vez antes de que pase todo el entrenamiento preguntado.

-esta bien, ¿existen los celos por amistad?

-¿La pregunta es por todo el asunto de Reika?

Nuevamente, demasiado obvia.

-bien empiezas a asustarme, ¿Cómo supiste?

-me hablaste durante dos horas sobre eso como si fuera el fin del mundo, ¿Quieres saber si existen los celos por amistad?

El chico la miró un momento y le lanzó el balón.

-si existen.

-¡Lo sabia!, entonces yo tenía razón y Kazemaru exageraba…

-existen-la interrumpió-, pero son muy diferentes a los celos que se sienten cuando se quiere a alguien.

-explícate.

El joven se llevó la mano a la barbilla haciendo ademán de reflexión.

-¿recuerdas a mi primer novia?

-si, Azumi

El chico frunció el ceño.

-¿así se llamaba?, bueno no importa, ¿recuerdas lo que sentiste cuando deje de venir a verte tan seguido por salir con ella?

La chica asintió.

-¿se parece a lo que sentiste al ver a Kazemaru y Reika juntos?

Miyoko lo pensó un momento.

-no, la verdad no.

-listo allí esta tu respuesta. Tú tenías celos por amistad de mí, pero por Kazemaru…-el chico se calló al recordar la reacción de Miyoko cuando tocó ese tema, prefería dejar el asunto a tener problemas con ella.

-entonces estaba celosa de Kazemaru… por que… me gusta.

El chico se sorprendió, ¿lo estaba admitiendo?, bueno no del todo, era solo un me gusta, y él estaba completamente seguro de que Miyoko lo quería aun más que eso.

-correcto.

-no, eso no puede ser.

-¿Por qué?

-por que yo tengo novio.

El castaño la miró exasperado.

-Si Miyoko y yo tengo un perro, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda gustarme otro perro.

Miyoko elevó una ceja.

-eso es zoofilia.

-sabes perfectamente lo que quería decirte con eso.

La chica pateó el balón con fuerzas hacia Genda.

-te equivocas yo no…

El castaño le regresó el balón para no dejarla terminar la frase.

-admítelo.

Miyoko pateó el balón con mucha más fuerza para regresárselo. De inmediato, Genda lo detuvo con un poco más de dificultad.

-no puedo admitir algo que no es cierto-espetó Miyoko ahora molesta.

Genda le lanzó nuevamente el balón.

-pero eso es la pura verdad, a ti te gusta Kazemaru.

Miyoko frunció el ceño y pateó el balón nuevamente.

-¡Que no Genda entiende!

Genda logró detenerlo a unos centímetros de su rostro, soltó una bocanada de aire que no recordaba estar reteniendo, vaya que presionar a Miyoko era peligroso.

Le regresó el balón sin decir nada hasta que este llegó hasta ella.

-esa es la realidad así que deja de mentir.

La chica se tensó y pateó el balón con todas sus fuerzas. El chico lo detuvo sintiendo que sus manos ardían por el impacto.

-yo no estoy mintiendo.

Genda lanzó el balón sin hacer ninguna expresión.

-Mentirosa.

-¡Ya basta me canse de esta platica!

-¡Tienes razón Miyoko basta!, ¡deja de ser tan cobarde y admítelo!

La chica pateó el balón con todas sus fuerzas y esta vez un aura negra la cubrió. Genda tardó unos segundos en notar la fuerza que aquel tiro llevaba y de inmediato optó por su técnica más poderosa.

-**¡Colmillos bestiales!**

El balón se detuvo entre sus manos, pero a costa de una oleada de dolor que cubrió su cuerpo un momento debido al esfuerzo.

-Vaya, esa técnica fue increíble.-comentó Miyoko con los ojos muy abiertos.

- si, lo malo es que ya se me había olvidado lo mucho que dolía.

-Es muy poderosa ¿tu la creaste?

El rostro de Genda se ensombreció.

-no, lo hizo Kageyama.

-Kageyama… ¿y quien es ese?

El chico sacudió la cabeza, se estaban desviando del tema y si algo debía aceptar era que Miyoko era excelente para zanjar las cosas.

-no intentes distraerme- Genda levantó la vista hacia la chica que miraba el piso con tristeza y se acercó a ella sintiendo una enorme ternura. De inmediato y casi sin pensarlo, besó su mejilla con dulzura. Miyoko se llevó la mano a la mejilla en cuanto el chico se separó-¿Se sintió igual a cuando Kazemaru lo hace?-La chica negó con la cabeza-entonces admítelo ya, tu no eres cobarde te conozco.

-yo… quiero a Kazemaru.

-lo quieres ¿y?

Miyoko miró un punto imaginario en el aire sin expresión.

-me gusta Kazemaru.

El chico sonrió orgulloso de ella y la abrazó.

-¿era tan difícil?

-no

-¿entonces por que no querías admitirlo?

Miyoko aferró sus manos a la espalda de su amigo antes de responder.

-Por que tengo miedo.

Genda estaba apuntó de preguntar por que, o mejor dicho, a que le tenía tanto miedo, pero no se sintió capaz al darse cuenta de que la joven se desmoronaba en sus brazos comenzando a llorar.

-lo quiero Genda-murmuró en voz baja.

El chico acarició su cabello a respuesta.

-ya lo se.

* * *

Miyoko se sentía completamente exhausta en todos los aspectos para cuando logró regresar a la secundaria raimon. Había pasado toda la tarde tratando de persuadir a Genda para que no la acompañara de regreso al instituto, y lo conocía suficiente como para saber que él ya se había dado cuenta de que estaba evitando que fuera a la escuela, debía recordar conseguir "ayuda interna" para evitar que él y Fubuky se toparan de frente. Suspiró de cansancio, ese asunto era muy desgastante, incluso más que el entrenamiento, y que decir de su probada de realidad, eso era algo que hubiera deseado evadir de por vida, por que, ¿de que servía que lo admitiera? Se lo había dicho a Genda no pensaba hacer nada al respecto así que, ¿no seria mejor si se callaba? Se quedó quieta al recordar lo que Genda le había contestado a aquello, "siempre es más cómodo engañarse" ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

Siguió caminando con el ceño fruncido hasta que sintió que chocaba contra alguien.

-perdón Goenji.-se disculpó levantando la vista hacia él, el rubio no le dio ninguna respuesta solo siguió de pie frente a ella.- ¿estas bien?-preguntó extrañada por su actitud.

El chico parpadeó varias veces para reaccionar.

-Eh, si, si estoy bien-contestó el chico saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-¿seguro? Pareciera que algo anda mal-Miyoko lo miró incrédula, Goenji no solía estar triste por cualquier cosa a menos que…-¡oh por dios! ¿Yuka esta bien?

-si, no te preocupes- el chico esbozó una sonrisa al recordar a su hermanita- pero gracias por preguntar por ella.

-¿entonces que te pasa?

-nada, solo estaba distraído.

Miyoko solo asintió sin estar muy segura de si dejarlo solo o no, pero el dolor en sus piernas la obligó a tomar la decisión.

-bien entonces te veo en la cena-dijo obteniendo un asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta.

La chica entró a la secundaria dejando atrás a Goenji y siguió su camino sintiendo que las piernas le flaqueaban, quizás había sido demasiado entrenamiento.

-¿Qué tal tu entrenamiento?-preguntó Kazemaru al verla entrar y con un dejo de molestia en su voz.

La chica levantó la vista hacia él y en cuanto dio un paso más sus piernas dijeron basta y la dejaron caer al piso. Cuando Miyoko abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que Kazemaru había evitado que cayera de cara al suelo.

-creo que si me excedí con el entrenamiento-comentó abrazándose más a él.

La molestia de Kazemaru se fue en ese instante y sonrió mientras pasaba sus manos por su espalda.

-te llevo a tu habitación-se ofreció.

-no-dijo la chica separándose del él y mirándolo directo a los ojos-aun no, primero tengo algo que decirte.

Kazemaru suspiró, lo que menos quería escuchar eran más palabras de rechazo de su parte, suficiente había tenido con que Midorikawa lo regañara por seguir diciéndole a la chica que la amaba.

-mejor que sea después Mi-chan.

-no, quiero decirlo ahora.

El peliverde la miró con curiosidad.

-¿que pasa?

-yo… yo…- ¿Por qué le costaba tanto trabajo?- yo… te quiero, eres un gran amigo.

¡Era una maldita cobarde!, era solo dos palabras y no había podido decirlas, suspiro y dejó que el chico pasara su brazo alrededor de sus hombros para que ella se apoyara.

-yo también te quiero Mi-chan-contestó el chico confundido, por un momento hubiera jurado que Miyoko lo miraba como antes, con… amor.

* * *

**Cecishida. La nieve apilándose consume lentamente tu figura y color, y nada puedo hacer más que abrazarte con dolor, y es posible por favor quisiera poder escuchar tu voz, una vez más… llamándome.**

**Miyoko: ¬¬ deja de torturar mis oídos y despídete.**

**Cecishida:¬¬ bien.**

**Lamento si fue más corto y telenovelesco que de costumbre pero era necesario para darle pie a lo que sigue. Y para que no piensen que fue "falta de inspiración" Midorikawa les dará el titulo del siguiente capitulo.**

**Midorikawa: se llama ¡Tequila!**

**Cecishida: ¡No!, le cambie el nombre hace unos días.**

**Midorikawa: entonces ni idea jeje n_nu**

**Cecishdia: se llama "eres mi perdición" (kyaaaaaa amo esa frase esperen un one-shot con ese titulo)**

**Midorikawa: ¿pero aun habrá tequila?**

**Cecishida:¬¬ si.**

**Midorikawa: :)**

**Bien ahora quiero agradecer a Midokiya, Chapiscruz y Mizuki-chan-18 por sus reviews la mejor parte de mis vacaciones jeje.**

**Y ya antes de despedirme quisiera que me contestaran una pregunta, como dije tengo muchos fics en mente (les daré únicamente los nombres sin detalles para no arruinar la sorpresa, "Crónicas Inazuma", "El Proyecto escolar", "personalidad múltiple", "sin nombre" (en serio no tiene nombre aun jajajaja bueno para que vean que no soy mala les diré que mi inspiración fue sadic vampire de len Kagamine imagínense de que trata)) la pregunta es ¿Qué les gustaría más que fueran hetero o Yaoi?**

**Sin más me despido no sin antes decirles lo de siempre, amenazas de muerte, felicitaciones, recomendaciones, peticiones, Reviews**

**Proverbio del capitán: ….**

**Cecishida; ¡Endo!**

**Endo: ¬¬ ¿que parte de en huelga no entiendes?**

**Cecishida: ¡Ah!, cierto que estabas en huelga que distraída ni me acordaba n_nU, ¿alguien quiere el trabajo de Endo?**

**Midorikawa: ¡Yo!**

**Endo: ¡Oye!**

**Cecishida: Adelante.**

**Midorikawa: en lugar de proverbio daremos una recomendación, por favor lean el fic _Inazuma eleven: super heroes de Toaneo07_ es muy original sabemos que les gustara :)**

**Cecishida:¬¬U espero que no me cobren el comercial, pero bueno es todo sayo.**

**Endo: ¿y yo que? Bueno, -.- sayo**

**Midorikawa: Feliz navidad a todos XD**

**Cecishida: ¬¬ no te burles de mi bizarra imaginación.**


	15. Perdición

**Hola gente antes que nada quiero disculparme por haberlos hecho esperar tanto en esta ocasión u.u, de verdad lo lamento. Ahora les explicare que fue lo que sucedió, para mi desgracia mi querido hermanito está ya de vacaciones, ¿Cuál es el problema con esto?, bueno, que como ahora mis dos hermanos mayores están todo el día en casa y no se despegan un momento de la computadora y únicamente podemos conectar dos computadoras al mismo tiempo y obviamente la que sale perdiendo soy yo (desventajas de ser la menor) eso me deja sin posibilidades de escribir entre semana, pero pronto solucionare esto con una dulce venganza *risa psicópata* ya estoy organizando la chusma iracunda para ello. Pero eso no fue todo, el fin de semana que tengo la casa solo para mi la página no me dejo publicar nada -.-U ya se imaginaran de que humor acabe después de tantos impedimentos, verdaderamente acabe demasiado frustrada, ya lo único que faltaba era que un perro me moridera.**

**Miyoko: Eh… Ceci-chan, si te paso.**

**Cecishida: :S cierto y dolió.**

**Miyoko: pero no se preocupen que no fue muy grave por que el perro era pequeño y tenía todas sus vacunas.**

**Cecishida: y por el perro tampoco se preocupen que yo también tengo todas mis vacunas XD.**

**Pero bueno por el lado bueno (por que aunque no lo crean hay lado bueno) el tiempo libre me sirvió para pensar y escribir (en mi cuaderno) el final de esta historia lo malo es que no diré absolutamente nada sobre el y tendrán que esperar.**

**Ahora si ya después de la disculpa de ley vamos a lo nuestro.**

**Mil Gracias por los Reviews de verdad que me encanta recibir comentarios de su parte nuevamente lamento si tarde y no les conteste para avisarles pero cuado mi cuenta fallo ni siquiera me dejaba contestar los reviews (más leña al fuego fue lo que más me molesto no poderles avisar) pero bueno quiero agradecer a: Kozuue, Camila Gonzalez, Midokiya, Mielconleche, RedDeathGirl, Mizuki-chan-18 (Pd: Miyoko esta enterada de tu amenaza de muerte, ¿cierto? Miyoko: O.O seré buena lo juro), y leedoradehistorias (A ti y a tu hermana y ha por cierto,^^ me gusta mucho tu nick) y tenemos ¡87! reviews en total :D no me la creo ¿llegaremos a los cien?, n_n moriría de la emoción. Ahora, antes de empezar con el capitulo quiero dejarles un pensamiento que creo que le queda muy bien a la historia, lo dejo hasta ahora por que apenas encontré mi lindo librito n_nU jeje.**

_El amor no quiere ser agradecido ni compadecido. El amor quiere ser amado por que si y no por razón alguna, por noble que esta sea._

_Miguel Unamuno._

**Quizás en este momento a ustedes no les suene muy acorde a lo que va de la historia pero les aseguro que muy pronto me entenderán (o eso espero jajaja) sin más bla bla vamos al capitulo 15.**

**Perdición.**

**-¡Tigre legendario! (perdonen no tengo idea de como se llamaba la técnica)**

Goengi avanzó por la cancha con la mirada fija en el balón, sus ojos mostraban una dureza poco usual en su persona pero lejos de ellos se le veía igual de centrado que en todos los entrenamientos. Lamentablemente esto solo era en apariencia, ya que en realidad sus pensamientos repasaban una y otra vez la promesa hecha a su padre "Prometo que después del siguiente partido abandonare al equipo e iré a estudiar a Alemania, pero por favor padre permíteme jugar en el siguiente partido" esa sería la ultima vez que jugaría fútbol en el equipo, por eso tenía que encargarse de ganar las finales de Asia a como diera lugar.

**-¡Hélice Dinamita!**

La técnica de Goenji cruzó la cancha a gran velocidad, pero al llegar frente a la porteria pasó por encima del poste superior, había fallado nuevamente.

-lo mejor será que nos tomemos un descanso-sugirió Endo. El equipo entero asintió ante su propuesta y comenzó a salir de la cancha para beber un poco de agua.

-Estas distraído-Goenji dirigió la mirada hacia la chica a su lado que lo miraba seriamente- ¿Qué te pasa?

El rubio bajo la mirada sin contestar aquello y siguió su camino hasta la banca. Tomó una de las botellas y le dio un largo tragó para después volverse hacia Miyoko que no había dejado de seguirlo.

-no me pasa nada, solo…necesito igualar el ritmo de Toramaru es todo.

Miyoko asintió incrédula.

-Claro-dijo mientras tomaba una de las botellas que estaban enfiladas en la banca-esta bien, si no quieres no me lo digas, solo espero que puedas arreglarlo solo, no quiero tener que patearte un balón en la cabeza para que entres en razón.

El chico esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Quizás era su padre el que necesitaba uno de esos.

-estoy bien.

La pelinegra correspondió a la sonrisa.

-espero que si.

-¡Endo!-El grito de Aki llamó la atención de todo el equipo.-¡hay una carta para ti!

El chico recibió el pequeño sobre y lo miró extrañado un momento.

-¿Una carta?-le dio la vuelta buscando el nombre del remitente- que extraño no tiene ningún nombre.

-¿Me pregunto de quien será?-inquirió Kurimatsu.

-bueno si es para Endo no puede ser de una admiradora-Afirmó Tsunami llevándose las manos a la nuca confiado con sus palabras.

-claro y seria mucho menos probable que consigas una tu- comentó Kogure para después soltar su pequeña risa malvada.

-¿De quien es?-preguntó Aki al ver que Endo abría la carta.

El castaño se quedó pasmado uno segundos al ver la carta, no podía ser... Tachimukai y Kurimatsu se acercaron al capitán para mirar la carta sobre sus hombros y al ver la escritura soltaron una exclamación de sorpresa.

-Esa escritura…

-es la de la libreta del abuelo del capitán-completo Kurimatsu las palabras de Tachimukai.

-espera un momento yo pensé que el abuelo de Endo había fallecido hace tiempo-soltó Miyoko mientras se acercaba al capitán al igual que el resto de su compañeros, sobre el hombro de el chico miro la carta-¿a esos garabatos se le puede llamar escritura?-preguntó la chica con una gota en la cabeza.

-Entonces, ¿Esa carta es de Daisuke?-comentó Kido sin entender el asunto.

-Endo, ¿Qué es lo que dice?-preguntó Aki.

El castaño miró la carta un momento un poco aturdido.

-"Te espero en la cima"

-¿Se referirá a las finales de FFI?-preguntó Haruna tras un breve silencio sepulcral por parte de todos los presentes.

Kido se cruzó de brazos pensativo.

-eso querría decir que Daisuke esta involucrado con uno de los equipos de torneo.

Anteojos se adelantó a todos sus compañeros y se acomodó las gafas de forma melodramática.

-tal vez sea una trampa.

-¿Una trampa?-preguntó el equipo entero al mismo tiempo.

-si, con el fin de asustar a Endo uno de esos equipos pudo haber falsificado esa carta…

-¡Eso es imposible!-aseguró Tachimukai interrumpiendo la deducción de anteojos-¡he visto la escritura en la libreta del capitán y no tengo ninguna duda de que se trata del abuelo de Endo!

Anteojos lo miró con un dejo de superioridad

-Tachimukai, entonces déjame preguntarte algo, ¿Cómo una persona muerta puede enviar una carta?, ¿Acaso estas insinuando que en el cielo hay una oficina de correos?

Los dos chicos comenzaron a discutir sobre el asunto, al punto de que era necesario que medio equipo sostuviera a Tachimukai y la otra mitad a Anteojos para evitar que se molieran a golpes.

-¡Basta!-gritó Miyoko. De inmediato los chicos se quedaron en silencio y le dirigieron la mirada- haber ustedes dos ¿de que demonios ayudara a Endo que se pongan a actuar como gallos de pelea?-La chica esperó una respuesta pero al no obtenerla prosiguió-Este asunto es algo serio así que cálmense de una maldita vez.-Los chicos se quedaron en silencio un momento más pero de inmediato comenzaron a pelear nuevamente.

-Como si sirviera de algo.-dijo Miyoko en un suspiro.

-lo mejor será que no nos preocupemos por esto- el equipo entero le dirigió la mirada a Endo nuevamente-Si la carta es falsa no podemos hacer nada al respecto, si es real entonces iremos a su encuentro avanzando en el torneo de FFI, además de que tenemos que entrenar, es importante que nos centremos en la final.

Miyoko sonrió feliz por las palabras de Endo.

-Así es, pero por si acaso yo apuesto a que Tachimukai gana.

-¡Oye!-protestó Anteojos provocando la risa de todos.

-también le voy al porterito-añadió Fudo burlándose de Anteojos.

-igual-dijo el resto al mismo tiempo antes de soltarse a reír a carcajadas.

El equipo entero entró a la cancha con ánimos renovados con la pequeña excepción de Miyoko que tenía cosas que hacer antes de regresar. Miró a las tres chicas de la banca con mucha atención, ¿A quien pedírselo? Definitivamente no a Fuyuka por que no recordaba haberle dirigido más de dos palabras sería injusto pedirle un favor sin conocerla, Aki también quedaba descartada por que era demasiado moral, pedirle algo así seguramente terminaría por escandalizalía, y su ultima y única opción era Haruna, pensó un momento en algún impedimento y se alegró de no encontrar ninguno, se llevaba bien con ella, claro no tanto como con algunos de los chicos pero podría decirse que lo suficiente como para pedirle un favor de esa clase, además de que no le quedaba de otra.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo Haruna?-preguntó la chica finalmente ya tomada su decisión.

La chica la miró confundida.

-¿Conmigo superior Miyoko?

La pelinegra hizo una mueca ante el superior, definitivamente eso no iba con ella.

-por favor solo Miyoko, y si, contigo Haruna por favor.

La peliazul asintió y se quedó en silencio esperando que Miyoko hablara. La pelinegra se dio cuenta de esto y añadió.

-en privado.

Ambas se separaron de los chicos a una distancia considerable. Estaban tan cerca como para aun poder ver a los chicos y tan lejos como para que ellos no pudieran escucharlas a ellas, Miyoko suspiró y se volvió hacia la peliazul que la miraba con curiosidad.

-verás Haruna lo que necesito es pedirte un favor, es algo que te puede sonar extraño pero si no me ayudas puedo tener varios problemas.

La chica la miró confusa.

-¿Qué necesitas supe… Miyoko?

La pelinegra tomó una bocanada de aire mientras buscaba la forma de plantear todo el asunto a Haruna.

-verás… ¿Cómo te lo explico?, es que Genda… ¿Conoces a Kojiro Genda?

Miyoko miró extrañada el leve sonrojo que cubría las mejillas de Haruna.

-si, bueno no, es decir es amigo de mi hermano y lo conozco de vista pero lejos de allí no mucho.

Miyoko sonrió satisfecha con la respuesta.

-¿solo de vista? Que mal es un gran chico, es divertido y puede ser dulce cuando quiere-Miyoko amplio la sonrisa-además es soltero-añadió en son de broma guiñándole el ojo a la chica. El sonrojo en el rostro de Haruna aumento así que bajo la cara para ocultarlo.

La pelinegra sonrió mientras miraba a la joven acaso a ella…, sacudió la cabeza para disipar esas ideas, ya tendría tiempo para averiguar eso después por ahora tenía que encargarse de otras cosas.

-bien con que lo conozcas de vista basta. Mira Haruna yo tuve un problema hace unos día con Fubuky, una tontería, el punto es que se supone que no debo ver a Genda pero aun así lo hago el asunto es que Genda no es ningún tonto y si de algo estoy segura es que ya se dio cuenta de que estoy evitando que venga, es una maldito necio que no descansara hasta venir te lo puedo asegurar, así que quería pedirte que si llegara a venir por ningún motivo lo dejes pasar a verme.

Haruna asintió aturdida por tanta información.

-ya veo.

-¿Me ayudaras?

-es que…_¿dices que no lo deje pasar a verte?, pero ¿Cómo?, ¿Qué le digo?

-cualquier cosa no importa que, es un poco ingenuo. Lo importante es que no pase a verme ¿Entiendes?

-pero si el me dice que es urgente…

-tampoco Haruna, por ningún motivo lo dejes pasar a verme te lo suplico, si se lo permites tendré muchos problemas, juro que te compensare ¿Qué dices?-preguntó la chica reprimiendo una sonrisa por la brillante idea que tenía para compensar a Haruna.

-bien lo haré.

La chica dio un pequeño saltó de alegría y abrazo a la peliazul.

-gracias, gracias, gracias, te compensare lo juro.

-no es necesario…

-Oh vamos, te lo mereces.

Haruna sonrió a modo de respuesta.

-lo mejor es que tu regreses al entrenamiento, yo tengo que ir a la puerta para evitar que Genda pase a verte.

Miyoko asintió y salió corriendo hacia los chicos, era un plan perfecto nada podía salir mal. (Nunca digan eso Muajajaja XD)

* * *

Genda caminaba a paso lento por las calles de ciudad Inazuma, no quería llegar temprano por que seguramente los chicos seguirían entrenando y su intención no era interrumpir el entrenamiento, sonrió, aunque estaba seguro que Miyoko preferiría mil veces que ese fuera el motivo de su visita, si se enteraba del verdadero motivo se molestaría mucho, pero ya no podía dejar las cosas así había llegado el momento de intervenir.

Miró la secundaria Raimon un momento, parecía que los únicos que seguían entrenando eran Geonji y aquel chico de cabello verde, se encogió de hombros, así era mejor, era más conveniente que Miyoko no lo viera llegar.

Camino hasta la puerta al mismo ritmo repasando su plan nuevamente. Al llegar frente a la puerta se encontró con que Haruna estaba allí, de pie como si fuera un soldado cuidando un fuerte, curiosa estrategia para evitar espías.

Le dedicó una amplia y relajada sonrisa a la peliazul en cuanto llegó frente a ella.

-Hola Haruna, tenía mucho tiempo que no te veía, ¿Cómo estas?-no eran muy amigos pero le pareció buena idea ser cortés con ella, además era bonita.

Para la sorpresa de Genda Haruna se sonrojó y tensó a respuesta.

-Estoy bien.-contestó tan rápidamente que al castaño le costó trabajo entender sus palabras.

-Que bien.

-¿A que viniste?

Vaya, eso era agresividad.

-pues yo vine a ver a…

-lo siento no puedo dejarte pasar.

Genda elevó una ceja confundido.

-¿Por qué?

- es que etto…-Quizás hubiera sido bueno mencionarle a Miyoko que era muy mala para mentir pensó la chica desesperada- Miyoko esta enferma.

Genda se alteró, ¿Miyoko estaba enferma?, ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? Era una maldita niña testaruda.

-Por favor déjame pasar.

El castaño comenzó a avanzar sin esperar respuesta.

-¡No!-Dijo la chica y colocó sus manos en el pecho de Genda para evitar que avanzara más-ella… esta bien no tienes que preocuparte era…, fue… un dolor de cabeza, ¡si eso!, y ella… tiene que descansar por eso es que no puedes pasar.

El chico la miró fijamente con aquello ojos grises que la hacían sentir tan incomoda, ¿Por qué había aceptado hacer ese favor?

-bien, entonces no pasare a verla.

-Genial-contestó Haruna mostrando demasiado alivio.

-de todas formas en realidad había venido a ver a Kazemaru.

Haruna pensó rápidamente aquello, Miyoko no le había dicho que hacer si el chico venía a ver a alguien más, solo había dicho claramente "no lo dejes pasar a verme", ¿Qué demonios hacia?, suspiró, no le quedaba otra opción, lo dejaría pasar pero le avisaría a Miyoko para asegurarse que no hubiera ningún problema.

-Haruna…

La chica parpadeó saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-perdón, bueno, adelante Kazemaru esta en su cuarto.

-Claro-contestó el chico y le sonrió pero no se movió, se quedó mirándola fijamente- Haruna ¿te importaría?-preguntó mientras señalaba las manos de las chicas que aun reposaban sobre su pecho.

Haruna se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello mientras se alejaba de él como si quemara.

Genda soltó una risa.

-te vez muy linda sonrojada-dijo y entró a la escuela con las manos en los bolsillo. La chica sonrió tímidamente ante el comentario.

Genda avanzó por los pasillos y después de preguntarle a Kido en donde estaba la habitación de Kazemaru al fin llegó hasta allí. Tocó la puerta y tras un momento el chico peliverde abrió la puerta notablemente extrañado por su presencia, sonrió ampliamente, en cuanto hablara con él se sorprendería aun más.

-Hola, ¿puedo pasar?

Kazemaru asintió y se hizo aun lado para que el chico entrara. Genda así lo hizo y de inmediato se sentó en la cama y le dirigió una mirada severa al peliverde.

-tenemos que hablar.

Kazemaru lo miró confundido, no recordaba haber hablado nunca con Genda ¿de que querría hablar?

-y se puede saber ¿De que vamos a hablar?

-De quien-corrigió Genda-vine a que tú y yo hablemos sobre Miyoko.

-¿Sobre Miyoko?

-así es, preferiría mil veces que no tuviéramos que hablar pero ni modo, ¿Qué puedo hacer?, ella te quiere a ti, no tienes idea de cómo me gustaría que mejor le gustara otra persona, una que me inspirara confianza como Sakuma pero me temo que las cosas no son así.

Kazemaru sonrió con amargura.

-creo que te equivocaste de persona su novio es Fubuky, y él salió para entrenar con Hijikata en la torre de metal.

-no me equivoco-aseguró Genda- Fubuky será su novio pero ya te dije que y vine a hablar contigo por que Miyoko te quiere a ti no a él-Genda sonrió-eres afortunado.

Kazemaru elevó una ceja.

-Fubuky es su novio ¿y yo soy el afortunado?, ¡Como fue que nunca me di cuenta!-ironizó Kazemaru mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Puedes creerme o no, no me importa, yo solo vine a ayudarte, Miyoko te quiere no importa todo lo que ha pasado ella te quiere a ti.

-pero ella me ha dicho…

-ya te dije que eso no importa, ella me lo dijo.

Los ojos de Kazemaru se abrieron como platos.

-¿Te lo dijo?, ¿Te dijo que me quería a mi y no a Fubuky?

-No exactamente-admitió Genda-pero la conozco perfectamente así que aunque no me la haya dicho se que es cierto.

Kazemaru lo miró incrédulo.

-yo también la conozco y no por eso puedo adivinar que siente.

-claro que no, por que tu no la conoces como yo, mira Kazemaru ella y yo convivimos durante cinco años, compartimos absolutamente todo, si hay alguien que me conoce a la perfección es ella y obviamente es igual a la inversa.

Kazemaru lo miró aun con desconfianza. Genda suspiró.

-pregúntame lo que quieras tenemos tiempo de sobra.

-¿de que servirá que yo…

-mira si necesitas pruebas, adelante pregunta lo que sea lo puedo contestar.

-¿Cuál es su color favorito?

Genda se encogió de hombros.

-violeta.

-ese no cuenta era demasiado sencillo.

-entonces pregunta ota cosa y ya.

-¿Alguna vez se ha peleado a golpes con alguien?

-si, la primera vez fue a los diez con Azumi, mi primer novia-Kazemaru lo miró con incredulidad. Genda sonrió-se lo merecía.

-¿Su primer novio?

-un tal Akira, un asco de tipo.

-¿primer beso?

Genda se sonrojó.

-eso es privado.

Kazemaru sonrió triunfante.

-vez, yo tenía razón…

-si se con quien, pero no quiero decirte.

-no sabes.

Genda tomó aire y se llevó las manos a la nuca.

-a los siete años, conmigo.

Demasiada información. Kazemaru lo miró un momento en silencio.

-¿Ya me crees cuando digo que la conozco?

-¿Estas enamorado de Miyoko?-preguntó Kazemaru un poco a la defensiva.

Genda sonrió tranquilo ante la pregunta.

-Que más quisiera yo, eso me ahorraría muchos problemas sería mi novia y punto, no tendría que preocuparme por que alguien la lastime, aunque la verdad no confió mucho en mi-Genda bajo sus manos de la nuca y lo miró con gesto serio- Te seré completamente sincero, quizás llegué a sentir algo por ella cuando éramos niños y no dudo que ella también, pero fue algo demasiado puro, infantil. Y ahora yo la veo como mi hermana menor, como la niña de seis años con la que jugaba-Una sonrisa de ternura se dibujo en sus labios- Ella puede ser muy impulsiva, a veces es muy infantil y es bastante inocente, pero es una buena chica, odia estar sola y aun más ahora que su padre...-suspiró-por eso quiero protegerla, que este feliz, ella es muy importante para mi-sonrió ante sus propias palabras-esto es raro, cuando éramos niños ella era la que se preocupaba todo el tiempo por mi, es como ir en contra de lo natural.

Kazemaru se sentó junto a Genda y lo miró con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuál es tu idea?, ¿Cómo me ayudaras?

* * *

-¡Miyoko, Miyoko!, ¡al fin te encontré!

La pelinegra miró a la joven que jadeaba para recuperar la respiración, pareciera como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

-¿Qué pasa Haruna?

-Genda…

Miyoko se quedó helada.

-Genda ¿Qué?

-Genda esta aquí…

-¿¡QUE? ¿Lo dejaste pasar?

-es que… el venía a ver a Kazemaru y como solo me dijiste que no lo dejara pasar a verte a ti, no supe si era bueno o malo dejarlo pasar.

-¡Hay no, hay no, hay no!

Miyoko salió corriendo al instante hacia la habitación de Kazemaru rezando por que Fubuky no anduviera cerca.

* * *

-¿Solo eso?-preguntó Kazemaru, después de tanto el hubiera esperado algo más elaborado, pero ¿eso?, bueno hasta el lo hubiera podido pensarlo solo.

-si, no seas impaciente, solo no te olvides de ella te lo suplico, no es mala, solo tiene miedo.

-como si pudiera olvidarme de ella.

-eso es bueno, es la mitad del camino, yo te ayudare en lo que pueda y con el tiempo todo se arreglara, ¿es un trato?-preguntó el chico extendiendo su mano hacia el peliverde.

Kazemaru suspiró y estrechó su mano de vuelta.

-Claro, no tengo otra opción.

-¡Genda!

Los chicos se volvieron hacia la puerta donde Miyoko los miraba aterrada y respiraba con dificultad, Genda le sonrió a modo de saludo.

-Hola, ¿Qué tal el dolor de cabeza?

¿Dolor de cabeza?

-ya estoy mejor pero… ¿Se puede saber que viniste a hacer Genda?

-nada, solo a charlar con Kazemaru.

Miyoko sentía que el cuerpo de temblaba de miedo, ¿De que estarían hablando?, ¿y si Genda le había dicho que a ella le gustaba? Oh por dios iba a matarlo. Pero eso sería después, ahora tenía que sacarlo de la escuela y… conseguir la compensación de Haruna.

-Hey Genda, ¿no crees que ya es hora de que nos vayamos a entrenar?

El chico asintió y se levantó de la cama sonriéndole con cierta complicidad a Kazemaru.

-claro, vamos.

Miyoko le sonrió a Kazemaru y se despidió del él con un gesto con la mano mientras sacaba casi a rastras al chico de la habitación.

-¿De que hablaban?

-no te diré-contestó Genda con una sonrisa en los labios.

-bien no me digas-El castaño lo miró sorprendido-pero quiero algo a cambio…

* * *

-tendre una cita con Haruna.

Miyoko sonrió ante el tono con el que lo decía, en realidad no parecía molestarle demasiado.

-Gracias por invitarla a salir.

-no fue nada, ya había pensado en hacerlo, pero no creo que a Kido le haga gracia.

-Ya lo aceptara.

-me matara-aseguró Genda-en cuanto se entere lo hará.

-El no…-El castaño elevó las cejas-no importa, no lo dejare que lo haga, te defenderé.

Genda sonrió, de verdad la creía capaz de ponerse a discutir con Kido por él.

-pero si lastimas a Haruna entonces yo misma te matare.

Genda soltó una risa, por alguna razón también la creía capaz de eso.

-¿crees que yo podría lastimarla?

Miyoko lo miró con severidad a respuesta.

-sere bueno lo juro.

-Más te vale.

-bueno pero yo…-Miyoko se quedó parada en seco con los ojos abiertos de par en par-¿Qué te pasa Mi-chan?

-Mierda.

Para cuando Genda reaccionó ya tenía a la chica abrazada de él ocultando su rostro contra su pecho.

-¿Qué pasa Mi-chan? yo no entiendo…

-es que… no preguntes, ¿si?

El chico pasó sus brazos alrededor de ella sin saber exactamente a que venía todo eso. Miyoko elevó un poco la vista para cerciorarse de no haberse equivocado, si, definitivamente era él, Akio Fudo. Mierda, ¿Por qué de las cientos o hasta miles de personas que vivían en ciudad inazuma tenían que toparse con la única que era casi el "confidente" de Fubuky? La chica cerró los ojos con fuerza rezando en silencio por que no los viera. Después de con rato la joven elevó nuevamente la vista para comprobar que Fudo se había pasado de largo, la pregunta era ¿Los había visto?, si así era entonces todo se iría al demonio, en cuanto se lo dijera a Fubuky su relación se iría al carajo, dios de verdad empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

-¿Estas bien? Te vez pálida.

-si solo es que… necesito tranquilizarme.

Genda sonrió.

-no te preocupes después del entrenamiento y antes de irme con Haruna, te daré algo para que te tranquilices.

* * *

Kazemaru tenía una verdadera revolución de sentimientos en el pecho. Por un lado tenía el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora por lo que Genda le había dicho, pero el gran problema era precisamente ese que él era el que lo había dicho, no Miyoko. Y por otro lado, su lado moral le decía que era un verdadero imbésil por hacer tratos con Genda cuando había prometido no intervenir entre Miyoko y Fubuky pero, ¿Qué hacer?, ¿Mantener su promesa o creer en las palabras de Genda?

-Hola Kazemaru.

El peliverde se enderezó en la cama dirigiéndole una mirada de pocos amigos al chico que le sonreía amistosamente.

-Gracias por tocar.

Midorikawa amplió su sonrisa.

-de nada, aunque en realidad no lo hice.

Kazemaru suspiró.

-¿Qué pasa?

- nada, solo vine a verte para ver como estabas por que no te veía desde el entrenamiento y por tu aspecto veo que no muy bien.

-no lo estoy, estoy confundido.

Midorikawa se cruzó de brazos y le dirigió una mirada de reproche al peliverde.

-No habrás vuelto a hablar con Miyoko ¿o si?

-no, pero quizás debería hacerlo.

El peliverde resopló.

-eres muy necio, ¿acaso a cambiado algo desde la ultima vez que lo hicieron?

-no, o quizás… si.

El chico parpadeó sorprendido.

-¿Te dijo que te quería?

-no, Genda lo hizo.

Midorikawa soltó una sonora carcajada.

-¿Genda dijo que te quería?, dios eso si es extraño.

-no me refería a eso, en realidad el me dijo que Miyoko me quería a mi.

-y eso es bueno ¿no?

-si es cierto si.

-¿Y por que no vas a su casa y lo averiguas?

Kazemaru elevó con ceja con incredulidad.

-¿no que debería de olvidarme de ella?

-es de sabios cambiar de opinión, además es como con la carta del capitán, si es falso no puedes hacer nada y estarás igual que antes, pero si es cierto…

Kazemaru tomó el celular del mueble junto a su cama para corroborar la hora ignorando por completo las diez llamadas perdidas y los treinta mensajes sin leer, todos era del mismo número, suspiró, de verdad que Reika podía llegar a ser insistente. Eran las siete en punto. Se levantó rápidamente y se puso los tenis para salir rumbo casa de la pelinegra sin creer que de verdad estuviera confiando en afirmaciones de tan dudosa solidez.

* * *

Kazemaru se quedó estático en cuanto llegó frente a la puerta de la chica. Tomó aire en busca de valor y golpeó la puerta esperando que en un momento Miyoko abriera la puerta y lo mirara extrañada por su visita, pero ella no fue quien abrió, en su lugar estaba Kojiro Genda y tampoco parecía extrañado más bien parecía estar muerto de risa.

-¡Kazemaru!, que bueno que vienes me has salvado la vida.

El peliverde lo miró sin comprender esperando alguna otra explicación pero el castaño no dijo nada más simplemente entró de nuevo a la casa dejando la puerta abierta para que Kazemaru entrara detrás de él. El peliverde así lo hizo para después cerrar la puerta. Caminó con timidez detrás del chico hacia la amplia sala de estar, preguntándose mentalmente donde estaba Miyoko. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver a la joven que estaba sentada de cabeza en sofá, ella estaba…

-¡Kazemaru!, ¡Adoro a este chico!, ¿Te había dicho que adoraba a este chico Genda?

El castaño reprimió una risa.

-ya me lo habías dicho Mi-chan.

Kazemaru parpadeó para salir de su trance e inmediatamente le dirigió una mirada acusadora a Genda.

-¿Qué le diste?

El castaño se puso serio abruptamente.

-¿me crees capaz de ponerla así apropósito?

Kazemaru mantuvo su mirada igual como respuesta.

-yo no hice nada, Miyoko había logrado una nueva técnica en nuestro entrenamiento y estaba muy tensa así que para celebrar y para que se relajara le ofrecí un tequila.

Kazemaru miró un momento a la chica que cantaba el pokérap en voz baja y balanceaba las piernas de adelante hacia atrás, luego, regresó la mirada aun más molesto hacia Genda.

-aja, solo le diste un tequila-dijo con tono sarcástico.

-si, yo le di solo uno, y le advertí que si tomaba más eso le pasaría pero no me hizo caso-Genda sonrió-pero tienes que admitir que es bastante divertida así.

-Genda, esta ebria, yo no le veo la gracia a eso.

-amargado, es mejor que le encuentres pronto la gracia por que necesito que la cuides, ya tengo que irme.

-¿¡QUE?, es broma ¿Verdad?

-me temo que no.

- tiene una cita con Haruna pero ¡Shhhhhhhhhhhhh! No le digas a nadie, es un secreto-comentó Miyoko mientras se llevaba en índice a los labios. Genda la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-gracias por tu discreción.

Miyoko sonrió a respuesta.

-¿con que cita con Haruna?, ¿Kido lo sabe?-preguntó Kazemaru con cierta diversión en su voz.

-no.

-te matara.

-Pobre Genda-san es muy joven para morir, te voy a extrañar… ¿Me dejas tu laptop.

Kazemaru sonrió ante el comentario de Miyoko.

-tienes razón si es divertida.

Genda se cruzó de brazos.

-gracias por su apoyo, pero como sea tengo que irme no puedo llegar tarde con Haruna, ¿Cuidaras de Miyoko?

Kazemaru suspiró rendido.

-bien.

-Gracias-el chico tomó su chaqueta que estaba en el sofá y miró a Miyoko titubeante-¿segura que no quieres que me quede a cuidarte?

Miyoko negó con la cabeza.

-no, tienes que ir con Haruna, acuérdate que también yo prometí matarte-sonrió-todo el mundo quiere matarte, ¿te unes Kaze-chan?

El chico le sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

-no me tientes.

El castaño se alejó y los miró un momento más dudando pero después de un rato suspiró.

-si necesitas algo llámame.

-no necesitare nada por que Kaze-chan esta aquí, ¿Te había dicho que adoro a Kaze-chan?

Genda asintió con la cabeza y tras un momento más se despidió de ambos con una seña con la mano para después salir de la casa.

Kazemaru miró a la chica un largo rato, sin saber que hacer exactamente con ella. La chica lo miró extrañada.

-¿Qué te tomaste Mi-chan?

-¡Solo un tequila!-aseguró levantando tres dedos de su mano.

El chico suspiró y se paso las manos por el cabello tratando de pensar.

-Kazemaru, ¿Tu crees que Kido mate a Genda?-preguntó Miyoko mostrando de pronto demasiada preocupación.

-no creo, pero se molestara, de eso si estoy seguro.

-espero que no-suspiró- el amor puede ser muy complicado ¿verdad?

El chico la miró un momento para luego soltar también él un suspiro.

-dímelo a mi.

-bien, Kazemaru el amor a veces puede ser muy complicado por que…

El peliverde rió ligeramente.

-no me refería a eso.

Kazemaru se quedó en silenció nuevamente pensando que hacer, no podía regresar así a la secundaria Raimon podrían sacarla del equipo, pero si no avisaba que no llegaría también tendría problemas, demonios, tenía que pensar rápidamente…

-… Me pides que sigamos siendo amigos, Amigos ¿para que? Maldita sea, a un amigo lo perdono pero a ti te amo, pueden parecer banales mis instintos naturales. Hay una cosa que yo no te he dicho aun, que mis problemas sabes que se llaman tu….

El peliverde sonrió mientras escuchaba a la chica cantar.

-Bonita canción.

-…solo por eso tu me vez hacerme el duro, para sentirme un poquito más seguro, y si no quiere ni decir en que he fallado, recuerda que también a ti te he perdonado, en cambio tu dices lo siento no te quiero y te me vas con esta historia entre tus dedos…-silencio- si es bonita… yo hice eso…

El chico la miró extrañado.

-perdóname por haberlo hecho-añadió la chica tras un momento.

-¿Perdonarte?

-si, por haberte dicho que no te quería…, por pedirte que siguiéramos siendo amigos… y supongo que también por irme con nuestra historia entre mis dedos.

El chico se quedó completamente en silenció sin saber que contestar exactamente a eso, la miró un momento fijamente, su mirada estaba perdida entre sus manos y su rostro estaba lleno de tristeza.

-Mi-chan…

-¿Cuál es tu pokémon favorito?-preguntó la chica recuperando el mismo tono jovial de antes (-.-U créanlo o no la gente ebria cambia así de rápido de tema)

Kazemaru parpadeó varias veces sin comprender.

-¿Mi pokémon favorito?

Miyoko asintió.

-el mío es zapdos por que es tipo aéreo y eléctrico así que es casi invencible. ¿Y el tuyo?

-no se, ¿Pikachu?

La pelinegra lo miró con exasperación.

-zapdos es mejor que esa rata amarilla.

-pero Pikachu es el principal-contestó Kazemaru solo para seguirle el juego.

La chica se cruzó de brazos.

-eso es favoritismo.

Kazemaru negó con la cabeza divertido y sacó su celular, lo mejor era que le pidiera a alguien que avisara que él y Miyoko no regresarían, al menos eso era más productivo que la discusión que estaba teniendo. Después de pensarlo marcó el número de Endo, el era de confianza y un poco ingenuo así que no haría demasiadas preguntas.

-Hola, ¿Kazemaru?

-si Endo soy yo, quería pedirte un favor.

-¿Qué pasa?

-bueno Miyoko se sintió un poco mal y no podrá regresar a la secundaria así que necesito que le avises al entrenador.

-Que mal.

-Dile que te quedaras conmigo-pidió Miyoko en voz baja.

Kazemaru elevó la mano pidiéndole que aguardara un momento.

-Ya lo hice, me preguntó si regresarías tú por que ya es bastante tarde.

-yo… no lo sé lo más seguro es que no por que ya es demasiado tarde y mi madre no me dejara ir.

-Bien entonces también le avisare.

-gracias Endo te debo una.

-Pregúntale cual es su pokémon favorito.

Kazemaru reprimió una risa y tapó la bocina del celular.

-¿Para que quieres saber eso?

La chica se encogió de hombros.

-curiosidad.

-Adiós Endo te veo mañana-Dijo el peliverde y colgó.

-eres malo, no le preguntaste.

Kazemaru ya no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

-Ya enserio Miyoko ¿Qué demonios te tomaste?

* * *

-¿Con que la pelinegra y el peliverde no vendrán a dormir?

Endo asintió sentándose en su mesa habitual en el comedor.

-si, ella esta enferma y a Kazemaru se le hizo tarde pero, ¿Por qué tanto interés Fudo?

El castaño sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-solo es curiosidad-respondió con su macabra sonrisa en los labios.

Fudo metió las manos en sus bolsillos y caminó tranquilamente hacia la mesa del albino. Tras un momento se sentó con una gran sonrisa adornando en los labios.

-Ya se que Miyoko no regresara a dormir.

El albino lo miró con molestia.

-Ah si y también sabes…

-Que Kazemaru tampoco.

El castaño lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-eres un aguafiestas ¿Lo sabias?

Fubuky soltó una risa mientras se llevaba la cuchara a la boca.

-lamento haber arruinado tu diversión.

-si, admito que eso fue bastante molesto, pero ¿Qué no te importa?

-el hecho de que ninguno venga a dormir no quiere decir que estén juntos.

-tienes razón, yo no insinuó que estén durmiendo juntos. Estoy diciendo que están juntos haciendo todo menos dormir.

-¿Tienes pruebas?

-no.

-entonces no están juntos haciendo nada.

-¿Por qué tan seguro?

-Bueno… Kazemaru me prometió no interferir.

Fudo lo miró serio un momento y luego estalló en carcajadas.

-si tu lo dices.

-no trates de meter ideas en mi cabeza estoy muy seguro de que no están juntos.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

-ingenuo.

-Aquí tienes un poco más-le dijo Aki a Fubuky mientras dejaba un plato más en la mesa, después simplemente se paso de largo sin servirle a Fudo absolutamente nada. El castaño resopló.

-Interesante.

El castaño lo miró extrañado.

-¿Qué es interesante?

-que Aki te ignora olímpicamente, y a ti parece que te afecta muchísimo eso.

El chico soltó una risa.

-no digas tonterías.

-solo digo lo que veo.

El castaño bufó molesto y miró a la peliverde que caminaba por todo el comedor con una sonrisa en los labios, debía admitir que si era bastante molesto que la chica lo ignorara de una forma tan obvia pero de eso a que en realidad le afectara…

-Interesante.

El castaño le dirigió una mirada despectiva.

-¿Qué?

-Que ahora la miras fijamente, creo que Akio Fudo esta enamorado.

El castaño parpadeó varias veces asimilando esas palabras ¿él, enamorado?, pero que estupidez.

-de verdad que ser cornudo ya te afecto el cerebro.

Fubuky sonrió satisfecho.

-Ingenuo.

* * *

-pero debes de admitir que eso es una verdadera injusticia-aseguró Miyoko mientras el peliverde intentaba convencerla de subir las escaleras para llevarla a su habitación-esos niños son demasiado crueles por que, ¿Qué les costaría darle un poco? Eso es egoísmo, ¿Qué clase de educación tiene esos niños?

-no es tan grave.

-¿no?, ¿como puedes decir eso? El pobre conejo les ha pedido por años un poco de cereal y ellos solamente saben decir "conejo tonto Trix es solo para chavos" ¡Que crueldad!

-Quizás al conejo le haga daño el cereal….

-pues eso nunca lo sabrá por que esos pequeños monstruos jamás le darán cereal.

Kazemaru sonrió mientras abría la puerta de la chica para que entrara a su cuarto.

-Quizás si duermes un poco se te ocurra como solucionar el problema del pobre conejo.

La chica suspiró y se encaminó a la cama.

-lo dudo, creo que ese conejo sufrirá de por vida.

-no si greenpeace interviene.

La chica sonrió.

-les darían un buen escarmiento a esos niños.

Miyoko se recostó en la cama y se tapó con una ligera sábana. Kazemaru la miró por un momento con una sonrisa en los labios.

-lo mejor será que me vaya a casa ya es muy tarde.

Miyoko lo miró sorprendida.

-¿No te quedaras conmigo?-bajó la cabeza con tristeza- por que siempre me pasa lo mismo.

Kazemaru elevó una ceja.

-¿Qué?

-todo el mundo me deja sola, mi papá, Genda, tu… todos lo hacen, menos Fubuky.

-¿Te deje sola?

Miyoko asintió.

-me prometiste que estarías conmigo todo el tiempo cuando entre a Raimon, pero te fuiste.

-Fubuky se fue a Hokaido.

-Pero el de alguna forma u otra siempre estuvo aquí, tu no, tu te fuiste y ya.

-¿Estas molesta conmigo?

Miyoko se movió en la cama haciéndose a un lado y le indicó con la mano que se sentara junto a ella, el peliverde obedeció.

-lo estuve. Pero ya lo deje atrás.

Kazemaru le dirigió una mirada seria.

-¿Me creerías si te digo que jamás volveré a hacerlo?

Miyoko esbozó una sonrisa impregnada de tristeza.

-ojalá pudiera creerte.

-¿Por qué no puedes?

-es que…, tengo miedo.

Kazemaru suspiró.

-¿Miedo?

-si, a que nuevamente no cumplas tu promesa. Entoces yo abría perdido a Fubuky y estaría sola otra vez, como cuando papá se fue-La chica recargó su mentón en la palma de su mano-además de que le prometí a Fubuky que estaría con él, por eso no puedo creerte, por que me traería muchos problemas, pero a veces de verdad quisiera poder hacerlo.

Kazemaru bajó la cabeza concierta aura de tristeza envolviéndolo.

-no me iré.

-¿te quedaras aquí conmigo?

-lo haré.

La chica sonrió feliz y se quedó largo rato en absoluto silenció, mirando al peliverde con insistencia, Kazemaru sentía la calidez de los ojos avellana sobre su piel. Le sonrió tratando de quitarle tensión a la escena.

-¿Por qué me miras así?

Miyoko se sentó en la cama quedando de frente a él, lo miró de la misma forma sin decir absolutamente nada, esbozó una gran sonrisa y tras un momento lo besó. El peliverde se petrificó al sentir la leve presión de los labios de la joven contra los suyos. Su mente luchaba para traerlo a la realidad, todas las alarmas de su cabeza le pedían que se retirara pero simplemente su cuerpo no respondía, colocó sus manos a cada lado del rostro de la chica para evitar que sus manos correspondieran a las leves caricias que las manos entrelazadas sobre su nuca realizaban insistentemente. Tenía que detener eso. Ella, ella no estaba conciente de lo que hacia… Pero en ese momento sintió la lengua de Miyoko acariciando su labio inferior con suavidad y todas sus dudas se fueron al carajo. Finalmente correspondió aquel beso como quería, dejando que su lengua correspondiera a las caricias que a las que la de la pelinegra le invitaba a corresponder, permitiéndose embriagarse por el dulce aroma del perfume de la chica, su cálido aliento, el dulce sabor de su boca, todo en ella lo estaba enloqueciendo. El corazón le martilleaba a mil por hora en el pecho, dios eso era demasiado hasta para él…

La chica finalmente se separó del peliverde y volvió a mirarlo fijamente de nuevo. Kazemaru se reprendió internamente por haberse dejado llevar, allí iba la promesa que le había hecho Fubuky…

-Kaze-chan tú… tú me gustas, te quiero Kaze-chan.

El peliverde la miró con los ojos abierto como platos, ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Miyoko le estaba diciendo que le gustaba?, ¿Qué lo quería?, Por un momento sintió una extraña sensación de calidez en el pecho y su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que volviera a besarla. Pero no… no debía, pero… al demonio con pensar.

-Eres mi perdición Mi-chan-murmuró el joven con voz entrecortada.

La chica sonrió como si aquello hubiera sido un cumplido.

Kazemaru ya no lo dudo, más sentía que el estomago se le encogía, su corazón no dejaba de latir desbocado y su cuerpo le gritaba que la besara, que se permitiera estar feliz con ella un momento, que dejaran ambos los miedos a un lado y no pensaran en nada más que en la persona que tenían en frente. Kazemaru finalmente cedió a este impulso y ladeó la cabeza para besar con anhelo a la joven que correspondió sin objeción alguna. La lengua del chico recorría la boca de la joven de manera casi demandante pero al mismo tiempo dulce. Y sus manos acariciaban su espalda atrayéndola más a él.

La chica tomó con ambas manos la camiseta de Kazemaru para profundizar más el beso y para obligarlo a que se recostarla. El peliverde obedeció a la demanda de la joven hasta quedar recostado sobre ella con una de sus piernas en medio de las de la chica y una mano a cada lado de su cabeza para sostener su peso.

El chico se separó por falta de aire respirando entrecortadamente.

-no… puedo hacer esto…., yo te amo Mi-chan… pero no puedo dejarme llevar…-Kazemaru se sorprendió al escuchar su voz tan entre cortada, de verdad que se habían puesto un poco intensos.

La chica lo miró un momento con el mismo rostro serio, después sonrió con malicia y lo atrajo hacia ella nuevamente importándole un comino lo que acaba de decir.

-Hablas demasiado.

Murmuró la chica y lo beso con más intensidad. Si un poco de sentido común quedaba en Kazemaru se fue justamente en ese instante, había usado la palabra correcta, la chica era su perdición.

* * *

**n_nU ok nos pusimos un poco intensos al final jeje. Jajaja ame escribir este capitulo me acorde de todos mis amigos borrachos (Pd: los quiero, ¬¬ siempre y cuando no vengan a las doce de la noche a buscarme para llorarme sus penas) espero que les haya gustado lamento si hay algún error ortográfico pero es que mis hermanos me presionaron por que quería usar sus computadoras, y no me dio tiempo de revisarlo.**

**Ya saben, felicitaciones, sugerencias, comentarios etc, etc reviews**

**Y como disculpa por la tardanza les dejare un adelanto del siguiente capitulo.**

La cabeza la estaba matando, era un dolor constante que prometía que en cualquier momento la cabeza le estallaria, por dios jamás volvería a tomar nada en su vida. Abrió los ojos con pereza intentando distinguir las paredes de su cuarto. Parpadeó varias veces para enfocar mejor, hasta que se encontró con algo que estaba completamente fuera de lugar. Mierda. Levantó ligeramente la sabána para comprobar lo que su ropa tirada en el piso decia, estaba completamente desnuda. Cerró los ojos con fuerza ¿Que había hecho? Abrió de nuevo los ojos con miedo para mirar el piso de su cuarto, no solo era su ropa, tambien estaba la de..., dios ¿como había pasado eso?, ¿Y por que con él?

-Buenos días.

El corazón se le paró en ese instante mientras se volvia para mirar al chico a su lado, no, no podía ser cierto...

**no mal piensen mucho XD**

**Cecishida: como Endo siguen en huelga y no me da tiempo de pensar una frase inspiradora mejor les recomiendo escuchar la canción "perdición" de la quinta estación, es hermosa, sayo**


	16. ¿Qué pasó ayer?

**Y esta es la razón por la que cayeron meteoritos… Cecishida actualizó! D:**

**¿Qué pasó ayer?**

La cabeza la estaba matando, era una punzada constante que prometía que en cualquier momento su cabeza estallaría. Por dios, jamás volvería a tomar tequila en su vida. Abrió los ojos con pereza intentando distinguir las paredes de su habitación que hasta el momento solo eran un borrón violeta. Parpadeó varias veces para que sus ojos se adaptaran a la luz y lograra enfocar mejor, recorrió la habitación con la vista casi de manera automática hasta que bajó la mirada al piso y encontró algo totalmente fuera de lugar. Mierda. Levantó ligeramente la sábana para comprobar lo que su ropa tirada en el piso decía, estaba completamente desnuda. Cerró los ojos con fuerza ¿Qué había hecho? Los abrió de nuevo con miedo para mirar nuevamente el suelo, no solo era su ropa, ¡Era la de...! Oh por dios, oh por dios, ¿Cómo había pasado eso?, Y de todos los hombres existentes en el mundo ¿Por qué con "él"?

-Buenos días-saludó una voz a su lado al mismo tiempo que un brazo rodeaba su cintura y tiraba de ella de manera brusca.

Miyoko casi suelta un gritó al escuchar el saludo. Esa voz... se volvió hacia su acompañante con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, no era él, ¡por ningún motivo era él! No era lógico. Abrió los ojos rápidamente rezando interiormente porque al abrirlos se topara con la brillante mirada de su novio. Pero no era Fubuky, en su lugar se había topado con aquella insolente y macabra sonrisa que tanto conocía.

-¡Fudo!

Miyoko se despertó de golpe, con el corazón martilleándole a mil por hora en el pecho. De inmediato se volvió en la cama para asegurarse de que estaba sola, un suspiro de alivio se le escapó de los labios al comprobar que nadie (específicamente Fudo) estaba allí, aunque... elevó la sábana de todas formas para asegurarse de que estaba vestida. Lo estaba, lo único que le faltaba era la chaqueta del equipo y su blusa estaba algo desalineada pero la traía puesta así que lo que iba debajo también tenía que traerlo puesto.

Una punzada de dolor interrumpió sus pensamientos. De inmediato se llevó la almohada al rostro para evitar que la luz le diera de llenó a los ojos, lo de Fudo había sido solo un sueño pero al parecer el dolor de cabeza era real, horriblemente real. Quizá tomar tanto no había sido buena idea después de todo.

_-¿Tequila?-preguntó la pelinegra sin despegar la mirada de la botella. Nunca en su vida había tomado alcohol, y la verdad es que no le daba mucha confianza._

_El chico asintió y sirvió un poco en dos pequeños vasos. Tomó uno de ellos y se lo ofreció a Miyoko._

_-con esto te calamaras-Aseguró con una sonrisa. La chica tomó el vaso y lo miró titubeante- tranquila no te hará daño, solo tomate uno y estarás mejor._

_La chica soltó una bocanada de aire mientras miraba a su amigo con atención. El castaño tomó el otro vaso y de un solo trago se bebió el contenido como si de agua se tratara. Miyoko lo imitó al instante._

_Al principio aquella bebida la hizo toser y un fuerte ardor le cubrió la garganta ¿Cómo podía gustarle a Genda eso? Se preguntó, pero un momento después, el ardor fue arremetiendo de a poco hasta convertirse en una sensación de calidez que resultaba bastante relajante y tranquilizadora, vaya esa cosa si funcionaba._

_-¿Y?-preguntó Genda mientras tomaba el pequeño vaso que la chica sostenía entre sus manos- ¿te gustó?_

_La chica asintió. El castaño le había dicho que con eso se tranquilizaría y se olvidaría un momento de sus problemas, estaba tranquila pero aun tenía en mente el asunto de que Fudo la hubiera visto o no. Suspiró. Quizás si tomaba un poco más..._

_-¿me das otro?_

_El castaño la miró extrañado._

_-no creo que sea buena idea, nunca antes habías tomado, tal vez otro día con algo menos fuerte._

_La chica negó con la cabeza, tenía problemas ahora, quería tranquilizarse y quitarse las preocupaciones ya. Tomó la botella en la mesa y ante la atónita mirada de su amigo se sirvió ella misma un vaso más para luego tomárselo casi al instante. Cerró los ojos sintiendo el mismo calor que de a poco se convertía en aquella placentera calidez._

¿Y luego cuantos había tomado? ¿Seis, ocho o quizás hasta nueve tequilas? Se había sobre pasado con eso. Apretó más la almohada hacia su rostro en busca de aminorar el dolor. Había sido muy mala idea, aun tenía problemas pero ahora como un extra tenía un dolor de cabeza terrible, vaya que eso sí que ayudaba en algo.

El familiar sonido de la puerta de su habitación abriéndose la sacó de sus pensamientos y le provocó que las punzadas de dolor se intensificaran. La pelinegra cerró los ojos con fuerza a respuesta, ¿Que no podían hacer silencio por solidaridad a una pobre chica agonizante? El ruido de los titubeantes pasos entrando a su habitación le dieron a entender que definitivamente no podían ser caritativos con ella porque... un momento, ¿La puerta?, ¿Pasos? pero si ella vivía sola... Oh por dios, ¿Quién demonios era?, ¿Y si era Fudo?, le arrojaría en la cabeza lo primero que encontrara, se contestó de inmediato. Tomó aire con decisión y de inmediato se quitó la almohada del rostro para mirar al "intruso". Suspiró aliviada al ver a aquel chico frente a ella. No le hubiera gustado ver a nadie más allí.

-B... buenos días, e...espero no haberte despertado-dijo el chico mientras miraba el piso con nerviosismo. Un leve sonrojo cubría sus mejillas y entre sus manos traía una taza con una bebida humeante.

-Buenos días etto...-apretó la sábana que la cubría buscando como formular todas las preguntas que cruzaban su mente, pero simplemente no lograba estructurar ninguna.

-yo... yo te preparé un poco de café-comentó el peliverde sonriendo ampliamente-con eso estarás mejor.

-Gracias-replicó Miyoko casi en un susurró-Kazemaru-kun... etto ¿tú qué haces aquí?

El chico la miró sorprendido.

-¿no recuerdas cuando llegue?

- yo… no me acuerdo de mucho-confesó.

Su mente intentaba recuperar los recuerdos del día anterior a toda velocidad, ladeo los labios ahora si se había metido en un problema gordo.

-cuando yo llegué Miyoko-empezó a explicar Kazemaru un poco cohibido-tu ya estabas borracha y Genda estaba contigo.

_-¡Miyoko dame eso ya!_

_Miyoko le sonrió con una mirada levemente perdida y las mejillas sonrosadas. Finalmente le entregó la botella completamente vacía, bien quizás se había tardado demasiado en detenerla._

_-alguien se acabo tu tequila…_

_-¿te sientes bien?_

_La chica lo miró seria por un minuto que a Genda le pareció eterno._

_-Genda-san… ¡tu cabello es loquísimo!- exclamó para después estallar en carcajadas._

Otra punzada de dolor.

-Creo que ya estoy recordando…

-¿si?- el corazón del peliverde se aceleró-¿ya recuerdas todo?

Miyoko se llevó la mano a la frente, una cascada de recuerdos caía en su mente.

_-¿sabes quién es lindo?_

_-¿yo?-preguntó Genda con tono pícaro._

_-¡no!-la pelinegra se volvió hacía su amigo que estaba sentado junto a ella en el sofá y lo observó un minuto ladeando la cabeza-bueno ¡sí!, pero no hablaba de ti._

_-¿Quién es lindo?_

_-Kazemaru, ¡Adoro a ese chico!_

_El castaño la abrazó y la atrajo hacía sí. ¿Por qué Miyoko se había metido en ese enredo?_

_-¿y Fubuky?_

_Miyoko cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el abrazo._

_-claro Fubuky también es lindo._

_-¿Quién es más lindo?-preguntó el chico frotando su hombro para calmarla. La chica frunció el entrecejo un momento de verdad parecía estarlo pensando._

_-¡Johnny Depp!_

_Genda parpadeó sin comprender y luego comenzó a reír con ganas._

Más dolor.

-oh… creo que me puse a decir muchas tonterías...-se cubrió el rostro con las manos para que el peliverde no viera su sonrojo.

Separó las manos lentamente y dirigió la mirada hacía el chico al no escuchar respuesta a su afirmación. Y por un momento se quedó sorprendida Kazemaru la miraba como si estuviera herido.

-¿Tonterías?-preguntó el chico dejando la taza en el buro.

Miyoko titubeó, aun estaba muy confundida la cabeza le daba vueltas.

-bueno yo… es decir…

Kazemaru tragó saliva con cierta amargura, claro ¿Qué esperaba?

-bébete el café tenemos que ir con el equipo.

-Kazemaru…-lo llamó pero el chico ya había salido por la puerta de la habitación… ¿huyendo?

* * *

El trayecto a la escuela había sido eterno. Kazemaru no le había dirigido la palabra desde que había salido de su casa, un silencio incomodo e incomprensible para ella los había inundado todo el camino. Miyoko suspiró, suficiente mal se sentía como para tener que soportar que el chico estuviera enojado con ella. ¿Qué había dicho? Se acomodó las gafas de sol incomoda. No sabía si podría soportarlo más, faltaba solo una cuadra para llegar a la secundaría pero no estaría tranquila sabiendo que kazemaru estaba molesto con ella y que no le dirigiría la palabra en todo el día.

-yo… lo lamento Kaze-chan.

El chico no se detuvo, ni siquiera la miró.

-¿Qué lamentas?

Miyoko suspiró cansada. ¿Qué lamentaba? Lamentaba haberse tomado un litro de tequila la noche anterior y ahora tener una horrible resaca, lamentaba haberse metido en tantos embrollos si su relación con Fubuky no tenía ningún problema aunque tampoco es que fuera del todo feliz… y lamentaba lo que sea que hubiera hecho para molestar a Kazemaru, si todo eso lamentaba.

-¿Por qué estas enojado?, ¿Qué hice? -preguntó finalmente harta de no saber qué contestar.

-nada-aseguró Kazemaru con frialdad, suspiró tratando de endulzar un poco su tono de voz-tú no has hecho nada Miyoko.

-no te creo.

-No estoy molesto.

-¿Qué te pasa?

El peliverde se detuvo al fin la miró un momento como si dudara, como si tuviera algo atorado en la garganta que no se atreviera a sacar.

-Miyoko tu ayer…

-¡Chicos al fin llegan!

Miyoko le sonrió forzadamente a Haruna que apareció en la puerta de entrada de la secundaria, interrumpía en mal momento.

-El entrenador no ha dejado de preguntar por ustedes dos, dijo que cuando llegaran tu Kazemaru fueras con el equipo-el peliverde asintió- y que quería hablar contigo a solas Miyoko.

La pelinegra se tensó, eso solo podía significar problemas.

-Gracias Haruna.

Kazemaru continuó su camino entrando a la secundaría.

-¡Espera!-Miyoko corrió un poco para alcanzarlo- ¿no me dirás que hice?

-el equipo me está esperando.

Y siguió su camino dejando a Miyoko cruzada de brazos molesta con tanta incertidumbre.

* * *

Miyoko miraba sus pies sin elevar la mirada hacia el pasillo. No era su día definitivamente, ni si quiera debía haberse levantado de la cama. Bufó mientras se arreglaba un poco el cabello afuera de la oficina de entrenador. Tocó la puerta casi sin fuerzas, rogando a lo que fuera que estuviera haya arriba por qué no hubiera nadie adentro.

-Adelante.

Estúpidos dioses sin corazón. Abrió la puerta con pesadez y sintió la cabeza zumbarle un poco, no sabía bien si era de nervios o era la mal pasada de anoche aún hacía estragos en ella.

-¿Quería verme entrenador?

Preguntó la chica con fingida inocencia. Una mirada glaciar fue su contestación.

-Endo dijo que te enfermaste anoche.

La chica asintió tratando de disimular el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué tenías?

-Migraña.

Contestó como resorte maldiciendo los nervios que la traicionaban.

-¿Por qué las gafas?

La pelinegra se mordió el labio inferior, algo le decía que no saldría viva de eso.

-la luz… aún me lastima.

El entrenador bufó exasperado y se levantó de su asiento sin quitarles los ojos de encima a Miyoko.

-Furinji eres un miembro muy valioso de este equipo pero no voy a tolerar mentiras de tu parte.

La chica se tensó de terror, no, no saldría viva de eso.

-¿Mentiras?...

El entrenador se cruzó de brazos sin cambiar su semblante serio.

-¿Por qué no regresaste anoche?

La chica miró sus manos apenada, de nada servía que siguiera mintiendo. Prácticamente ya podía escuchar a su cabeza rodar por allí.

-Yo… bebí anoche-tragó saliva para atreverse a continuar- fue más de la cuenta, ¡Se que no debí hacerlo! Pero yo… lo lamento.

Nada, no hubo respuesta.

-¿Estoy fuera del equipo?

-Sí- Las lágrimas se juntaron en los ojos de la joven. Su oportunidad, todo el esfuerzo de había ido a la basura- lo estabas, pero aprecio tu honestidad.

La chica elevó los ojos esperanzada.

-¿podré jugar mañana?

-no.

-¡Pero entrenador…

-Quedas suspendida del siguiente partido, irás a la banca. Después hablaremos de tu situación.

Miyoko lo miró impotente pero se quedó en silencio. Sabía que no tenía derecho a protestar. Es más, debería agradecerle que aun tenía oportunidad de permanecer en el equipo aunque no pudiera ayudar a los chicos en uno de los partidos más importantes del torneo.

-si entrenador.

-Ve a tu habitación.

-¿y el entrenamiento?

El entrenador regresó a su asiento para centrarse de nuevo en los papeles del escritorio.

-Estas suspendida, eso quiere decir que tampoco vas a entrenar.

La chica abrió la boca para protestar pero finalmente se resigno. Ese día de a poco se ponía peor.

* * *

Fubuky veía con cierto receló al chico peliverde que iba de aquí para allá en el lodo pateando el balón con rabia incontenible. ¿Y ahora qué bicho le había picado a él?

-¡Sigue así Kazemaru!-gritó Endo entusiasmado embarrado hasta las narices con lodo-¡Si juegas con esa fuerza mañana seguro ganaremos!

-o matara a alguien…-susurró el albino.

Desvió la mirada y a lo lejos vio la figura de su novia que caminaba apresurada por el pasillo.

-¡Miyoko!

La joven volteó la cara hacia él con los enormes lentes oscuros cubriéndole la mitad de la cara. Se detuvo unos segundos y luego siguió su camino aún más rápido que antes. ¿Y ahora qué rayos le pasaba a ella? Quizás aún se sentía mal…

-¿Te sientes ignorado blanquito?

Fubuky fulminó con la mirada al castaño de sonrisa malvada.

-Se siente mal.

-claro claro, y el verdecito viene con tanta energía por que se dio ánimos "cuidándola"

-¿Hoy tienes una obsesión con los colores?

Fudo ignoró la pregunta y se dispuso a buscar el balón en aquel resbaladizo campo.

-¡Sabes que tengo razón!

Gritó mientras se alejaba. Fubuky se cruzó de brazos, ¿Por qué demonios lo escuchaba? Era obvio que no tenía razón. Pero… Siguió con la mirada al peliverde que corría a una velocidad impresionante y de pronto ya no se sintió tan seguro.

* * *

-¡No me lo puedo creer!, sabía que eras una mosca muerta…

Definitivamente contarle a Lika la razón porque se sentía mal y ahora estaba suspendida de las actividades de equipo no había sido la mejor de sus ideas. Cerró los ojos recostada en la cama deseando poder desaparecer a las tres chicas de su habitación.

-¡Lika!- Touko le dio un codazo a la peliazul para que cambiará su comentario.

-¿Qué?- La chica se cruzó de brazos indignada-Miyoko sabe que la quiero pero que nunca he cambiado mi punto de vista hacía ella.

-Superior Miyoko deberías de beber un poco de agua-Sugirió Haruna extendiéndole la botella transparente a la pelinegra.

La chica se enderezó para beber un trago. Si definitivamente tenía una sed incontrolable.

-Gracias Haruna-sonrió agradecida.

-¿Pero no piensas contarnos que hiciste con Kazemaru?-preguntó la chica curiosa haciendo un puchero.

-¡Lika!

La pelinegra miró extrañada a la pelizul, ¿Qué que había hecho con él? ¡Con trabajos recordaba lo que había hecho cuando Genda aun estaba allí!

-Me encantaría contarte los detalles de lo que pienses que Kazemaru y yo hicimos ayer pero la verdad es que no estoy muy segura de lo que eso sea.

Lika entrecerró los ojos.

-vamos, no me crees tonta ¿o sí?-Miyoko se mordió la lengua- ¿Alcohol? ¿los dos solos en tu casa? ¡Eso no fue una cita de manita sudada como la de Haruna y Genda!

Haruna se sonrojó hasta la raíz de cabello.

-¡¿Q-ué?!

Lika se cruzó de brazos con orgullo.

-Tengo mis contactos.

-cierto, ¿Cómo te fue anoche Haruna?-Preguntó Miyoko con sincero interés. Después de tantos embrollos no había tenido tiempo de preguntar por su cita.

-Estuvo…bien… creo.

-¿Crees?- A Miyoko no le gustaba nada como se escuchaba eso.

-Si bueno es que…

Lika soltó una sonora carcajada.

-¡Vamos Haruna cuéntales! Después de tremendo empujón dudo que Genda vuelva a buscarte.

La peliazul la miró herida y aún más apenada. De inmediato salió casi corriendo de la habitación.

-¡Lika!

-Basta Touko-protestó la chica llevándose las manos a los oídos- hoy estas muy gritona conmigo.

-¡Tu estas muy indiscreta y fastidiosa!

Miyoko ladeó los labios viendo la puerta abierta con curiosidad. Al parecer no era la única cuya noche no había sido maravillosa.

* * *

La noche había pasado en un parpadeo y el día del partido había llegado al fin. El equipo estaba formando junto al autobús esperando que el entrenador les indicara que ya era momento para subir.

Miyoko buscó a Kazemaru entre sus compañeros. Pero solo se encontró con una mirada incomoda, herida. Trató de sonreír para romper la tensión pero solo consiguió que el chico le volteara el rostro. No había duda, seguía enfadado.

Suspiró mientras veía extrañada la mano de su novio que se apretaba a la suya. Había sido así toda la mañana, no le había dicho casi nada, un ¿Cómo te sientes? Y una que otra cosa más pero el resto había sido tomarla de la mano y abrazarla sin decir nada. No sabía muy bien porque, pero le incomodaba que Fubuky estuviera tan cariñoso con ella.

-Bien chicos, ahora pueden subir.

Los chicos se acomodaron en sus asientos mentalizándose para el importante partido que tenían por delante. Miyoko observaba la ventana mientras jugaba con la mano de su novio, se sentía muy decepcionante saber que no podría estar junto al equipo en la cancha.

Fudo se asomó entre el albino y Miyoko con su descarada sonrisa por delante.

-Y bien guapa ¿No me contarás que tal estuvieron los tequilas en tu casa?

Miyoko se puso blanca como papel. Un solo nombre sonó en su mente a instante, Lika.

-¡Déjala en paz Fudo!-protestó el albino.

-relájate, solo quería saber que había hecho esa noche.

El castaño se encogió de hombros y se sentó tranquilo en su lugar feliz de haber hecho su "buena" acción del día.

Miyoko sintió que el mundo se le caía encima. Fubuky lo notó y apretó su mano para tranquilizarla.

-yo confió en ti Miyoko- Se inclinó hacía ella besando la comisura de sus labios-sé que no me mentirías.

Mentirle…

_La chica tomó con ambas manos la camiseta de Kazemaru para profundizar más el beso y para obligarlo a que se recostarla. El peliverde obedeció a la demanda de la joven hasta quedar recostado sobre ella con una de sus piernas en medio de las de la chica y una mano a cada lado de su cabeza para sostener su peso._

_El chico se separó por falta de aire respirando entrecortadamente._

_-no… puedo hacer esto…., yo te amo Mi-chan… pero no puedo dejarme llevar…-Kazemaru se sorprendió al escuchar su voz tan entre cortada, de verdad que se habían puesto un poco intensos._

_La chica lo miró un momento con el mismo rostro serio, después sonrió con malicia y lo atrajo hacia ella nuevamente importándole un comino lo que acaba de decir._

_-Hablas demasiado._

_Murmuró la chica y lo beso con más intensidad. Si un poco de sentido común quedaba en Kazemaru se fue justamente en ese instante, había usado la palabra correcta, la chica era su perdición._

_-Espera._

_Kazemaru se detuvo de golpe trayendo de vuelta sus pies a la tierra, no, no podía hacer eso._

_-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó la chica como si no comprendiera nada de lo que pasaba._

_El chico la miró a los ojos con seriedad._

_-tú no estás consciente de lo que estás haciendo._

_-Te amo._

_El chico sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho. Lo estaba torturando._

_-no…_

_-Si Kaze-chan yo te amo, te amo desde que te conocí. Siempre lo he hecho._

_El chico tragó saliva tratando de no ponerse eufórico, no, no estaba pasando._

_-¿Y Fubuky?_

_La chica entristeció la mirada mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello con frustración._

_-lo quiero, pero supongo que solo ha sido una mentira tras otra, nunca deje de pensar en ti ¿sabes?, soy un asco de persona, peor que esos niños adictos al cereal…_

_Kazemaru la miró acurrucarse en la cama preparándose para dormir como si no estuviera diciendo nada, no… no lograba entenderlo._

_-¿Por qué?_

_Preguntó finalmente, esa eterna pregunta que tenía atorada desde hacía mucho tiempo._

_-Cobardía…-La voz de la joven se quebró ligeramente- terror a quedarme sola, a lastimar a Fubuky…- soltó una risa de amargura- creo que soy demasiado cobarde como para luchar por lo que en verdad amo si al final algo va a arrebatármelo sin que pueda hacer nada al respecto._

_Kazemaru la miró en silenció atónito, deseando besarla mil veces más. Hasta hacerle entender que estaba equivocada, que todo podría ser diferente si tan solo ella se lo se lo permitiera._

_-Yo te amo Kazemaru._

_-Yo también te amo Miyoko._

_Y con esas palabras el sueño la arrastró lejos, donde sus deseos se hacían realidad sin demasiado esfuerzo._

Miyoko soltó la mano de Fubuky con brusquedad. El autobús se hacía pequeño, se estaba asfixiando.

-¿Estás bien?

Buscó la mirada preocupada a su lado. Fubuky le sonrió con dulzura, su sonrisa, la más preciosa que había tenido el gusto de conocer. No, ya no podía mentir más. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas en un instante y el albino le tomó la mano de nuevo asustado.

-Miyoko.

-Quiero terminar.

**Minna hermosa! mis más sinceras disculpas por la larga tardanza :( no tengo perdón pero es que mi vida se volvió un caos XX depresión, escuela, amigos .-. ya hasta soy una anciana de 18 años D: **

**Cuando tenía tiempo recordaba que esta historia estaba abandonada y si pensaba seguirla, pero siempre se presentaba algo. Contemple el reescribirla o hasta borrarla pero eso hubiera sido una falta de respeto enorme a los que esperaban leer como continuaba esta idea loca e inconsistente. Gracias a los que esperaron tanto por esto espero no ser un asco después de tanto tiempo ._.U pero hoy la inspiración por fin volvió a mí :') y se termino este capítulo que ha estado a la mitad desde hace un buen rato.**

**Proverbio del capitán:**

**Midorikawa: Más vale tarde que nunca :D**

**Cecishida: ._. ¿Endo sigue en huelga?**

**Midorikawa: si D:**

**Cecishida: :/ espero que no optara por la huelga de hambre…**

**Nos leemos pronto, esta historia continuará es una promesa :) Cecishida (la ninja) fuera.**


End file.
